


Hers to Command

by EloraStory



Category: Trollhunters (Tales of Arcadia), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: All the bad terrible awful things, Baby Death, Crazy, F/M, Female Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters), Graphic Description, Graphic Everything, Human/Monster Romance, Infidelity, Insanity, Miscarriage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, girl!Jim, hard choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 116,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraStory/pseuds/EloraStory
Summary: Grasping her amulet-free hand in his upper two, the six-eyed troll leveled her with his intense stare, “We’ve been watching you, Trollhunter. We have seen your willingness to stand up for others, to care for your mother, to train hard, to do what isright. You do not need to become anything, Lady Jamie—simply embrace who you alreadyare.”
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal, Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Jim Lake Jr., Draal & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr./Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Toby Domzalski/Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 127
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter One: Embracing

Chapter One: Embracing

At the sound of her obnoxious alarm blaring at her bedside, Jamie Lake sprang out of bed at 5:00 AM on the dot, smiling into the darkness of her room. She hadn’t felt so positive, so energized, in months; there was just something about the way the sun peeked curiously over the horizon, sending a flurry of colors cascading across the late-summer sky that made the girl feel as though things were _finally_ starting to look up.

Jamie quickly dressed in her running gear—a sky-blue tee, black shorts, and white tennis shoes—and braided her nigh-unmanageable hair as neatly as she could. Casting her reflection a final confident smile, the girl practically skipped downstairs to prepare breakfast. The best part about living a healthy lifestyle, in Jamie’s opinion, was the food-prep.

After preheating the oven to a toasty 350 degrees Fahrenheit, Jamie threw the ingredients for her latest healthy breakfast cookies into a bowl and stirred frantically, eager to get to her run with her best friend, Toby. Ever since her friend decided he wanted to lose weight, Jamie had done everything in her power to help him achieve his goal, including getting into healthy cooking and joining the school’s track team. Though the boy had long since quit the team and reverted back to his old snacking ways, Jamie had discovered her love of running and remained committed. As long as she called it “parkour-ninja-training” instead of running, Toby would remain by her side.

She chuckled as she plopped dollops of cookie dough onto the baking sheet, considering her best friend’s hilarious antics. At least he still went on their morning runs together, even if it was only for the free breakfast she provided in exchange.

Cookies in the oven, Jamie went to work on the second half of breakfast—smoothie time!

Once she’d loaded up the blender with enough micronutrients to sustain a small army, Jamie covered the ancient contraption with a throw-pillow to muffle the grating sound and pressed ‘start.’ She winced as, despite her efforts, the angry sound of grinding food still filled the house. Hopefully, her mother was deep enough in sleep that the noise would not rouse her.

Three smoothie-filled thermoses and four baggies of breakfast cookies later, Jamie made her way up the stairs to deliver her mother breakfast in bed. The note upon her mother’s bedroom door ( _“Late night at work. Sleeping in. –Mom”_ ) did not deter her from her course. Upon entering, however, she seriously wished it had, for the sight that greeted her was one she would _never_ be able to un-see.

There, topless, towering over her mother as he ravished her with heated kisses, was her high-school history teacher.

“Gah!” Jamie cried in stunned embarrassment, nearly losing her grip on the tray of cookies and smoothie. “Mr. Strickler!”

“Jamie!” Both the adults cried at the unexpected intrusion upon their intimate moment. Strickler had the sense to cover their bodies with the thin blanket, but the damage was already done.

Squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to preserve what little dignity remained between the three, Jamie lowered the tray to the floor and attempted to back out of the room, hitting the wall instead. “Sorry! So sorry!” She squeaked, feeling around blindly for the exit.

“Please, Jamie,” Strickler drawled in his smooth, British accent, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. “It’s been six months—certainly we know each other well enough for you to call me ‘Walt’ by now?”

From her place below her boyfriend, Barbara’s nervous giggling devolved into snorts of unmanageable amusement. “If she didn’t before,” the doctor cackled, “she _definitely_ does now!”

Finally, Jamie managed to locate the exit, slamming the door shut behind her and nicking the forgotten breakfast tray in her haste. Mortified by the experience, especially by the adults’ flippant response to what had just occurred, the girl grabbed her backpack and scrambled out of the house to meet her friend across the street.

She spied Toby’s head of coppery hair standing at the edge of the road before she even left her front porch. Trudging up to her friend, holding his smoothie out for him to take, Jamie barely had enough time to mourn the positive vibe with which she had awoken before the boy’s expression morphed into one of concern. “Dude,” he said, extracting the thermos from Jamie’s hand. “Did someone _die_?”

“Yeah,” Jamie grumbled, fastening the chest straps of her heavy book-bag so it would not interfere with their upcoming run. “My innocence.”

Toby snorted, “Your dramatics have piqued my interest,” he said, stowing the smoothie into his own bag. “Spill. What’s got you so freaked?”

The girl flushed at the memory, suddenly reluctant to share with her best friend, but pressed forward anyway. “I just walked in on Strickler and my mom,” she confessed. “Naked.”

Toby’s emerald eyes widened comically at this revelation. “Whaaaaaaat?” he squealed, stopping in his tracks. “Oh, man! I bet you’d be regretting playing matchmaker if the opportunity for blackmail wasn’t so obvious!”

Jamie rolled her eyes, marveling at the fact Toby would believe her capable of blackmailing her mom’s boyfriend. “No way!” she stated firmly, bringing their pace up to an easy jog. “He makes my mom so happy—she didn’t even yell at me for not knocking!”

“Seriously? Dude, hooking them up was our best idea ever,” Toby replied. “Not only are we definitely getting A’s in history for the rest of our high school careers, but now you have someone to help pick up the slack around the house so you can just be a kid!”

“Yeah, but…” Jamie bemoaned jokingly, “Is it _really_ worth walking in on them having sex?”

“Start knocking,” Toby said with a smirk, “and it will be.”

As the canals came into view, Jamie felt a swell of vindictive glee rise in her chest. “Okay, Tobes,” she grinned in anticipation of the payback her friend would soon feel for teasing her so mercilessly. “Ready for the hill of doom?”

“I’m _never_ ready for the hill of doom,” the boy replied, already huffing from their run.

Jamie grinned and picked up the pace as the concrete slope fast approached. “Here it goes!”

Suddenly, she was racing, flying, consumed by the sensation of controlled falling as she descended the slope. The wind whipped her braid out in a flurry behind her as she ran, liberating a few strands of hair from the style’s confines. It was in these moments, as she pushed her body to its limits, that she felt truly free.

Unfortunately, Toby approached the same challenge with slightly less finesse, stumbling over his own feet as gravity dragged his stout form to the ground. In a flash, Jamie was by her friend’s side. “Tobes!” she cried in concern. “Are you okay?!”

“I think I broke my everything…” her friend groaned dramatically.

Chuckling and rolling her eyes, Jamie pulled the boy up to standing. “Well,” she said optimistically. “At least you made it further than yesterday before you tripped!”

_“Jamie Lake…”_

The girl gasped as the whispered name pierced the air. Looking around for the source, Jamie felt a chill settle along her spine. “Who’s there?” She called out.

“Who are you talking to?” Toby asked, rubbing his head with a confused look on his face.

_“Jamie… Lake…”_

“Gah!” the teens yelped in shock as the voice spoke again.

Jamie’s eyes lit. “You heard it, too!” she exclaimed, relieved that she wasn’t crazy. “Where do you think it’s coming from?”

As the two teens looked around in confusion for the source of the mysterious whisper, a blue shimmer caught the girl’s eye. There, amidst a pile of crumbled stone, was a glowing blue… thing.

“What is it?” Jamie murmured, retrieving the lovely item from the rubble.

Toby’s eyes, rounded with awe, glimmered in the ethereal glow. “It looks like an amulet!” he exclaimed.

_“Jamie Lake…”_

Jamie’s lips parted in surprise, hand suddenly trembling around the mysterious artifact. “It talks!” she exclaimed. “And it said my name!”

After a moment’s pause, Toby scoffed, cautious disbelief lacing his tone. “Dude, amulets don’t talk,” he stated matter-of-factly. “It’s gotta be a toy, like a walkie-talkie from some alien-movie franchise or something.”

Staring in wonder at the lovely amulet in her hand, taking in all the little details from the glowing blue gem to the platinum steel to the exotic inscription framing the artifact, Jamie could only nod in absent-minded agreement. “Yeah,” she said softly. “You’re probably right…”

Suddenly, the ringing of a distant bell reached their ears, snapping the teens out of their thoughtful reverie.

“School!” Toby cried. “C’mon, JL; we’re gonna be late!”

_I should’ve made Strickler drive us after what he put me through today,_ Jamie thought resentfully as she and Toby raced up the side of the canal, praying they would make it to school on time.

The two teens reached the front steps of the school just in time to hear the ring of the final bell.

“Made it!” Toby exclaimed, reaching into his bag to retrieve his smoothie-thermos as they raced through the crowd to their first class (history with Strickler, of course). Jamie eyed her friend’s facial expression as he chugged her latest concoction, gauging his level of enjoyment intently.

The boy downed the drink in one go, wiping his lips and smiling approvingly. “Blueberry…” he listed thoughtfully, “vanilla protein—pea?—, almond milk base, cacao, cinnamon…”

“And a pinch of cardamom!” Jamie finished smiling victoriously.

“Ooh,” Toby hummed. “Taking a chance there, chef!”

“It boosts your metabolism and maximizes nutrient absorption!” the girl informed him happily, her inner food nerd on full display.

The two sat in their usual seats near the back of the classroom, carefully avoiding meeting Strickler’s gaze. When curiosity finally got the better of her, Jamie chanced a glance at the reserved teacher only to find his face was the epitome of professionalism. Hers, however, still felt warm with a slowly-spreading flush.

“Good morning, class!” Strickler greeted the students warmly. I hope you managed to review last session’s study of foreign relations between Athens and Sparta, because today we are moving on to the Peloponnesian War...” he smirked wickedly. “ _After_ a pop-quiz!”

Every teenager in the class groaned simultaneously, eliciting a chuckle from their teacher. “Should you all do reasonably well,” he appeased the masses easily, “the next quiz will be open-book.”

Jamie and Toby shared a grin as the tone of the room lightened. There was a reason Strickler was everyone’s favorite teacher.

“Ms. Lake,” Strickler continued, drawing Jamie’s attention back to the front, “if you would be so kind as to assist me in distributing the quizzes?”

“Sure thing, Mr. S!” the girl stood and approached the front of the room. As she meandered through the isle of desks, a sharp pinch to her behind drew a yelp of affronted surprise from her lips. Turning to find the source of the assault, her eyes locked with a pair of startlingly blue orbs that were crinkled with smug satisfaction.

_Steve, you buttsnack!_ Jamie flushed angrily as the room of teenagers erupted into barely-suppressed sniggers.

Before Jamie had the opportunity to smack her ex in the face for pinching her butt in front of the whole class, Strickler’s smooth command cut through the tension like a knife. “Detention, Mr. Palchuck,” the teacher’s eyes narrowed threateningly. “And rest assured, Coach Lawrence will be hearing about this.”

Steve’s eyes flashed angrily at the teacher before turning to glower resentfully at Jamie. The girl was one of the few people who knew that, not only was Coach in almost complete control of Steve’s future football career, he was also dating Steve’s mother. Thus, Coach hearing of the boy’s antics against Jamie was all the more satisfying.

The girl flashed her teacher a grateful look and accepted the stack of papers from his outstretched hand, eager to complete the task and get out of the class’s line of sight. As she neared the end, the nasally voice of Mary Wang whispered just loudly enough for her to hear, “ _Teacher’s pet._ ”

Jamie rolled her eyes and passed her nemesis the quiz. Mary may have stolen her boyfriend, ruined her reputation, and bullied her on a near-daily basis for the last two years, but at least there wasn’t much more she could do to her now.

Jamie barely managed to focus through the quiz, let alone the rest of the lesson. Her mind flipped rapidly between her mother’s relationship with Strickler, her troubles with Mary and Steve, and the mysterious amulet she’d found earlier that day, leaving room for thoughts about little else. It was no wonder that she startled at the sound of the end-of-class bell.

“Ms. Lake,” Strickler’s voice stopped her from escaping with the rest of class, “a moment of your time, if you please.”

Silently, Jamie locked eyes with Toby and gave him the ‘go ahead without me’ nod. He returned the gesture with a thumbs up and exited after the rest of the class, leaving Jamie alone with her teacher.

Without a roomful of eyes upon them, Strickler seemed to relax, leaning back against the desk and smirking easily at the teen. “I apologize for this morning, Little Athena,” he said as informally as was possible for the usually-refined man. “We should have mentioned my presence on the note we left you.”

Jamie shrugged, unsure of how to handle the situation. It had been over half a year since her mom and her teacher started dating and his presence was quite welcome outside of school; however, this was fresh territory for everyone involved. Deciding to play it cool, the girl tried to mirror his relaxed affect, “If I’d have known you were there, I’d probably have brought you a smoothie too.”

The man gave an amused chortle and Jamie perked up. “That reminds me!” she exclaimed reaching for her backpack. “I brought you your share of breakfast cookies!”

Strickler hummed appreciatively and took the bag of goodies from her with a gracious smile. “Hmm,” he observed the contents through the plastic. “Dark chocolate, cranberry, oats…”

“And flax seeds!” Jamie grinned and shrugged shyly. “Trying something new.”

“Well, with a mind as keen as yours,” the man said fondly, “I’m certain it will prove divine.”

Jamie bent down to close her bag and accidentally sent the mysterious amulet she’d found that morning tumbling to the floor. Strickler’s bag of breakfast cookies plopped to the ground beside the glowing artifact.

Grabbing both, Jamie made to return the cookies to her teacher only to find his face was a mask of utter shock. “Where did you find that?” he asked in a breathy, almost quivering, voice.

Taken aback by Strickler’s reaction, the girl extended the amulet out for his observation. “Toby and I found it in the canals on our run this morning,” she explained. “It said my name! Do you know what it is?”

“I do, indeed!” Strickler said, finally sounding more like himself as he accepted the artifact from his student. “It was in a shipment bound for the museum that went missing early this morning. I’ll return this to Ms. Nomura and her latest display will finally be complete.”

“Oh,” Jamie said, shocked by the disappointment she felt as the surrendered the amulet to her mom’s boyfriend. “I’m… glad it all worked out.”

Strickler chuckled. “Yes,” he drawled. “The new display is sure to be _earth shattering_. Which reminds me,” all the playfulness left his tone, “I’ll not be over for dinner tonight. I have some museum-work I have to complete this evening, but I should be available tomorrow, if your mother’s schedule allows it.”

“Cool,” Jamie said, thoughts still occupied by the faintly-glowing amulet in the man’s grasp, “See you then.” She cast the man a final smile and made to exit before turning around suddenly. “Thanks for earlier,” she said softly. “Ya know, how you handled Steve. He’s such a butt.”

“It was my pleasure, Little Athena,” Strickler said with a wave. “Now, off you go, or you’ll be late to your next class!”

With that, Jamie departed, barely missing the amulet as it disappeared from Strickler’s gasp and the look of frustration he sent her quickly departing form.

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

As she drifted absently from class to class, Jamie couldn’t help but feel as though something was missing. Did she forget to write a paper for Lit? Was her Algebra assignment due today or in two days? Crap! Was it Toby’s birthday?

No, she hadn’t forgotten anything. Still, something ate at her. She knew it had to do with the amulet, but she also knew there was nothing that could be done about the artifact that had suddenly consumed her every waking thought. It belonged to the museum, not her—even if it _did_ call her name…

_Stop it,_ Jamie commanded herself silently as she entered the girl’s locker room to prep for track. _You won’t solve anything by obsessing. Just let it go…_

Perhaps, she would have, if the amulet had not rolled out of her gym bag just as she finished the thought.

Jamie could not suppress her gasp of shock as she bent down to retrieve the faintly-pulsing artifact from the tile floor. What the heck was it doing back in her gym bag? Had Strickler changed his mind and realized it wasn’t the artifact he thought it was? Was Mary trying to set her up and make it look like theft?

The girl shuddered and pocketed the amulet for later contemplation, secretly thrilled to have it back in her possession. If only Toby still came to her track meets, she could ask him if he knew anything about it now. Unfortunately, she had another hour and a half to push through before she could get any answers and by then, Strickler would already be at the museum.

_Oh, darn,_ Jamie thought to herself dryly. _Guess I get to hold on to my magical glowing trinket for a little while longer…_

“Oh, no,” Mary Wang’s nasally drawl cut through her musings. “It’s Lamie Lake. Where’s Tubby? Did you finally give up on trying to make your new boyfriend look as good as your last one?”

Jamie rolled her eyes at the immature nickname and turned to face the Asian snob head-on only to find her flanked by two other girls. She had to force herself to ignore the soft mahogany eyes of the Latina standing behind Mary. It would not do to show these three any weakness at this moment. “Leave Toby out of this, Mary,” she demanded, crossing her arms defensively. “Whatever you have against me is between you and me. You don’t need to hurt anyone else.”

“Anyone willing to associate with a loser like you is fair game,” Mary snarked turning to the two girls behind her. “Isn’t that right, Claire?”

Jamie couldn’t contain the small gasp as her blue eyes instinctively locked with those of her ex-friend. A few colorful locks of hair fell into Claire’s face, prompting her to fiddle nervously with the strands as she was placed on the spot by her bullying friend. “That’s not why I stopped hanging out with her, Mare,” Claire finally said, casting her eyes downward as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Mary scoffed, pulling out her phone as though she were suddenly bored with bullying Jamie. “Well, you could have fooled us,” she said simply. “C’mon, girls. Tight-Jeans Hank said he’s ready to meet up and I need to pick an outfit!”

Jamie rolled her eyes and took her leave, stubbornly avoiding Claire’s searching gaze as she prepared herself for practice.

\---

Jamie arrived home just before five to find her mother had already left for work. Therefore, she had plenty of time to take care of some of the more grueling household chores she knew her mother would never have time to complete.

After scrubbing the windows, changing that one flickering light-bulb, and starting a new load of laundry, Jamie finally had time to contemplate the intricate amulet in her hands.

Not only had it literally _called_ to her, it had magically reappeared in her bag after she’d surrendered it to Strickler _._ At first, she couldn’t believe it. Now, as she looked at the shimmering blue jewel contained within the loveliest silver she’d ever seen, she couldn’t mistake it for being anything other than what it truly was…

Magic.

She felt it in her gut, the tugging at her soul. The amulet wanted her.

Before she could talk herself down from this crazy, _insane_ realization, a loud banging resounded from downstairs.

“ _Raccoons_ ,” Jamie muttered to herself, both irritated by and oddly grateful for the interruption. The buggers had been getting into the trash for weeks now, leaving a terrible mess in their wake. Now that they were brave enough to venture into the basement, Jamie was more than happy to catch them in the act and deter any future attempts at vandalism.

Besides, she was _so_ not ready to think about the amulet right now.

Grabbing a broom, the girl stalked toward the basement door and opened it cautiously. She flicked on a light and began her slow descent. Basements were creepy, only made creepier by unknown, possibly rabid creatures making a ruckus.

A flicker of movement from the shadows drew Jamie’s attention. There was something—or some _one_ —there, mostly concealed by the darkness of its chosen nook, but obviously much larger than an average pest.

_Larger even_ , Jamie realized fearfully, _than a human_.

As if called out by her attention, the creature entered the light, revealing its true, terrifying form.

“Lady Jamie!” the sky-blue creature cried, leaping into Jamie’s path from the shadows. Its six eyes blinked out of sync, four arms stretched out wide as it bared its massive teeth in a terrible grin.

“GAH!” Jamie cried in terror, scrambling back up the stairs but, in her haste, slipping and stumbling back down to land at the creature’s feet.

Dazed from the fall, Jamie’s natural response to the monster grabbing her arms and pulling up was to bring the broom swinging backward, whacking the monster in the head and splintering the wooden handle in half.

It let go immediately, plopping her solidly on her arse.

“Great gorgomons!” The creature exclaimed, stumbling back and rubbing between the two curling horns on its massive head. “Is that any way to repay someone’s assistance?!”

As the blue being continued to mutter something about how Jamie’s defense “couldn’t possibly be a human greeting,” an even bigger greenish monster quadrupedaled out of the dark corner of the basement. Though he possessed the familiar number of eyes and arms, Jamie drew no comfort from his gigantic presence.

“Looks scared,” the new creature grumbled, eying the girl as she rose from the floor and regarded the terrifying trespassers.

Jamie brandished her splintered weapon as threateningly as she was able after witnessing its earlier failure to harm. The two mysterious beings blinked at her in shock before an enormous grin split the face of the blue one. “Just look at her, Aaarrrgh!” he exclaimed to the green giant by his side, waving his four arms animatedly. “Not even a day’s training and already she is as fierce in spirit as her predecessor!”

That statement made absolutely zero sense to the confused and terrified teen. “Who—what—How did… What are you?” Jamie asked when they did not attack her, at a loss for what to do next.

“Why, Lady Jamie,” the blue one said, “we are _trolls_!”

She would have thought she was dreaming if her bum didn’t still hurt from her earlier tumble. _I mean, is it really that much crazier than a magic amulet?_

“You, Trollhunter,” The big green one supplied.

That statement set Jamie’s nerves on edge. Did they think she was going to try to _hunt_ them? Were they there to stop her?

The blue troll quickly put her mind at ease, “A most honorable responsibility, indeed, and one which no human has ever had the privilege of bearing. Until you, that is.”

“Uh,” Jamie reached into her pocket the retrieve the amulet. “Does this have anything to do with this thing?”

“The Amulet of Daylight,” the obviously more communicative troll said. “Created by Merlin himself to defeat the Gumm-Gumms and banish Gunmar into the Darklands! You are quite clever to have made the connection.”

Jamie blinked stupidly. “So, what does that even mean? And what’s a Gumm-Gumm?”

“Bad trolls!” The green behemoth behind her, Aaarrrgh, answered. “You fight them.”

Jamie’s jaw hit the floor. “What? No!” she held the now brightly-glowing amulet out to the stone beings. “I don’t _wanna_ fight monsters! _Take it back!_ ”

“We cannot!” the blue troll said with urgent solemnity. “You have been chosen by the amulet to ascend to the most sacred of offices—to protect the vast world of trolls lurking beneath your very feet!”

Jamie scoffed. “Okay, back up, big guy,” her arms were up in the air as if to stop the barrage of information charging at her. “You’re saying Merlin is A, real, and B, wants me to fight monsters named after kids’ candy?”

She didn’t allow the troll to respond, “You know what? Tell him I have to take a rain check. I have to make it through high school… and puberty. I can’t fight monsters!” She firmly shoved the now faintly glowing amulet into one of his four hands and turned to leave…

Only to stop dead as she felt a familiar weight drop back into the pocket of her skort.

She reached in and pulled out the amulet. “What the…”

“Lady Jamie,” the troll said softly, placing a heavy, stone hand gently upon her shoulder. “You have been chosen and, whether you like it or not, you have a destiny to fulfill. It is only in death that you may escape this sacred obligation--.”

“DEATH?” Jamie cried, far from comforted. “I can’t die, yet! _I’m fifteen!_ ”

Sighing, the troll continued, “A regrettably young age at which to wield the Amulet of Daylight. But, the fact remains that there is no one else who can defend our kind—and yours—against the forces of evil in this world.”

“But…” Jamie sighed, “I’m just _me_. Just Jamie. I never learned how to fight. I’ve never had to fight for anything.”

Finally, the troll smiled crookedly. “That is exactly why we are here: to guide you on your way to becoming a Trollhunter worthy of the title!”

“If I’m not worthy yet, then why did it choose me?” Jamie retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly. “Why couldn’t it have chosen another _troll_?”

“We trolls are as much magic as we are stone,” he said, waving all four of his hands for emphasis, “just as you are as much magic as you are flesh and bone. It matters not the race or experience of a Trollhunter. Only that, in spirit, they are willing to sacrifice everything for others.”

Grasping her amulet-free hand in his upper two, the six-eyed troll leveled her with his intense stare, “We’ve been watching you, Trollhunter. We have seen your willingness to stand up for others, to care for your mother, to train hard, to do what is _right_. You do not need to become anything, Lady Jamie—simply embrace who you already _are_.”

Jamie looked at the amulet in her hand and marveled at how little control she had over her life, despite all her attempts to deny the inevitable. Fathers bailed, mothers worked, friends changed and boyfriends cheated—that was just the way things were and Jamie had learned well to accept the inevitable. Now, apparently, magical worlds needed protectors, too. She thought of her mother, who relied so heavily, so _unwittingly_ upon her daughter’s support, and knew there was no way she could refuse this new fate. She had been magically commissioned to fight monsters until she died, lest she condemn an entire race of beings to whatever fate awaited them should she decline. She may as well start training now. “What do I have to do?”

“Perhaps,” her new guide suggested, “we could show you the world you are sworn to protect?”

Nodding mutely, Jamie pocketed the amulet once again. “Sure, I guess.”

An enormous smile overtook the troll’s face, “Then, allow me to introduce myself: I am Blinkous Galadrigal, but you may call me ‘Blinky.’ And this is Aaarrrgh!”

“Three ‘Rs’,” the mossy-green behemoth added.

For the first time since meeting the trolls, a smile broke out across Jamie’s face. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said, finally remembering her manners. “I’m Jamie, but uh… you already knew that.”

“Indeed,” the blue troll—Blinky—said resolutely. “Shall we commence your tour of Heartstone Trollmarket, the home of the trolls of Arcadia Oaks?”

He held out his hand to her. Jamie stared at it, wondering if she was crazy for wanting to take it before reaching, touching, and finally accepting his offering, knowing this was the last time she would ever identify as Jamie, small-town girl who dreamed of becoming a baker.

Now, she was Jamie Lake, the Trollhunter, protector of worlds.


	2. Passing

Chapter Two: Passing

Jamie followed the trolls through the forest to avoid detection by human eyes. Briefly, she wondered if this was some elaborate trap to lure her into a boiling pot of human stew before Blinky opened his mouth and proceeded to keep it open until they arrived at the canals, talking about nothing and everything.

Jamie was unsurprised when the trolls’ pace slowed upon reaching the canals. Of course, the troll world would be located under a bridge.

Blinky eyed her with three, blinking orbs, shooting her a tiny smile of encouragement as he reached into the pocket of his shorts and withdrew a pointed stone. “Are you ready, Lady Jamie?” He asked, excitement bubbling beneath his gentle tone.

The girl could only nod and watch as the four-armed troll scratched a large, plain arc into the concrete bridge with the pointed stone and placed a hand in the center of the sketch. At his touch, a shimmer radiated out from beneath his hand, cracks of blue and white light roaring outward until the entire arc he’d drawn was bursting with the ethereal glow, forcing Jamie to shield her eyes against the brightness. When the light finally faded, the girl opened her eyes to find a doorway had appeared in the concrete, opening to a winding, crystal staircase that led who-knows-where.

“Oh. My…”

Aaarrrgh stepped through first, as though to prove the entryway was safe for passage. Blinky held out his two right hands, prompting Jamie to go before him, “Ladies first.”

Jamie did not have the mental capacity to absorb the fact that these trolls just created a magic doorway out of a rock _and_ to notice the troll had manners. Instead, she followed the gentle giant into the dark passageway and down the winding, crystal staircase into an unfamiliar world.

As they walked, their footsteps echoing around the stone tunnel, glowing veins in the walls began to light the way. Brighter and brighter, the bioluminescence shined until, suddenly, the mouth of the passageway opened to reveal a bustling city, brimming with light and noise.

Jamie gasped at the fantastic metropolis. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined a world that held as much beauty as the one before her now. Colorful beings of all shapes and sizes sifted through the streets, entering and exiting buildings that appeared to be carved from precious gemstones. In the center of it all sat an enormous amber stone, the glow of which permeated every corner of the city.

“This,” Blinky’s baritone voice said proudly from behind her, “is the world you are sworn to protect. This is Heartstone Trollmarket.”

Jamie felt a heavy, cool hand come to rest upon her shoulder, drawing out of her awed reverie. She glanced over to see Blinky smiling at her, obviously pleased by the wonder-filled look upon her face.

Aaarrrgh began to move, leading the way through the bustling streets of Trollmarket. The closer Jamie got to the trolls, the better she could hear their growling, guttural language.

“It sounds kinda Germanic,” Jamie murmured just loudly enough that her guide could hear her.

“Very astute, Lady Jamie,” Blinky boomed. “It is said that our race infiltrated your world through a cave somewhere in Scandinavia, thus influencing the language of the primitive locals!”

Though the language sounded Germanic, the characters scrawled on signs scattered around town were unlike any Jamie had ever encountered. It reminded her of the written alphabet from that cartoon about Atlantis she had loved as a kid.

The further they walked, the more trolls noticed the human alien. Their scowls of suspicion and fear made Jamie want to cower under their scrutiny. “They don’t look happy to see me,” Jamie whispered to Blinky, whose presence was beginning to feel like her personal shield from the more monstrous trolls.

“Alas, I am afraid you are correct, Lady Jamie,” her blue mentor sighed. “You are, in fact, the first human to ever set foot in Trollmarket. It will take time for the citizens to accept the amulet’s choice.”

One of the trolls, a bright green creature with spiky hair and enormous curves, approached the trio and growled something angrily in Trollish. Blinky and Aaarrrgh responded in kind, barricading the tiny human defensively. The scowl that marred Aaarrrgh’s usually kind face let Jamie know that the exchange was less-than-pleasant.

“What did she say?” Jamie asked, wondering, despite her concern, if the threatening troll had even been a girl.

“Bagdwella is a troll of, shall we say, _traditional_ tastes,” Blinky explained carefully, wringing his lower two hands nervously. “I was simply assuring her that the amulet is, in fact, unbroken.”

“Amulet chose,” Aaarrrgh said simply. “Can’t change it.”

Jamie spared a glance over her shoulder at the ever-growing crowd of glowering trolls but averted her eyes quickly. Her gut sank and the feeling that this was some sort of sick, cosmic joke weighed heavily on the girl’s shoulders. How was she ever supposed to convince giant, terrifying monsters that she was capable of being their protector?

Suddenly, Blinky slipped one of his stone hands into hers, making her look up questioningly. “Come, Trollhunter,” he said, tugging her down a crowded path. “Kanjigar’s Ceremony of Passing is about to commence!”

Jamie’s eyes widened as he led her through the crowd of trolls, all of whom were milling solemnly across a narrow, cliff-like pathway that extended precariously over a black, gaping cavern. Apparently, the entirety of Trollmarket would be present for the fallen hero’s funeral.

As Blinky and Aaarrrgh led her across the path and into a gaping castle-like cavern, nervous butterflies fluttered in the girl’s stomach. “This is the Hero’s Forge,” her mentor explained. “Where our kind’s greatest warriors have trained for centuries.”

“Is the, er, _ceremony_ gonna happen here?” she asked, eyes scanning the enormous, dimly lit arena.

Trolls of all shapes and sizes were shuffling into a rough circle along the outer edges of the cavernous room. All eyes were fixed upon a heaping pile of rocks located just in front of a statue of an enormous, six-eyed troll head that sat at the center. Standing solemnly beside the pile were two trolls, both of their heads crowned with enormous, twisting horns. The troll to the left, white and bearded with goat-like features and misty eyes, leaned heavily upon his ornate staff, as though he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders. The other troll, a hulking, blue beast covered in fear-inspiring spikes, sported a bullring in his nose and a leather loincloth. Though terrified by his monstrous features, Jamie felt something tug in her heart at the look in his downcast eyes—he appeared every bit as crushed as the crumbling pile of stones before him.

“Many ceremonies of import take place in this hallowed cavern,” Blinky’s voice broke the girl out of her thoughts as he led her toward the back of the crowd of trolls, probably the safest place to stand for the ceremony, “from celebrations of birth to ceremonies of passing. This is also where _you_ will be training, Trollhunter, as did your predecessor.”

 _“Me?”_ Jamie gasped, her wide azure eyes trained on her blue mentor.

Before Blinky could respond, three resounding clacks echoed around the arena, silencing the chatter immediately. Jamie turned toward the source of the sound to see the white, elder troll in the middle of the arena pounding his staff, summoning the attention of all present.

Then, he began to orate in Trollish and Jamie was lost.

Casting a desperate look at her mentor, the troll’s six eyes locked onto her look of confusion and he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

“Vendel, our elder, is opening the ceremony with a traditional introduction of our fallen friend,” he explained, voice soft and solemn. “‘ _We stand before the fallen, in somber remembrance of a troll whose bravery changed the lives of all in attendance..._ ’”

Jamie sat in still silence as Blinky translated the beautiful eulogy, his hushed voice thickening with emotion the longer he spoke. As the blue troll spoke, weaving the tales of the fallen Trollhunter’s life, pain evident in his tone, Jamie realized just how long these mystical creatures lived—and how profound the pain of their lost must be for those who loved them. She spared a glance at her mentor, saw the sadness in his eyes, and realized that he’d lost a friend today. “ _‘…It was in his final moments, however, that Kanjigar the Courageous, the finest Trollhunter in history, offered us his greatest contribution, sacrificing himself for the salvation of the world.’_ ”

Before she could talk herself out of obeying her very human impulse, Jamie turned and wrapped her arms around the stone being in a comforting embrace. She felt his body tense in surprise and his four arms extend out to his sides, as though he knew not what to do with them in this instance. Stubbornly, she remained in place until, after a moment of tense uncertainty, the blue troll accepted her and hugged her back, resting his enormous cheek against her hair.

Vendel continued to speak, but Blinky had ceased translating in favor of welcoming the consolation Jamie offered. It wasn’t until the elder had finished his speech that the two parted, a grateful smile on the blue troll’s face.

There was no opportunity for words to be exchanged. The clacking of Vendel’s staff recaptured their attention as he and the other spiky troll switched places, all eyes upon the blue beast.

“That is Draal the Deadly,” Blinky explained in a quick whisper, “son of Kanjigar. He’s been commissioned to tell the more personal tales of Kanjigar’s life.”

Draal’s voice was rougher and more guttural than his Elder’s. Its gravelly tone rumbled across the arena, conveying a mournful sort of pride for his fallen father.

“ _‘My father was my everything,’_ ” Blinky translated automatically. “ _‘His voice calmed me and guided me; his arms comforted me and gave me strength; his life intimidated me and inspired me.’_ ”

Jamie could not hold back her small gasp of surprise at the rawness with which the supposedly deadly monster spoke. Though these beings were magical, sentient rocks, they were so _human_. They had culture and relationships and values and feelings—just like she did. The longer Jamie listened to the tales of the fallen Trollhunter telling his child bedtime stories and teaching him to fight, pranking his friends as often as he protected them, and loving his wife beyond her last breath, the more overwhelmed she became by her newly-discovered destiny.

“ _‘My only regret,’_ ” Blinky said as Draal finished his speech, “ _‘is that I did not fight harder to remain by my father’s side once he took up the moniker of Trollhunter. If I had been there…’_ ”

Jamie watched her mentor expectantly, waiting for him to finish translating, but the four-armed troll only shrugged. Apparently, Draal no longer had the strength to finish as he suddenly turned from the gathering of trolls and approached the pile of stone. He kneeled, back to Jamie, exposing his rack of deadly back-spikes, and began to arrange the stones as if it were a puzzle.

As he found a match, another troll from the sides approached, joining in the task. Another followed, then another, until several trolls were participating in Draal’s mysterious endeavor. “What is he doing?” the girl asked curiously as the group continued to work.

“Assembling Kanjigar’s remains,” Blinky stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “His statue then will be placed upon a pedestal along with those of the other fallen Trollhunters.”

Jamie’s eyes widened as the pile of rocks at the center of the arena took on an entirely new meaning. “ _That’s_ his _dead body_?!”

Her surprised exclamation drew the attention of every troll in the Forge. The lone human felt a flush bloom across her cheeks at the looks of ire and cautious curiosity the citizens of Trollmarket cast her way. At her side, Blinky chuckled nervously. “It’s alright!” her mentor exclaimed nervously in English. “Nothing to see here! Carry on!”

Apparently, speaking the language of the local humans set the standard of the conversation that followed, for a gravelly voice resounded across the cavern, speaking words that Jamie actually understood. “ _What is the meaning of this?!_ ”

“Ah, Vendel!” Blinky exclaimed, possibly more nervous at the Elder’s approach than he was when Jamie first made her presence known. “I was just getting to that…”

“Why is there a _human_ in Trollmarket?” the white troll exclaimed. “What have you gotten yourself into _now_ , Blinkous?!”

Blinky chuckled nervously, “Well, you see, Vendel—it’s like this…”

“Human Trollhunter,” Aaarrrgh interrupted his babbling blue friend. “Amulet chose.”

A collective gasp resounded from the gathered trolls, making Jamie blush once more. It wasn’t until Blinky’s six expectant eyes bore into her own that she realized she was supposed to do something. “Uh,” she was at a loss, “Hi!”

“They need proof, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said patiently. “Use the amulet.”

“What do you mean, ‘use the amulet?’” Jamie asked, reaching into her pocket to withdraw the object that had taken over her life. “I don’t know _how_ to use it!”

Aaarrrgh face-palmed and Blinky sighed mournfully. Not a good sign.

“You mean to tell me,” Vendel said slowly, clacking his staff as he approached her trembling form, “the amulet chose a fleshbag who _doesn’t even know how to don her armor_?”

_“Bushigal!”_

Jamie couldn’t contain her tiny squeak of fright as the furious trollish swear cut through the tension, followed by the arrival of none other than Draal the Deadly. His eyes were glowing red with rage and his steps stomped menacingly across the stone floor as he approached the tiny human, towering over her in an unspoken threat. “I am Draal the Deadly,” he growled, “son of Kanjigar, and the amulet’s rightful heir!”

The girl scampered back just in time for the enormous, terrifying troll to slam his fists upon the ground in a display of aggressive strength. Her back collided with Blinky’s stone body as she cowered away. The amulet pulsed wildly in her hand, casting a brilliant blue glow across the Forge. Before Draal could do anything dumb or dishonorable to the new Trollhunter, Aaarrrgh’s colossal form moved, more swiftly than Jamie expected he could, to stand defensively between the human and her aggressor.

“Amulet chose!” Aaarrrgh roared, his eyes blackening in rage. Jamie gasped and leaned back into Blinky’s four-armed embrace, suddenly terrified of the gentle giant. “Jamie friend!”

The Trollhunter’s frightened scurry drew the brute’s attention away from Aaarrrgh. Draal let out a vindictive chuckle and turned his red-orange eyes upon the human, “Some Trollhunter _you_ are, _fleshbag_ ,” he growled, “cowering in front of everyone like a pathetic whelp; letting _this_ waste of stone fight your battles for you!”

“Read aloud the inscription upon the amulet, Lady Jamie!” Blinky hissed urgently in her ear before he released her from his grasp. “Don the armor _now_!”

Jamie obeyed, forcing her eyes away from Draal’s wild orbs to stare at the flickering words on the glowing amulet. “ _For the glory of Merlin,_ ” she read aloud, praying desperately this would work, “ _Daylight is mine to command!_ ”

Time seemed to slow as, right before her eyes, the Amulet of Daylight floated above her outstretched hand and burst apart in a flurry of flashing blue light. Jamie could only watch in wonder as the pieces shifted in the air around her, morphing and swirling in their own magical glow. Suddenly, they rocketed back toward the Trollhunter, latching onto her body to form a silver suit of armor.

Only one piece remained, blurring as it twirled until it formed a glorious, shimmering broadsword. The hilt drifted toward Jamie’s still outstretched hand, resizing until it fit her grip perfectly.

Breathless with exhilaration, Jamie heard herself laugh as though she were experiencing it from outside her own body. She felt high from experiencing real magic, from embracing the warrior she was destined to become.

The Trollhunter turned and smiled at her mentor’s wide-eyed stare. Slowly, his face split into a toothy grin and he pumped his four fists into the air victoriously, “Yes!” he exclaimed, “Lady Jamie, you’ve _done_ it!”

Draal huffed and snorted in response, sending his bullring swinging wildly beneath his snout.

Vendel, however, still had words in him. “Yes, it is a _relief_ that our _sworn protector_ is capable of activating her only weapon,” the Elder snarked, his condescension evident. “However, the amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices…” his staff banged against the stone floor as he approached Blinky, whose seemed to shrink with each step Vendel took, “as _you_ know better than most, Blinkous.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie asked, heart plummeting as Blinky’s eyes dropped to the floor and his head bowed—the paramount picture of shame.

“Blinky trained Trollhunter before,” Aaarrrgh said, pointing to a terror-stricken statue among the collection of the fallen. “Unkar the Unfortunate.”

Draal stalked toward the four-armed troll, smirking down at him victoriously. “First night out,” he taunted. “Torn limb from limb.”

Blinky’s fawn-like ears gave a little twitch at Jamie’s tiny gasp, his six eyes flicking up to meet her horrified expression.

“With any luck,” Draal continued his tirade with a sadistic chuckle, “Blinky will live up to our expectations of him once more!”

The words lit a furious fire in the Trollhunter’s heart. In that moment, Draal reminded her so much of Steve and Mary, whose words hurt Jamie on a daily basis. She could see the same uncertainty and self-doubt they made her feel reflected in Blinky’s eyes.

Jamie cast a glower of her own at the spiky brute that took pleasure out of tormenting her and her friends. “Hm,” Jamie hummed as her anger overrode her survival instincts. “I guess _that’s_ why the amulet didn’t choose you.”

A hush descended over the crowded Forge as the human’s words sank in. Draal’s eyes narrowed and he bared his spiky teeth at Jamie, “What are you saying, _fleshbag_?”

Jamie’s heart rate skyrocketed as her brain finally caught up with her actions. Still, she forced herself to continue, meeting the terrifying troll’s orange gaze. “When you spoke of your father,” she said, struggling to get her volume up over a fearful whisper, “I imagined him to be the bravest person who ever lived. He stood up for others and helped those who needed his strength; he didn’t tear down his own people and he didn’t hurt them for fun…”

The girl closed her eyes as her breathing became shallow. She didn’t know if it was safe to continue defying the brutish troll—in fact, she was _terrified_ to continue—but the steady pulsating energy of the amulet at her breast reminded her who she was now, granting her the courage she needed. “I don’t know why the amulet chose _me_ …” Jamie opened her eyes. “All I know is why it didn’t choose _you_ —you’re nothing but a bully!”

The crowd of trolls erupted into a dull roar, everyone muttering amongst themselves in their guttural language. Draal, however, let out his own roar of rage that rivaled the crowd’s and advanced on the Trollhunter. In her haste to escape the troll’s wrath, Jamie fell backwards to the stone floor, knocking the wind from her lungs.

“ _You_ are not even a troll!” the blue giant raged, but did not attack. “You are _unworthy_ of my father’s amulet!”

One resounding thud from Vendel’s staff was all it took to put a halt to Draal’s tirade. “We shall see what the Soothscryer has to say about her worth,” the Elder declared ominously, beckoning the crowd toward the enormous troll-head statue at the center of the Forge.

“You’d better start praying to whatever gods you worship, _fleshbag_ ,” Draal said lowly, glowering down at Jamie’s vulnerable, grounded form, “because a weakling like you is doomed to fail.”

In a rush, all the air whooshed from Jamie’s lungs as the troll backed away. The girl closed her eyes and contemplated her luck thus far. What had she been thinking, taking on a troll named Draal the _freaking Deadly_? It was a miracle she wasn’t _freaking dead_!

A stone hand upon her armored shoulder drew Jamie out of her moment of reprieve. She opened her eyes to find six brown ones blinking back at her in concern. “ _That_ , Lady Jamie, while much appreciated, was _incredibly_ impulsive,” Blinky said seriously, pulling her up to stand. “The first rule of Trollhunting is to always be afraid; which, apparently, does not come as naturally to humans as it does to trolls.”

Jamie snorted in an unladylike manner, “Oh, I’m afraid,” she admitted. “I just hate bullies.”

“You must learn self-control if you are to be our Trollhunter,” Blinky stated, voice firm, “or you _will_ fall.”

Feeling chastised, Jamie gulped and followed the blue troll as he led her toward the statue. Aaarrrgh laid an enormous hand upon her head, patting it in what the girl supposed was meant to be a comforting manner.

“Place your right hand inside,” Vendel’s voice commanded the human, “so that the spirits may render their judgment.”

“Uh…” Jamie looked warily into the gaping maw of the stone troll head. “I’m gonna get it back, right?”

Vendel chuckled mirthlessly, “ _That_ is part of the test, _Trollhunter_ …” the mocking way in which he said her title dimmed the confidence Jamie received from her epic armor.

The girl gulped and turned back to the jagged teeth between which she was expected to stick her hand. Blinky had told her to be afraid—that _all_ Trollhunters were supposed to be afraid—but how was she supposed fight through the crippling, body-freezing fear she felt in that moment?

Her mind instantly turned to Kanjigar. She wondered if the last Trollhunter, a monster made out of stone, who had spent centuries training for battle, was frightened when he faced the Soothscryer. The thought gave her a sliver of hope. Maybe she wasn’t weak; maybe this thing was just terrifying and she was right to feel afraid.

With one last steadying breath, Jamie reached her hand forward—only to find that she was too short to reach the mouth of the Soothscryer. _Naturally._

“Aaarrrgh!” She whispered to the green-haired giant, blushing fiercely under the scrutiny of the crowd. “Please help.”

The behemoth troll obliged, offering his arm for her use as a step-stool. Ignoring Draal’s laughter at her expense, the girl rammed her hand into the jagged maw.

For a moment, nothing happened. Jamie almost sighed in relief, until suddenly, the jaws clamped down around her wrist, locking her into place. The girl squealed in surprise and tugged fiercely to no avail as the statuesque head began to glow and whir.

After a panicked moment during which Jamie was certain she had failed the test and would lose her hand, the mouth abruptly released the appendage and the Soothscryer stilled and quieted. The Forge was dead silent, save for Vendel’s staff, indicating his approach of the tiny, terrified human.

“Hm,” he muttered thoughtfully. “Inconclusive.”

“It didn’t work?!” Jamie gasped, worried she would have to repeat the test.

“There has never been a human Trollhunter before,” Blinky interjected quickly before the girl could panic too much. “The spirits do not yet know what to make of you.”

The Trollhunter nodded, feeling numb as the adrenaline that had been driving her actions the entire evening began to wane abruptly. She barely noticed when Vendel’s countenance turned irate once more.

“Now, if you’re through making a spectacle of yourself, _Trollhunter_ ,” he spat, “we have a ceremony to conclude.”

Blinky turned toward the bashful human and beckoned her to his side with two of his hands. “Come, Lady Jamie,” he said. “I will escort you back to the surface.”

Jamie allowed the blue troll to lead her through the crowd of contemptuous trolls and out of the Forge, choosing to remain silent until they were alone. “I’m sorry that I ruined your friend’s funeral,” she apologized quietly. “You can go back. I don’t want you to have to miss it because of me.”

“It is not because of you that I will miss it,” Blinky asserted, though Jamie noticed he still refused to meet her gaze.

They walked in contemplative silence for a time, each lost in their own minds before Jamie finally broke the quiet. “I get why you didn’t mention the unfortunate guy,” she said, unable to remember the poor troll’s name.

Despite her assertion, Blinky still let out a pained sigh. “I apologize, Lady Jamie,” he said, clasping his four hands together. “Withholding that information was not the ideal way to earn your trust as your trainer.”

“It’s okay,” Jamie said, giving the troll a warm smile. “I guess it just means we both have something to prove, huh?”

Blinky’s ears twitched as he cast the girl a grateful smile, standing taller than before.

Finally, they reached the staircase that led to the surface. Blinky turned his six eyes to Jamie. “Regardless of what the others think,” he said, placing a hand upon her still-armored shoulder, “regardless of what _you_ think, after what transpired back there, _I_ certainly see why the amulet chose you.”

Jamie felt her lips part in shock at the troll’s kind words, but did not have the chance to reply before he continued. “You have a strong heart, Lady Jamie—stronger than that of any troll. I look forward to training you tomorrow evening.”

“What time do we start?” Jamie asked.

“Aaarrrgh and I will pick you up when the sun sets,” Blinky said, turning away from his charge. “Be ready, Trollhunter, for tomorrow, we test your mettle!”

Jamie watched the troll trek back toward the Forge, wondering at the strange turn her life had taken before turning toward the staircase and trudging tiredly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait. Here's the next one. :)  
> I have always been disappointed by the lack of Trollish-speaking and celebration/ceremonial proceedings in the show. Hopefully, this fills the void.  
> Again, comments are much appreciated. Your thoughts enable me to serve you more fully.


	3. Acting

Chapter Three: Acting

Jamie woke to the sound of birds chirping and the feeling of sunshine on her face. She didn’t have to wonder if last night was a dream, the feeling that she was forever changed thrummed too strongly throughout her being for it to have all been a figment. Rolling over to check the time, Jamie winced at the numbers on the clock.

9:33 am. She _never_ slept in that late. Toby was probably freaking out that she had missed their morning run. Mom had probably fallen asleep with her glasses on again.

Sighing, the girl hoisted herself out of the warm, comfortable bed and reached for her phone: twenty-three new text messages, two missed calls and a voicemail—all from Toby.

Suddenly anxious to tell her best friend about her life’s recent derailment, she clicked the green call button beside Toby’s name and waited impatiently as it rang. “Herro?”

“Tobes!” Jamie cried into the phone. “I have _got_ to talk to you!”

“Ah ca’ ang kinga uhhee!”

Jamie pulled the phone away from her ear to check her signal. Full bars. “What?”

A drill suddenly buzzed to life in the background of the call. Toby spouted another string of incoherent babble and let out a pained wail before the line suddenly went dead.

The girl rolled her eyes as she realized the reason for his inability to communicate. Toby single-handedly—mouthedly?—kept his dentist’s office in business. Unfortunately, this meant Jamie would have to wait to fill her friend in on all things Trollhunter related.

With a sigh, the girl dressed and pulled on her running shoes. Though all she wanted to do was relax and process last night, she couldn’t let her new side-gig get in the way of track or taking care of her mom; running was definitely the more relaxing of the two options, but she couldn’t bear to leave her mom without a lunch should she get called into work.

Therefore, Jamie found herself in the kitchen, cooking up a breakfast burrito and prepping Barbara’s lunch when Strickler arrived at the Lake House.

_Oh, crap,_ Jamie’s heart plummeted as she remembered their last interaction. _The amulet._

Steadfastly avoiding her teacher’s gaze, the girl focused all of her attention upon the slowly-warming veggies for her mom’s burrito. “Little Athena,” Strickler’s voice hummed smoothly from the living room. “So good to see you again. How are you after yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” Jamie winced at the obvious squeak in her voice. “What happened yesterday?”

“With Mr. Palchuck, of course,” Strickler emerged from the open entryway. As usual, his pouf was perfectly quaffed and his attire was professional, but his air seemed off somehow. “I assume he gave you no further trouble after what transpired in class?”

“Oh,” Jamie felt her shoulders sag in relief as she pushed the still-hard veggies around the pan. “Yeah, no. He left me alone after you laid into him. Did you ever actually talk to Coach?”

“Alas, my attention was occupied elsewhere and I did not get the chance.”

The stiff tone of his voice made the girl freeze. He totally suspected her, she just knew it. Crap, she was so dead…

As the man her mother so loved leaned casually against the counter beside the stove, Jamie felt her heart rate skyrocket. She had to force herself to continue stirring the veggies as he regarded her preparations curiously. “Is that breakfast or lunch?” he asked easily.

“Both,” Jamie said in what she hoped was a steady voice. “Breakfast burrito and Asian veggie stir-fry for lunch.”

“Sounds delightful,” Strickler stated approvingly. “Will there be enough for three?”

“Of course,” Jamie said, finally starting to relax into the easy topic of conversation. “I figured you’d be around today since school is out.”

“It’s a work day for the teachers,” he explained with a shrug. “I should be back in time for dinner. I merely wanted to inquire about the artifact you so graciously returned to me…” Jamie felt her heart plummet at the look of intense scrutiny with which he pinned her. “Apparently, it’s missing once more.”

Incriminating heat rolled off the girl’s skin as she struggled to think of a lie. “Haven’t seen it,” she said in a terse voice. Guilt flooded her as she remembered his excitement at its discovery. “Is the display at the museum ruined without it?”

“Unfortunately so,” Strickler said with a frown. “A shame. We were _so_ looking forward to opening night. It would have surely changed this town’s view of the world.”

The smell of burning vegetables seared Jamie’s sinuses, adding to the logic-drowning effect of her heartbeat pounding overwhelmingly in her ears. “Darn it,” the girl hissed, removing the pan from the burner as quickly as possible before she could ruin any other components of her complicated meal prep. “Sorry…”

“The apology is mine, Little Athena,” Strickler said, moving away from the counter. His easy countenance had returned once more, despite the obvious tension radiating from his correspondent. “I did not intend to distract you from your work.”

“It’s my fault,” Jamie refuted as she struggled to regain her focus. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Which can only mean you need to take some time to focus on _yourself_ ,” he said, parental concern evident in his tone. “Let the adults do some of the housework today. Go out. Have fun. You deserve it.”

Jamie smiled softly, reveling in his worry, though feeling anything but deserving for the lies she’d just told the only father figure she’d ever known. “I’ll try.”

“Glad to hear it,” Strickler said with a smile as he moved back toward the exit. “I’ll see you this afternoon,” he said simply.

“Good luck with the museum exhibit,” Jamie bade him farewell, burning with guilt.

As she emerged from her house half an hour later, Jamie couldn’t help but bask in the glow of the morning sun. She inhaled the fresh, late-summer air greedily, loving the floral scents that drifted through the breeze. Her running rhythm did not suffer from the stress of the previous evening—in fact, it may have improved her groove. In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4, over and over, the meditative pattern allowed Jamie’s mind to relax and let go just when everything seemed too heavy.

Her feet pounded out the rhythm against the concrete sidewalk as she ran the streets of Arcadia. Though she had changed overnight, her town seemed to be the same as any other day. The taco truck still smelled divine, the alleys still offered her a shady reprieve from the blaring sun, the teenagers still had their heads buried in their phones as they walked.

And there was the café.

Jamie felt her pace automatically slow as she passed, reveling in the scent of coffee that permeated the atmosphere around the glass building. She dare not turn her head too obviously, lest the sexy barista catch her ogling him through the window. Again.

Despite the flush that bloomed across Jamie’s neck at the embarrassing recollection, satisfaction still flooded the girl as she caught a glimpse of indigo bangs framing the gorgeous face of her favorite waiter. The sight made her tempted to loop around and stop for a coffee after her run.

Resolved to do just that, the girl picked back up her pace. Her eyes roamed over the various passersby until her gaze landed upon a familiar figure. Jamie did a double take and came to a halt. _Was that Claire?_

The colorful-haired Latina pushed a baby stroller along the sidewalk opposite Jamie, seemingly unaware of her ex-friend’s mournful gaze upon her. It was the first time Jamie had seen Claire without Mary and Darci’s hovering presence since middle school. She could finally talk to her without adhering to any of the usual social customs high school demanded they obey. Maybe she could get some answers…

No, the girl decided. If Claire wanted to talk to her, she would make it happen.

Just as Jamie was about to turn away and continue her run, however, Claire’s mahogany gaze flicked up and their eyes collided. The Latina stopped in her tracks, lips parted in shock. Jamie felt her stomach drop at having been caught watching her. Trapped by the awkwardness of the moment, all she could do was offer a little wave and wait.

For a brief moment, Claire seemed frozen in place, just as stunned as Jamie. Then, slowly, a small smile quirked the corners of her mouth and she redirected the stroller, making her way across the street to where Jamie stood.

“Hey,” the Latina said, more confident than Jamie felt.

“Hi…” Jamie replied, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

The two stood for a moment, basking in the awkward silence of their abandoned friendship before Jamie finally managed to think of something to say, “Cute baby brother!” She said pointing to the cooing blob-like being in the stroller. “That is your brother, right? I mean, I heard your mom was… but I don’t know if…”

“Yeah,” Claire said, sparing Jamie from her awkward rambling. “This is Enrique. Wanna hold him?”

“Uh,” Jamie stared at the girl with wide eyes, wondering briefly if this was Claire’s way of fixing things between them. Even though she had more experience with trolls than babies, she was too scared of messing up her chance at repairing their relationship to refuse. “Sure!”

The Latina smiled brilliantly and unbuckled the baby before passing him gently to Jamie. “Make sure you hold his head like this…” she reminded.

Jamie stood stock still, feeling self-conscious as she stared at the pink infant in her arms. It wasn’t until Enrique’s big blue eyes opened and stared curiously into hers that Jamie felt herself relax enough to enjoy the experience. “How do you like being a big sister?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s great!” Claire said, plastering a smile on her face.

Jamie wasn’t so sure she believed the other girl entirely, but she was willing to let it slide, given the circumstances. Again, a strained silence descended over the duo, resulting in both girls scrambling for something to say. Naturally, both discovered their words at the same time. “I’m sorry tha--.” “Look, what I--.”

They stopped and stared expectantly at one another before giggling nervously. “You first,” Jamie said submissively.

Claire took a steeling breath and started again, “I’m sorry about what happened,” she said sincerely. “Last year, I mean… with Mary and Steve.”

“Oh,” Jamie said, shocked by the other girl’s apology. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s—I mean, you’re Mary’s friend. That would have…” _Ugh,_ she thought in dismay as she watched Claire blush. _I’m screwing this all up._ “Sorry, I didn’t mean--.”

“It’s okay,” Claire said firmly, her mahogany eyes meeting Jamie’s azure ones. “You’re right. I haven’t been the greatest friend to you. That’s why I wanted to talk to you…”

Jamie felt her eyes widen and her heart lurch at the girl’s admission and braced herself for whatever was coming next. With another steadying sigh, Claire continued, “I shouldn’t have started ignoring you. I shouldn’t have let Mary or Darci or my parents get to me. You were one of my best friends and I just ditched you because of what everyone else thought. After Enrique was born, I realized that I don’t want to be that person anymore.” Claire’s eyes bore into Jamie’s once more. “I want to make things right, Jamie.”

“I…” she had no idea what to say. She had been expecting Claire to give her the what-for for how she’d responded to being ignored—which was neither pretty nor dignified. “I’m sorry, too. I should have let you work through whatever was going on without me, if that’s what you needed. Instead, I freaked. I burned that bridge and I’m really sorry for putting you in that position.”

Claire smiled, eyes shiny. “Wanna hang out sometime? Maybe study for that algebra exam in Ms. Janeth’s?”

Jamie smiled, too, handing Enrique back to his big sister, “I would _love_ to. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sounds good!” Claire agreed, strapping the baby back into the stroller. “Oh, wait,” she paused and turned back to Jamie, “Tomorrow is the day of auditions. Which reminds me, do you think Toby would be interested in acting? We are having a hard time getting boys to try out. Can’t perform _Romeo and Juliet_ without Romeo, ya know?”

“I’ll see if he’s interested,” Jamie smiled coyly. In fact, she was one-hundred percent positive that, once she mentioned the name _Claire Nunez_ , the boy would have every line memorized by sunset. “Text me when you’re free, okay?”

Bidding her friend farewell, Jamie watched Claire depart before continuing her run, suddenly desperately ready for Toby’s dental appointment to be over so she could fill him in on the latest-latest developments in her life. It couldn’t take too much longer…

\---

“Eight hours!” Jamie cried as she answered the door to admit Toby into their house. “I can’t believe it took eight hours!”

Toby walked in, tonguing his teeth with a miserable look on his face. “Do you have any aspirin?” He moaned, making a beeline for the freezer and withdrawing a bag of frozen peas to use as an ice pack.

“I dunno, but check _this_ out!” Jamie exclaimed, grabbing the amulet out of her shorts pocket. She took a deep breath and tried to remember the magic words that activated her amulet. “For the glory of Merlin,” she incanted firmly, “Daylight is mine to command!”

In a flash, the armor formed around her body and the sword of Daylight manifested in her grasp. She flashed a brilliant smile at her gaping, wide-eyed friend, waggling her eyebrows playfully. “Pretty cool, right?!” she shouted. “And that’s not even the craziest--!”

“Omigosh, omigosh, omigooooooosh!!!” Toby interrupted, losing his grip on the long-forgotten frozen peas. “Dude! You have a magic amulet! With magic armor! And a swooooord!”

He rushed the shining, silver weapon, its glimmer reflecting in his green eyes. He let out a little squeal of delight. “Dude,” he said. “Can I please use this to kick Steve’s butt?”

Jamie balked at the request. “What?! No!”

Toby’s gleeful grin fell at her abrupt refusal. “Why not? He totally has it coming!”

“Seriously?” Jamie asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. “You find out magic is real and your first thought is to use it to beat up the school’s bully?”

“C’mon!” her friend cried, eyes animated. “You can get Mary and I can get Steve and then they’ll never pick on us again!”

Jamie face-palmed just as an insistent pounding echoed from the back door. The entryway burst open, revealing Blinky in all his blue, four-armed, six-eyed trollish glory. “Lady Jamie!” He exclaimed and entered without permission. “We have arrived!”

Toby screamed and bolted behind Jamie’s armored form. “M-m-monsters!” he stuttered out, pointing a trembling hand at the troll.

“Toby, stop!” Jamie cried as Blinky moved aside to make room for Aaarrrgh’s struggle-laden entry. “These are friends!”

“You’ve informed your stout friend of our existence?!” Blinky’s voice cut through whatever reply the boy was about to make. Jamie turned to find the blue troll’s face was a mask of horror. “Our world is to be kept a _secret_ , Trollhunter, lest there be panic amongst the humans!”

Right on cue, Aaarrrgh’s enormous body burst through the doorway and tumbled to the floor, taking the door with him. Splinters of wood rained down upon his prone form.

Jamie leveled her trainer with a glare. “Yeah,” she quipped, “because you guys make it _so_ easy.”

Blinky chuckled nervously, wringing his four hands together and Aaarrrgh rose to standing and attempted to replace the destroyed back door. “Your cave too small,” the behemoth bemoaned.

“Omigosh! He’s got like, 800 eyes! We’re gonna die!”

The Trollhunter turned to her totally-panicking friend. “Tobes, we’re _not_ going to die,” she said forcefully, grabbing the boy’s shoulders and forcing him to look at her. “We’re going to _Trollmarket_!”

“I am not sure that is wise, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said, crossing his upper arms. “After what transpired last night, I am absolutely certain Trollmarket will be less-than-receptive of yet _another_ human.”

“What do you mean, ‘after last night’?!” Toby exclaimed. “ _What happened last night?!_ ”

Jamie was about to suggest they walk and talk when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway derailed her train of thought. Her eyes widened and her face paled as realization struck. “Mom’s home!” she exclaimed in horror. “Quick! Everybody hide!”

Chaos ensued as humans and trolls alike scrambled about the abode in search of a satisfactory hiding place. Finally, it was Toby who solved the problem, shoving the non-humans out the back door just as Barbara walked through the main entry.

“Hey, Sweetie! I forgot my phone…” Barbara greeted, making a beeline for the kitchen where her daughter stood guiltily, still wearing her armor. Upon seeing Jamie’s metallic attire, the doctor’s eyes widened. “What in the world are you wearing?”

“Ah, I…” _Oh good,_ Jamie thought dryly, _a chance to work on my acting skills._ “Uh?”

“It’s her LARPing costume, Dr. L!” Toby piped up suddenly. “We were just about to go to our first meet! What do you think? Pretty cool, right?”

Jamie plastered an innocent smile to her face, feeling odd about the whole situation. She never lied to her mother—they had always been close, having only each other to rely on since her dad walked out on their family. Toby, on the other hand, was an expert at crafting elaborate tales to tell his Nana so he could get away with whatever he wanted. 

Barbara looked surprised. “I didn’t know you had gotten into LARPing,” she said. “That’s the dress-up-swing-swords game, right?”

“Yeah…” Jamie said, wrinkling her brow and hoping she was right. “Basically.”

“Anyway,” Toby interrupted, “we’d better get going or we’re gonna be late, so catchyalaterDr.Lbye!”

With that, the boy yanked Jamie out the back door while somehow managing to make it look like the door _wasn’t_ hanging off its hinges, leaving a confused Barbara in their wake.

Jamie let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and scanned the area for her troll friends. Finding neither, the girl moved toward the forest that lined the edge of her yard. “Guys?” she whisper-shouted.

Toby shivered by her side. “Wow,” he mused. “Forests are _way_ creepier after you find out monsters exist.”

Jamie had to agree. In that moment, the glow of her amulet couldn’t have been more comforting.

Sudden movement from Jamie’s peripherals drew her attention to the shadows at her left. Whirling toward the source, the girl held her sword aloft defensively.

In the light of the glow, Blinky’s six brown eyes blinked owlishly at her while Aaarrrgh shifted uncomfortably behind his blue friend. Jamie sighed in relief and lowered her weapon, casting the two trolls a brilliant smile. “Do you see why we need Toby now?”

Her mentor heaved a heavy sigh, but conceded to her point. “Yes, I believe we can agree that, without Master Toby’s assistance, the secret of trolls will be in peril if left to your protection alone, Lady Jamie.”

Jamie flinched, her desire to retort warring with her unwillingness to jeopardize Toby’s participation in her new life. “I could lie if I wanted to…” she muttered, crossing her arms petulantly.

“That’s the best lie I’ve ever heard you tell, JL!” Toby said, giving her a playful pat on the shoulder. “You really _are_ getting better!”

Jamie punched the boy lightly in the arm, reveling in the satisfying ‘clang’ that resounded throughout the forest as her armor connected with his body. Aaarrrgh gave a rumbling chortle at their antics while Blinky just turned his eyes skyward in a silent prayer for guidance.

Now recovered from the shock of their abrupt exit, Jamie turned toward the trolls. “Guys,” she said, “I’d like to introduce you to my best friend, Toby. Toby, these are Blinky and Aaarrrgh. They’re going to train me to fight bad guys.”

Toby smiled easily at the stone giants, holding up a peace sign in greeting, “’Sup?”

“A pleasure, Master Toby,” Blinky said with a cordial smile, dismissing his four arms to rest behind his back.

Aaarrrgh, however, approached the copper-haired teen, a look of interest shimmering behind his giant orbs. His snout flared as he gave the stout boy a large sniff. “Smell like cat!” he hummed approvingly.

“Yeah,” Toby said, brows furrowing at being on the receiving end of the strange trollish mannerisms. “My Nana likes to rescue them.”

Aaarrrgh licked his lips. “Tasty.”

“Eugh,” Jamie groaned. She turned her gaze to her blue mentor, “Do _all_ of you eat cats?”

Blinky shrugged with all four of his hands and grinned sheepishly. “Come, Trollhunter,” the troll changed the subject. “Let us return to Trollmarket to begin tonight’s training.”

“Ooooooh, this is _so cool_!” Toby squealed, following behind the trolls like an eager puppy.

“You think _that’s_ cool?” Jamie smirked. “Just wait ‘til I tell you what Claire Nunez said today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A transitional chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Next one's coming out tomorrow, because it's amazing and action-packed. <3


	4. Sparring

Chapter Four: Sparring

Toby’s reaction to Trollmarket was even better than Jamie’s had been. The girl could only watch in barely-contained amusement as her friend scampered around the illustrious city, admiring everything in sight.

“Omigosh!” the boy exclaimed, racing to inspect the colorful beings that practically dwarfed the small human. “Omigosh!” he ran up to a vendor’s stall to observe a troll getting an intricate carving in his stone skin. “OMIGOSH!” he bolted toward the center of the plaza to get a closer look at the enormous amber stone that cast a warm glow over the entirety of the city.

“What is that, Blink?” Jamie asked her mentor, who chuckled in amusement at her friend’s excitement.

“That would be our Heartstone,” the blue troll informed the foreigners, “the source of life and sustenance for all of trollkind. Without its nourishing light, we could neither thrive nor survive.”

“Wow,” Jamie murmured as the group moved closer to the gigantic gem. Even through her armor, she could feel the warming effect of the Heartstone’s shine in her body and soul. “It’s amazing…”

“It feels kinda like a hug,” Toby said, goofy as ever, smiling into the orange glow. At this description, Aaarrrgh rumbled contentedly and scooped the copper-haired boy into his arms, enveloping him in a sudden embrace. Toby yelped in surprise. “Yeah,” he managed to squeak as Aaarrrgh squeezed the last of the air from his lungs. “Like that…”

“Come, friends,” Blinky said, beckoning them with his two right hands, “It is time for us to begin your training, Lady Jamie.”

Jamie grinned from ear to ear and followed the blue troll with a spring in her step. Behind her, she heard Toby inhale an enormous breath as Aaarrrgh finally released him from their hug. The motley crew made their way toward the Forge, Jamie contenting herself with listening while Blinky and Aaarrrgh took turns answering for Toby all of the same questions she’d asked the night before.

As they entered the training grounds, Jamie marveled at the differences between her two visits. The space seemed so much more open when it wasn’t crammed with a city’s worth of trolls and the dreadful Soothscryer was also absent. In the brighter glow, the girl could also make out the various statue corpses of fallen Trollhunters. She wondered which one was Kanjigar…

“Okay, here’s what I don’t get,” Toby said suddenly, “You guys are trolls, so ‘ _Troll_ hunter’ sounds a little like you guys hunt yourselves, ya know?”

“Hunt _bad_ trolls,” Aaarrrgh supplied, face scrunching in distaste. “Gumm-Gumms.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie snorted, sharing an amused look with her friend. “The bad guys named after kids candy.”

“In troll speak,” Blinky said sternly, placing his lower hands upon his hips, “‘Gumm-Gumm’ means, ‘bringing of slow, horrible, painful, and thoroughly-calculated death.’”

Jamie shared another look with her friend, this one far-less amused.

“But do not be too concerned, Lady Jamie!” her mentor amended quickly in a soothing tone, waving his arms for emphasis in his usual way, “the Gumm-Gumms were exiled to the Darklands centuries ago. Only one roams free…”

“And wants to kill you,” Aaarrrgh interjected with a frown, earning a six-eyed glare from Blinky.

“Uh,” Jamie moaned nervously, casting a searching glance at her blue trainer. “And who might that be?”

“Bular,” Blinky said, “The Gumm-Gumm prince. He has been trying for centuries to free his father and his army from the Darklands. Since slaying Kanjigar, he’ll have no knowledge that you are the next Trollhunter.” The troll laid one of his four hands to rest upon Jamie’s armored shoulder and looked into her eyes seriously. “I suggest you keep it that way for as long as possible.”

“Great!” Toby said, smiling. “You just have to make sure you don’t use your armor when you’re not in Trollmarket and you should be good to go!”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Master Toby,” Blinky said gravely. “If there is a call for Lady Jamie to act as Trollhunter, she’ll need to answer it, whether or not the call is from Trollmarket.”

“How often is a Trollhunter called to serve on the surface?” Jamie asked anxiously.

Blinky shrugged, “Not so often, since trolls have opted to remain underground these last few centuries,” he said aloofly. “However, I believe the amulet chose a human bearer for a _reason_. I sense dark times are on the horizon…”

The blue troll turned his six-eyed gaze back to his Trollhunter trainee, “Which is why it is imperative that we begin your training immediately! Tell me, Lady Jamie,” he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small stone, “do you remember the first rule of Trollhunting?”

Jamie froze, eyes wide, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. When the heck did they talk about the first rule of Trollhunting? “Uh,” she said, wracking her brain and coming up empty. “No.”

“ _Always_ be afraid!” Blinky amended for her, seemingly unperturbed by her lack of attention to detail. “Fear keeps you alive! It keeps you _sharp_!” he suddenly chucked the rock at the girl, landing it right in the center of her fortunately-armored chest, “Arrogance gets you killed!”

“Ow,” Jamie murmured reflexively, rubbing the spot between her breasts where the stone hit. She just barely managed to dodge another stone when he asked the next question, “Can anyone guess what the second rule of Trollhunting might be?”

“Always finish fight!” Aaarrrgh exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement at knowing the correct answer.

Blinky heaved an exasperated sigh and chucked another rock at Jamie, who was too busy laughing at Aaarrrgh to dodge again. “Not you, Aaarrrgh,” he said, “but yes, that is correct.”

“Sorry,” Aaarrrgh said offhandedly, smiling at Toby as the boy rolled on the floor cackling with delight.

Jamie frowned and dodged another rock. “What do you mean, ‘always finish the fight’?”

“You must finish the fight through _death_!” her trainer exclaimed dramatically, lobbing multiple stones at once. “Ours is an unforgiving world. Your opponents will neither spare you nor those you protect. To save the innocent, you must slay your enemies!”

“Just like Sally-Go-Back from _Gun Robot_!” Toby yelled encouragingly, making Jamie crack a grin despite the serious nature of the discussion.

“The third rule,” Blinky yelled over the teens as he continued throwing, “is to, when in doubt, ‘kick them in the gronk-nuks!’”

“The what?” Jamie asked, finally feeling confident in her ability to dodge the obstacles her four-handed trainer threw her way…

Until the insane troll paused to stomp twice upon the stone ground, sending a giant axe flying from the floor and through her legs, embedding itself in the ground between her feet.

“Holy shi--!”

“The horror!” Aaarrrgh’s pain-filled moan cut the girl off mid-expletive, drawing her attention to the shuddering giant as he held the space between his legs for effect.

“Wait a second,” Jamie said, breathing deeply to recover from having an axe swung at her. “You’re saying that one-third of my job is kicking monsters in the nards?”

“Correct,” Blinky said simply. Jamie watched as the Troll reached into his pockets with all four hands and withdrew multiple stones to unleash upon her. Her trainer smiled when the girl dodged them all with ease. “You are quite fast, Lady Jamie,” he said, throwing another four stones her way, this time following up more rapidly. “Is this what your running trains you for?”

“No, but,” she gasped and dodged all but one. “I guess it helps.”

“ _Blinkous Galadrigal!_ ” A familiar voice boomed throughout the Forge, shocking Blinky into dropping all the stones he was preparing to throw. “What is this I hear of you bringing yet _another_ human into Trollmarket?!”

Jamie turned to the entrance of the Forge to find Vendel stalking toward their group with a look of fury upon his goat-like features, flanked by Draal and another large, orange troll. Blinky spoke quickly, eager to sooth their irritated Elder, “It is imperative that the Trollhunter have a liaison on the surface; someone to cover up her secret life and help her keep our world from being discovered!”

“He needed to know,” Jamie said supportively, “or he never would have agreed to help.”

“Yeah!” Toby piped up, “What they said!” he turned to Blinky with a questioning look, “Also, _Blinkous_?”

Blinky cringed at Toby’s judgment. “I know,” he said pained.

The misty-eyed elder rolled his eyes, obviously fed up with their excuses already. “And is _this_ ,” he indicated the forgotten rocks upon the floor, “how you intend to train our new Trollhunter?”

“I was just getting a feel for her skills, Vendel,” Blinky said defensively, crossing his upper arms, “I thought it best, given her sensitive nature, to gauge her level of abilities before throwing her right into the activated Forge.”

Before Jamie could wonder much about her supposedly “sensitive nature” or what the “activated Forge” was, Draal’s smug voice piped up from behind Vendel. “Why wait?” he crowed with vindictive glee. “I see no reason why our new Trollhunter shouldn’t be strong enough to test her mettle in the Forge. Or better yet,” the bullish troll lumbered right up to Jamie, snarling down at her with a twisted smile, “I could offer my services as a _sparring partner_ …”

“In due time, perhaps…” Blinky began, only to be cut off by their Elder’s equally sadistic agreement.

“I agree with Draal,” Vendel said in a smirking tone. “Why wait?”

“Uh oh,” Jamie said, glancing at her trainer for reassurance. The troll was clenching all four of his fists in frustration, jaw twitching, six eyes blazing. She could tell just by looking at him that, while he was angry, his mind was working a thousand miles a minute to solve their dilemma.

Finally, Blinky turned back to his terrified charge and placed a steadying hand upon her shoulder. “This is only to be a spar, Lady Jamie,” he said, tone encouraging. “You can do this. Remember the three rules and I know you’ll be fine.”

 _So much for solving our dilemma,_ Jamie thought dryly. “Okay,” she murmured, her voice soft with fear. “What do I do?”

Blinky frowned, “What do you mean, ‘What do you do?’ _Hit_ him! Hit him as hard as you can!”

“Uh,” the girl stared wide-eyed at her trainer, who still seemed oblivious to her obvious quandary. “How?”

Her trainer’s jaw dropped. “By Deya’s grace,” he exclaimed, burying his face in his four hands. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Hey, I’m a _good_ kid!” Jamie exclaimed indignantly. “Most people would be _glad_ I’ve never been in a fight!”

“ _Not_ the ones you’re sworn to _protect_!” Blinky rebutted, turning his charge back toward her opponent. “Now get out there and _right this_ _injustice_!”

“You got this, Jamie!” Toby cried from the sidelines, waving encouragingly the way he did at all her track meets. “Do your thing!”

The Trollhunter turned back to her opponent, gripping the sword tightly in her armored hands. “Do my thing…” she mumbled to herself, realizing that, while she wasn’t a warrior yet, she was definitely a runner. She could probably wear Draal out if she had to.

As Blinky, Vendel and the other orange troll stepped aside, Draal gave a contemptuous snort to his smaller opponent, sending his bullring swinging under his nose. Jamie ground her teeth together and forced a smile on her face, readying Daylight in front of her.

“Ready?” Vendel called from the sidelines, holding his staff aloft. “Begin!”

Jamie forced her hands to remain steady on her sword as, for a brief, tense moment, she and her over-sized opponent simply eyed one another. She felt every muscle in her body tense as Draal snuffed and snorted aggressively, slamming his massive fists against the stone floor before suddenly charging forth, aiming his enormous horns straight at her.

“Steady,” the girl whispered to herself, intent on waiting until the last moment to move. “Wait him out…”

She was successful in her endeavor until the deadly troll transitioned from quadrupedaling to rolling at lightning speed. “Gah!” Jamie cried, lunging out of the way just in time to watch the brute speed past her and roll straight up the wall. “Oh, no…”

His body unfurled above her as he fell, fists aimed directly at her. It was then that Jamie finally ‘did her thing,’ and made a break for it, realizing she would never be able to tire out her opponent with the way he could move.

“Parkour-ninja-skills, Jamie!” she vaguely heard Toby cry desperately from the sidelines. “Use them!”

There was nothing left to do, aside from try to land a lucky hit with her sword, which was obviously impossible. The girl ran straight at the wall, using her momentum to rebound and slide between her rapidly-approaching opponent’s legs. Draal slammed into the wall where she had been previously, taking the hit like it was padded.

“Jesus Chri--,” Jamie was cut off by a long arm swinging in a wide arc, catching her in the side and winding her.

Huffing and puffing, the girl scrambled to her feet, gripping her sword like a lifeline. She barely made it to standing before Draal was back on her, hand reaching toward her throat. On instinct, Jamie swung her sword, catching the troll’s hand with a satisfying slice.

“Ah!” the brute exclaimed, more surprised than pained if his expression was anything to go by. An instant later, his prominent brow ridges slanted downward and his eyes narrowed, turning to glower directly at the girl.

Secretly, Jamie was more surprised she’d managed to land a hit than anyone else in the room. Her moment of victory didn’t last long, however, as Draal bared his teeth in a feral growl and balled up his injured hand into a threatening fist. The girl knew the spar was about to come to an end.

With a roar, Draal charged. Jamie tried to roll out of the way, but had moved too soon, giving her opponent ample time to stop her with his long, stone limbs. Her armor clanged as it collided with his rocky skin and she flopped backward from the force of her hit, banging her head against the floor.

“Ow,” she moaned, dazed and exhausted. Suddenly, the feeling of an enormous hand wrapping around her tiny torso invaded her hazy senses. The feeling of being crushed by said hand soon followed. Jamie heard her own voice mewl in pain.

“Yield, Trollhunter,” Draal growled, “and this will all be over.”

Jamie, still unable to breathe in the troll’s grasp, said nothing. Taking this as refusal, Draal tossed the girl’s limp body into the air and punched, sending her flying.

A steady pulse of light energy suddenly roused Jamie from the edge of unconsciousness. Vaguely, the girl realized it was her amulet, coaxing her back into the fight. Good thing it could do that, because Jamie knew she probably wouldn’t last long as a Trollhunter if her enemies were anything like Draal.

Again, she held her sword aloft, shaky but still there. It only took one more mistimed swing and a punch from Draal to knock her out cold.

_“Did you see that? She actually got in a hit! She actually_ did _it!”_

Jamie felt more than heard her trainer’s voice as she slowly regained consciousness. She also felt the beginnings of a splitting headache. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the faces of her three friends, silhouetted by what appeared to be a blinding light.

“Ngh,” she moaned, clenching her eyes shut once more, welcoming the darkness behind her eyelids. The cacophony of her friends’ concerned questions that followed soon replaced the light in spurring her headache.

“Jamie! You’re awake! How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?”

“Lady Jamie, that was _incredible_! I thought you said that was your first fight…”

“Jamie did good job!”

“You were like, ‘Wham! Blam!’ and he was all like ‘wa-cha!’”

“For a moment, you had me worried, but you really demonstrated--!”

 _“Guys!”_ Jamie yelled as loudly as she dared over their excited chatter, placing a defensive hand over her forehead. “How am I still _alive_?”

An enormous stone hand suddenly scooped her up to a sitting position, sending a wave of nausea through her body at the movement. She moaned again and chanced another glance at her friends, seeking her mentor’s six eyes purposefully. “Water, please,” she begged.

In an instant, the troll reached into his bag and retrieved a plastic bottle of water, opening the top and holding it out for her to take. Jamie managed a grateful smile before shakily bringing the drink to her lips and gulping eagerly.

“How are you feeling, Lady Jamie?” Blinky’s smooth baritone cut through the silence as she drank.

She finally stopped drinking when the bottle was empty, handing the trash to Aaarrrgh for his enjoyment. The smiling giant happily tossed the refuse into his mouth, chomping as they waited for her reply. “Like I have no idea how I’m supposed to beat Bular or any other troll,” she said flatly. “Ever.”

“What are you talking about?” Blinky gasped, eyes alight with victory. “You were _brilliant_! Your first fight and you managed to land a hit on Draal the Deadly! And you never surrendered! No one in Trollmarket will be able to doubt your worth as a Trollhunter after what just transpired!”

Jamie smiled weakly at her trainer but melancholy soon overpowered his positivity-inspiring speech. “But _we_ can doubt my worth. _We_ know the truth…” she said softly. “I just got lucky.”

“From what I saw,” the blue troll said, crossing his four arms, “you are swift and have good instincts—qualities which are not to be discounted. My ancestor, Araknak the Agile, was a Trollhunter not known for brutish strength, but for his ability to traverse any obstacle. In due time, your strengths will come to define you as a Trollhunter, and not merely your status as human.”

“Draal win fight,” Aaarrrgh growled from his place behind her, still supporting her armored frame. “But Jamie win respect.”

Toby snorted, “Dude, you went up against a giant troll-monster and didn’t die,” he said, grabbing her hand in his. “The way I see it, that’s a _win_.”

Jamie smiled gave her friend’s hand a squeeze. Powering down the amulet, the girl allowed herself a moment to contemplate the little trinket that had forever changed her life. She knew that, no matter what her friends said, she needed _so much_ more training before she would ever be an effective protector. Her eyes met Blinky’s. If this guy could take her from having no idea how to fight to landing a blow against a monster in half a lesson, then maybe they had a chance…

“That reminds me,” Jamie suddenly said. “What did Draal mean when he said the ‘activated Forge’?”

“Ah, yes,” Blinky’s eyes suddenly lit with excitement. “The Forge is a diverse and deadly training ground that will challenge you in every way!” He stood, clearly unable to contain his excitement. “Allow me to demonstrate, if you will. Aaarrrgh! Please help the humans out of the center of the arena!”

The gentle giant obliged, scooping Jamie and Toby into the air and plopping them atop his green, hairy back. Blinky raced to the opposite edge of the Forge from where Aaarrrgh carried the two teens. “Are you ready?” He called out.

“Totally!” Toby cried, holding both thumbs in the air.

The blue troll grinned manically and pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly, the room sprang to life, axes flying from the ceiling, flame-throwers blowing, the floor shifting and splitting until the lava beneath the room was exposed to the humans’ horrified view.

“What the heck is this?!” Jamie cried out. “I’m supposed to do _what_ in this?!”

“Train, Lady Jamie!” Blinky cried, pumping all four of his fists in the air. “Soon enough, you will have mastered the Forge and then you will be ready to face _any_ foe!”

“Nope.” Jamie turned and slid down Aaarrrgh’s back, intent on leaving immediately. _Screw this noise,_ she thought aggressively. “No freaking way, Blink. What human can survive half the crap that’s in there?”

“If your fight with Draal is any indication,” Blinky said, pressing the button again and powering down the Forge, restoring it to its original state. “ _You_ can, Lady Jamie.”

Jamie glowered and crossed her arms stubbornly, cocking her hip for emphasis. “And what about what you said earlier?” she challenged, staring straight into her trainer’s brown eyes, “about my supposedly ‘sensitive nature’?”

Blinky eyed the girl warily, as though unsure why his words would affect her in such a way. “I noticed you are sensitive to the suffering of others…” he said carefully, “And you care deeply. I wasn’t sure if that made you more or less sensitive to your own pain, so I thought it best to move slowly.”

As the words sank in, Jamie felt her countenance shift dramatically. Slowly, the tension melted from her eyes, her grip on her arms loosened, and a slow smile spread across her face. His answer was _way_ less offensive than she thought it would be! “Thanks, Blink,” she said sincerely, affection for the troll blooming in her chest. “Sorry. I thought you meant…”

“I understand, Lady Jamie,” he said softly. “As I said before, with time, your strengths will come to define you as a Trollhunter.” He placed a comforting stone hand upon her shoulder. “I’d rather develop _that_ particular one than quash it by forcing you to move too quickly.”

For a moment, the two simply smiled, an easy understanding blooming between them. Then, the troll reached into his pocket with one of his secondary hands and withdrew a horngazel. “I believe we are finished for the day,” he handed the key to Trollmarket to Jamie, who gasped in excitement.

“I get a key to Trollmarket?” she asked, thrilled to have access to her own magical world.

Behind her, she heard Toby’s squeal of delight, “Aaaaawesomesaaaaauce!”

“And, lest you shirk your duties to our world,” Blinky said, reaching into his satchel and retrieving a thick, leather-bound tome with Trollish writing on the front. “‘A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore, Volume One,’” he said by way of explanation. “Read it as quickly as you can.”

Jamie cocked an eyebrow but accepted the book anyway. “One problem, Blink,” she deadpanned. “I don’t speak Trollish.”

“The amulet is a key to any language,” Blinky explained. “Use its light to decipher the words.”

“What?” Toby exclaimed, moving to stand beside Jamie. “Let me see!”

Obligingly, she shined the amulet’s light upon the cover of the text, gasping in awe as, right before their eyes, the words shifted from Trollish scrawl to legible English.

“Dude!” Toby cried, shaking Jamie’s shoulders roughly. “Do you know what this means?!”

The girl rolled her eyes, already knowing what was coming. “We can use the amulet to pass Span--.”

“ _We can use the amulet to pass Spanish!”_ the boy hollered over her. “And Senior Uhl can never yell at us again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) <3 Your reviews are food for my muse. He's hungry.


	5. Squabbling

Chapter Five: Squabbling

Jamie and Toby trudged tiredly into the Lake Residence. The Trollhunter’s body felt droopy and jelly-like from overexertion while her friend remained upright and bright with excitement.

The difference between the two demeanors must have been noticeable indeed, for Barbara and Strickler, who were seated upon the love seat sharing a bottle of wine, both looked at Jamie with concern.

“Sweetie,” Barbara rose and moved swiftly to inspect her daughter. “Are you feeling alright? You look terrible!”

“Gee,” Jamie said sarcastically, too tired to play the role of perfect daughter. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Where have you been?” Strickler asked with faint concern as he checked his watch. “It’s almost ten o’clock. You two are rarely out this late, if ever!”

It was true. Jamie was usually in bed by ten at her mother’s behest—“Doctor’s orders,” she would say. It helped ensure the girl remained rested enough to support her mother and her track training. Thankfully, while Jamie’s brain was busy conceding to the authorities, Toby’s was crafting the perfect cover for their new Trollhunting hobby.

“We were out LARPing with the guys!” he chuckled nervously. “Yeah, Jamie may be a runner, but she still fights like a girl.”

That earned her friend a light punch in the arm, along with a grateful smile. Strickler laughed dryly and raised his nearly-empty glass of rouge wine. “Why does it not surprise me, Little Athena,” he drawled with a smirk, “that you have been called to the way of the warrior?”

Jamie chuckled and gave her teacher a fond smile, “I appreciate the vote of confidence,” she said, “but I am _so_ not there yet.”

“Don’t listen to her, Mr. S,” Toby said, throwing an arm over Jamie’s shoulders lazily. “She landed a hit during her first match against some jerk named Draal the Deadly.”

It may have been Jamie’s imagination, but she could have sworn she saw Strickler’s eyes widen a fraction at Toby’s account. “Really?” he said in a carefully disinterested tone. “That sounds like _quite_ the accomplishment.”

“These aren’t _real_ weapons we’re talking about here, right?” Barbara asked with concern. “I don’t want you to show up at my work one day hurt because of all this. I swear, you will never go back if that happens…”

Nervously, Jamie cleared her throat. “Just toys, Mom,” she managed to squeak tensely. “Anyway, I’m pretty tired, so I’m gonna head up to bed, okay?”

“Okay, Sweetie,” Barbara said, giving her daughter an affectionate peck on the forehead before reclaiming her seat beside her boyfriend. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mom,” Jamie replied before turning to hug Toby tightly. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Duh!” Toby exclaimed, “I’m not gonna miss out on watching you get your butt handed to you—gotta make up for all the morning runs _somehow_.”

Strickler and Barbara chuckled at the exchange. As the teens departed, Strickler turned his attention to his beloved, nearly losing his train of thought as he gazed into her gorgeous eyes until he noticed the worry creasing their corners. “What’s wrong, Darling?”

Barbara gnawed upon her lower lip as she contemplated exactly what she wanted to say. “Has Jamie seemed…I dunno, a little off to you lately?”

Strickler felt his lips purse as he silently implored his far-too-intelligent girlfriend to stop asking all the wrong questions. “Whatever do you mean?” he feigned ignorance. “She seemed perfectly fine at school yesterday.”

“She burned breakfast _and_ lunch today,” the redhead listed. “She seemed really tense this evening before going to that LARPing thing, and tonight she looked absolutely _exhausted_!” she reached for her boyfriend’s hand in an obvious search for comfort. “I may not be the most present mother, but I know my daughter and she was _not_ okay today.”

“Darling,” Strickler pulled his woman in close. “It was just one off day. Jamie is a good girl and she is expanding her horizons just like we hoped she would.” Absently, he caressed the auburn locks that flew from Barbara’s relaxed bun. “Give her time to adjust and you’ll see that she is perfectly capable of finding her balance.”

Barbara nuzzled into her boyfriend’s neck, humming approvingly. “You always know just what to say,” she murmured tiredly against his skin.

“Trust me,” the teacher deadpanned. “I’ve had _years_ of practice,”

For a moment, the two simply held one another, basking in the comfort the touch of a loved one offered. Strickler, for his part, never wanted to let go, but knew he had to eventually. His employer would not take kindly to tardiness, especially so close to the completion of their goal.

“I’m afraid the lateness of the hour means I must take my leave, Dearest Barbara,” he said as soothingly as he could manage through his own disappointment. “I’ve promised Ms. Janeth I would help her recruit male actors for the school play auditions tomorrow.”

Barbara hummed, caressing the back of Strickler’s wine-glass free hand with her thumb. “Sounds like a lot of work,” she said, eyeing him mischievously. “You’d better get some sleep if you’re gonna do that _and_ give me a repeat performance of earlier.”

“I dare not deny you, Darling,” Strickler smirked and placed a gentle kiss upon his girlfriend’s mouth. He stood and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and wrestled the keys blindly from the side pocket, never taking his eyes off Barbara. “I’ll call you tomorrow to coordinate.”

“Of course,” the redhead smiled affectionately at her boyfriend. “Luckily, your work schedule is almost as hectic as mine, so you totally get it!”

“As my students say these days,” Strickler smiled, “‘the struggle is real’.”

Barbara laughed and gave him an extra kiss before waving him out the door.

Now that Strickler was without the soothing presence of his human consort, he was fully aware of the way his heart clenched and his gut twisted as Tobias Domzalski’s earlier words echoed through his mind.

_“She landed a hit during her first match against some jerk named Draal the Deadly.”_

Landing a hit was not _nearly_ enough to defeat Bular the Vicious, let alone Gunmar the Black. Strickler felt the undeniable urge to smash his forehead against the steering wheel as he drove toward the museum. Not for the first time, he wondered what in the aether that accursed amulet had been thinking—choosing a human teenager to be the next Trollhunter? It was practically a death-sentence!

A low growl rumbled from the man’s chest. He had to pull himself together before Bular recognized his sympathies toward humanity. It was imperative that he maintain his position, lest he condemn his family to die during Gunmar’s reign.

As he pulled into the museum parking lot, Strickler took a deep breath, forcing his expression into one of smug superiority. If he appeared confident in the success of his mission, no one would have any reason to doubt his wavering loyalties. Nomura, the changeling with whom he’d been assigned to assemble the bridge, loitered just beyond the streetlamp’s rays, awaiting her superior’s arrival. Her shoulders seemed tense and her foot tapped impatiently as Strickler approached slowly. “Where have you _been_?” she hissed, voice strained with unconcealed stress. “Bular is furious!”

“I was attending to matters of the utmost importance, I can assure you,” Strickler drawled, eyes flashing dangerously. “Not that it’s your place to address your superiors in such a manner, Ms. Nomura.”

The woman rolled her almond-shaped eyes. “Please, Strickler,” she said dryly. “We’re both just changelings working for a Gumm-Gumm prince.”

As she spoke, the woman suddenly began to change. Her once pale complexion brightened until it had taken on a brilliant magenta hue; her body cracked and shifted until she was a good seven feet tall and her usually soft features became hard and angular. Where once stood a shy Asian curator now stood a spindly, vicious-looking troll.

Strickler rolled his eyes at his coworker’s dramatics, opting to remain in his human form for a bit longer. “But only one of us is head of this sector of the Janus Order,” he stated firmly. “Remember your place and keep your snout _out_ of my affairs.”

 _Poor word choice,_ the changeling realized too late as Nomura’s harsh features became sly. “ _Affairs_ , huh?” she snarked. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with that fleshbag consort you’re so fond of?”

“She is a convenient cover for my frequent disappearances from work,” Strickler argued immediately. “Nothing more.”

“Of course, Stricklander,” Nomura acquiesced, smirk still in place as the two changelings approached a doorway labeled, “Employees Only; Do Not Enter.”

Steeling himself for the inevitable abuse, Strickler straightened his suit jacket and opened the door, flanked by his sister-in-arms. There, in the center of the space, stood Bular, prince of the Gumm-Gumms.

“You’d better have word of the new Trollhunter, Stricklander,” the intimidating voice of the enormous, black troll rumbled throughout the room. “There is no other acceptable excuse for your lateness.”

“My, my, Bular,” Strickler drawled condescendingly, carefully toeing the line between assurance and impertinence. “I was under the impression that you wanted your spies to actually _maintain_ their secret identities. If you’d rather I expose our agenda in the name of expedience, I’ll be sure to do so next time.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then,” the red-eyed troll growled. “Another testament to your uselessness, _impure_. I should kill you now and find someone more capable to take your place.”

Strickler rolled his eyes. They’d played this game countless times, memorized the script; he knew exactly what to say to get Bular off his trail and their mission back on track. “Oh, please do,” he said sarcastically. “I’m sure your father will appreciate being trapped in the Darklands for that much longer while you train someone new to serve the cause.”

“If you value your life,” the troll growled, “you will show me more respect, impure!”

“And if you value your father’s freedom,” the changeling replied, eyes flashing yellow, “you’ll let me do my job!”

There was a tense silence as the two powerful creatures stood locked in a stalemate, glowering darkly at one another. Strickler, however, was the first to break, unwilling to anger the volatile prince any further than he had already that night. He did not gain his position as leader by watching his predecessor _retire_ , after all. “We have scouts stationed all throughout town and we are working on getting a spy into Trollmarket as we speak. I would highly recommend we gather more reinforcements—possibly someone smaller who can sneak in on one of the salvage carts. Nomura,” the magenta changeling started at her address, “have you yet to procure the fetch I’ve requested?”

“It is en route as we speak,” she stated simply. “Should be here by month’s end.”

“I have no use for more of your kind in this sector!” Bular cried furiously, slamming a giant fist into the ground at Strickler’s feet. Fortunately, the changeling managed to maintain his footing, appearing relatively unaffected by the sudden outburst. “You should be capable of locating a glowing armored troll with your current number!”

Strickler sighed, pained by the amount of work it took to control the brutish prince. “All the spies in this sector are currently immersed with maintaining their human visages. It would aid us greatly to have fresh personas on site, ones without the pressure of managing jobs and community responsibilities. I can personally vouch for three families with newborns who would be perfectly suited to host our next agent.”

Bular’s face snarled viciously as he considered the changeling’s words. Strickler knew the plan wasn’t foolproof and that getting a changeling into Trollmarket would be incredibly risky both for the spy as well as for the Order. However, the value of the intelligence gathered far outweighed the life of one impure, as far as the Black Prince was concerned. Strickler was willing to use the brute’s prejudice against him if it meant accomplishing their mutual goal. “Fine,” Bular finally growled out. “Inform me as soon as the fetch arrives. If this doesn’t work and you still fail to find the next Trollhunter,” the troll turned his back on the changeling, effectively dismissing him, “consider yourself dinner.”

Strickler gave a mocking bow to Bular’s back. “It will work,” he said tersely before taking his leave, “you _will_ have the Trollhunter…”

The words left a bitter taste on the changeling’s tongue. As he exited the museum, clutching the sleeves of his jacket, Strickler wondered for how long he could effectively hide the Trollhunter’s identity from the Black Prince. _Hopefully,_ he mused, _long enough for both of us to survive the Eternal Night…_

\---

“That was _epic_ , Tobes!” Jamie cried as she strolled through the streets of Arcadia alongside her best friend. “I had no idea you could act like that!”

Toby scoffed, an easy smile plastered across his face. “How dare you doubt me, JL?” he said playfully. “After so many years of friendship, you should know that I’m awesome at everything!”

“Oh, yes, Lord Tobias,” Jamie rolled her eyes with a cheeky grin. “Duke of Awesomeness, I bow before your mighty prowess…”

They reached the canals with high spirits, feeling confident in the outcome of Toby’s audition. Upon opening the gateway into Trollmarket, the teens were greeted by two familiar faces, smiling toothily back at them from the glowing crystal staircase.

“Greetings, Trollhunter and Tobias,” Blinky said, waving with both right hands. “How did the auditions go?”

“Totally _crushed_ _it_!” Toby cried, pumping his fists. His smile was so wide Jamie could clearly see the ends of his metal braces.

Their blue mentor chuckled. “I take it this ‘crushing’ is a good thing?”

“He did great,” Jamie said with a grin. “And all the practice he’s gonna get covering for my Trollhunting duties is totally gonna pay off on opening night.”

“Good job,” Aaarrrgh grumbled, smiling in his usual serene way.

The group descended the glowing staircase and meandered through the bustling streets of Trollmarket until they reached the library, where a stack of books, papers, quills and ink awaited Jamie. “Nooooo,” she moaned, plopping into the chair. “ _More_ school work?”

“You didn’t think your studies would end with ‘A Brief Recapitulation’, did you, Lady Jamie?” Blinky asked with a mischievous smirk, crossing all four of his arms. “It _is_ only the first volume, after all.”

“I just figured we’d pace it, you know?” she said. “Maybe like, one book per month instead of one per night?”

“Nonsense!” the troll exclaimed. “You have centuries of knowledge to absorb in a matter of weeks! If you are to face Bular with _any_ hope of survival, you’ll have to know as much about troll culture, tactics and history as _humanly_ possible!”

Toby grinned, braces reflecting the glow of the bioluminescent stones that illuminated the library. “No pressure, JL,” he said. “It’s not like you have to worry about an actual grade—just your survival.”

“Great,” Jamie deadpanned. “Thanks, Tobes.”

“Let us commence your studies with a review of ‘A Brief Recapitulation, Volume One’!” Blinky suggested, taking a seat beside his pupil. “Tell me, what did you learn?”

“Uh…” Jamie stared at her mentor with wide-eyes as any knowledge she’d cleaved from the text miraculously fled in the face of pressure. “Lots of stuff…” The tingling heat of a blush bloomed steadily across the girl’s chest and neck.

The blue troll released an exasperated sigh. “Okay, quiz it is…” he said, reaching for the book. Jamie glowered darkly at Toby’s vindictive cackle. “Tell me, Trollhunter: What creature did the Venerable Bedehilde face in the ancient caverns of Scandinavia and how did he defeat it?”

“A Hydrabeast!”Jamie exclaimed automatically. “There was a weakness under its scales!”

“Hah!” Blinky boomed with pride. “See? Do not doubt yourself so, Lady Jamie. You simply need a focal point to direct your mental energy!”

Feeling slightly more confident, Jamie smiled at her mentor as the troll turned his six eyes back toward the tome, scrolling through the chapters in search of another topic upon which to quiz her. As the girl waited, a random scuffle in her peripherals caught her eye. Turning to investigate, Jamie could not stifle her gasp of surprise at what she found.

A tiny, humanoid creature with a white beard and a pointy red hat skittered across the table, wielding a pencil like a weapon and hiding behind stacks of books in an attempt at discretion. His resemblance to Nana Domzalski’s garden decor had her questioning her sanity.

“Uh, Blink…” she managed to say through the shock. “Why is there a living lawn ornament running around your library?!”

Behind her, Aaarrrgh growled low in his throat. “Gnomes,” he grumbled, irritation evident in his tone. “Pests.”

“What do you mean, ‘pests’?” Toby asked, peeking over Jamie’s shoulder in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the gnome.

“Yeah,” Jamie leaned forward and held her hand out reassuringly to the trembling critter, who’d somehow gotten stuck between three piles of books. “They can’t be _that_ bad…”

“Lady Jamie, _don’t_ \--!”

Sharp pain startled the girl backwards as the gnome’s incredibly jagged teeth clamped down around the meaty part of her hand. Yelping in surprise, Jamie managed to free herself from the vermin’s grasp and the gnome from his barricade of books with a single yank of her hand. “Son of a--!”

“Jamie!” Toby cried out in alarm as blood poured from the teeth marks left behind by the vicious little creature. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah,” she whimpered, cradling her hand to her chest and accidentally getting blood on her favorite blue tank top, “but holy crap, that _hurt_!”

“Allow me,” Blinky said, holding out his four hands and eyeing her with concern. Jamie, obligingly, offered him her injured hand and waited while he inspected the wound. “Merely a flesh wound, Lady Jamie,” he said reassuringly. “Regardless, I shall fetch Vendel and see if he has any salves or tinctures that might stave off infection.”

Jamie nodded, blushing at the thought of the Troll Elder discovering the reason for her injury. He already thought she was wimpy enough after her spar with Draal—she had no desire to give him any further proof.

With one final reassuring squeeze of her uninjured hand, Blinky turned and raced out of the library in search of Trollmarket’s healer.

“Where gnome go?” Aaarrrgh’s voice rumbled from behind her. “Rule number two!”

“Yeah,” Toby cried indignantly, “that little twerp has no idea who he’s messing with!”

“ _No idea who he’s messing with, eh?_ ”

Jamie groaned as Draal’s voice resounded from the library entrance. Dread mounting in her belly, she whirled around to face the massive troll, who approached her with a vindictive smirk. “I think it’s safe to say he knows _exactly_ who he’s messing with,” Draal said gleefully, “judging by all the blood!”

“Shut up, Draal,” Toby came to Jamie’s defense. “Even _you_ didn’t draw blood when you and Jamie fought!”

Aaarrrgh’s giant hand clamped gently upon Toby’s face, but the damage had already been done. “ _Toby!_ ” Jamie hissed, panicking at how Draal’s expression froze for the briefest of moments. “What are you doing?!”

A low rumble resounded from the blue behemoth. “So, that’s what you want, is it?” he growled, red eyes narrowing dangerously. “You want to see the Trollhunter’s blood on the floor of the Forge?”

“No, no, no!” Jamie cried, holding her hands up defensively, cringing at the red droplets that fell to the ground as she did so. “No blood! We’re good here!”

“I thought you said she was _bleeding_ , Blinkous?” Vendel’s voice joined the library’s commotion accompanied by the rhythmic pounding of his staff upon the stone floor. “Or has she lost enough blood to be rendered delirious?”

Blinky entered behind the ivory Elder, carrying a vial of mysterious amber fluid that Jamie assumed would help her bite wound heal. Immediately, his six eyes scanned the room’s inhabitants, quickly discerning the source of the anxiety in his charge’s voice. “What happened?” He asked bluntly.

“The Trollhunter has challenged me to a duel!” Draal stated, eyeing the girl with a furious look.

“What?” Jamie cried in appall. “No, I didn’t! _He’s_ the one who--!”

“ _Silence_!” Vendel commanded, glaring sternly at the bickering troll and Trollhunter. “It is unbecoming of Trollmarket’s sworn protectors to be caught behaving like mere whelps!”

Draal and Jamie immediately clamped their jaws shut, eyeing one another disdainfully out of their peripherals. Vendel approached the Trollhunter begrudgingly to examine her hand, not saying a single word to her during the entire inspection. Much to Jamie’s dismay, Blinky remained silent as well, obviously more inclined to focus his gaze on the other inhabitants of the room.

“The elixir, Blinkous,” Vendel suddenly spoke, holding one large hand out expectantly to the four-armed troll. Obediently, Blinky handed over the vial of amber liquid, watching intently as the Elder poured a sparing amount onto the Trollhunter’s injury. The fluid stung for a brief moment before growing warm and tingling all over her hand. Jamie watched in amazement as the wounds began to shrink before her eyes, skin knitting back together until the bite marks disappeared completely.

“Whoa,” Jamie gasped, turning her hand this way and that to analyze the effects of the potion. “That was _awesome_!”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any magic potions that straighten teeth, would ya?” Toby piped up from beside his friend.

Vendel cocked a brow ridge at the teenage boy. “Alas,” he quipped, “I’m afraid we’re fresh out.” He turned his ire back onto Jamie and Draal, “And as for _you_ two...”

The Trollhunter flinched, steadfastly refusing to make eye contact with the blue behemoth to her right. “Resolve your issues, in or out of the arena. Trollmarket cannot afford to have petty squabbles tearing us apart from within. It is your job to keep the peace, Trollhunter…” Vendel’s gaze bore intently into Jamie’s wide blue eyes, “so start keeping it!”

With that, the Elder took his leave, followed closely by Draal, who paused only to give Jamie one final resentful snuff before exiting. As soon as the offending parties were out of sight, Blinky round on Jamie, eyes wide with irritation, “I left you alone for _two minutes_!”

Jamie felt her jaw drop in reply as she regarded her trainer with affront. “Are you kidding me?!” she cried. “You know he hates me! He came here looking for trouble and I didn’t even do anything wrong!”

“Which is exactly why you cannot afford to show him any weakness, Trollhunter,” Blinky said, reverting to using her title for emphasis. “He is one of the most important trolls for you to win over. His influence within Trollmarket is great and winning his favor will earn that of others.”

“How can I show no weakness while keeping the peace?” Jamie asked, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest. “Aren’t those sort of opposite concepts?”

“Strength does not always take the form of brute force,” Blinky stated. “It can be a quiet knowing—confidence in thought and action! Do not _tell_ them you are worthy; _show_ them!”

Jamie sighed at her unconventional mentor’s seemingly-nonsensical advice. She could only hope that it would all make sense eventually. Suddenly, two stone hands slipped into hers, shocking her out of her pessimistic musings. Her eyes flicked up to meet Blinky’s as he gripped her hands reassuringly in his own. “If anyone is capable of demonstrating strength without the use of a sword,” he stated with a smile, “it’s you, Lady Jamie.”

Slowly, the girl felt a smile overtake her features as her trainer’s confidence in her radiated outward. Even if she never got Draal on her side, even if she never got _any other_ troll on her side, at least she had Blinky and Aaarrrgh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strickler struggles with his love for humanity and Jamie has another painful experience in Trollmarket. At least she has her friends. :) Tell me what you think. <3


	6. Gnomehunting

Chapter Six: Gnomehunting

“I cannot believe you didn’t get Romeo!” Jamie cried as she and Toby read the cast list posted outside of Ms. Janeth’s math class. “You had the best audition out of everyone except Claire!”

“I already asked Ms. Janeth about it,” Toby grumbled, tossing a pop can into the trash as they entered the room. “She said that I don’t have the right ‘stage presence’ for Romeo. Shows what _she_ knows—I’m practically Cassonova!”

“At least you got Mercutio,” Jamie said in an effort to cheer up her friend. “He’s one of the funniest parts!”

Toby sighed, still bummed. “Well, Mercutio doesn’t get to kiss Juliet— _Steve_ does.”

Jamie grimaced. How in the world did Steve the Idiot get the part of Romeo over Toby? She had a sneaking suspicion that in this instance, ‘stage presence’ translated to ‘body composition, but was unwilling to share her thoughts on the matter with her squat friend. She hoped the world was less prejudiced by the time her children attended school—if she survived long enough to have any, that is.

A familiar voice broke the friends out of their somber musings, “Hey, you two!”

Jamie felt her jaw drop as she whirled to the source of the greeting. Bright, mahogany eyes smiled back at her. “Claire! Hey!” the girl finally replied, overcoming her shock at interacting with her friend in public. “Congrats on getting Juliet!”

“Thanks,” the Latina said, blushing and fiddling with a strand of blue hair. “Sorry you didn’t get the lead, Toby. If it’s any consolation, I think you did _way_ better than Steve!”

“Ah—yeah, I uh…” Toby stumbled over each and every syllable, completely overwhelmed by the unexpected presence of his crush. “Ha!”

“Oh… kay…” Claire said, turning back to Jamie uncertainly. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you were still interested in studying later this weekend? My parents usually don’t have anything going on Sunday afternoons, which means I won’t have to watch Enrique.”

“Totally!” Jamie said with a smile. “I am _so_ embarrassed by how much I need a good ol’ fashion study sesh.”

“Great,” Claire replied with a little wave, “I’ll see you Sunday at noon!”

It was at that moment that Toby’s mouth decided to regain its usual level of functionality. “You’re great! I can’t wait ‘til play practice!”

Jamie twirled her stout friend around before he could see the look of strain upon Claire’s face, plopping him into the desk beside hers. “Dude,” she hissed at the blushing boy. “What happened to Casanova?”

“He’s here!” Toby cried with an emphatic flail of his arms. “I swear he’s totally here somewhere! Gah, I think losing Romeo to Steve caused some sort of mental break. I’m usually so much smoother than this!”

“Right…” Jamie placated uncertainly, opting for an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “You’ve still _totally_ got this! Just… try not to let Steve dominate you at play practice and you’ll be back in the game in no time.”

Her friend took a deep breath, slumping in his seat until his forehead plopped softly upon the desk. “Okay.”

The bell indicating the start of class finally rang, cutting off any possibilities for further conversation. “All right, class, listen up!” A gruff voice boomed from the doorway of the math room. Jamie glanced up to see Coach Lawrence enter and slam the door behind his bulky form. “Ms. Janeth is out for today—some sort of mental health thing. Anyway, she gave me these work sheets for you to do, but we’re going to accidentally lose them in the trash and watch a movie with numbers. Gun Robot 3 sound like a number to you kids?”

Cheers erupted throughout the classroom. Jamie and Toby shared a smile. Finally, life was giving them a freaking break—

“Except for you, Lake,” Coach suddenly called out, freezing Jamie’s smile awkwardly in place. “You and I need to have a little _chat_ …”

_OMG_ , Jamie’s mind raced a thousand miles per second. _What could he possibly want to see me abou—_

_Oh. Crap._

“ _Track_!” Jamie moaned, burying her face in her hands. “I forgot about _track_! How did I--?!”

“How did you forget about track, JL?!” Toby hissed at her as she stood and moved to where Coach had just finished setting up the projector at the front of the room.

Jamie managed to return the question with a silent shrug, just in time for the rest of the snickering class to go quiet as Coach turned around and fixed the girl with a glare. “Let’s step outside for a time out, Champ,” he said, leading the way into the empty hallway.

Mary Wang’s nasally laughter followed Jamie out the door. Finally ready to accept her fate, the girl turned and faced her coach with all the bravery she could muster. _I’m the Trollhunter,_ she thought, _I can_ do _this._

Apparently, “this” meant “totally freak out.” “I am sooooo sorry, Coach!” she exploded before he had the chance to lay into her. “I have been so busy and stressed and Mom’s working more and there are monsters now and I don’t even--!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lake,” Coach said, brow creasing with worry. One of his meaty hands came to rest upon Jamie’s shoulder in what she assumed as meant to be a reassuring manner, when all it did was reveal exactly how far out of his territory he’d wandered by confronting the girl about her recent absences. “I was just gonna say I’m worried about you. You missed two practices in a row and no one on the team knows where you went off to!”

Jamie froze, eyes wide as she stared at the now sweating P.E. teacher. She was certain she’d be in trouble for her recent negligence, but all she got was concern from the usually gruff man. “Aw!” she couldn’t stop the sound from bursting out. “Thanks, Coach!”

The man cleared his throat and adjusted his ball cap in an effort to regain some semblance of authority. “Well,” he grumbled out, “as long as you’re okay, don’t let it happen again, okay? I can’t afford to have my top runner bailing on practices. The team needs you, Lake!”

“Right,” Jamie said, nodding a little too vigorously to be reassuring. “Totally. Sorry, Coach. My head is _totally_ in the game!”

Coach Lawrence gave her one final concerned glance before opening the door to the classroom, silencing the chatter that dominated the sounds of the film. “Just keep it there, Lake.”

Jamie made her way back to her desk, ignoring Toby’s curious glance in favor of zoning out to Gun Robot 3. She wasn’t ready to choose between being a teenager and being the Trollhunter. She had to figure out a way to make track fit or give it up forever.

\---

“Rule number one?!”

“Always be—ahh!” Jamie barely managed to dodge an arrow from the training dummy to her right as she recited the three rules of Trollhunting. “…afraid.”

“Good!” Blinky encouraged from the sidelines, his upper arms crossed over his chest while his secondary ones remained at ease behind his back. “Rule number two?!”

The girl leaped, rolling out of range of the flame-throwers that popped up behind her and checking around to ensure she was safe before answering this time. “Always finish the fight!”

Her trainer exclaimed his approval, “Yes! Excellent!” He smiled at her perpetually moving form. “You are a fast study, Lady Jamie!”

Hope and pride welled in the foreigner as this new world’s values and constructs embedded themselves in her psyche. Despite having zero prerequisites to being a champion of the troll culture, especially that of species, she was beginning to feel like she just might belong among the colorful, crazy beings she was sworn to serve. She knew it was entirely due to Blinky’s encouraging guidance and Aaarrrgh’s perpetual support.

Jamie managed to raise her sword to block the next onslaught of arrows that flew toward her, feeling more badass every moment. It was only when a patronizing chuckle from the entryway of the Forge distracted her that she felt her confidence finally waver.

“My, my,” Draal’s arrogant voice sneered. “If I didn’t know any better, Trollhunter, I’d say someone other than Blinkous had been training you—you’ve actually _improved_ since our last duel!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jamie could see Blinky’s fists clench and his eyes narrow. Though she was grateful Draal’s words did not dampen her trainer’s confident spark, they certainly kindled her own defiant fire. “Don’t talk about my trainer like that,” Jamie glowered at the big blue bully.

“Or _what_ , Trollhunter?”

Before Jamie could retort, she felt a soothing stone hand fall upon her shoulder. Turning curiously, she saw Blinky give the slightest shake of his head as if to remind her, _“Don’t tell him—_ show _him.”_

With a sigh, Jamie conceded to her trainer’s silent point and turned back to face Draal. “Look,” she said slowly, “you’re a great fighter—literally everyone knows that. You don’t have to prove it with me, okay? I know I’m a wimpy human and you probably should have been the next Trollhunter…” Blinky cut her ramblings short with a sharp squeeze of her shoulder. “But, for some reason, it turned out to be me. And I’m trying, _really_ trying here, to live up to your dad’s legacy. I don’t think I can do it without you, though,” Jamie said finally, looking Draal squarely in the eye. “Will you please help train me, Son of Kanjigar?”

Draal’s fang-filled mouth dropped open in shock and his red eyes widened comically. Jamie hadn’t really been expecting to ask the question, but now that she had, she was desperate for him to agree. At least then she would get some freaking peace while she was training.

It occurred to her, as she felt Blinky tense through his point of contact upon her shoulder, that her request may have implied her current trainer’s insufficiency. Quickly, Jamie reached for the large blue hand perched upon her shoulder, holding it firmly in place to communicate her desire that he maintain his position in her life. She felt him relax slightly under her touch.

Draal’s prominent brow ridges slanted downward in a frown and he bared his teeth menacingly, making his thoughts on the matter of her request quite clear. “I have no desire to train a _fleshbag_ in the ways of the warrior,” he growled at her.

“She is not asking you to train her in the ways of the warrior, Draal,” Blinky argued passionately. “She is asking that you help her emulate _Kanjigar_ —his courage, his strength, his spirit of service. It would be an excellent way to honor your father should you choose to guide her.”

The bullish troll hesitated, eyeing the small human intently as he weighed his options. Jamie marveled at Blinky’s genius, realizing Draal would not be able to refuse the call to honor his deceased loved one. Her mentor had practically guaranteed the other troll’s service.

With a snort strong enough to send his bullring swinging, Draal stood taller. “I shall help you, Trollhunter,” he submitted tersely, “if only to honor my father’s memory.”

Jamie smiled, knowing what an enormous step this was for everyone, but especially Draal. She understood what it was like to lose a father, despite how different the circumstances were, and her heart went out to the brute. “I’m glad,” she said optimistically. “I look forward to working with you!”

The troll snorted and left. Obviously, they wouldn’t start their Kanjigar-lessons today. Jamie turned back to her mentor and gave him a brilliant smile. “You. Are. Amazing!”

Blinky’s jaw dropped momentarily, but the Conundrum managed to regain his composure enough to ask, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Jamie said, “that you managed to get Draal to stop picking on me with a single sentence! You’re a _genius_!”

She wrapped her arms between Blinky’s two shoulder girdles, embracing him in a grateful hug. Like the first time she hugged him, her trainer tensed and froze under her touch. This time, however, he managed to relax much sooner and hug her back with familiar ease. “Were I as wise as you claim, Lady Jamie,” he said amused, “I’d have done it much sooner.”

“No,” she said, finally releasing him, “you’d have done it at just the right time, just like you did.”

They shared a smile, but did not manage to get back to training before a rough cry drew them from their comfortable moment. “Trollhunter!”

Jamie’s head snapped toward the source of the sound. There, scurrying through the main entrance of the forge as fast as she could, was Bagdwella, the green troll who’d greeted her so harshly upon her first visit to Trollmarket. “Trollhunter! Come quickly!”

“What is it?” Blinky asked, six eyes wide with alarm. “Is it the Heartstone? Changelings? Has Gunmar escaped?!”

“No!” Bagdwella cried. Her stone hands grasped Jamie’s armored shoulders desperately, drawing her close. “Gnome! _Rogue_ gnome!”

From the corner of her eye, Jamie saw her trainer relax slightly at this revelation. “Oh, no,” he murmured, though the girl was uncertain about the sincerity of his interjection. “Not a _gnome_!”

“I thought gnomes were just pests,” Jamie said, now thoroughly confused why this warranted the help of the Trollhunter. “Can’t you guys take care of it yourselves?”

Bagdwella gasped in affront and Blinky waved all four of his hands desperately in a woefully belated “ _shut up now!_ ” motion. “Some Trollhunter _you_ are, _fleshbag_!” the trolless grumbled. “Can’t even stop a gnome from ravaging my shop and stealing my wares! There’ll be a revolt before your tenure is over, mark my words!”

“Of course not, Bagdwella!” Blinky said in Jamie’s defense. “She simply meant to say that… it’s such an _easy_ mission for a Trollhunter of her skill that the problem will be taken care of in no time at all!” One of the troll’s four hands whipped out to silence Jamie before she could ruin his progress. “Leave it to her, good lady, and you’ll see our Trollhunter is capable of rectifying your quandary!”

Jamie only smiled stiffly, wondering what in the ever-loving heck she was supposed to do now. As the two followed the angry green troll out of the Forge, the girl whispered just loudly enough for her mentor to hear, “I thought I was the _Troll_ hunter! What am I doing taking down a pesky little gnome?”

“It is your job to heed _every_ call, Lady Jamie,” Blinky whispered back, “from the capturing smallest gnome to slaying the most fearsome warlord. Besides, this will be an excellent way for you to whet your sword!”

“‘ _Wet_ _my_ _sword’_?” Jamie cringed at the bloody mental image that ensued. “That’s gory.”

“Rule number two, Lady Jamie,” Blinky reminded her grimly as Bagdwella came to a halt before a nearly-empty shop stand at the edge of downtown Trollmarket.

“See what that vile little vermin has done to my shop?!” the trolless cried in despair. “Not even the glue traps work on this creature! _Fix_ it, Trollhunter!”

Jamie hesitated as trepidation twisted in her gut. Was a busted up shop really worth the life of a sentient being? The fact that it had bitten her only served to show it was capable of feelings like fear and desire to survive. Despite their tumultuous history, the girl had no desire to kill the critter. Unfortunately, it seemed being magically drafted to protect Trollmarket left her with little choice in the matter. “Okay…” Jamie said reluctantly, summoning Daylight into her grasp. “Where is it?”

The three glanced around cluelessly. Wherever the gnome was, he seemed long gone now…until Jamie spotted a familiar pointed hat peeking out from behind a few still-hanging socks on Bagdwella’s shop stand. A high-pitched cackle resounded from the little nook as the gnome emerged, playing a make-shift rubber band guitar.

“Hold tightly to your valuables, Lady Jamie!” Blinky exclaimed, gripping his suspender clasps like his life depended upon them.

The gnome skittered across the floor at lightning speed, easily dodging Jamie’s swings. It ran between Bagdwella’s legs, tripping her to the ground with an annoying giggle. Jamie moaned in frustration and paused her pursuit to help the fallen troll back to her feet.

“Faster, Trollhunter!” Blinky said encouragingly. “I’ve seen your move more swiftly than this! Harness your will!”

The girl swung her sword again as the gnome raced past once more. Just as the blade was about to connect with the little critter, Daylight disappeared in a flash, followed by her armor. “What the--?” Jamie gasped in alarm as the amulet spun uselessly upon the stone street. “Where did it go?!”

“It is responding to your will, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said, lips curved downward in a frown. “It appears you do not _wish_ to slay the gnome.”

“Of course, I don’t want to slay it!” Jamie cried, rounding on her trainer. “He’s just some little dude! It’s not right! There’s gotta be another way to get him to stop ruining everyone’s day!”

Her mentor narrowed his eyes and crossed his upper two arms. “Rule number two, Lady Jamie,” he said firmly. “If you do not finish the fight, he will only return later and wreak even greater havoc upon our peaceful city!”

“Maybe,” Jamie huffed right back, “if he had a _place_ in your ‘peaceful city,’ he wouldn’t need to wreak any havoc!”

"He does," Blinky said flatly, "eating the parasites off of the larger trolls."

"Ew!" Jamie cried in disgust, sticking her tongue out for emphasis. "I'd go rogue, too!"

Blinky rubbed his numerous eyes tiredly. “If you can think of an alternative solution,” he digressed, “I will support you, but there will be a cost—namely your reputation as a worthy Trollhunter.”

Irritation settled in the teenager as her mentor spoke. _Why is it that trolls care more than teenagers about my reputation?_ she wondered, turning to retrieve the amulet from its place upon the ground. Just as her hand was about to make contact with the artifact, the gnome raced forth from his hiding spot and snatched it, leaving Jamie standing there shocked and appalled. “Are you freaking kidding me?!” she cried indignantly as the little vermin made off with her magical amulet. “I literally just stood up for you and you go and take…?! Gah!”

In her peripherals, Jamie caught sight of her mentor burying his face in all four of his hands. Bagdwella, lady that she was, simply cackled at the puny human’s blatant failure. “Some Trollhunter _you_ are!” she howled vindictively, spiky hair flying around her head like a demented halo.

“Still want to solve this problem without violence?” Blinky asked dryly.

Jamie had never wanted to murder anyone so much in her life, but she wasn’t willing to look like a hypocrite by offing her sassy mentor when she wouldn’t even kill the gnome. “Let everyone think what they want,” the girl dared defiantly. “I’m stopping this gnome without killing him!”

Blinky’s brow creased with worry at her proclamation, lips curving downward in a frown. Bagdwella simply crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow as if to challenge the Trollhunter’s declaration. Jamie could care less. “I have an idea,” she stated. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“I’ll be here,” Blinky said, crossing his arms, “devising a back-up plan.”

“Hold it steady, Tobes!”

“I’m trying!”

“Stop it! It’s leaking out the side!”

“Why couldn’t we have put this together in Trollmarket?!”

The teens’ bickering must have drawn the attention of every being in Trollmarket, for by the time they reached the end of the glowing crystal staircase that led to the gorgeous underground city, a crowd had gathered around the entrance. Jamie and Toby froze in tandem, their hands gripping the doll-sized dinner tightly in an effort to keep the spectacular set-up from tipping either direction.

“Lady Jamie!” the voice of the Trollhunter’s trainer carried over the Trollish muttering that filled the crowd. A moment later, Blinky’s blue body burst through the sea of colorful beings, followed by Aaarrrgh, wearing twin expressions of worry. “What scheme have you concocted to retrieve the amulet?”

“Take a look,” Toby said, his metallic smile gleaming in the glow of the bioluminescent stones as he held the cat-carrier out for Blinky to observe. The two had spend nearly an hour painstakingly arranging one of Jamie’s favorite go-to dinners upon the kitchen table from Nana Domzalski’s old dollhouse, complete with miniature ham sandwiches and soup bowls, glasses of juice, and a tiny perfectly decorated cake for dessert. To say Jamie was proud of her gnome-trap would be an understatement.

“A stunning masterpiece, I’ll grant you that,” Blinky conceded, his clenched fists betraying his compliment. “But how do you intend to use it to recover the amulet?!”

“We’re going to lure the gnome out with the dinner,” Jamie explained, “trap him in this cage, and poke around his hidey-hold with _this_ …” On cue, Toby held up a remote-controlled car. “Until we find the amulet!”

Blinky eyed the teens expectantly. “And…?” He prompted upon seeing their blank stares.

The two shared a look. “We’ll push the amulet out with the car?” Jamie supplied hopefully.

The Conundrum released an exasperated sigh. “If you _can_!” he cried. “What if it’s unreachable with your tiny animatronic automobile?”

“We’ll cross that bridge once we get to it,” Jamie stated firmly. “Right now, we need to get the gnome out so that we can get in.”

Upon seeing Blinky’s still-conflicted expression, Jamie made a snap decision. Handing the gnome-trap over to Toby, the girl approached her mentor and grabbed his upper two hands in hers. “Don’t worry, Blink,” she said as confidently as she could. “I won’t let you down—and I _won’t_ make you look bad.”

“I’m unconcerned about my reputation, Lady Jamie,” he said firmly. “I only wish to see you succeed.”

Jamie smiled, seeing the truth in her trainer’s six-eyed gaze. “I bet it absolutely kills you that I don’t go by the book,” she quipped with a smirk.

“Slays me,” he replied dryly. “Alas, you wouldn’t be the Trollhunter if you didn’t follow your heart, for I assume that’s why the amulet chose you.”

“Then let’s go show these trolls how to be strong while keeping the peace,” Jamie said with a smile.

It surprised the girl how pleasant it felt to receive Blinky’s return smile. Feeling more confident with her trainer’s support, Jamie released his hands and returned to her place beside Toby so they could carry the gnome-trap into position.

“Okay,” Jamie said as they reached the entry hole to the gnome’s den. “Make sure you keep it level. Tie the trip-wire here and…”

Once the trap was ready to go, all the crowd had left to do was wait. Jamie sighed anxiously when nothing happened for the first minute and thirty seconds after arranging the gnome-sized meal. “Maybe you could play some music on your phone, Tobes?” the girl suggested. “He had a little guitar when I first saw him. Maybe he likes it?”

Toby hummed thoughtfully, retrieving the device from his pocket and scrolling through his music selection. Aaarrrgh’s curious face hovered over his shoulder, eyeing the screen from a safe distance. “What’s that?”

“My phone,” Toby said off-handedly. “It’s like a communication device that hooks up to a giant library full of books and movies and music…”

“A _library_ , you say?” Blinky said, interest piqued at the prospect of having unlimited access to every book known to man. “How intriguing…”

Suddenly, _Spanish Romance_ blared from the tiny speakers on Toby’s phone, sending the complex guitar melody echoing around the caverns of Trollmarket. The eyes of every being in the immediate area shifted to the mysterious device in the human’s hand. Seeing this, Toby placed the phone at the back of the gnome-trap, hoping the tiny critter would be as enamored by modern technology as the trolls he so terrorized.

“This music,” Blinky whispered from beside Jamie, “is positively _enchanting_.”

“Preeeetty,” Aaarrrgh agreed, eyes sliding shut as he swayed to the tune.

Jamie smiled as she watched her mentor’s eyes slide shut and the corners of his mouth quirk up around his tusks. She wondered what sort of music trolls made.

The sound of the trap door tripping startled Jamie out of her thoughts. Her eyes flicked immediately to the gnome trap only to see the red-capped creature nosing curiously about the dinner table she’d painstakingly set for this exact moment. “Yes!” Jamie crowed victoriously, leaping into the air from her excitement. “Toby, it worked! Get the car ready!”

“You got it, JL,” Toby acquiesced immediately, shutting the music off and video-calling Jamie. Blinky hovered over the girl’s shoulder, watching intently as Jamie answered the call. “Testing, testing,” Toby said into the camera, “one, two, three!”

“See you,” Jamie said with a smile. “I can’t believe we get signal in Trollmarket!”

“Seriously,” Toby said, preoccupied with strapping the phone securely to the tiny remote-controlled car. “I hope my phone’s not too heavy for this old thing.”

“I think,” Blinky piped up from behind Jamie, “I finally understand your plan.”

Jamie flashed him a brilliant smile and held the phone aloft so Toby could see where he was driving the car. Aaarrrgh took the liberty of moving the gnome-trap carefully to the side so as not to disturb the tiny diner within.

“Preparing to launch in three… two… one…” Toby smiled and pressed forward on the little joystick. “Blast off!”

The tiny car took off and promptly flipped forward, leaving the wheels spinning uselessly through the air.

“Crap,” Jamie hissed. “We need to move the phone back.”

“Perhaps,” Blinky suggested quickly before too much more effort could be wasted on a potentially fruitless endeavor. “You could entertain an idea of my own?”

The two humans shared a look, conversing silently with their eyes. Toby shrugged. Jamie smiled. “Sure, Blink,” she said. “You haven’t let me down yet.”

The blue troll smiled back and led the two teens and Aaarrrgh away from the crowd, leaving a plethora of curious trolls to either grumble in their wake or parade along behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this enormous chapter up into two. Hope you're still enjoying watching all the relationships develop, characters grow, and drama build. :) More tomorrow. Things are about to get craaaazy!   
> Also the hilarious whet/wet misunderstanding between Blinky and Jamie just kills me. xD It all worked out in the end.


	7. Shrinking

Chapter Seven: Shrinking

Jamie stared in horror at the shiny, 50’s-sci-fi-style machine before her, wondering how Blinky had managed to garner enough of her trust that she would even entertain this insane idea. “You want me to _what_?!”

“Worry not, Lady Jamie!” Blinky exclaimed, waving his arms emphatically. “We use the furgulator to compress minerals all the time! It’s perfectly safe—in theory.”

“That isn’t perfectly safe, Blink,” Jamie crossed her arms and cocked her hip in an expression of displeasure. “Compressing minerals is _not_ the same as shrinking them! _And I’m not a mineral!_ ”

Aaarrrgh grumbled from behind his four-armed friend. “Told you. Bad idea…”

Blinky ignored them all in favor of defending himself, “I took the liberty of preparing the furgulator while you were readying your gnome trap. It should be capable of reducing your size without rendering you permanently incapacitated.”

“I don’t wanna be _temporarily_ incapacitated, either!”

Blinky fixed his six-eyed stare upon the girl and crossed his arms defiantly. “Do you trust me, Lady Jamie?” he asked, his firm stance betrayed by the undercurrent of apprehension in his baritone voice.

Jamie stared back at the troll, wanting desperately to assure her friend that yes, she did trust him, but also wanting to not die. Since being introduced to this magical world, nothing had made sense; everything about her life felt upside down and inside out. Nothing had played out to her expectations. _What’s one more thing,_ her mind whispered traitorously, _especially for_ this _troll?_

“Fine,” Jamie said with a reluctant sigh. “But only if you know for sure it won’t hurt me.”

With a grin reminiscent of a mad scientist, Blinky pulled a lever in the back of the golden machine. Dreadful anticipation built in Jamie’s belly as the invention began to rumble, hiss and beep. The doors opened to reveal an enormous glowing chamber, which Blinky indicated with his two left arms. Upon seeing his reassuring smile, Jamie entered obediently, hoping this would work out how her mentor imagined.

“Fear not, Trollhunter,” Blinky cast his pupil a cheeky grin as he closed the doors. “You tend to work well _under pressure_ …”

“Ha ha,” Jamie crossed her arms petulantly in the privacy of the furgulator, not in the mood to appreciate his pun.

“The anthracite, if you please, Master Toby,” she heard the troll’s muffled request. Rustling followed as her friends fiddled the outer wall of the machine. Suddenly, the furgulator began to tremble; beeping and grinding echoed all around her; thick, white smoke filled the chamber.

Jamie coughed violently as the smog quickly diffused throughout the tiny space. “Blink!” she cried between hacks. “What’s going on? Why is there smoke?!”

“Uh oh,” she heard the troll’s voice through the metal walls.

Jamie’s eyes began to burn as the pollution filled her sinuses, blinding her, suffocating her. “Get her out of there!” Toby’s voice reached her ears through the cacophony in the machine.

“Aaarrrgh! Help us!”

 _Aaarrrgh was right_ , Jamie realized with horror as the feeling of asphyxiating became terrifying. _This was_ such _a bad idea…_

To her immense relief, light flowed into the chamber as her three friends managed to yank the door open, allowing the smoke to diffuse out of the enclosure. Jamie stumbled out, coughing the last of the pollutant out of her lungs. “Okay,” she managed to say between hacks. “You can forget about me trusting you because that _totally_ did not work.”

“On the contrary, Lady Jamie,” Blinky’s voice boomed from above her, drawing her gaze up. Jamie gasped as she saw the usually enormous being had grown to the size of an apartment complex, towering over her with a smug smile. “I’d say I’ve proven myself to be _quite_ worthy of your confidence.”

The troll bent over and extended a three-fingered hand to the miniature human, scooping her up easily and lifting her to eye-level. Jamie could only gape as she saw that even Toby towered over her tiny form. “You’re like an action figure!” her friend exclaimed in delight, braces flashing in his toothy smile.

Contrary to the enthusiastic glimmer in Blinky and Toby’s eyes, Aaarrrgh’s expression was one of unmitigated concern. “Still bad idea,” he grumbled, turning and leading the way back to the gnome’s nest.

Blinky carried her as smoothly as he could back to the Plaza, Toby chattering excitedly all the way. Upon reaching the entry to the gnome’s abode, angry chattering drew Jamie’s attention to the trap she and Toby had painstakingly set. There, she saw the tiny humanoid gripping the bars of his cage, chattering angrily at his captors, the table upturned behind him.

“Someone’s not happy about being kidnapped,” Toby muttered, eyeing the gnome pityingly.

“His own actions led to his incarceration, Master Toby,” Blinky stated pompously. “I hold no sympathy for the diminutive criminal.”

Blinky set the tiny Trollhunter upon the rocky edge of the gnome’s home, offering a stone finger to support her as she gathered her bearings. Jamie’s blue eyes turned to his animated brown ones in a silent query. “Are you ready, Lady Jamie?” He asked her with an excited smile.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied, reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. “Want me to get some pictures for posterity’s sake?”

“Even shrunken, you rise to the occasion,” her mentor said with an appreciative smile. “Now, the amulet.”

“You got this, JL!” Toby cheered from beside Aaarrrgh.

With a final, steadying breath, Jamie turned and entered the mouth of the Gnome’s nest, treading timidly into the darkness. Now more than ever, she longed for the comforting glow of her amulet. _I am never taking that thing off again,_ she vowed silently, opting to use her phone’s flashlight instead.

Her still-adjusting eyes roamed across the barely-defined edges of the rocky tunnel. As she walked, she took a plethora of pictures, capturing images of the tiny knick-knacks and trinkets that rested upon natural stone shelves or in unceremonious piles. Thimbles, buttons, gem shards, wires, pieces of fluff, moldy food chunks, and splintered pieces of wood filled the home in a chaotically-organized manner that only a gnome could appreciate.

“What a weird-o,” Jamie murmured as her eyes landed upon a creepy severed doll head that dangled like a chandelier from the stone ceiling. She took a picture anyway.

Finally, after roaming for what seemed like forever, the girl found the main room of the humanoid’s abode, in which her amulet sat like an elegant round table. “For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!” she cried victoriously, reaching eagerly toward the over-sized artifact. As expected, the bonded trinket instantly resized the armor to suit her miniature needs. With a smile, the now-armored Trollhunter turned tail and raced back toward the entrance of the cave.

“Guys!” she hollered as Trollmarket’s lights came into view. “I did it!”

“Woohoo!” Toby’s voice echoed from outside the tunnel. “Team Trollhunters for the win!”

She emerged to the still enormous, smiling faces of her three friends. “Excellent work from our superior Trollhunter,” Blinky boomed. “Now, all that remains is for you to deal with the gnome… Unfortunately, diplomacy appears to be off the table, judging by the fact that he’s literally flipped it.”

“Yeah,” Jamie frowned and eyed the chattering creature that was now even taller than she. “He’s not exactly happy with me, at the moment.”

“It’s okay,” Toby piped up. “We’ll just bring him home with us for now until we can figure out what to do with him.”

Blinky frowned thoughtfully. “Perhaps, it would be best if we were to escort you back to the surface,” he stated, “given the fact that your hands are too full to comfortably transport our Trollhunter.”

Jamie smiled warmly at her trainer, “Thanks, Blink.”

“Of course, Lady Jamie,” he said simply, holding his upper hands out for her to climb aboard. “Shall we commence our visit to the surface?”

Aaarrrgh let out a joyful gasp from beside his human friend, “We visit cat-house?!”

Toby cracked a metallic grin, “Yeah, buddy,” he said fondly. “We’re visiting the cat house… just don’t eat the cats.”

Despite the warning, the green behemoth lapped his lips eagerly, “Just lick, then.”

Jamie laughed in Blinky’s careful embrace as the four friends made their way up to the surface. She could tell by the gentle, steady flow that her escort was moving as carefully as he could with her in his hands. Their journey was interrupted a final time, however, by Bagdwella’s harsh reprimand. “That’s _it_?” she cried indignantly. “You’re not going to _slay_ the gnome?!”

Jamie scoffed. “I still caught it _and_ kept it from destroying your stand, Bagdwella,” she said defensively. “I don’t see the problem.”

“You’re not a _real_ Trollhunter,” the trolless accused, crossing her arms and cocking her voluptuous hip. “You can’t even slay a little gnome— _Jamie the Lame_.”

Blinky’s stone fingers curling defensively around her miniature frame did nothing to quell the feeling of inadequacy that tore through the teenage Trollhunter. “She solved your dilemma without sacrificing her morality,” the blue troll stated. “That is more admirable than if she had satisfied your thirst for vengeance!”

“Not vengeance,” Bagdwella said, turning away from the entourage dismissively. “ _Reassurance_.”

It was only when the trolless had disappeared from view that Jamie allowed herself to sigh and slump against Blinky’s blue hands. Once again, she’d failed to garner the support she so desire from those she was sworn to protect. “What the heck am I even _doing_?”

“You’re doing the right thing, JL,” Toby said reassuringly. His face, now the size of Jamie’s entire body, got as close to the girl as possible without being overbearing. “You’re taking care of everyone, just like you always do.”

Jamie sent a vicious glower at the gnome, whose face was barely visible through the bars of the cat-carrier, and swallowed the childish urge to blame the little beast for losing the trolls’ respect. “Do not lose hope, Lady Jamie,” Blinky’s breath warmed her back as he spoke. “They will see your value in due time. Stay true to who you are.”

“Thanks, Blink,” she mumbled forlornly.

The trip to Toby’s was, overall, spent in silence, interrupted intermittently by softly spoken chatter between Toby and Aaarrrgh. Jamie heard none of it, so lost was she in her own pessimistic musings. She didn’t even notice that they’d arrived at the Domzalski residence until Toby’s announcement drew her back to the present. “This is it!”

While Toby got to work deactivating Nana’s vast array of anti-burglar alarms, the trolls shifted vulnerably in the backyard, protected only by the privacy fence. Several excruciating minutes passed before the teen could safely enter his abode. He cast a sheepish smile over his shoulder before glancing around the kitchen for his Nana. “All clear!” Toby whispered and moved to allow his guests inside.

Blinky entered with relative ease, much to Jamie’s gratitude. Aaarrrgh, on the other hand, had to shift around a bit before his massive body could contort enough to enter without destroying anything. “C’mon, Toby beckoned the team upstairs, snagging a Nougat Nummy off the counter as he passed. “My room’s this way.”

After arriving successfully in Toby’s bedroom, where Jamie had spent much of her childhood playing and making fond memories, the trolls slowed their strides to glance about curiously. Despite the tacky wallpaper, the space was cozy—too small to comfortably host two trolls—but it boasted a plethora of teenager-engaging pastimes that would make any nerd jealous. Books and action-figures lined the nicely-organized shelves and a gaming station tempted any who dared to lay eyes upon it.

“Nice,” Aaarrrgh said approvingly.

“I know, right?” Toby quipped, striding purposefully toward the dollhouse that had occupied much of their play growing up. “What do you think, JL? Let him live in the dollhouse? It’s fully furnished!”

Jamie hesitated. “As long as you don’t think he’ll attack me if we let him out…” she said carefully. “I don’t exactly wanna fight him when I’m six inches tall.”

“I agree,” Blinky input. “Perhaps, we can bribe him?”

Everyone scanned the room, clueless as to what gnomes enjoyed until Aaarrrgh’s eyes landed upon the treat in Toby’s hand. “Give him food?” the giant suggested.

“Yeah!” Jamie agreed. “And his house was full of crap—like, severed doll heads and stuff. Give him something to entertain him!”

Toby groaned and leaned backward in a dramatic display of reluctance. “All I have are limited edition action figures I’ve been saving to sell at the game shop in ten years!”

“Toby!” Jamie cried indignantly. “It’s for a good cause! This little guy hasn’t had one nice thing in his entire life!”

“You’re just saying that so he’s too distracted to eat you!”

“So?!”

“I’m opening it,” Toby brought the argument to an end, exposing the inside of the house and flipping the locks on the cat carrier in rapid succession. “Here ya go, Gnome Chompsky—your new home!”

“Nice name,” Jamie complimented with an appreciative grin. As the little humanoid peeked his head out of the gnome trap and glanced curiously around his new abode, the Trollhunter couldn’t help but feel hopeful, despite having failed to earn Trollmarket’s respect. “You’re right, Blink,” she said to her mentor. “I just need to stay true to who I am and everything will be okay.”

The Conundrum smiled down at his charge and placed her upon the bed. “That’s the spirit, Trollhunter!” he said encouragingly. “Are you comfortable enough for the night or do you need us to procure you anything before you retire?”

“I’m good, thanks,” she said, sprawling out. “I’ll see you tomorrow for training?”

“Always, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said with a fond smile. “Aaarrrgh, I’m afraid it’s time for us to depart.”

The green troll frowned in obvious disappointment. “Aw,” he grumbled. “Wanna play games!”

“We will, buddy,” Toby said, laying a hand on the stone giant’s arm. “We gotta let Chompsky settle in first.”

Aaarrrgh smiled serenely, seemingly satisfied by the compromise. Blinky turned to bid the Trollhunter goodnight only to find her fast asleep upon the pillow where he’d deposited her only moments before.

\---

Jamie woke to the sun shining on her face, feeling more comfortable than she had since her Trollhunter training began. She’d had the absolutely _craziest_ dream that Blinky had convinced her to shrink herself so she could run around in a gnome hole and take pictures for posterity. Stretching and groaning to release the tension that lingered from her night’s rest, the girl allowed her eyes to slowly slide open and gasped in alarm.

She was in Toby’s bed—she hadn’t stayed the night in Toby’s room since they were little kids!—and everything was _huge_.

 _It wasn’t a dream,_ she realized in horror. _I’m tiny! I’m_ still _tiny!_

“Oh, no,” Jamie moaned and buried her face in her hands. She’d been _so_ looking forward to her morning run and catching a glimpse of the cutie at the café! “What am I gonna do now?!”

At that moment, Toby burst into the room, fully dressed and ready for school. “Morning, sleepyhead!” he greeted easily, his attention torn between attending to his unfortunately small friend and getting ready for school. “I took the liberty of calling you in sick—no one ever argues with the ‘we’re doing everything we can for her’ line, so you’ll be covered if you don’t get bigger for a few more days— _and_ your mom’s a doctor, so she can always sign your ‘doctor’s note’…”

“Toby!” Jamie interrupted him in a panic, standing on the too-squishy bed. “I’m. Still. TINY!”

“ _Relax_ , JL,” the boy attempted to sooth as he loaded his school books into his back pack. “I’ve got everything under control. Just chill here with Chompsky, feed him a Nougat Nummy every couple of hours so he doesn’t eat you, and you’ll be fine until you get big again!”

“But what about Mom?” the girl began to pace. “What about track? What about _school_? I _still_ haven’t studied for the Algebra test and my Spanish presentation is _tomorrow_!”

“I’ll figure something out today,” Toby stopped and kneeled in front of the bed so he was eye-level with his friend. “Even if you have to do your presentation virtually, I’ll make sure you don’t fail.”

As if reading her mind, the boy held out a stubby finger for Jamie to hug. “I love you,” she said, gratitude and appreciation flowing between the two friends.

“I love you, too,” Toby said with a smile. “Now, I’ve gotta go or I’m gonna be late.”

“Okay,” Jamie acquiesced reluctantly and flopped back on the bed. “I’ll be here… being tiny.”

Her friend disappeared out the door, laughing maniacally at the girl’s plight. After pouting for a few minutes, dosing off in daydreams, boredom seized the dispirited teen. She rolled onto her side so she could see the dollhouse in which Chompsky resided and hollered as loudly as her tiny lungs allowed, “Hey! Chompsky!”

The sound of rustling drifted through the window of the plastic abode just before the gnome’s pointy hat appeared around the corner. His irritated glower nearly convinced the Trollhunter to abandon her plans for entertainment, but the thought of remaining listless for the next nine hours moved her to ask, “What do gnomes do for fun?”

An hour later, Jamie found herself using Daylight to hack apart bite-sized chunks of Nougat Nummy, preparing snacks for their next round of their jam session. The language barrier had been a heck of a nuisance when first deciding upon a pastime, but after half an hour of arguing indiscernibly, Jamie surrendered and retrieved her phone from her pocket, propping it upon the doll-sized kitchen table so that the two could pirate some music off the Internet. Eventually, Chompsky had decided to join her, retrieving his rubber band guitar and playing along to the best of his ability, which, in Jamie’s musically-disinclined opinion, was rather fantastic.

Therefore, summoning all of her Trollhunting courage, the girl decided to sing along to whatever was blaring from her under-sized phone. Thus began their epic rock band, The Thumbkins (Chompsky’s idea, not hers).

“Here ya go, Chompsky,” Jamie said, handing the gnome a doll-sized plastic plate of candy bar bits. “Gotta replenish after all that head-banging.”

Chompsky happily chattered his agreement before scarfing down the tasty treat. Upon finishing, he held the plate out for her to refill once more, glowering at her as though offended.

“Alright, alright,” the girl placated, plopping another piece of deconstructed Nougat Nummy upon the dish. “I didn’t realize gnomes had such high metabolisms.”

To Jamie’s surprise, the gnome did not dig into the treat as he had before. Instead, he passed the plate to the Sally-Go-Back doll who had taken up residence on his plastic couch, petting her helmet affectionately as he pretended to feed her through the glass. Jamie shivered at the scene, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Chompsky fed his fantasy and turned away to offer him some privacy— _and_ plan her escape…

Suddenly, something deep within Jamie’s body lurched, causing her to squeak in surprise. Something was happening and whatever it was, it was uncomfortable. Her organs felt like balloons, filling up with helium, expanding her from the inside-out. Her eyes began to twitch uncontrollably, her lips swelled up like they were having an allergic reaction. “Chompsky!” she cried as realization dawned. “It’s happening! Get me outta the house!”

The gnome ceased his snuggling with Sally and immediately chattered his agreement, scooping the engorging human up and scurrying across the room to deposit her upon the chair beside the plastic dollhouse. A strange surge of disassociation overtook the girl as her body warped and grew. She could only hope she would end up with her familiar proportions once her transformation was complete.

Not a minute later, Jamie was back to her usual self, sprawled out upon the floor, feeling as though she had just run a marathon. “I’m gonna kill Blinky,” she vowed between heavy breaths, forcing her limbs to cooperate through the pain.

From the balcony of the dollhouse, Chompsky chattered his concern at the struggling Trollhunter. “Yeah, I’m good, buddy,” Jamie said, lifting her arm weakly to give him a thumbs-up. “Thanks for saving me.”

The gnome stood at attention and saluted, obviously proud as punch with his contribution to his new friend’s comfort.

“You go hang with Sally,” Jamie dismissed him, limping toward the bed. “Imma take a…”

She was asleep before her head hit Toby’s pillow.

Jamie woke to the sound of the front door slamming shut and Toby’s heavy footfalls banging up the steps. “You missed it!” the boy exclaimed upon entering his bedroom and flinging his heavy backpack beside the door. “Senior Uhl failed Mary’s Spanish report in front of the whole class and made her cry! It was EPIC!”

“Classy, Tobes,” Jamie said dryly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, secretly pleased by the news as well. Apparently, the Trollhunter didn’t have to be a saint. “How was play practice? Did you manage to smooth things over with Claire?”

The boy’s countenance fell at the mention of his crush. “I _totally_ had it,” he bemoaned, “until Steve asked her for ‘extra help memorizing lines’ just before I could ask her out.”

Jamie grimaced. Her ex could be _such_ a douche. Still, Toby asking Claire out after his blatant failures to communicate would have been a _disaster_. “Totally a blessing in disguise,” she said bluntly. “You have to talk to her more than once before asking her on a date. Show her that you like _her_.”

“Ugh, that takes sooooo loooong,” Toby whined, taking a seat beside his now normal-sized friend before changing the subject. “How’d it go with Chompsky today?”

Before the girl could reply, an incoming text message buzzing on her phone distracted her. “It’s from Claire!” Jamie said as she looked at her phone. Her heart plummeted upon opening the message. _“‘Something came up. Have to reschedule Sunday’s study sesh. :( Sorry.’”_

“Uh, that’s weird,” Toby said crossing his arms. “I really thought she wanted to hang with you again.”

Jamie frowned, disappointment weighing as heavily upon her as her armor. “Yeah, me too.”

“Maybe one conversation _is_ a little too soon to ask someone on a date,” the boy said, laying a comforting hand upon his friend’s shoulder. Jamie smiled back, grateful for his unending support through everything. “C’mon, JL, you’ve gotta get home before your mom finds out you skipped school.”

“I know,” she moaned, wanting to leave less than anything in the world after today’s unexpected emotional roller coaster. With the way her hormones were raging, she just knew her period was _totally_ gonna start soon. With a final fist-bump for Chompsky and a hug for her best friend, the Trollhunter trudged home, hoping life would go back to being easy soon.

Jamie tiptoed cautiously through the back door of the Lake House, hoping beyond hope that she remained undiscovered until she could slink under the covers and play sick for when her mother returned home.

Fate, apparently, had other designs, for upon crossing through the kitchen and into the dining room, Jamie’s eyes landed on three adult figures seated around the table. Strickler was the first to spot the conspicuous teen. “Ah, speak of the devil,” he drawled, redirecting the attention of Barbara and Coach Lawrence.

Jamie winced and smiled sheepishly. “Hey, guys!” she attempted to sound casual. “What’s up?”

“Where have you _been_?” Barbara asked, still in her scrubs, teal eyes wide with concern. “Coach said you called from the doctor’s office today! We’ve been worried sick!”

“Yeeeaaaah,” the girl drawled, struggling to remember the excuse Toby concocted in the wake of such pressure. “I went to—ah, the doctor’s office… instead of you… because I was feeling a little puny,” _Oh, Blinky would have been so proud of that pun,_ Jamie’s brain interrupted her babble, “and I spent the day at Toby’s to rest so that I wouldn’t get anyone else sick!”

The three adults exchanged a glance, brows furrowed and eyes creased with concern. “Sweetie,” Barbara said slowly, “we called Nana. She said you weren’t there.”

“Ah,” Jamie said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Right. I, uh…”

“Look, kid,” Coach interrupted gruffly. “You’ve been to _one_ practice this week. We _know_ something’s going on.” He crossed his arms and tilted his chin down in that stern way of his. “And you need to talk about it before the problem gets any worse.”

“Is it drugs?” Barbara asked, horror flooding her voice. “Are you _using_ something?”

“What?!” Jamie cried in affront. “No! Why the _heck_ would I do drugs?”

Strickler stood and sighed. “We know what transpired between you and Steve was hard on you, Little Athena,” his tone was pitying—a fact which Jamie despised. “If you found it necessary to turn to substance abuse to cope with the emotional impact of your separation, we need to know so we can properly help.”

Jamie stood there gaping like a fish at the adults’ logic. Had she really been so far removed since her breakup that they actually believed she’d changed so drastically? “I’m not on drugs,” she said simply, brows slanting down as irritation overcame her appall. “And I _don’t_ need help.”

“Start showing up to practice,” Coach said flatly. “And we’ll believe you.”

“And perhaps,” Strickler drawled, “when choosing an excuse for your pre-planned absences, do not rely on Mr. Domzalski to remember your lines.”

Barbara fixed her boyfriend with a stern glower at his proffered advice before turning her attention back to her daughter. “We care about you, Jamie,” she said sincerely, “which is why you’re grounded until you either talk to us about what’s going on or start seeing the school counselor.”

Once again, Jamie’s jaw dropped. After all the years of dedication to her sport, all the time spent caring for her mother and their home, all the hours of hard work she’d put into exceeding at school, _this_ was what they really thought of her? Her hormones were absolutely not prepared to handle this. _And neither are these guys…_ Jamie realized as inspiration struck. “Fine, you wanna know what’s _really_ going on?” she demanded. “My period started. It’s been crazy. Toby’s been letting me play video games so that I don’t have to think about anything that’s bothering me and Nana had no idea I was there because she only goes upstairs once a month to clean. Now that you know what’s going on, _I’m gonna go to bed!_ ”

Leaving the adults gaping to her satisfaction, the teen proceeded to stomp her way upstairs to her bedroom, where she slammed the door for good measure.

In the wake of her furious exit, the three adults exchanged another worried glance. “Well, _that’s_ a little out of my scope of practice,” Coach said, rising from his seat. “I’m gonna head home. Keep me posted on how she’s doin’, ‘kay? Even if things didn’t work out with her and Steve, I still want what’s best for both of ‘em.”

“We know,” Strickler said, laying a reassuring hand upon his coworker’s shoulder. “And we are grateful for your consideration.”

“Thanks for being here to help us figure out what’s been going on,” Barbara agreed appreciatively. “For now, I think it’s safe to say we should order take out. Looks like Jamie’s not in the mood to make dinner…”

As Coach departed and Barbara called their favorite Chinese place, Strickler eyed the staircase thoughtfully. Perhaps, it was time he make his true nature known to the Trollhunter. She was obviously struggling to balance her double-life and all the responsibilities it entailed. A helping hand, even that of a changeling, was bound to be well-received…

Resolved, Strickler got to work setting the table whilst plotting the safest way to reveal his secret to the enemy he viewed as a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, Strickler's gonna teeeeeeeeeell!!!  
> Also, girl!Jim=period excuse! Yay!  
> Still hasn't won the trolls over. She's gonna have to do something crazy. ;)


	8. Changeling

Chapter Eight: Changeling

“I know contemporary media might lead you to believe that European History is full of swords, sorcery, and scandal…”

Zelda Nomura’s voice echoed from atop the steps of the museum over the heads of Strickler’s obviously zoned-out history class. Jamie would not be surprised if the amulet had to choose another Trollhunter because she’d died of boredom. It would probably be whoever was snoring behind her. _Mad skills falling asleep standing up,_ she thought offhandedly. Even Strickler was rolling his eyes at Nomura’s less-than-titillating speech. 

“I assure you, the truth is far more interesting,” the excitable Asian curator smiled serenely, oblivious to the vacant stares of Jamie’s schoolmates. “And there’s no better place to start than Renaissance Era pottery!”

A collective groan resounded, broken only by Eli’s excited “wow!”

Strickler managed to earn himself another point in Jamie’s favor when he approached Nomura to lay a hand upon her shoulder, stopping any further assaults upon the teenagers’ fragile psyches. “Since we have limited time, Ms. Nomura,” he interrupted suavely, “perhaps it’s best if they explore the museum on their own?”

Whoops of relief erupted around Jamie and the class scattered before the adults could change their minds.

Jamie quickly fell into step alongside Toby, who chatted excitedly about the play. “Everyone _dies_ in this! Did you know that?! I thought this was supposed to be the ultimate love story!”

The girl giggled at her friend’s antics and was just about to reply when she caught sight of Claire standing alone in front of a beautiful Renaissance Era gown. Though her abrupt cancellation of their study session had hurt, Jamie couldn’t help but notice the dark circles that framed Claire’s eyes. Something was going on with the girl, something that was interfering with her ability to see Jamie. What kind of friend—what kind of _protector_ —would she be if she didn’t at least _try_ to figure out what was going on?

“Hey, Tobes,” Jamie said slyly, eyeing her friend out of the corner of her eye. “You should go talk to Claire about this. I bet she’d have _way_ more to say about it than I would.”

Toby’s jaw went slack. “Talk to Claire? Like, _outside_ of rehearsal? _After what happened last time?!_ ”

“ _C’mon_ , Tobes,” the girl pleaded. “If you talk to her, maybe we can figure out why she cancelled on me! And besides,” she smirked at her friend’s nervous display, “you can’t _still_ be scared to talk to her after spending so much time together at practice.”

“Of _course_ , I’m still scared!” Toby hissed indignantly. “It’s Claire freakin’ _Nunez_ we’re talking about!”

“Well, then, Duke of Awesomeness,” Jamie whipped around her friend and shoved him directly into Claire’s line of sight, “stop talking _about_ her and start talking _to_ her!”

It was too late for Toby—the moment Claire caught sight of his involuntary approach, she beamed and waved. There was no backing out for her friend now. Jamie smirked in triumph as the boy worked his charm on the Latina and she turned to explore the museum on her own…

Only to run into the very last person she wanted to talk to.

“C’mon, Jamie,” Steve said, intent on charming. His casual lean against the museum wall only served to heighten the overpowering stench of his liberally-applied cologn. “You can stop playing hard to get. I _know_ you want me back.”

She couldn’t hold back the sound of disgust that burbled in her throat. “In your dreams, Steve,” she managed to grind out through her teeth, pushing past the arrogant jock.

“What we had was _special_ , JL!” he cried, placing a hand on her shoulder before she could escape him successfully. “I just wanna talk about what happened.”

_Oh, I am_ so _glad we are over,_ the girl fumed silently. “Yeah?” Jamie hissed at him. “Well, I _don’t_. Now, if you’ll excuse me--.”

_“I thought it was an alien—_ definitely _not human!”_

Jamie gasped and whirled toward the voice that had just spoken, completely ignoring Steve’s line about everything he did being “just a big misunderstanding.” She was unsurprised to find Eli, holding his phone up and showing it to a skeptical looking girl.

“It’s some sort of monster!” the bespectacled boy exclaimed desperately.

“C’mon,” his unwilling audience crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, “give it up, Eli!”

“No!” he argued. “This time I have photographic evidence!”

Jamie raced over to where Eli was standing, but was surprised to find Steve had beaten her to the punch with his long-legged stride. The bully ripped the phone out of Eli’s hands and gave the image on the screen a quick once-over. “This just looks like road-kill!” he guffawed at the smaller boy’s expense.

The Trollhunter released a sigh of relief—anything that looked like road-kill couldn’t _possibly_ be a troll. Instead of listening to Eli try to explain himself, Jamie opted to escape Steve’s attempt at getting back into her pants. She slipped discretely behind a white curtain around the corner to wait out the crowd of teenagers.

It was only when she was alone and able to relax that the girl finally noticed her amulet pulsating frantically in her back pocket. “What’s up with you?” Jamie whispered as she retrieved the trollish artifact. That same, familiar tug from the amulet pulled at Jamie’s gut, seeming to guide her forward—it _wanted_ her to go forward.

The girl’s eyes rose, scanning the perimeter only to see a door with a sign that clearly said “Do Not Enter; Employees Only.” _Of course._ Mustering up all of her Trollhunter courage, Jamie opened the door and pressed onward. The sight that greeted her upon entry, however, made her stop in her tracks and stare.

A bridge, one that seemed so achingly familiar, sat in the middle of the space, surrounded by boxes. It was the markings carved into the stone that elicited a gasp from the teenager—they were _Trollish_.

Slowly, carefully, Jamie walked toward the ancient, stone bridge, her eyes drinking in every detail and committing them to memory. The archway was nearly completed, the side that faced her depicting a battle from long ago. At the apex was a circular indention that begged to be filled—possibly a missing ornament?

A hand plopped suddenly upon Jamie’s shoulder, startling a cry out of the teen. She whipped around and came face-to-face with an incredibly stern-looking Strickler.

“It appears,” her mom’s boyfriend drawled in that way that let her know she was in for it, “your quest for knowledge has finally gotten you into trouble, Little Athena.”

Jamie gulped as the severe history teacher led her quickly through the white curtain that separated her from her peers. She could feel the flush inching along her neck as she was forced to pass her classmates, clearly on the receiving end of punishment. Mary Wang’s vindictive giggles echoed in her ears as Strickler led her out of the museum to speak privately upon the front steps.

_Oh, great,_ Jamie bemoaned silently. _I’m so dead._

To her surprise, Strickler did not immediately lay into Jamie for suddenly breaking the rules and putting her nose where it didn’t belong. Instead, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear and turned back to his confused pupil. “It would be wise if, in the future,” he said softly, “you displayed a tad more caution before embarking upon any more _quests_. We wouldn’t want your mother grounding you and keeping you from _LARPing_ , would we, Little Athena?”

Jamie gasped as Strickler’s eyes lit a brilliant yellow for the briefest of moments before he smirked dangerously and turned away, leaving her stunned upon the museum steps.

\---

“Are you certain?” Blinky asked. “Are you absolutely, _unequivocally_ certain?”

“I know what I saw!” Jamie exclaimed for the umpteenth time. “It was the Killahead Bridge—the _exact_ one from _A Brief Recapitulation_ —and then, Strickler’s eyes _glowed_!”

She paced anxiously around the Forge in front of her skeptical mentor, flinging her arms around exactly the way he did when he got excited about anything. Blinky’s six eyes bored worriedly into her, his lips tight as he considered her words carefully.

“I have a theory,” the blue troll said as softly as was possible for his booming voice, “but you must keep it quiet until we know for certain whether or not it is correct, lest we start a panic.”

Jamie stopped pacing and whirled on her mentor. “There’s _already_ a panic, Blink!” she cried. “ _I’m_ panicking! _My mom’s boyfriend_ might be working for Bular and they might be trying to open the Bridge!”

Behind her, Aaarrrgh muttered something softly to Toby, who handed him another bag of cat dander.

“ _How are you not freaking out, Tobes?!_ ” Jamie whirled on her best friend. “I can’t fight _Strickler_! He’s like…” She stopped, all the energy leaving her in a rush of emotion, and sighed.

Toby, as usual, picked up on Jamie’s train of thought and rose to hug her. “I get it, JL,” he said into her shoulder. “So, why don’t we just try talking to him first?”

“Oh, no, no!” Blinky said vehemently. “If my theory proves correct, you could not _possibly_ hope for positive communication from this man! He will only deceive and manipulate you, as changelings are wont to do.”

“Changelings?” Jamie questioned.

Instantly, Blinky shushed the girl, racing forward to place a hand upon her lips. He glanced around to ensure they would not be heard before freeing her. “Yes,” his gaze was intense and full of fear. “In the old world, Gumm-Gumms stole our young and did something _unnatural_ to change them! Their sole purpose: to spy on the world above.”

Jamie felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. “That’s… that’s terrible!”

“How _did_ they change them, exactly?” Toby asked timidly.

“Nasty business,” Aaarrrgh said forlornly. “ _Very_ messy.”

Jamie frowned as she met her mentor’s six blinking eyes. “So,” she stumbled over her words, “you’re saying that… if Strickler _is_ one of these changelings… he’s actually a troll who was experimented on as a child?”

“And then forced to fight in a war for an evil maniac?!” Toby exclaimed. “Omigosh. Jamie, your future step-dad is a child soldier!”

Blinky’s expression became pained and his gaze flicked briefly to Aaarrrgh. “Trolls…” he said solemnly, “don’t much care to reminisce over the loss of their children.”

The Trollhunter sighed. “If Trollmarket won’t listen,” she said. “How are we supposed to expose the changelings and keep Gunmar from escaping, all without getting Strickler into trouble?”

“I am not sure it is avoidable, Lady Jamie,” the blue troll said as if he were delivering bad news. “If it was, in fact, the Killahead Bridge you saw in the museum, it would have taken an _army_ of changelings _decades_ to retrieve the missing pieces!”

Jamie sighed, “So, what do we do?”

“We have to tell Vendel,” Blinky stated solemnly. “He will know how to proceed.”

At that moment, Draal entered the Forge, eyes steely and expression impassive. His yellow-red eyes locked with Jamie’s and his mouth tightened. The girl felt her stomach clench. After the events of earlier, she had no desire to work with the brutish troll who so despised her. Uncovering Strickler’s allegiances seemed so much more pressing.

A stone hand upon her shoulder drew her from her solemn musings. “I will inform Vendel,” Blinky said reassuringly. “You focus on winning Draal’s favor. If what we suspect is true, we’ll need allies now more than ever.”

Jamie placed a tiny hand over his, pushing her gratitude into the troll through her touch. With a final shared smile, Blinky squeezed her shoulder before moving to depart. The Trollhunter did not miss the way her mentor glowered warningly at Draal as they passed by one another. The deadly troll simply snuffed, his confidence its own threat, before turning his contemptuous gaze back upon Jamie. “So,” Draal said, towering over her in his usual domineering way. “You think yourself strong enough, brave enough, _honorable_ enough to emulate my father…”

“No,” Jamie said simply, cocking her hip in an uncooperatively sassy manner. “That’s why _you’re_ here.”

Draal huffed his bullring into swinging and rolled his eyes. “The first thing you must know about Kanjigar the Courageous,” the troll redirected, “is that he gave up _everything_ for the good of others, from his loved ones to his life.” Jamie heard clearly the bitterness in his tone as he spoke. “To him, to serve _was_ to sacrifice. Today, Trollhunter, you will serve by sacrificing your comfort so that you may learn to persevere through _any_ pain.”

The girl did not like the sound of that. “Wait,” she said, heart plummeting at the look in his eyes. She looked to Toby and Aaarrrgh for reassurance, both of whom seemed just as uncertain as she. “What do you mean?”

“Prepare, Trollhunter!” Draal lunged low as though he were about to sprint. “And mimic my movements…”

\---

“I’m dead.”

Blinky rolled his eyes at his overdramatic charge’s proclamation. “You’ll be fine, Lady Jamie,” he said without pausing his task of replacing the towering piles of books back upon the semi-organized shelves.

“No, really,” Jamie affirmed from her place upon the floor of Trollmarket’s library. “I’m actually dead. Draal killed me.”

“The only reason you are in so much pain,” the Conundrum stated flatly, “is because you refused to stretch after that _excessively_ brutal training session.”

The Trollhunter moaned and twitched in a failed attempt to roll over, pain rocketing throughout the shoulder she’d just tried to contract. “I couldn’t even _stand_ ,” she whined. “How was I supposed to _stretch_?”

Jamie couldn’t help the Cheshire-like grin that consumed her lips as she listened to her trainer grumble under his breath. Upon returning from his meeting with Vendel and seeing the state in which Draal had left his Trollhunter, Blinky had been _furious_. After he’d accused the brute of being an “obviously unqualified trainer” for “not even performing a basic assessment” and then “ _destroying_ her fragile, fleshy body through forced overexertion,” Jamie could never again doubt her trainer’s care for her.

Currently, the scholar was grumbling about Draal’s “gross misuse of trust” and “what if the Trollhunter had been called to serve in such a state” and even “never leaving her alone in his presence again.” Personally, Jamie agreed with Blinky, but not because she feared pain—she couldn’t afford to be rendered useless with the world in potential peril. She was just grateful Blinky’s upset had not chased Draal away—in fact, it had probably _secured_ the brute as a permanent fixture in her training regiment, so great was his dislike of the scholarly troll.

“Isn’t there some kind of post-workout potion trolls use?” Jamie complained, dismissing her heavy armor so she could flop gracelessly onto her side. “Literally _anything_ that will help me recover?”

“Alas,” Blinky said forlornly, “trolls do not experience overexertion the way you humans do. I have, however, been researching exercise recovery practices from elite athletes in the hopes of improving your performance in the Forge.” He finally ceased his work organizing tomes and approached the floored Trollhunter. “If I may…?”

Jamie grunted her consent and allowed the four-armed troll to flip her back to supine. “Ordinarily,” Blinky said in his teacher-voice, “sports massage involves a pre-exercise session of total-body compressions to warm and stimulate your muscles and a post-exercise session of effleurage and mobilization techniques to encourage circulation and relaxation.”

“Okay, I have _no_ idea what you just said,” Jamie said as her trainer began to effleurage along her limbs in a clinical manner. “And how’d you even find out about all of this stuff?”

“I have paid frequent visits to the Arcadia Oaks Library over the years,” Blinky stated smugly. “Since your induction as Trollhunter, I have visited on a near-nightly basis to procure the knowledge necessary to train the human body effectively.”

Jamie hummed thoughtfully, marveling at how easily she could have interacted with the world of trolls if only she’d known where to look. “I wonder if you ever saw me running around before all of this,” she said absently.

“Probably not without experiencing a great deal of fright,” Blinky stated with a wry smile. “Simply recall how you reacted to our meeting and understand the need for our world’s secrecy.”

The girl grinned at the memory as her mentor passively stretched her hamstrings. “I can’t believe I hit you in the head with a broom,” she said with a laugh. “If only I’d known how good of friends we’d be.”

Blinky smirked. “I _suppose_ I’ll forgive you, seeing as we’re _such_ good friends,” her trainer teased as he lifted her arms above her head and tugged in a final stretch. “There. You’re cured.”

“Am I?” Jamie sighed mournfully at the loss of her massage. “I still feel kinda stiff in some parts. Maybe you should do it again…”

Blinky rolled his eyes and pulled the Trollhunter to her feet. “Tobias and Aaarrrgh should be back with the ice momentarily. In the meanwhile, I advise you perform gentle dynamic stretching. Your body must be fully recovered if we are to enact Vendel’s plan.”

That seemed to get the Trollhunter’s attention. “Oh, yeah,” she said absently. “What did he say about the possible you-know-whats?”

“ _Aaaah!_ ” Toby’s voice interrupted from the library entrance. “It’s cold! _It’s cold!_ ”

Jamie’s head whipped toward the source of the distressed exclamation. Toby was carrying an enormous bag of ice with his bare arms, his skin flushing where it made contact with the frigid plastic. Aaarrrgh followed closely behind the boy, carrying another ten bags in his enormous grip.

“Holy crap,” Jamie said. “Is that all for _me_?!”

“All but one,” Blinky said vindictively, crossing his upper two arms. “The remainder is to be dumped unceremoniously upon Draal’s head the next time I see him.”

Toby dropped his bag of ice at the Conundrum’s feet and proceeded to dance around in an effort to warm his body up. “Still cold, still cold!”

“What Vendel say?” Aaarrrgh asked immediately as he, too, deposited the ice in a heaping pile.

“He is unwilling to accompany us to validate the Trollhunter’s suspicions without prior proof,” Blinky stated. “Unfortunately, he is _far_ more skeptical than we.”

“Okay,” Jamie said slowly. “But did you talk to him about the changelings?”

Blinky seemed hesitant to divulge the Elder’s response to the possibility of changelings running amok. “Yes, I did,” he said simply.

“That good, huh?” Aaarrrgh asked dryly, not for the first time surprising Jamie with the wit he hid behind his mask of simplicity.

“He was less than pleased with the implications,” the Conundrum stated, wringing his hands nervously, “hence, his desire for proof. Upon uncovering even one changeling’s identity, he will be willing to accompany us and see for himself that the Bridge is a threat once more.”

Jamie could work with that. “Great!” she said enthusiastically, wincing at the pain that shot through her calves at her accompanying bounce. Another though occurred to her that dampened her mood once more. “But Strickler’s our only lead. I don’t want to put him in danger if he _is_ a changeling!”

“There are methods of exposing a changeling’s true nature without causing them harm,” Blinky reassured the girl, reaching into his pocket and retrieving something round and metal. “Specifically by using _this_ …”

Aaarrrgh hummed thoughtfully from his place beside Toby, “Gaggletack.”

“Gaggletack?” Toby asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“Rare artifact,” the giant troll rumbled in explanation.

“An object of great mystery!” Blinky said dramatically. “With physical contact, it reveals the true nature of a changeling.”

Gazing owlishly at the supposedly rare and mysterious artifact, Jamie reached out to take it from her mentor’s grasp. “A horseshoe?”

Blinky snatched the item from her hand with a look of affront, “ _Why_ would you put such a valuable item on a _horse’s_ _foot_?!”

Jamie rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, feeling like she would never understand trolls. “So, we’re gonna use this to expose Strickler,” she mused. “How do we do it?”

Blinky held the iron shoe aloft, “Simply touch the subject you wish to test,” he tapped Jamie’s exposed neck softly with the gaggletack, “and voila! Strickler’s true nature will be revealed!”

“Be careful,” Aaarrrgh said, placing an enormous hand upon Jamie’s tiny shoulder. “Could make changeling mad.”

Her mentor hummed thoughtfully beside her. “Yes,” the blue troll drawled. “Perhaps it _would_ be best if one of us accompanied you on your mission, should he react poorly to being forcibly exposed.”

“No way!” Jamie exclaimed vehemently. “Strickler would _never_ hurt me! I don’t care if he is half troll or whatever. He’s had plenty of opportunities to turn on me since I became the Trollhunter.”

Blinky made a huffing sound and crossed all four of his arms, fixing her with a serious look. “I trust your judgment, Lady Jamie,” he said firmly. “But I also know your heart is prone toward seeing the good in _all_ beings, worthy or otherwise. I would rather ensure your safety than trust a changeling.”

Jamie gnawed her lip indecisively as she met her mentor’s gaze. She could see his resolve plain as day, but there was something else shimmering in his dusky orbs; something akin to concern. It made the last of Jamie’s resistance crumble.

“Alright,” she conceded. “But it has to be you. Aaarrrgh can’t move quickly enough through my place to help me escape if he _does_ turn on me,” she folded her arms stubbornly, matching Blinky’s body language to a tee, “which he _won’t_.”

“ _Excellent_ ,” the blue troll smiled, obviously more at-ease with their current plan that their previous. “We shall venture to the surface tonight! Aaarrrgh, you stay at Master Toby’s house to ensure the changeling does not try to leverage our Trollhunter’s friend against her. I’ll gather some supplies that should help us escape the changeling’s wrath should he respond poorly to his exposure.”

Nervousness twisted in Jamie’s gut as her mentor handed her the gaggletack. She stowed the offending item away in her backpack and tried to forget her upcoming mission. The task proved more difficult than she expected as thoughts of the man she’d hoped would someday become her step-father transforming into a monster refused to leave her mind.

“For now,” her mentor interrupted her train of thought, “we must ensure you are ready for your upcoming mission and get you in an ice bath.”

Jamie groaned. “I can’t stay any longer,” she said sadly. “I may not be grounded, but I’m still on thin ice. Mom thinks I had a long track meet and I need to be home in…” her brow furrowed and she turned to Toby. “What time is it anyway?”

The boy cringed. “Almost 7:00 pm.”

“Ugh,” Jamie whined and hobbled for the exit. “Right now.” _I’m so dead..._

Before she could reach the doorway out, she felt four stone arms scoop her up and carry her backward. “Recovery takes priority,” Blinky stated factually.

“Over me being allowed to leave the house and fulfill my destiny?” Jamie countered as Blinky reached the back room, where a tub of water awaited her submersion. “I don’t _think_ so.”

“Five minutes,” her mentor demanded, “and then we can go. Aaarrrgh, if you would be so kind…”

Aaarrrgh picked up the ten bags of ice with ease and filled the tub, sloshing water all over the stone floor. Jamie moaned, absolutely dreading what was about to come. “We’ll _slip out_ so you can recover, Trollhunter,” Blinky smirked as he and Aaarrrgh made for the exit, “before you get _cold feet_.”

The teen rolled her eyes. “ _Please_ , tell me you’re out of ice-bath puns,” she complained, turning away so he couldn’t see her smile.

“On the contrary, Lady Jamie,” his tone turned sly, “that was just the _tip of the iceberg_.”

With that, he shut the door, leaving Jamie wash her worries away in an agonizing bath of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draal smash! Jamie has some sad feels about her monster-dad.  
> Tell me what you think! <3


	9. Protecting

Chapter Nine: Protecting

Night fell and, as planned, Jamie opened the back door to admit Blinky into the house.

She knew she was terrible at concealing her emotions, but she must have been even worse than she thought, for the moment her mentor’s six eyes landed upon her face, he reached out to grasp her hands in his. “Lady Jamie…” he murmured, gazing pityingly down at her sad, blue eyes.

Jamie swallowed, squeezing her trainer’s hands tightly. “I don’t want to lose him, Blink,” she confessed, feeling her eyes start to burn, “even if he is a changeling. I thought he was gonna be my dad someday…”

At the rate her emotions were mounting, threatening her fragile teenage-girl composure, Jamie shouldn’t have been so surprised when the troll pulled her into a fierce hug. “I hope he makes the right decision tonight, for your sake,” he said against her hair. “Just know that, no matter what happens with your father-figure today, you have friends who care for you always.”

Jamie buried her face in the crook of his neck, hoping to hide just how glassy her eyes had become. She felt the troll tense in her grasp but could not bring herself to let go of him as she struggled to regain her composure. Though stress-induced tears burned behind her eyes, gratitude swelled in her heart as Blinky simply held her in his comforting four-armed embrace.

At the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, the two quickly parted and shared a look. Jamie set her jaw and gave the troll a determined nod. Blinky smiled fondly at the girl, brushing away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes before he rushed out to hide and wait. He made his exit in the nick of time, as the front door opened not a moment after the back door closed.

“Hey, Sweetie!” Barbara called out as she hung her purse upon the coat rack by the entrance. “Walt and I are back!”

Jamie remembered to clear her throat before speaking so as not to betray her earlier tears. “Great!” she called back in a forced-cheerful voice. “How was the date?”

She heard giggling from the stairway just before turning the corner to see Barbara leaning over the railing to plant a kiss on Strickler’s prominent nose, both of them grinning like idiots. “Wonderful as always,” her mother said without looking away from her boyfriend. “I’m gonna take a shower. Be right back you two!”

_And that means Strickler’s staying the night,_ Jamie thought wryly with a shudder, sincerely hoping her mom’s boyfriend was anything but a changeling.

“Hurry back, Darling,” Strickler drawled coyly to Barbara’s departing form. “I was hoping we could finish that bottle of wine tonight.”

Barbara smiled back over her shoulder before rounding the corner toward the bathroom.

“Ahem,” Jamie said, staring awkwardly at Strickler. “Er… can we talk?”

Strickler did not appear even slightly surprised by Jamie’s request. In fact, he seemed somewhat relieved. “Of course, Trollhunter,” he said bluntly, eyes flashing yellow. “I was hoping you would deem it wise.”

Jamie gasped and leaped backward into the kitchen, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve the gaggletack as Strickler stalked slowly toward her, smirking all the while.

“I was quite surprised when the Amulet of Daylight rolled out of your backpack that day,” he drawled, voice a little too strained to be aloof, “I had hoped I was wrong—that it did not mean what I feared…”

Jamie felt her breathing quicken and her grip on the gaggletack tighten. “That we’re on opposite sides?” she asked, voice trembling.

“It could _never_ mean that, Little Athena,” Strickler murmured with a sad look, “unless Trollkind’s prejudice has somehow managed to infect your strong mind.”

Just as Jamie removed the horseshoe from her pocket and made to use it, Strickler changed. The girl gasped as his skin darkened to green, his nostrils lengthened into slits, his head sprouted horns and his size grew by several inches. The gaggletack clattered uselessly to the floor.

“You _are_ a changeling!” Jamie gasped, backing away further and withdrawing her amulet from her other pocket. “For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!”

In an instant, Strickler adopted a defensive stance. “Listen to me, Jamie!” he crowed, his troll voice raspier than his human one. “I will not harm you--!”

The back door flung open to admit a scowling Blinky, carrying large, glowing rocks in each of his four hands. “ _You shall not lay a hand on her!_ ” he cried, holding one of the stones aloft threateningly.

Strickler’s bulbous eyes widened. “What are you doing bringing _Dwarkstones_ into this house?!”

“Protecting my Trollhunter from the likes of _you_!” the blue troll cried enraged. “Now, start talking—!”

“Blink!” Jamie interrupted, placing a gentle armored hand on the arm that waved the ‘Dwarkstone’ most threateningly. “Let’s hear him out.”

“Your Trollhunter needs no protection from me, Conundrum!” the changeling growled. “It is _I_ who will protect _her_ from Gunmar and his horde!”

Blinky and Jamie shared a look. “Wait,” Jamie said. “So we _are_ on opposite sides?”

Strickler sighed, broad shoulders slumping as though he were Atlas carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. “Changelings have no side,” he said. “Outcast by our own families and forced to hide our true nature from the humans among whom we live, we are our own side. Gunmar has promised a new life for changelings—one in which we have respect! It is for my brothers and sisters that I serve the Skullcrusher.”

Jamie’s jaw dropped and sadness welled in her heart, “So, your relationship with my mom… is just a cover?”

“No,” Strickler said quickly, firmly. “Never—I have always cared for her, though I tried to deny it, tried to make excuses… I fell in love with her. As long as I remain in Gunmar’s favor, when the Janus Order inevitably frees him, he will spare your mother, and spare _you_ , at my behest.”

“You cannot _honestly_ believe that Gunmar would spare the _Trollhunter_!” Blinky cried, eyes wide with disbelief. “You are condemning her to death by seeking to release him!”

“And if I do not, I condemn my own kind to eternal exile!” Strickler said with equal vehemence, flinging his arm emphatically. “My family’s only chance lies with my success!”

“Or _mine_ ,” Jamie said, glowering at the monster she had wished to one day call her step-father. “You don’t have to serve the Gumm-Gumms to gain equal rights for changelings, Strickler. You can work with us and we’ll vouch for you!”

The changeling scoffed, “One human’s voice cannot be enough to make up for centuries of prejudice,” Strickler said bitterly, “even if that voice belongs to the Trollhunter.”

Jamie felt her face flush and her fists tremble with rage. “So, you’re just going to give up? You’re not even going to _try_?!”

“I’ve _been_ trying, Jamie!” Strickler insisted. “I’ve been working for centuries! If I give up now, all that work, all the sacrifices, will have been in vain!”

“No,” Jamie said, voice quivering. “If you let everyone else die, everything will have been in vain. Mom will never forgive you.”

The girl watched with anticipation as the changeling lowered his eyes and curled his hands into fists. “If her love is the price I have to pay for her life,” he whispered, “then so be it.”

Jamie was too furious to maintain her armor and, knowing Strickler would not harm her, dismissed Daylight in a flash of blue. “I’m staying at Toby’s for the night,” she said coldly, turning toward the door. “Enjoy the rest of your date. That Bridge looked like it was close to being finished…”

With that, she left Strickler alone, stomping out the back door with Blinky hot on her heels. She managed to make it into the woods before completely losing her composure all over her poor trainer.

\---

The clang of sword upon stone echoed across the Forge as Jamie took out her every surrogate-father-induced frustration upon her standard sparring partner. Draal, for his part, was taking the furious beating like the champion he was and calmly blocking her every attack.

“You must maintain a level head whilst in the throes of battle,” he stated plainly, parrying another blow with his magnificent horns, “or your rage will blind you to your enemies’ advantage. My father always said that there is no room for emotion in the pursuit of justice.”

Jamie paused only to heave an angry sigh before pressing forward, slashing mercilessly until Draal was backed against the wall of the Forge. “How can I keep my cool,” he blocked another swing, “when the only father I’ve ever known turns out to be my enemy?”

“Trust me, Trollhunter,” Draal stopped the fight abruptly, pinning the tiny human to the floor at just the right angle that her sword could do no further damage. “I understand _completely_ how you are feeling…”

Sighing in frustration at the ease with which her friend had defeated her yet again, Jamie tapped his massive three-fingered hand in surrender before allowing him to help her up to standing. “How would you know what this feels like?” she snarked defensively, crossing her arms. “You didn’t even know changelings were around until I told you tonight!”

Draal’s reddish-yellow eyes met hers, the corners crinkling with indecision as he regarded her carefully. Finally, the troll averted his gaze and turned away shame-faced. “I once had feelings for an impure…” he admitted with embarrassed disgust.

Despite her surprise at this revelation, affront flooded the Trollhunter as her own feelings of betrayal warred with her indignant opposition toward injustice of any sort. She felt her eyes tighten into slits and her fists clench. “ _Impure_?” she hissed at her sparring partner. “How could you say that about one of your own kind?”

The blue brute seemed shocked by her response for a moment before his eyes narrowed into equally-offended slits of fury. “She _betrayed_ me— _used_ me to get to my _father_ and his amulet!” he roared, getting up in Jamie’s face. “She is _not_ my kind. Changelings _have_ no honor! They are _nothing_ like trolls!”

Jamie, now used to trollkind’s lack-of-awareness of personal boundaries, held her ground as Draal threateningly shortened the distance between their furious faces. “She _is_ a troll!” she cried indignantly. “Kidnapped as a child—a victim of war! How could you disown her over the hand she was dealt?!”

“How could I? How could _she_!” Draal combated. “She is the dirty lying manipulator of us—and so is this _Strickler_ for whom you care so much! Open your eyes, Trollhunter: he is not capable of being a true father to you! No changeling is! They are monsters who serve monsters and that’s all they will ever be!”

Rage filled the Trollhunter as she realized the extent of the pain her surrogate father faced. She felt called to fight in his stead—to defend his honor and that of the other changelings—and yet, the pain of his deception still weighed upon her shoulders, like a burden she did not yet have the strength to bear. Before she had the chance to retaliate, however, a familiar booming voice broke through the tension drowning the arena. _“What in Deya’s name is going on in here?!”_

Jamie cringed as Blinky entered the Forge, face contorted with concern and frustration. The angry flush that had been spreading across her chest suddenly turn to one of embarrassment as she was caught in the throes of yet another childish argument with Draal by one of the few individuals whose opinion actually mattered to her.

“I’m sorry, Blinky,” Draal’s growl interrupted Jamie’s musings, “but I cannot hope to help the Trollhunter emulate my father if she will not even respect his culture!”

With that, the enormous warrior exited the forge, huffing angrily. Jamie rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath, “Drama queen…” Of course, she had respect for troll culture! Who did that jerk think he was? If anything, _he_ was the one with no respect, rejecting changelings for—

Blinky turned his six irritated eyes upon his fuming charge and crossed all four of his arms. “Lady Jamie,” he ground out. “What could have _possibly_ been so important that it would cause you to drive Draal away after _finally_ converting him to an ally?”

“He called the changelings ‘ _impure_ ’!” Jamie cried defensively. “Who _does_ that? It’s not like they had any choice about being taken and turned!”

At her explanation, Blinky visibly softened and approached his pupil to lay a placating hand upon her shoulder. “I’m afraid he knows no other way,” he argued. “Were the choice to become changelings their own, the rest of trollkind would not have merely rejected their existence—we would have _raged_ against it! Alas, as the changelings are, in fact, our own children, it is preferable to forget the fact that they even exist; thus, we can forget the pain of their kidnapping and torturous reformation.”

“If you pretend _your_ pain doesn’t exist,” Jamie hissed, fighting the urge to shrug his hand from her shoulder, “you pretend _their_ pain doesn’t exist. How can you expect me to just go along with it? Isn’t doing _nothing_ just as bad as doing the _wrong_ thing?”

For a long moment, Blinky merely stared at her. Jamie knew there was no tension, no anxiety in the space between them, but something had shifted. There was a heaviness that had not been there before. With a profound sigh, Blinky brushed the flyaway hairs out of her face, gazing fondly into her eyes. “You remind me so much of my brother,” he murmured. “He said the exact same thing just before the Battle of Killahead.”

Jamie felt her eyes widen at this revelation. “I didn’t know you have a brother,” she said.

“ _Had_ a brother,” Blinky said despondently, eyes hazy with distant memories. “Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal. His books fill my library. Caring for them makes me feel like a part of him is still with me.”

In that moment, Jamie felt profoundly aware of how little she knew of her mentor, how much life he’d lived before their meeting, how vast his view of the world was compared to her own. She suddenly wondered if Blinky had always been studious or if losing his scholarly brother had driven him to follow in his loved one’s footsteps. Instead of asking, however, the girl simply waited while her mentor reminisced. “You have his spirit,” he continued finally. “Kind, helpful, easygoing, always striving to do the right thing…”

Jamie smiled at the troll and gave him an affectionate hug. “So do you,” she said into his stone chest.

He chuckled and rested his arms around her in a relaxed embrace. “Come, Trollhunter,” he said as she pulled out of their hug. “We must make amends with our friend, lest we lose his support to petty squabbling.”

Jamie rolled her eyes petulantly at the reminder of her argument with Draal over something so stupid. “He started it…”

As the trainer and Trollhunter wandered the streets of Trollmarket in search of their ally, Jamie realized how determined Blinky’s stride was compared to her own listless one. “You know where he went,” she observed.

“I assume,” Blinky said without breaking his purposeful pursuit, “he went where he always does when he becomes emotional…”

“You mean it’s not the Forge?” Jamie asked in surprise. As aggressive as Draal was, she’d assumed his frustrations were best relieved in the ring.

“Since Kanjigar’s death and the amulet’s denial,” her mentor stated, sadness in his tone. “Draal has turned to drink more frequently than he has in years.”

Though Jamie’s jaw didn’t drop, she did feel a decent amount of shock that not only did trolls get drunk but they could become alcoholics just like any human. Who would have thought that the son of Kanjigar, the guy who’d been training his entire life to wield the Amulet of Daylight, would be just as susceptible to vice as anyone else?

As predicted, Jamie and Blinky found Draal tucked in a corner of the pub, nursing a stone mug of who-knows-what with a grumpy look on his face. His only acknowledgment of their approach was a little huff.

Blinky gave his pupil a little shove forward, startling her into stumbling. Her still-armored hip collided clumsily with the table. Draal growled low in his throat at the disturbance but did not send her away. “I’m sorry,” the girl started uncertainly, “about the changeling who broke your heart…”

Resolutely, the deadly troll refused to meet her gaze and instead occupied himself by taking a large swig of his strong-smelling drink. Jamie, unwilling to let the subject drop, took a seat across the table from her friend. “And I’m sorry for disrespecting your culture. But I’m not sorry for standing up for the changelings.” She wanted desperately to look over her shoulder to gauge Blinky’s opinion of her words but forced herself to remain focused on her sparring partner. “No matter what anyone else thinks, they _are_ trolls and I _have_ to protect the good ones. If that means giving the ones who want it a safe place to be themselves, then it has to start with us, with our choices, with our acceptance.”

Draal’s eyes met Jamie’s and remained locked for a long moment. The girl resisted the incredibly strong urge to squirm under his piercing gaze. Just as the silence became unbearable, the blue troll across from her finally deigned to speak. “And what do you expect me to do about it, Trollhunter?” he growled out. “What could one troll possibly do to change an entire world’s opinion?”

“You’re not just any troll,” Jamie gave her sparring partner a sincere smile. “You’re Draal the Deadly—Trollmarket’s most fearsome warrior and the son of Kanjigar! More people will listen to you than you think.”

“And you won’t be alone,” Blinky finally spoke up from behind Jamie, resting a supportive hand upon her shoulder. “We will stand together in pursuit of peace with the changelings who wish to join our side.”

If the creases in his brow were any indication, the mere thought of standing by Blinky in any endeavor was cause for Draal to feel pain. After a contemplative moment, the troll sighed and said, “If you are to embark on such a foolhardy mission, then I would be remiss in my duties to you if I were to let you go alone.”

Jamie and Blinky exchanged a quick victory grin before turning their attention back to their friend. “So, you’ll do it?” the Trollhunter asked.

“I believe my time will be best spent guarding your home for now,” Draal said thoughtfully. “As long as the im—er, the _changeling_ remains close with your family, I will be able to observe his interactions and either vouch for his goodness or protect you should the need arise.”

“A sound plan, Draal!” Blinky heartily agreed. “We are grateful for your support.”

Jamie placed a hand over Draal’s, hoping to convey her gratitude. “Thanks for this,” she said.

The brutish troll huffed and finished his drink, setting the empty mug down noisily upon the stone table. “I’ll accompany you home this evening, Trollhunter,” he said. “But make no mistake, this is not permanent. As soon as Bular falls, I _will_ be returning to Trollmarket.”

“You got it, Roomie,” Jamie said with a mock salute.

“And I shall inform Aaarrrgh of this fortuitous development,” Blinky declared with a smile. “His assistance protecting Master Toby’s home would be invaluable until we can discern the changeling’s true intentions.”

“Good call,” Jamie complimented the Conundrum, “as usual.”

With a final smile back at her mentor, who was settling down where Draal had once been, presumably to order a drink of his own, Jamie turned and followed her new protector back toward main entrance to Trollmarket.

\---

Jamie and Draal trudged through the forest outside Arcadia Oaks in silence for a long time, the crunching of twigs beneath their feet their only soundtrack. Finally, just where the trees grew thin enough that the stars became visible, the blue troll turned to his tiny human counterpart. “You know,” he began uncertainly. “My father would have never given the changelings an opportunity to prove themselves.”

The girl rolled her eyes, already painfully aware of where this conversation was going. Before she could retort, however, Draal barreled on, “I’m not so sure he would have been the ideal Trollhunter for the task ahead.”

The words made Jamie stop in her tracks and stare in disbelief at the spiky troll beside her. Had she just heard that correctly? Did Draal just question the efficacy of his _father_ —the one being in all the worlds he cared about more than anyone? “Who are you and what have you done with Draal?”

To her surprise, the blue brute broke out into laughter. “I am not saying my father was not the greatest Trollhunter who ever lived—his tales of victory are rivaled only by those of Deya the Deliverer,” Draal clarified as they continued their trek to Jamie’s house. “I am only saying that beneath the armor, he was still just a troll…” he paused and heaved a heavy sigh. “We would never have known about the changelings in our midst were it not for you, Trollhunter.”

Before Jamie was ready to reply, the two arrived at her fenced-in backyard, prompting Jamie to linger momentarily. “I take back what I said when we first met,” she said sincerely, locking eyes with her protector, “about you being nothing but a bully…”

Draal snorted mirthlessly, sending his bullring swinging, and looked away. _He’s ashamed,_ she realized, recognizing the signs from when she’d discovered Blinky’s past failure as a Trollhunter trainer. Jamie continued before he could interrupt. “You are _so_ much more than a big spiky troll, Draal. And I believe you would have made an _amazing_ Trollhunter,” she said seriously. “It’s like you said, the only reason it picked me over you—or anyone else—is because I’m a human and I can walk among the changelings in human form.”

She cast him a small smile before opening the gate and leading him to the basement in silence. He trudged along behind her, obviously lost in thought, until they arrived at the basement. “Do you need anything?” Jamie asked. “Blankets? A mattress? Pillows?”

The troll barked a short laugh, “It appears our nests are quite different from yours, Trollhunter.” He then proceeded to reach into the furnace and retrieve a few burning hot coals before settling down upon them, circling before settling like a dog upon a pillow.

Jamie smiled at her new housemate and wondered if all trolls slept on hot coals. She decided as she turned to leave that she would ask Blinky tomorrow. Before she could exit, however, Draal’s voice stopped her in her tracks once more, “Trollhunter!”

Her gaze found the troll’s. “I don’t think the fact that you’re capable of walking amongst the changelings is why the amulet chose you,” he turned away, almost bashfully, “at least, not the _only_ reason.”

For a moment, all Jamie could do was stare before the tingling in her heart space finally became enough to break her from her stunned reverie. He’d accepted her! Someone other than Blinky and Aaarrrgh had _finally_ accepted her! She cast Draal a final brilliant smile before bidding him goodnight and heading to bed, feeling more confident in herself as a Trollhunter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strickler’s secret is out (and he’s obviously conflicted), Draal and Jamie solidify their sibling bond, and there’s some major significant foreshadowing. ;)


	10. Piecing

Chapter Ten: Piecing

Horror flooded Strickler at the sight that greeted him upon entering the room.

Green goo covered every available surface in a gory illustration of the goblins’ defeat; in the cleanest corner of the room, Nomura lay unconscious while one of the few remaining goblins tended to the gaping hole in her thigh that exposed the geode-like insides of trollish beings. Surprised by her obvious loss, Strickler wondered exactly who was capable of overpowering such a fierce changeling.

It was the pile of rubble in the center of the room that chilled Strickler the most. The Killahead Bridge—the monument that was to be the changelings’ chance at freedom, respect, _home_ —lay in ruin amidst the gooey bodies of its fallen protectors.

“What. Happened.” Strickler demanded, eyes glowing furiously as they scanned the room for a being alive with enough sense to fill him in on the missing pieces of an obviously epic tale.

Fragwa—the _new_ Fragwa, Strickler noticed dispassionately—approached the changeling leader with humble trepidation, head bowed and limbs tucked, skittering upon fingertips alone. Her status-giving permanent-marker mustache was already smeared from nervous nibbling of fingernails. “Waka cha cha…” the creature chattered, placing her spindly fingers back in her mouth upon finishing her simple statement.

Oh, no. This was _not_ what Strickler intended to happen _at all_ when he’d chosen to reveal his true nature to Jamie. Now, he would have to choose his words wisely if he was to remain guiltless in Bular’s eyes. “What do you _mean_ , ‘The Trollhunter attacked’?!” the changeling cried in outrage. His tone must have been terrifying indeed, for the goblin leader flinched and scuttled backward. “How did they even _find_ us?!”

“Chaka wa cha…”

\---

_One Hour Earlier…_

Jamie shifted uncomfortably in the bushes as she waited for the museum night guard to finally move to the back of the building. If everything had gone according to plan, the trolls were already inside. All Jamie and Toby had to do was get in without being seen, find the Bridge, and get out before alerting any changelings to their presence.

“So, you’re saying that Claire cancelled because Mary needed a girl’s day after failing her Spanish presentation?” Jamie asked for the third time.

“Yes!” Toby hissed from beside her. “Jeez, James. For someone who hasn’t hung out with her in over a year, you’re _really_ having a hard time accepting her bailing on you!”

Ugh. Jamie _hated_ it when he called her that. “It’s not the fact that she bailed,” she muttered back, “It’s the fact that I was _glad_ about Mary failing and then it led to Claire not hanging out with me.”

“It’s like, instant karma!”

“Sh!” Jamie shushed her friend as the guard’s head suddenly swiveled in their direction. The two teens watched in unmitigated terror as the uniformed man reached for the flashlight at his belt and aimed it at the bushes. The Trollhunter held her breath, grateful for her lack of armor, which would have certainly reflected the light and blown their cover.

After a tense moment, the guard shrugged and reattached the light to his hip, turning away and continuing his patrol around the corner of the building.

“Now’s our chance, Tobes,” Jamie said more softly than before. “Let’s go!”

The two bolted around the opposite side of the museum, struggling to remain quiet as adrenaline had them both gasping noisily for air. One of the windows was cracked just enough for Toby to squeeze inside if he sucked in his belly. Unfortunately, the teen was just a few inches too short to reach the ledge and pull himself up. “Jamie!” he whispered. “Gimme a boost!”

Kneeling the way she’d seen cheerleaders do at Steve’s games, Jamie proceeded to lift her friend up and through the window with strength she certainly did not possess before beginning her Trollhunter training. After hearing a resounding smack as Toby crashed to the ground inside the museum, the girl leaped up and slinked in after him.

Once safely inside, the two promptly collapsed against the wall, panting and clutching one another’s hands for reassurance. “Holy crap,” Toby gasped. “We just broke into a museum.”

“If we get caught, this’ll _definitely_ go on our permanent record,” Jamie whispered as the stress of the situation strangled her sense.

A depreciating snort from the shadows finally drew the teens’ attention toward the pair of trolls awaiting them. Draal stood with crossed arms beside Aaarrrgh, who grinned and waved. “What record?” the green troll asked in his usual curious way.

Toby took a second to think of an answer the trolls would maybe understand, “It’s like, a list of all the things you’ve ever done wrong that tells people if you’re worth giving a chance or not.”

“Mmm,” Aaarrrgh rumbled his understanding. “Honor.”

“If we get caught and you’re right about the Bridge,” Draal cut in severely, “your permanent records will be the _least_ of your concerns.”

Before Jamie could reply, the sound of vehement arguing captivated all of her attention, especially when she realized to whom the combative voices belonged.

 _“I have not left the Heartstone in a_ century _,”_ Vendel’s furious voice echoed throughout the museum halls. _“I only did so tonight for the grave peril the Killahead Bridge represents! If you have invoked that danger_ without _just cause…”_

 _“The Trollhunter saw the Bridge with her own eyes,”_ Blinky cried defensively, _“_ and _she exposed a changeling! How much more proof do you require, Vendel?!”_

 _“Given your history,”_ the Elder drawled condescendingly, _“_ more _than_ you _.”_

“Hey!” Jamie interrupted firmly as she, Toby, Draal and Aaarrrgh rounded the corner to find Vendel and Blinky locked in a heated stand-off. “What’s going on?”

The ivory troll Elder, whose staff glowed eerily in what little moonlight managed to leak through the windows, turned abruptly at the sound of the Trollhunter’s approach. “You’re late,” Vendel said cantankerously, glowering disapprovingly at the two humans.

Toby, sassy as ever, glowered right back at the Troll Elder. “That guard took forever to leave!” he argued defensively.

Aaarrrgh stepped in, scooping up his squat friend to place him atop his hairy green back before the boy could dispute any more. “Here now,” the green giant grumbled. “Find Bridge.”

Jamie spared her mentor a curious glance and felt her defenses flare at the frustration she found in his returning gaze. “C’mon,” she said instead of confronting the obvious conflict that lingered in the air. She glanced around the darkened halls of the museum, marveling at how unfamiliar everything appeared without the light of day. “Let’s retrace our steps from the field trip, Tobes.”

On instinct, the Trollhunter fell into step alongside her mentor, who immediately dismissed his arms behind his back and lowered his gaze, as he often did when in a contemplative mood. Aaarrrgh carried Toby upon his back and strolled alongside Draal while Vendel took up the rear, observing the team’s interactions closely.

“Why was Vendel questioning you after everything?” Jamie asked quietly, though probably not quietly enough considering the extraordinary hearing of her troll companions.

Blinky heaved a heavy sigh. “Let’s just say, most of Trollmarket would consider my enthusiasm for exposing conspiracies a _little_ excessive.”

“Paranoid,” Aaarrrgh interjected from behind.

“He was once convinced there was a plot to rid Trollmarket of all its cat meat,” Draal piped up, his smirk evident in his tone.

“Don’t forget the flea-troll infestation!” Vendel’s voice joined the conversation unhelpfully.

Blinky’s ears were nearly flat against his head by the time his friends had finished their detailed assessment of his overly-cautious outlook. “I _hate_ conspiracies!” he crowed defensively, arms waving wildly. “That is why I am _dedicated_ to rooting them out.”

“Everyone—even Aaarrrgh—thinks you’re paranoid!” Vendel reiterated.

The Conundrum stopped in his tracks and whirled on his team, glowering fiercely. “If it’s _everyone_ , it _must be a conspiracy_!”

“Well, we’re right about this,” Jamie insisted, grabbing one of her mentor’s secondary hands in her own. “The Bridge _is_ here and we’re going to destroy it tonight.”

The girl couldn’t help but return Blinky’s smile before she continued onward, dragging him alongside her. After several minutes of meandering through the enormous building, they finally arrived at the door with the “Do Not Enter; Employees Only” sign on the front. Mouth dry, heart pounding in her chest, Jamie approached the white curtain separating them from what could possibly be the world’s downfall. With a final steadying breath, she drew the sheet aside to reveal the Bridge, nearly complete save for the missing bits at the top of the arch.

Behind her, Vendel gasped. “It’s… true!” His voice was thick with despair and his misty eyes were wide with horror. “It’s the Killahead Bridge!”

“What do we do, Vendel?” Blinky asked, equally breathless despite his earlier certainty.

“Aaarrrgh _crush_ it!” the green giant exclaimed. His eyes darkened with pent up aggression.

“Whoa, Buddy!” Toby said in an attempt to placate, patting the giant upon his head. “What if we need the Bridge for something later? Like, if Jamie needs to go in and take out Gunmar or something?”

Vendel snarled, “That would pose too great a risk! Sooner or later, dark forces will seek to reassemble the Bridge and unleash Gunmar onto this world. We _cannot_ afford let that happen!”

Before the team could come to an agreement, Aaarrrgh’s nose suddenly flared as he sniffed the air intently. “Aaarrrgh, what is it, old friend?” Blinky asked, laying one of his hands upon the giant’s.

Aaarrrgh’s eyes hardened and fixed upon the far side of the room, where Jamie finally noticed the shadows shifting ominously. “Goblins!” he growled, the sclerae of his enormous orbs flooding with darkness.

As though called forth, several small, spindly creatures with green skin, bulbous eyes and sinister smiles emerged from the darkness, skittering like spiders. “ _Waka Chaka!_ ” the goblin at the fore of the group cried, rushing the Trollhunters.

Jamie watched with horror as the creepy critters raced toward Toby, who stood trembling like a leaf. In a flash, she leaped defensively in front of her friend. “Lady Jamie!” she heard Blinky cry distantly, despite his close proximity. “No!”

It was too late. On instinct, her armor appeared, her sword slashed through the air, splitting the goblin closest to her friend in two and sending his gooey green guts splattering around the room. The horde of green creatures stopped, as if shocked that a mere human had dared to harm one of their own.

 _Or,_ Jamie thought with dismay as she realized the consequences of her actions, _shocked that the Trollhunter turned out to be a human…_

A stone hand slipped into her armored one, jolting her out of her horrified stupor. She turned and met Blinky’s six, terrified eyes. “Run, Lady Jamie!” he cried.

As if his command had broken a spell, the room burst into a flurry of action. The goblins charged, crying in their simple language while the trolls bolted toward the double doors from whence they came. To their dismay, they turned to find the goblins had surrounded them and closed the door behind their backs. “Why don’t we just _fight_ them?” Jamie asked as she took a battle stance between Draal and Blinky. “There are a lot, but they seem easy to kill!”

“Goblins are vengeful creatures who will mindlessly punish murderers of their hive!” Blinky explained as the creatures approached ominously, chattering and snickering nastily. “Now that they know you are the Trollhunter, they will stop at _nothing_ to avenge their fallen brethren!”

“What do we do, then?!” Toby cried from atop Aaarrrgh’s hairy back.

“Whatever you do,” Vendel commanded, swinging his staff and splattering two goblins mid-air, “do _not_ be afraid! Goblins crave the pheromone of terror.”

“Too late,” Aaarrrgh rumbled, backing away from the approaching creatures.

The goblins cackled and chattered in their simple language, their yellow eyes shining maliciously as they skittered after their prey. Jamie felt a shiver wrack her body—their spindly limbs reminded her too greatly of spiders for her to _not_ be terrified.

It was thanks to countless hours of track training that Jamie was able to keep up with the phenomenal stamina of her troll friends. Even with the surge of adrenaline, the armor felt heavy enough to slow her swings dangerously. No matter how many of the creatures she splattered into green goo, more just kept coming. She didn’t feel ready to face a horde of _anything_ , let alone vicious, angry goblins.

“Aaarrrgh,” Jamie demanded desperately as she, Vendel and Draal worked to take out the little beasts. “Protect Toby!”

“He cannot!” Blinky cried as he dodged another goblin. “He’s a _pacifist_!”

“What?!” Toby cried in alarm, peeking out from his cowering clutch to the giant’s hairy back. “I thought I was _safe_ with you!”

“You are,” Aaarrrgh rumbled. “We break Bridge!”

“I knew I should have stayed in my workshop,” Vendel griped as his gaze turned toward the charging Krubera, giving his goblin assailants just enough time to leap onto the Elder’s prominent horns and dangle irritatingly.

Jamie’s terror mounted as another swarm of goblins surged toward the team. Without Aaarrrgh at her back, the Trollhunter was finally beginning to lose hope in their odds of survival. “There are too many, Lady Jamie!” Blinky cried from beside her, stomping on another fallen goblin before it could reach his thick legs. “We must escape before it’s too late!”

Before she could even chance looking away from her enemies long enough to concoct an escape plan, an enormous crash shook the museum, stunning all present into stillness. Every eye, including those of the goblins, turned toward the Bridge, which lay in a crumbled heap beneath Aaarrrgh and Toby. “Yes!” Toby hooted victoriously from atop Aaarrrgh’s back. “You’re the troll!”

Aaarrrgh wasted no time turning his blackened eyes toward the exit and charging furiously. “Follow!” he cried and blasted the doors off of their hinges.

“Run, Lady Jamie!” Blinky ordered his goo-covered pupil.

Jamie complied instantly, pausing only to drag Draal away from his obsessive destruction of the distracted goblins. Even after burning so much energy in battle, running was the one thing she felt like she could still do…

\---

_Present…_

“So what you’re telling me,” Strickler drawled as Fragwa’s tale came to a close, “is that a _human_ _girl_ is the Trollhunter and she somehow managed to break four trolls and another human boy into the museum on _your_ watch, defeat your army and _destroy_ the Bridge?!”

By this point, Fragwa had curled into a tiny ball of terror, pointy ears flat against her back, bulbous eyes wide with fright. “Wakaka, cha-cha ka!”

“I don’t care _how_ formidable she is!” the changeling roared. “She is a fleshling—a _child_!”

“You _may_ care,” a raspy voice resounded from behind Strickler, “when you find out she is one of your precious pupils…”

Strickler whirled on his magenta coworker to find her inspecting the bandage job the little green goblin had done on her leg. “ _So_ glad you could join us, Nomura, as we uncover exactly why _every_ member of this operation has proven to be wildly incompetent,” he drawled and fixed the changeling with a glower. “Perhaps you would care to contribute _your_ side of the story?”

“Of course, Stricklander,” Nomura replied, struggling to stand and testing the weight-bearing capacity of her injured limb. “Anything that will grant me retribution from the Trollhunter and her friends…”

Strickler prayed his coworker’s contribution would not be _too_ helpful as he listened to her recount her version of events.

\---

_Thirty Minutes Earlier…_

The fact that the spindly creatures had ceased pursuing the fleeing team of Trollhunters did not register as being suspicious until they reached the exit, which was blocked by a lithe, magenta troll with long dark hair.

The group stopped short, the warriors taking up defensive stances, the rest hiding behind their fiercer friends. “ _Nomura_ ,” Jamie heard Draal whisper from beside her.

“Miss me, Draal?” the changeling snarked, smirking nastily at the blue warrior. “Sorry to hear about daddy…”

“Oh my God,” Jamie gasped and turned toward her sparring partner. “ _This_ is _her_?!”

Draal groaned and rolled his eyes, obviously irritated by the human’s tactless reveal of his lingering affection for the changeling who’d broken his heart. Seizing the opportunity presented, Nomura cackled and drew two dangerous-looking curved swords from their place on her back. “Ooh,” she taunted, “sounds like _somebody_ wants to rekindle what we had!”

“Rekindle _this_!” the deadly troll roared and rolled at the changeling like an enraged bowling ball. 

As though well-acquainted with Draal’s favorite attack, Nomura leaped through the air, flipping easily over her adversary to land before the battle-ready Trollhunter. “So,” she snarled as she circled Jamie threateningly. “You’ve come to destroy the Bridge…”

“Well,” Jamie snarked, holding Daylight aloft defensively, “we _were_ just gonna look at it—this _is_ a museum, after all.”

Nomura lunged just in time to dodge Draal’s next attack, prompting Jamie to pursue. Together, the troll and Trollhunter worked to take down the most formidable adversary Jamie had fought to date. Swing, miss; swing, block—that was the order of things for what felt like forever, until suddenly, the heel of Nomura’s sword collided with Draal’s temple, flooring the giant troll. “No!” Jamie cried, fighting the compulsion to help her dazed brother-in-arms. She had to keep her head in the fight.

The ferocity with which the changeling turned upon the Trollhunter stunned her as she parried Nomura’s sudden two-sworded attack. “You think you can beat _me_ , fleshbag?” Nomura hissed, pushing harder against Daylight. Jamie felt her heart rate spike as her legs weakened under the changeling’s strength. “I am _centuries_ older with _hundreds_ of years of training under my belt!”

 _Under my belt…_ The wording granted Jamie a stroke of genius. She didn’t know if her idea would work, but she couldn’t afford to not try. With a burst of hope-fueled energy, the girl swung her leg up hard until her shin collided with the space between Nomura’s legs. Apparently, Rule Number Three applied regardless of gender, for the changeling dropped immediately with a cry of pain.

“Yes!” Jamie hissed victoriously, aiming the tip of her sword at Nomura’s throat. Her eyes collided with Aaarrrgh’s long enough for her to silently direct him to check on Draal. Thankfully, the gentle giant understood and meandered over to their fallen friend.

The girl turned back to Nomura to find she had recovered more quickly from her assault than a male would have, but her eyes still creased with the ghost of pain as her gaze found Jamie’s. “Is that all you’ve got, human?” she egged with a snarl. “Go on— _kill_ me!”

 _Whoa._ Jamie was _not_ ready for that. Sure, she probably could, especially given Nomura’s vulnerable state, but this was a person. She wasn’t a freaky-spider-like goblin or even a little gnome. She was human probably 95% of the time—and her friend’s ex on top of everything…

Jamie’s hesitation cost her and Nomura seized back the advantage. Before the Trollhunter could recover, a pink stone fist collided with her much softer jaw. Pain ricocheted throughout Jamie’s face, blood flooded her mouth, and a tooth dropped from her lips with a tiny clatter upon the marble floor. “Fuckshit,” Jamie lisped as Daylight disappeared so the girl could cover her quickly-fattening lips.

Time seemed to slow as the changeling rose to her full height, snarling viciously down at the bloodied human. “Go to hell, Trollhunter!” she cried, raising both of her swords above her head in preparation to strike.

Vaguely, Jamie recognized the voices of her beloved friends, crying her name desperately. It was enough to spur the girl back into action through the pain. As the swords came down, Jamie dived and rolled out of the way. An agonized scream tore through the air. Jamie turned and saw Vendel’s staff buried in the changeling’s thigh, the Elder’s eyes narrowed in contempt.

“Vile creature!” Vendel hissed, twisting his staff vindictively and sending Nomura’s swords clattering to the floor. “You are _unworthy_ of being slain by the Trollhunter’s sword!”

“Holy crap!” Toby cried from atop Aaarrrgh’s shoulders. “Vendel’s a badass!”

With that, the Elder slammed his goat-like head against Nomura’s, knocking the changeling out cold.

\---

_Present…_

“How disappointing,” Strickler said dryly. “For a moment, it sounded like you were actually _useful_ during the fight.”

“I was _grossly_ overpowered!” Nomura raved defensively, cringing as she accidentally put too much weight on her bandaged leg. “Three skilled warriors against one hardly makes for a fair battle!”

“You should have killed her while you had the chance,” Strickler cried, despite the bitter taste the words left in his mouth. “Instead, you toyed with her and your ex lover.”

“She’s _your_ pupil,” Nomura accused, changing tactics. “ _You_ should have known that she was the Trollhunter before this!”

 _What to do, what to do…_ Strickler mused as he fixed his fellow changeling with a hard stare. He could deny any involvement with the Trollhunter, but that could run the risk of making him appear incompetent. At least, he wouldn’t look like a traitor. Which would be worse in Bular’s eyes?

The man made a snap decision. “If she were one of my students,” Strickler drawled, “I would have _certainly_ known so before tonight…”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Stricklander,” Nomura stated. “It was the same girl you punished for wandering into the Bridge room on your field trip last week.”

 _No._ She was _recognized!_ How could all his plans have gone so _wrong_? _The only thing that could make this situation worse,_ Strickler decided, _was if Bular had found her out._

As if on cue, an enraged roar resounded throughout the museum, causing the windows to shudder and the displays to shake. “The Trollhunter has _escaped_!” The Gumm-Gumm prince cried. “And it’s all your _fault_ , Fragwa!”

Simply glad it was not him under Bular’s scrutiny, Strickler turned his gaze toward the trembling goblin, who strolled backward as inconspicuously as possible given the current situation. As the Black Prince emerged through the wooden double doors, the goblin leader lost her courage and fled.

Bular, never one to miss a hunt, bolted toward the fleeing creature and caught her in his clawed grasp fewer than five seconds later. Her eyes bulged under the strength of his grip. The remaining few goblins chattered in indignant outrage as Bular’s hold tightened further and further until Fragwa burst, coating his three-fingered hand in her gooey entrails.

Despite their reputation for being vengeful creatures, none of the goblins dared to exact retribution for their needlessly murdered sister. The Black Prince was far too terrifying to take on with such few numbers.

Sensing this, Bular chuckled and flicked the goo off of his hand with a few shakes. “I have wasted too much time tonight in pursuit of the fleshling Trollhunter,” he stated, tone final. “Strickler, do you know of any young human females with dark hair and pale skin?”

“That would be half of Arcadia Oaks High, if your observations match those of Nomura’s and the late Fragwa,” Strickler said in what he hoped was a relatively detached tone of voice. “I believe there are three young ladies in one of my History classes who would match the description. If we could procure a new changeling spy, we could root her out and take her down.”

“I don’t just want to take her down,” Bular snarled and held aloft a now two-fingered hand. “After tonight, I want her to be my final meal before we call forth the Eternal Night!”

Strickler frowned, brow creasing with worry at the disturbing sight of Bular’s mangled hand. “What exactly happened tonight?” he asked carefully.

The troll glowered, obviously frustrated with the turn the night had taken, but chose to divulge anyway…

\---

_Fifteen Minutes Earlier…_

As Nomura fell to the floor in an unconscious heap, Jamie felt four stone hands grab her and twirl her around. Her blue eyes collided with Blinky’s concerned six. “Lady Jamie,” he murmured, cupping her jaw to inspect her injury intently. “I am afraid this will require more than a simple healing potion to repair.”

“’s okay,” Jamie slurred as he ran a thumb gently across her swollen, purple lips. “That’th what dentithtth are for.” She cringed at the awful, terrible, social-life-wrecking lisp. _Oh, for the love of--_

“You should not have hesitated,” he replied dolefully. “And I should _never_ have set the precedent with the gnome that it is acceptable to forsake the three rules of Trollhunting when your life is at stake! You could have been _killed_!”

The girl could not help but smile at her mentor’s distress on her behalf. “I’m fine, Blink,” she said, gripping his hand in her own. “We did it—we tore down the Bridge and _lived_!”

_“But not for long…”_

The unfamiliar gravelly voice drew a gasp of surprise from Jamie’s bruised lips. Her eyes flicked to where the voice had spoken to find a pair of red eyes glowing ominously from the shadows of the darkened hallway. Then, a black beast emerged, revealing curled horns, a massive muscular body, and a gnarled jagged smile.

“Bular!” Vendel hissed. The Elder turned his horrified gaze toward his companions and commanded, “Run!”

Everyone complied, troll and human alike, racing out of the museum as fast as their legs could carry them. Unfortunately, running from the Black Prince was not nearly as effective as evading the goblins, for Jamie, the slowest of the group, was soon snatched from her place upon the ground.

“Gah!” she screamed, unconcerned with how strong she appeared when confronted with losing her life. “Help!”

Bular simply laughed at the Trollhunter’s display of terror. “Finally,” his nasty breath blew in Jamie’s face as he spoke. “I have you now, Merlin’s Champion!”

Jamie watched in terror as the troll closed his eyes and opened his massive maw, teeth gleaming terribly in the light as he drew her head closer. _Oh my God, he’s going to eat me!_ Jamie realized in despair.

With that recognition, the girl did the only thing she could think to do. Summoning Daylight into her grasp, Jamie drove the tip of her sword down into one of the massive stone fingers that gripped her, reveling in the sound of the troll’s agonized cry as the digit detached and turned to stone around her torso.

The drop, however, was less than satisfactory. Jamie could not suppress her pained gasp as her back collided with the concrete sidewalk, knocking the wind from her lungs and probably bruising her skull.

All she registered in the next few moments were stone hands upon her form… _“Aaarrrgh! Take her!”_ A back full of hair against her skin… _“I can’t hold her!”_ The gleam of Toby’s braces dancing across her vision… _“Blinky! Help!”_

“Jamie!” Blinky’s voice called to her. “Lady Jamie! You _must_ wake up!”

“Wha--?” she murmured in confusion. Her eyes flickered open to see stars jostling around above her in time with the racing stone figure that cradled her limp form in his arms.

“ _Wake up_!” Blinky cried once more. Her eyes finally locked with his, enabling her to register the panic in his gaze. “Bular is nearly upon us!”

“Fuck,” Jamie hissed and summoned her sword once more.

“No!” her mentor clutched her desperately. “Run! Do not fight him! Trollmarket is just ahead!”

Bular’s enraged howl was all it took to convince the human to heed her mentor’s advice. Rolling from his four-armed grasp, the girl raced alongside the blue troll and took in her surroundings. They were just at the edge of the forest and the canals were in sight. All they had to do was keep going…

But the world was so swirly…

“Keep going, Lady Jamie!” Blinky begged, reaching for her with one of his lower arms. “Do not give up now! We are nearly there!”

Her legs felt like jelly. Her arms flopped along at her sides. “Gotta… keep… going,” she murmured and allowed her trainer to drag her alongside his racing form.

The sudden slash of pain along the back of her neck would have dragged her back down had it not been for Blinky. He was the only one who remained to drag her through the slowly-closing portal to the underground city. Had they been a moment later, they would have been trapped on the surface with Bular.

Instead, the two crossed through the glowing portal in the nick of time, collapsing upon the glowing crystal staircase in each other’s arms. Jamie reveled in her companion’s heavy breaths against her neck as he cradled her in a grateful embrace. They were alive. They had survived Bular and the destruction of the Killahead Bridge.

“We did it,” the girl murmured dizzily against her mentor’s stone chest, clutching his suspenders like lifelines.

“You are injured,” he whispered into her hair, lifting to inspect the blood-covered hand that once rested against her wounded neck. “ _Vendel!_ ”

“Blinkous!” Jamie heard the Elder’s reply from further down the stairs. “Is the Trollhunter safe?”

“Safe, but wounded,” he stated, hoisting the girl up to her unsteady feet. “Come along, Lady Jamie,” he said softly. “I will help you.”

Shamelessly, the girl leaned all of her weight upon her mentor, practically stumbling over each step until her obviously-concussed mind registered her arrival at Vendel’s workshop.

“Whoa,” Jamie murmured, glancing around at the various tomes, vials, and trinkets in unconcealed awe. “How did we get here tho fatht?”

“Vendel,” Blinky’s voice was strained as he laid the girl upon a stone slab. “Potions, now!”

“Is she going to be okay?” Toby asked from across the table, grabbing his friend’s hand in one of his own.

“Of course, she’ll be okay!” Vendel stated as though the answer were obvious. “These sorts of injuries are some of the easiest to heal in human beings—especially with magic!”

Several strange flavors later, the smell of mint permeated the air, dragging Jamie back into consciousness. Her body felt easy and light as she opened her eyes and sat up to find her closest friends, human and troll, gazing at her with concern. “How do you feel, Trollhunter?” Vendel asked uncertainly.

“I feel…” Jamie wiggled her fingers and toes, rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. “Awethome!”

 _Oh, no,_ Jamie felt her face flush as she remembered the tooth she’d lost to Nomura’s fist. Apparently, saving the world came at a cost. Whatever. Her reputation was trash in both worlds anyway.

Blinky’s smile could have lit the room. “Excellent!” he exclaimed, grabbing her left hand with three of his own. “Or, should I say, ‘exthellent’?”

“Who cares about the lisp?” Toby cried joyfully. “We survived Bular! We’re _basically_ superheroes now!”

Jamie laughed at her friend’s antics before turning to Vendel expectantly. “What do we do now?”

“We must find a way to keep the changelings from rebuilding the Bridge,” the Elder declared. “Whatever it takes, whether that means rooting out every changeling in Arcadia or raiding the museum and reclaiming the Bridge pieces, we _must_ ensure Gunmar does not return!”

“Already done!” Toby piped up smugly, holding an enormous stone victoriously above his copper head.

Jamie gasped as understanding dawned: it was a stolen piece of the Killahead Bridge. “Toby!” she cried joyfully. “You’re a freaking geniuth!”

The boy turned toward his troll roommate and patted him affectionately. “Wasn’t my idea,” he grinned at Aaarrrgh, who simply smiled back bashfully.

“Aaarrrgh,” Blinky said, approaching his friend with a proud gleam in his six eyes. “Your brilliance has ensured that the Bridge can never be opened! As long as we protect the missing piece, the world will remain whole!”

“Which means Trollmarket _must_ increase its security,” Vendel stated, dampening the mood and bringing the prematurely-celebrating friends back to reality. “We shall station guards at every entrance into Trollmarket _and_ equip them with gaggletacks; citizens should endeavor to exit only when absolutely necessary and remain in pairs when roaming the surface; and the Bridge piece should remain locked away in the Vault for safekeeping.”

“I don’t know about trolls,” Toby said uncertainly, “but humans definitely wouldn’t follow those rules without a good reason. How are we going to get Trollmarket to comply without telling them about the changelings?”

The group took a moment to mull over this statement. “I don’t think we should keep it from them,” Jamie decided. “I think, if we let them know what’th going on, they would trutht our judgment and actually agree with uth…”

“You’re as bad as Blinkous if you truly believe knowing the truth would be enough to convince Trollmarket of adhering to protocol!” Vendel declared.

“It is our choice whether or not to keep ourselves safe, is it not?” Blinky cried, fists clenched and brow furrowed.

Aaarrrgh hummed, “Keeps others safe, too, though.”

“Okay, happy medium,” Toby said. “Tell everyone what’s going on, let them make their own choice about going out alone, and still keep the Gaggletack-equipped guards at all the entrances. Autonomy meets safety. Sound good?”

Everyone exchanged approving glances before Blinky spoke. “I agree with Tobias,” he stated before turning to Vendel. “Ultimately, the decision rests with our Elder.”

Vendel sighed tiredly. “I agree as well,” he relented, obviously reluctant but probably too tired to argue further. “Unfortunately, with Bular lingering on the surface, it may be best that the humans remain in Trollmarket until sunrise.”

Jamie and Toby shared a delighted glance. “We get to have a slumber party in Trollmarket?!” Toby cried. “If only I’d brought my popcorn!”

“Oh, my God,” Jamie giggled. “You and food, bro.”

Toby shrugged and smiled. Hopefully, after tonight, the humans would be allowed back in the city. _And hopefully,_ Jamie thought darkly, _I can get into the dentist before I have to say another word with the letter ‘s’ in it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the structure of this chapter--hope you do, too. Reviews desired, constructive criticism welcome. <3 Just talk to me, dammit.


	11. Ensuring

Chapter Eleven: Ensuring

Jamie took one last steadying breath before ringing the doorbell of the Nunez Household. The place was enormous, denoting wealth that Jamie’s single mother could never hope to accumulate, even as a doctor. It made the girl feel more out of place that she ever did at school. _At least I got my tooth fixed before showing my face here,_ she mused wryly.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing the face of a handsome Hispanic man in his early forties. His dark eyes, which bore a striking resemblance to Claire’s, seared suspiciously into Jamie. “Can I help you?” He asked bluntly, a slight accent lilting his voice.

“Hi, there, Mr. Nunez…” Jamie began uncertainly, her voice squeaking slightly from stress as she prayed he did not remember who she was from her childhood friendship with his daughter. “I’m here to study with Claire?”

He grunted and turned. “Claire-bear!” he hollered. “The Lake-kid is here to study with you!”

Jamie winced. He remembered her. Great. Maybe he’d forgotten the screamo-music-noise-complaint fiasco?

Claire bolted down the stairs and joined her father and Jamie, smiling and flushing excitedly. “Hi, Jamie!” She said cheerfully. “C’mon! We’ve gotta prep for the History exam--!”

“Now, hold on, girls,” Mr. Nunez said sternly. “I don’t wanna hear _any_ noise outta you two the entire time you’re here, comprende?” he glowered down at Jamie’s wilting form. “ _Especially_ you!”

Nope. He totally remembered the screamo-music-noise-complaint fiasco.

“Yes, sir!” Jamie said as respectfully as she could, catching Claire’s pained expression of embarrassment out of the corner of her eye. “Not a peep! Promise!”

Before her father could say anything else, the Latina grabbed Jamie’s hand and dragged her up the staircase at full speed. “Thanks for letting Jamie come back, _Papa_!” Claire shouted over her shoulder, shoving her friend into her bedroom before slamming the door behind them.

“Whew!” Claire practically collapsed against her bedroom door. “Sorry about that, Jamie,” she said apologetically. “He’s just super paranoid about everything with Mama’s election on the horizon.”

“Oh, yeah!” Jamie said. “Your mom’s in the running for Councilwoman, right? How’s that going?”

Claire rolled her eyes, grabbing a book off of her perfectly-organized desk. “It’s going a lot better than we thought it would since Enrique was born. I just have to juggle babysitting, schoolwork, _and_ play practice. Heaven forbid I get a B!”

Jamie sighed, “I know what that’s like,” she said forlornly. “Ever since Mom got into med school, I’ve had to pick up the slack around the house, make sure she actually eats since all she does is work, _and_ train for track. Now, I’ve got this LARPing thing to worry about…”

“You _roleplay_?” Claire gasped, eyes alight. “That is so cool! It’s like acting for nerds!”

A nervous chuckle bubbled out of Jamie’s throat. “Yeah,” she said, scratching the back of her neck, “basically.”

Before Claire had the chance to ask any more questions about Jamie’s new “hobby,” Mrs. Nunez burst into the room without bothering to knock. “Claire, Sweetie?” She said in an overly-sugary voice. “Could you watch Baby Enrique for me for an hour while your father and I run back to the office? We have to grab…” she trailed off as her eyes landed on Jamie, her smile replaced by a suspicious glower. “Oh! _Ms_. _Lake_ ,” her tone did not sound pleased. “I didn’t realize you were already here.”

Jamie forced herself to grin (not grimace, _definitely_ not grimace) at the woman who had single-handedly destroyed her friendship with Claire. “Hi, Mrs. Nunez!”

“Mama!” Claire whined. “Jamie and I have to study for History! I can’t watch Enrique right now!”

Mrs. Nunez cocked her hip, leveling her daughter with a stern look, never ceasing her repetitive patting on her infant son’s back. “If you can’t keep up with your responsibilities, _mi hija_ ,” her voice took on a threatening tone. “Perhaps we’ll have to pull you from the play.”

Jamie felt her lips part in shock. She totally rescinded her earlier understanding of her friend’s situation—Mom would _never_ use track as leverage against her.

Claire let out a frustrated groan. “Fine,” she conceded, holding her arms out to receive Enrique reluctantly.

“ _Gracias, mi hija_!” Mrs. Nunez gushed in that same overly-sweet tone as before. She cast one final resentful look at Jamie before departing, closing the door behind her.

There were a million things Jamie wanted to say in that tense moment, but none seemed quite appropriate. Instead, she simply watched and waited while Claire bounced her baby brother affectionately, smiling adoringly at his giggly baby voice. “Sorry about that, Jamie,” the Latina finally said, cuddling the baby to her chest and propping the book open in front of them. “Like I said, Mom’s been really busy with the election…”

“It’s all good, Claire,” Jamie said softly. “At least Enrique has you.”

The girls exchanged a smile. “What did you want to work on first?” Claire asked, breaking the comfortable silence as Enrique cooed loudly in her arms.

Jamie dragged her backpack to the fore and opened it, gasping when her amulet came tumbling to the floor between the two of them. The blue glow of the amulet shimmered in Enrique’s luminous eyes as the baby stared in wonder at the mysterious object on the floor. “Aaah!” He grinned and garbled, reaching toward the shiny item.

The Trollhunter smiled and handed the amulet to the baby. “Isn’t it so pretty, Enrique?” she asked, taking on that baby-talk voice girls inevitably used around infants. “ _So_ shiny! _So_ pretty!”

The baby giggled in delight and hugged the weapon to his chest. Claire gazed at her baby brother, a look of surprise overtaking her features. “Wow!” she gasped. “I didn’t realize he was so strong! What is that thing anyway?”

“Oh,” Jamie said offhandedly, “just a LARP toy. I should probably let him play with something else…” the girl rifled through her bag once more, looking for something with which to replace the amulet in the baby’s grasp. Her eyes landed on the gaggletack, which while less shiny than the amulet, had similar qualities and weight that should satisfy a baby. “Aha!”

With lightning speed so as not to disturb the infant in his amulet-cuddle session, Jamie swapped the two items and about died from shock when the baby in Claire’s arms suddenly shifted into a tiny, green troll with bulbous eyes and jagged teeth.

Claire shrieked and dropped the baby-turned-troll. Jamie donned her armor and held the sword out at the changeling on the floor. “Claire, run!” the Trollhunter demanded as her friend clambered across the floor in shock to escape the being who had once been her brother.

“Oopsie!” the changeling said in a gruff voice as he scampered across the room toward the window. “Guess me secret’s out!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Jamie cried, blocking the exit with her body and holding Daylight up defensively. “Claire! Lock the door! Don’t let him get away!”

To her dismay, Claire merely stared in frozen terror at the tiny changeling, who approached the floored Latina with a sinister chuckle. “What’s wrong, Sis?” the green being said tauntingly. “Changeling got yer tongue?!”

“Where is my brother?” Claire cried in alarm, finally standing to glare at the changeling. “Where is Enrique?!”

“Psh,” the little troll scoffed at the Latina. “’E’s in the Darklands with all the other babies we steal! Looks like you’ll never see your little brother again!”

Jamie snatched the changeling out of Claire’s reach just in time to keep her from leaping on him. “Claire, wait!” the Trollhunter cried desperately. “Maybe we can use him to find Enrique!”

“What do you mean?” the Latina asked, eyes wide with panicked confusion. “Why do you have magic armor? Why do you know so much about this?!”

“I’ll explain later,” Jamie said quickly. “Right now, we need to get this guy to _talk_!”

The little changeling cackled low in his throat as Claire began to hyperventilate. “Looks like Sis is ‘avin’ a conniption fit!”

Jamie rolled her eyes in exasperation and adjusted her grip on the changeling so that she could help her friend calm down. “Oi!” the little cretin crowed. “Not by me scruff!”

“Claire, look at me,” Jamie said, ignoring the changeling in favor of holding her friend’s hand. “Just breathe. I know this is a lot to take in—believe me, I’ve been there—but right now, your baby brother _needs_ you. He needs you to focus on helping me find him and get him home safely, okay?”

She could tell by the look in those mahogany eyes that Claire was becoming more aware of her surroundings, fighting through the shock and championing her brother. Nodding, the girl gave Jamie a dazed but determined look. “Okay,” she said shakily. “What do I do?”

“You can start,” the changeling said, still squirming, “by makin’ ‘er _let_ _go_ o’ me!”

Claire gave the little green monster a nasty glare. “This is the most comfortable you’re gonna be for the rest of the evening,” she growled, “unless you tell me where my brother is and how to get him back!”

“Pfeh!” the changeling scoffed. “I ain’t sayin’ squat! This ain’t even ‘alf as bad as what those freaks in the Darklands did to me!”

That got Jamie’s attention. “You said he’s in the Darklands earlier,” she said hurriedly. “Is he alright? He’s not being tortured or anything?”

The changeling turned his bulbous eyes toward Jamie, a sly look in their depths. “If ya let me down,” he said, “I could show ya…”

Jamie and Claire shared an uncertain look. “How?”

“Get me yer mirror, Sis,” the baby-like creature said to Claire, “the one ya keep by yer bedside.”

Jamie gave Claire an encouraging nod and, with one last suspicious glance at the changeling, turned and raced across the hall. “This had better not be a trick,” the girl growled threateningly at the tiny troll in her grasp.

“It ain’t!” he crowed, reaching up to grapple with Jamie’s hand. “I can prove it!”

At that moment, Claire returned and held the tiny mirror out to the being who’d been posing as her brother for who-knows-how-long. To both of the girls’ shock and disgust, the changeling spat upon the reflective glass of the mirror and swabbed the loogie around until the image began to shimmer and shift. Claire gasped, tears brimming in her eyes, as the reflection revealed a tiny blonde baby, swaddled in a cradle with the words “Enrique Nunez, 2016” engraved upon the side.

“Enrique,” the Latina whispered, relieved and horrified, and held the mirror possessively to her chest, “ _mi hermanito…_ ”

“Great,” Jamie released her grip on the little changeling, but did not move from her place in front of the window. “Now, tell us how to get him out.”

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell ya!” the changeling guffawed. “It ain’t worth what Bular’ll do to me if ‘e finds out I’s helpin’ you lot!”

The words gave Jamie pause as her conversations with Strickler and Draal shot to the fore of her mind. She’d practically flayed her friend alive for calling the changelings “impure” and judging them before he even had a chance to know them. Now, here she was, doing the same, when all this little guy wanted was freedom, respect, home, family—just like Stricker, just like _everyone_.

With a sigh, Jamie put Daylight away at her back, hoping to demonstrate good will without giving up the advantage of having a weapon handy. “Look,” she said slowly, eyeing the changeling with as much compassion as she could muster. “I know that following Bular seems like your best bet. I’ve already had this conversation with changelings. But things are different now, especially in Trollmarket! There are plenty of trolls who don’t view changelings the same way they used to. You don’t have to live in fear anymore! You could--!”

“Uh-uh!” the little green changeling interrupted. “No way! I am _not_ fallin’ for this load o’ crock! Ain’t no way they’ll accept a changeling. And there ain’t no way some puny human’s gonna defeat Bular the Butcher!”

“We already have changelings on our side,” Jamie continued, choosing to withhold the fact that there was only _one_ who was only _sort of_ on their side at the moment, “you won’t be alone— _we_ won’t be alone. We’ve already taken down the Bridge and we _will_ defeat Bular.”

“You just don’ get it, girly,” the baby-like shape-shifter drawled, “the Janus Order has ‘undreds o’ changelings all over the world workin’ to bring back Gunmar! They’re rebuilding that stinkin’ Bridge right now. All they need’s a couple more pieces and then _boom_ —the world’s gonna end!”

Jamie couldn’t stop the steely expression that overtook her features. “And you’re okay with that?” she asked seriously. “You’re okay with some murdering psychopath that scares you and kills you guys like you mean nothing taking over the world? You’re okay with him killing the family that’s cared for you since you showed up here?”

The changeling’s large, shiny eyes shot toward Claire, indecision visible for the briefest of moments before that same guarded slyness from earlier masked any trace of concern. “Pft,” he scoffed. “Why should I care what happens to a couple o’ ‘umans, aye? You don’t care nothin’ ‘bout me now that ya know what I _really_ am…”

“Maybe she would,” Jamie cut off the retort written clearly across Claire’s angry features, “if you’d give her a chance. I’m gonna explain everything—to _both_ of you—but first,” the girl gave the changeling a stern look, “I want to make a deal with you.”

The changeling eyed the girls warily, but seemed to relax a little bit. “Alright,” he said finally, “what kinda deal?”

“Don’t tell _anyone_ about this—about who I am, about us working with changelings on the inside, about Claire finding out, about _anything_ ,” Jamie said, “and we’ll keep your cover. If we manage to take down Bular and you’ve kept our secret, you’ll be welcome in Trollmarket as one of us. If we _do_ fail, _which we won’t_ ,” Jamie added in a squeaky voice, casting a reassuring look at Claire, “then you’ll be as safe from Bular as it’s possible to be.”

The deal sounded good to Jamie. All the changeling had to do was keep his disproportionately-large mouth shut and everything would be fine. The only catch was Jamie couldn’t be sure if he wouldn’t sell them out later. “So, all’s I gotta do,” the changeling said slowly, “is keep pretending to be a baby and I’ll be safe?”

“Pretty much,” Jamie said with a smile, “call it an act of good will.”

The baby-like troll nodded and smiled a disconcertingly jagged smile. “Sounds like you’s got yerselves a deal!”

“Great!” Jamie cried, dismissing her armor in a flash of blue. “Claire, how are you holding up through all this?”

“Um,” she moaned, placing a hand against her colorful hair, “I just found out a tiny monster kidnapped my baby brother and put him in some dark place and there’s another scarier monster trying to take over the world and you’re some sort of monster hunter, so…”

Jamie laughed nervously, “That great, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

“If this is gonna take a while,” the changeling said, “You wouldn’t mind gettin’ me some socks outta the dirty laundry, would ya, Sis? I’m starvin’ and I don’t think I can stomach another drop o’ that soy formula Mom keeps force-feedin’ me!”

At Claire’s questioning look, Jamie shot her a reassuring smile. “It’s a troll thing,” she explained. “We’ll wait ‘til you get back.”

Once the Latina departed to retrieve the requested snack, the little changeling turned back to the Trollhunter. “So,” he said slyly, “who all ‘ave ya got workin’ for ya on the inside?”

Jamie cocked an eyebrow at the tiny troll. “I’m not telling you,” she said, crossing her arms. “That way you won’t know who’s safe to tell if you wanna rat us out.”

The changeling rolled his bulbous eyes and settled down, crowing victoriously as Claire returned with a handful of stinky socks. “Argyle!” he exclaimed, popping one into his toothy mouth.

“Alright, Claire,” Jamie said, feeling a thrum of excitement at the opportunity to share her story. “Get comfy. This is gonna take a while…”

\---

Upon leaving the Nunez household, the first thing Jamie did was get out her cell phone and call her best friend. It felt like an eternity before Toby finally answered. “Wassup, Jamie-Jam?”

“Claire knows everything,” Jamie said without preamble, speed-walking down the sidewalk back toward her house. “Like, _everything_ -everything.”

Toby’s responding gasp was so loud it forced Jamie to pull the phone away from her ear. “Omigosh!” he exclaimed. “You told her about my secret crush? How could you Jamie?! I thought we were friends!”

Jamie rolled her eyes in exasperation. “No, Tobes! I meant about trolls!”

Again Toby gasped, but not nearly as loudly as last time. “Is she a changeling?”

“No,” the girl said, glancing around the darkened street before continuing, “but her baby brother is—and he changed right in front of us!”

There was a long, confused silence before the ever-exuberant boy burst, “Why would he do that?!”

“Ah…” Jamie coughed awkwardly. “I _may_ have given him a gaggletack… to distract him from playing with the amulet...”

“You did _what_?!”

“It was an accident!” the girl cried defensively. “I didn’t think they’d pick a _baby_ to be one of their spies!”

“That is literally _exactly_ how it works, Jamie!” Toby argued.

Jamie was totally over the direction of this conversation. “Whatever,” she hissed into the phone. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. Why don’t we meet in Trollmarket tonight? We need to tell the trolls what happened. And figure out what to do about Claire.”

“Sounds good. I’ll--” Toby started only to be interrupted by the sound of Nana shouting at him in the background. “Ugh, gotta go. Aaarrrgh ate the kitty litter again.”

Jamie found herself torn awkwardly between laughing and gagging as the line went dead. _Why are trolls so gross?_

\---

Upon arriving home and seeing the state of her basement, Jamie was forced to confront the blue troll that had taken up residence in her abode. “What the actual heck, Draal?!” the girl cried as her eyes landed on the giant hole that had suddenly appeared in the wall behind the furnace. “I thought you were here to watch over the place, not tear it apart!”

“It only leads to the sewers, Trollhunter,” Draal said dismissively. “No harm done.”

“That is definitely harm, dude,” Jamie replied, crossing her arms. “What if my mom sees it?!”

“I’ve been residing here for over a week,” the troll said with an eyeroll. “Not once has the Bah-bur-ruh come down here for any reason other than to find her missing socks.”

The teen face-palmed. “Seriously—we _talked_ about this,” she cried. “ _Eat_ the _recycling_! Mom doesn’t even know when trash day is! She won’t even notice it’s gone!”

“But _I_ _will_ notice…”

Jamie gasped as Strickler’s voice echoed down from the top of the stairs, startling both her and her trollish protector into defensive stances. “And I will _also_ notice the lingering stench of troll in my own consort’s home,” he snarled disdainfully as his eyes collided with those of Draal.

“What do you want, Strickler?” Jamie asked before Draal could retort, cocking her hip defiantly.

“I want to know,” he said, mirroring her posture perfectly, “why there is a troll living with us.”

“You mean living with _me_ and _mom_ ,” Jamie said flatly. “ _You_ don’t live here. _You’re_ too busy helping Psycho McMurder-Face escape from the Darklands.”

“I am only ensuring _you_ survive when the inevitable occurs,” the man defended himself, nose in the air, eyes narrowed. “Whether I assist or not, Gunmar _will_ escape. There are too many changelings working to release him and help him reclaim the surface lands. You cannot hope to avoid this.”

Jamie wanted to cry at the ever-certain look with which her father-figure fixed her. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. If only trolls weren’t so hard-freaking-headed, maybe the changelings wouldn’t feel backed into such a dark corner.

“If you’d just _help_ us,” she implored, feeling pathetic, “we could show Trollmarket that changelings aren’t bad. You could have a home again, where you could just be yourselves! You wouldn’t have to work for the bad guys!”

Strickler’s gaze softened as he regarded the girl with pity. “I _am_ helping you, Little Athena,” he said sadly.

For a moment, Jamie could only stare at the desperate being before her, feeling equally desperate in her own right. How could someone for whom she cared so deeply oppose everything for which she stood? The crushing unfairness of the situation made it impossible for the girl to be in her father-figure’s presence any longer. “C’mon, Draal,” she said, turning toward the hole in the wall so she wouldn’t have to pass by Strickler. “We have a meeting in Trollmarket.”

With that, the two departed, leaving Strickler to stew in their irresolvable conflict.

\---

Despite his burning curiosity and the subsequent desire to follow the Trollhunter and her protector, Strickler had a meeting of his own.

At first, he had been surprised when the youngling stationed at the Nunez household had contacted him to request an emergency meeting; however, after learning from Barbara where the Trollhunter had spent her day studying, all he felt was dread. There could only be one reason the new changeling would want to meet after being in contact with Jamie Lake.

Strickler could _kick_ himself for not having forced an interaction with the girl before then. Yes, her blatant avoidance of him certainly made his endeavors to communicate difficult, but there were ways he could have informed her of the identity of the Order’s newest spy without incurring her ire. Unfortunately, his shame had been motivation enough to remain distant. Now, for his cowardice, they would both pay the price.

Lost in his thoughts, the changeling traversed the museum halls as if on autopilot. It was only when he arrived at the Bridge room and noticed Bular’s presence that he managed to reign in his riotous mind. “What news do you have of the officer’s daughter and her friend?” the troll asked Nomura just as Strickler entered.

“Officer Scott agreed to Krav Maga lessons twice weekly. His daughter had some experience with self-defense already,” Nomura answered simply, speaking as little as possible so as not to incur the wrath of the prince. “Her friend was abysmal.”

“If she is not the Trollhunter, she may run in her circle,” Bular noted. Abruptly, the Gumm-Gumm turned his glowing red eyes upon Strickler. “You’re late.”

The changeling rolled his eyes. “I am earlier than he who so urgently summoned us,” he drawled and quickly changed the subject. “How close are we to finishing the Bridge?”

“Waka chaka!” The _new_ -new-Fragwa piped up from amidst the gaggle of goblins piecing together the stone portal.

Nomura scoffed at the goblin leader’s response. “You can work faster than that.”

At that moment, the young changeling stationed at the Nunez household raced under the curtain on all fours. “ _So_ kind of you to finally grace us with your presence,” Strickler snarked to the nameless spy, drawing Bular’s attention to his entry.

“This had better be important,” the black troll growled threateningly. “I will not stand your presence if you waste my time, impure.”

“I’m pretty sure tha’, after t’night, yer gonna think I’m the only one _not_ wastin’ yer time,” the tiny changeling said slyly, jagged teeth gleaming in the low light of the room. “One week on the job and I already know who the Trollhunter is.”

Fears confirmed, Strickler’s mind got to work plotting his response. He would survive tonight—he _had_ to.

“What?” Bular gasped, shock giving way to satisfaction. “Who is she?!”

“She came over t’ study with my familiar’s big sis,” the changeling said with a smirk. “Name’s Jamie Lake.”

Strickler forced his jaw to drop. Unfortunately, in his peripherals, he noted the glimmer of recognition in Nomura’s eyes as they shot to his form. “Lake, as in _Barbara_ Lake?”

“You know this child?” Bular’s suspicious eyes scrutinized the curator in an instant.

“ _I_ do,” Strickler stated flatly, “and if it were true, I would have _certainly_ seen so for myself, given the fact that she is my own consort’s daughter.”

“It’s _true_!” the Nunez spy crowed. “I saw the amulet meself!”

Internally, Strickler cursed Jamie’s carelessness. His eyes shot to Bular, no longer capable of concealing his fear.

The Black Prince fixed Strickler with a hard look before chuckling darkly. “You mean to tell me,” his voice rumbled low in his throat, “that you’ve been inside the Trollhunter’s home, visiting her on a regular basis, teaching her at school, and you _never even noticed what she was_?”

“She’s been absent from her home,” the changeling struggled to maintain his composure as Bular stalked threateningly forward, forcing his back against the museum wall. “We’ve hardly had any interactions for weeks--!”

“You are a worthless spy,” Bular’s teeth were inches from Strickler’s neck, “and you are unworthy of serving my father…”

“Wait!” the changeling cried, suddenly desperate to escape what would certainly be his bloody end if he did not speak quickly. “I can _still_ be of use! I already have access to the Trollhunter’s home! It would be a _waste_ of time and resources to kill me now that I know who we’re after!”

Bular snorted in disgust, “You’d say anything to save your sorry stone, _impure_.”

Motivated by the troll’s hesitation, Strickler argued further, “Who else here has such easy access to the Trollhunter? I can get to her at school, at home, on the streets—all without drawing attention or rousing suspicion! ”

“He’s right, Bular,” Nomura’s voice resounded from the far side of the room. “None of us could ever hope to gain such access to her in a timely manner. We still need him.”

The prince’s struggle to resist his violent instincts warred in his glowing red eyes. Strickler held his breath, not daring to shift the delicate balance in which he hung. Finally, his fate was decided as Bular huffed angrily one final time before backing away. “My father’s escape will not be delayed any longer by your incompetence,” the troll stated threateningly. “Get me the Trollhunter, Stricklander, or you _will_ be _replaced_.”

Strickler could not suppress the natural urge to caress his neck soothingly where Bular had come so close to mauling him. His eyes scanned the room, landing first upon Nomura, who kept her gaze carefully averted. When he caught sight of the look upon the Nunez spy’s face, however, his heart constricted with fear. His bulbous eyes, narrowed with suspicion, were fixed upon Strickler. For the first time in centuries, the changeling felt exposed.

“Well then,” the young spy piped up without breaking eye-contact. “I’ve gotta get back t’ me crib before the ‘rents find out I’m gone.”

Strickler and Nomura watched as the tiny changeling departed behind Bular, hyperaware of the tension that lingered. He had no desire to confront the obvious debt he’d incurred but not doing so ran the risk of her future reluctance to assist, should he ever have need of her again. “You saved me,” Strickler turned to his coworker without preamble. They’d lived too long to ease into these sorts of discussions.

“I wasn’t saving _you_ ,” Nomura hissed caustically, eyes narrowed. “I was salvaging our plot from Bular’s mindless temper tantrums. We no longer have the luxury of training a new spy to get close to the Trollhunter.”

Though she was passing up an excellent opportunity, Strickler could respect her response. There was no denying the kinship every changeling felt with one another, born of their shared desire for belonging. To acknowledge it, however, would be the worst sort of weakness. They could thank the Father of Modern Changelings for instilling such walls within them all.

The fact that the young changeling was so newly released from the Darklands meant that the Father’s lessons still remained fresh in his mind. If the Nunez spy were ever to learn of Strickler’s treasonous affection for the Trollhunter, he would not hesitate to inform Bular.

Now that Jamie had blown her cover, Strickler would have to watch his back more carefully than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotEnrique's in the club (or is he?), Claire's in the know, and Strickler's on thin ice with everyone... Who could the Father of Modern Changelings possibly be? :p


	12. Wanting

Chapter Twelve: Wanting

Jamie entered the café with a light in her eyes and a flush on her cheeks. Her run had been fantastic today—probably due to the increased high-intensity cardio in her Trollhunter training regimen—and it made her mood soar, despite her argument with Strickler last night.

At least the Claire-meeting went well. Everyone, even Vendel, had unanimously agreed that it would be wise to introduce the girl to the world of trolls on _their_ terms, lest the changelings managed to harness her ignorance for their ultimate advantage. Empowering Claire with as much knowledge as possible (and occupying as much of her time and attention as possible) was the best way to combat her not-brother’s potential influence.

Thus, Jamie took a seat at the table closest to the glass wall, awaiting her friend’s arrival eagerly. Her eyes were so busy scanning the streets outside for her friend that she didn’t even notice when the waiter had approached her. “What can I get for you, Love?” his smooth tenor, lilting with an outrageously attractive accent, tore the girl from her excited musings.

Jamie felt herself stiffen as she realized exactly who had just spoken to her. Turning slowly, her heart rate skyrocketed as their gaze collided. His hazel eyes crinkled in amusement as her face flushed further. “Hi,” she said, promptly forgetting what he’d just asked her. “What?”

He chuckled, obviously used to positive attention from his clientele. “Hey, there,” he greeted in response. “Still high from today’s run?”

“How did you know I’m a runner?” Jamie asked stupidly, as if she didn’t plan her route around the café in hopes of catching a glimpse of the indigo-haired barista.

“I see you pass by most days,” his eyelids drooped as he regarded his customer with a suave smirk, “if I’m lucky, that is.”

Horrified by the girlish giggle that burst from her lips, Jamie turned her blue eyes toward the floor and bit her lip in an effort to shut herself up. _Get a grip, girl,_ she chastised herself. _He’s finally talking to you and you’re gonna act like that?!_

“What’s your name anyway?” he continued, despite her obvious awkwardness.

“Jamie,” the girl managed to squeak. Forcing her eyes to meet his hazel ones once more, she asked, “What’s yours?”

“Douxie,” he said easily, leaning against the table in a relaxed manner. To both of their surprise, the table slid sideways under his weight, causing him to stumble clumsily to regain his balance. “Whoa,” he shot her a sheepish grin, eyes cringed in embarrassment. “ _That_ happened.”

Much more relaxed to see that her crush was actually a _human_ and not some dark angel born to make her feel inferior, Jamie giggled much less girlishly than before. “At least you recovered well,” she absolved him of his shame. “You’re not even _blushing_! I’d be a _mess_!”

“I don’t know about that,” Douxie said as he readjusted the table, his indigo bangs falling adorably in his eyes. “You seem quite charming most days.”

The girl smiled, flattered by the compliment and pleased with how easily they communicated. It was even better than her fantasies, stumble and all. “Ahem,” Douxie cleared his throat. “Anyway, what would you like to order?”

Jamie started at remembering why she and Claire had chosen to meet at the café in the first place. “One vanilla frap, blended, extra whip, please.”

“Excellent choice,” the waiter smiled. “I’ll have your order out in no time.”

“’Kay,” Jamie said simply and waited, more eager for his return than for her friends’ arrival.

As her eyes followed the barista back to his place behind the counter, a buzzing alert drew her attention back to her phone where a text from Claire awaited her perusal. Jamie opened the message and was selfishly pleased to discover it read: ‘ _Running late. NotEnrique ate all of my socks. >:(’_

 _Oh, darn,_ Jamie thought dryly, casting her phone a little smirk. _More time to chat with Douxie._ Maybe that rotten little changeling was actually good for something every now and then… ‘ _Troll troubles. :p’_ Jamie replied, hoping to lighten the mood. She wondered idly if Claire or NotEnrique had chosen his name…

“Here you go, Love,” Douxie’s voice brought the girl back to reality a few moments later. “One blended vanilla frappe.”

“Thanks,” Jamie smiled sweetly, hoping he would stick around for a few minutes more, despite the busy time of day.

There was a moment of silence in which Jamie nibbled her lip and Douxie swayed hesitantly, an obvious war waging behind his eyes. Just as the girl was about to give up and turn back to her coffee, the waiter spoke. “So,” he said, hovering around Jamie’s table just the way she wanted. “My shift’s about to end, but I’m off to work my second job at the bookstore—GDT Arcane Books. Maybe you could visit me there sometime and we could chat?”

“Sure!” Jamie agreed instantly, her cheeks pinking with delight. “I’ll see you there sometime.”

“I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Jamie,” Douxie shot her a suave grin before he strode off and disappeared through the door behind the counter.

The girl counted to fifteen, stirring her frozen coffee meticulously before allowing herself to squeal gleefully. She’d only been daydreaming of their meeting for months and today it had finally happened—and it was even better than she could have possibly hoped!

After another fifteen minutes, during which time Jamie drank half of her fuzzy coffee and planned a hundred possible conversations she and Douxie could have, Claire burst through the glass doors, irritation etched across her pretty features.

 _Wow,_ Jamie mused as she admired her friend’s innate beauty. _I’m_ so _glad she wasn’t here when Douxie took my order._ Something told her that the sexy barista wouldn’t have given her the time of day when in Claire’s presence.

“ _So_ sorry, Jamie,” the Latina apologized frantically, collapsing into the two-chaired table beside her friend. “I can’t _believe_ that rotten little turd-muncher! I had to wait until _Mama_ left for work to steal a pair of _her_ socks!”

Jamie snorted, feeling like the Councilwoman more than deserved to lose a pair of socks for the way she treated her daughter. “It’s all good, Claire. I once came home to a giant hole in my basement because Draal wanted a back door to Trollmarket!” the girl soothed after another sip of her drink. “Did you want to order anything?”

“Are you kidding?” Claire burst with a smirk. “I wanna go to Trollmarket! Like, _yesterday_!”

The girls laughed. “Okay,” Jamie said, “but I’ve gotta tell you—trolls are not super fond of humans. They were so pissed when the amulet picked me to be the Trollhunter. I’m pretty sure Trollmarket’s Elder _still_ doesn’t like me.”

“Oh,” the Latina’s brow furrowed with concern. “Should I be worried? Is there anything I need to know about?”

Jamie shrugged. “Not really,” she said off-handedly, rising from the table and discarding her empty cup in the trash as they exited the building. “They really care about honor and respect. The right greetings, the right signals, speaking a little bit of their language… oh, and bribery is _always_ good. If you have something to offer, then they’ll like you _way_ more.”

As they walked, Jamie taught Claire the most respectful Trollish introduction she knew and mentally prepared her for the strange mannerisms she could expect from her troll friends—namely the lack of boundary-awareness, extreme bluntness, and gruff exteriors. Claire, for the most part, followed her brief lesson with fascinated attentiveness. She even remembered the Trollish greeting by the time they arrived at the canals.

Remembering her first trip to Trollmarket, Jamie channeled her inner-Blinky and retrieved the horngazel, smirking excitedly at her friend. “Are you ready?”

Claire was ready to the point of bouncing in place. “I was _born_ ready!”

Giggling, Jamie drew the familiar arch way and smacked the center, reveling in the look of awe that overtook Claire’s features as she witnessed the magical entry of Trollmarket opening for her admittance. “Holy sheeshkabob!”

“Pretty much,” Jamie smiled and grabbed her friend’s hand. “Let’s go!”

The two traipsed down the crystal staircase, giggling like grade-schoolers and talking about all the fascinating sights the world of trolls had in store. Before reaching the bottom, Jamie donned her armor earning another excited squeal from her friend. “So awesome,” the Latina whispered.

Jamie grinned and dragged her friend through the final opening before the view of Trollmarket became visible for their pleasure. “It’s _beautiful_!” Claire gasped in awe.

One of Draal’s friends, an orange troll with shiny armor, stood guard beside the entrance. _“Oi! Human!”_ he barked in Trollish, holding a horseshoe aloft threateningly.

“It’s okay,” Jamie placed a steadying hand upon her friend’s shoulder. “She’s with me.”

“Just followin’ the protocol, Trollhunter,” the troll grumped, eyeing the two humans suspiciously. “Wouldn’t have to if it wasn’t for you, though…”

Jamie rolled her eyes at the guard’s obvious displeasure with being forced to work harder to protect the city. Trollmarket hadn’t liked the protocols when they were first introduced, such was the stubborn nature of trolls. Now that the rules were more strictly enforced since NotEnrique’s discovery, Jamie’s reputation was worse than ever. Silently, the Trollhunter allowed the guard to tap her with the Gaggletack as a demonstration of the horseshoe’s benign nature and smiled at Claire, “You’re turn.”

The girl did not hesitate, probably willing to do just about anything to get into the magical underground city. Claire’s excitement would have brought a smile to Jamie’s face if she hadn’t taken off at full speed the moment the guard was through with her. “Claire!” Jamie cried, but it was too late. Her friend was running around Trollmarket all by herself.

“Shit, shit, shit,” the Trollhunter muttered, racing to find her friend. She bobbed and weaved between colorful stone beings, skittering gnomes and shop stands purveying trollish goods; all the while, trying to guess where Claire might have gone. The hunt got easier when the citizens grew wise to the presence of a human on their turf—she just followed the terrified shouts until she stumbled upon Claire, gazing in wonder at Trollmarket’s Elder.

“Oh, no,” Jamie murmured in horror as she watched Vendel’s face contort in distaste.

“Who let this _fleshbag_ sully the hallowed streets of Trollmarket _unattended_?!” he hollered at the top of his lungs, gravelly voice rough with stress. “ _Trollhunter_!”

The girl couldn’t contain her squeak in response to the troll’s ire. “Vendel!” she exclaimed and approached the two. “I am _so_ sorry--!”

Her apology was cut off by Claire’s perfect recitation of the Trollish greeting Jamie had taught her merely half an hour early. _“Schtivlem vent, Dosh Vendel! Wo ie muss bringt schtoken dwobst Trollmarket!”_

“Oh!” Vendel’s eyes widened as the human’s words sank in. “A human who speaks Trollish?!” he murmured, delight obvious in his tone. “In all my years, I’ve never met such a delightful and learned human! Trollmarket is honored to have you as well…”

The words shocked Jamie into further silence, but the ease with which Claire had been accepted compared to her own tumultuous journey left a sour feeling in her belly. Still, she wanted her friend to be welcome in the world of trolls and was unwilling to act upon the nasty feeling in her gut. “Good! Yeah!” she said and plastered a smile on her face. “Claire’s really smart—top of our class, for sure!”

Claire beamed at the praise. “I’m just starting to learn,” she said bashfully, “but Jamie is a super great teacher.”

“Come along, human,” Vendel said, placing an ivory hand atop the Latina’s shoulder. “There are still a few trolls who are anxious to meet you.”

Jamie bit her tongue and followed along silently behind, trying hard to ignore the angry flush that spread across her skin as Vendel openly inquired about Claire’s knowledge of his world thus far. Why hadn’t the trolls taken this easily to _her_? Was it because she wasn’t as likeable as Claire?

 _Shut up,_ she commanded her brain firmly. _You’re just not used to having another girl around. It’s been all about you for so long; you just need to remember how to share the spotlight…_

Feeling like she had a better grip on her emotions than before, Jamie straightened her spine and followed the Elder into his workshop, where Toby, Aaarrrgh, Blinky and Draal all gathered in anticipation of their arrival.

“Claire!” Toby cried as his eyes landed on the girl. “Good to see you!”

Jamie felt her frown return as Toby failed to acknowledge her own arrival when in Claire’s presence. Of _course_ , he was more eager about his crush than his best friend—it was totally natural that the new girl was more exciting—but after what just transpired with Vendel, believing the fact felt much more difficult.

Claire managed to wave at her fellow thespian before her gaze found that of the trolls, who waited with eager smiles on their faces—except for Draal, Jamie noticed; he just looked bored. _That or he’s still moping about Nomura,_ Jamie thought pityingly. It had been over a week since the troll had come into contact with his ex-love and he was _just_ starting to regain some of his usual spunk.

“You’re… you’re…”Claire murmured in awe as she approached Aaarrrgh.

“Aaarrrgh,” the green giant introduced himself. “Three ‘r’s!”

Claire patted the enormous troll appreciatively before turning to Blinky, “And that means you’re Blinky!”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Fair Claire!” Blinky exclaimed in greeting, casting the new human a beaming smile. “You are as charming as your friends described!”

That one— _ouch_ —that one stung. Jamie felt her core writhe and constrict with agonizing envy. Of all the trolls’ favor, she craved her mentor’s the most. Losing it to Claire… that would just be the end of her faith in herself.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Blinky,” Claire said with a smile as she eagerly accepted the Conundrum’s outstretched hand. “I look forward to reading ‘A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore’! Jamie said I could borrow it.”

Blinky gasped in glee. “But of course!” he exclaimed, all four arms wild with delight. “The more, the merrier!”

Jamie had to bite her tongue to keep from rescinding the invitation to teach Claire Trollish. It was thanks to Draal’s interruption that she managed to salvage what little poise she still possessed in the Latina’s presence. “I am Draal the Deadly,” the son of Kanjigar proudly introduced himself, “the Trollhunter’s sworn protector and brother in arms.”

 _Finally!_ The girl thought with relief. _A troll who didn’t lose his stone to Claire’s greatness!_

Her hopes were dashed when Claire turned her mahogany gaze upon the spiky troll. “It is an honor to meet you, Son of Kanjigar,” she said with a bow. “Jamie told me you are the greatest warrior she’s ever known.”

 _Nononononono--!_ Draal’s yellow-red eyes drifted to the Trollhunter for the briefest of moments, softening upon her form before returning to Claire, approval shining in his gaze. “I look forward to welcoming you into our ranks, fleshbag,” he stated. “For now, I must return to my post guarding the Trollhunter’s home.”

As Draal took his leave, Jamie marveled at how quickly Claire managed to transform that entire interaction with a simple phrase. It had literally taken her up until a week ago to get Draal to be nice to her! What the _fuck_? _What the actual mother-fucking fuck?_

“Come along, friends,” Blinky said, leading the way out of Vendel’s workshop. “We must return to the Forge to begin today’s training. Our Trollhunter must be prepared for any catastrophe!”

 _Like, Claire coming to Trollmarket and stealing all my friends?_ Jamie thought sourly as she plodded along behind her team, shoulders practically in her ears for how tense she was.

As the group meandered across Trollmarket—Claire skipping, Toby bouncing and Jamie trudging—they managed to pass another troll who was notorious in her hatred for Jamie. “ _Another_ fleshbag?!” Bagdwella cried. “It’s an _infestation_!”

Claire gasped in delight, as if she hadn’t even heard the narcissistic trolless’s indignant insult. “Oh my gosh!” the Latina exclaimed and rushed to the voluptuous shopkeeper. “I just _love_ that dress! Did you make it yourself?”

Bagdwella reared back in momentary surprise before the human’s words fully registered and she regained her usual confidence. “Oh, _this_ old thing?” the troll said in her sassy way. “It’s been in the family for _centuries_!”

“Wow!” Claire gushed and circled Bagdwella appreciatively. “Trolls must be _really_ good at making hardy materials!”

The trolless hummed in approval and crossed her arms. “You have _excellent_ taste for a fleshbag,” she appraised the girl. “You should come by my shop sometime! I’m sure my wears would be to your liking. In fact, I have this piece…”

Jamie wanted to scream in frustration. After waiting an agonizing eternity for Claire to finish charming Bagdwella, they resumed their journey to the Hero’s Forge. Claire gazed around in wonder exactly the same way Jamie and Toby had the day of their first visit. Unfortunately, Jamie was in a rather graceless mood and had forsaken her patience in search of self-comfort. _Yes, we get it: the magical troll world is amazing. Now, hurry up and get the fuck out._

“We need to start training if I’m going to be ready to take down Bular,” Jamie interrupted caustically. “Tobes, you wanna give Claire the rest of the tour? I’ve gotta get to work.”

“Totally,” the boy agreed without sparing his best friend a glance, oblivious to the terseness behind her voice. He extended his arm out to the pretty Latina and cocked his brow enticingly. “My Lady…”

Claire giggled and accepted his proffered elbow. The two smiled easily as they made their exit out of the Forge, Toby happy to explain the finer details of troll culture and Claire listening eagerly. Jamie rolled her eyes as her human friends departed, followed closely by Aaarrrgh.

Hating how her irritation made her jaw muscles tense unpleasantly, the Trollhunter whirled to face her mentor with a scowl and summoned her sword. “Can we _please_ kick the crap out of something?”

“Perhaps,” the blue troll deadpanned, cocking a ridged brow at his fuming pupil. “If you can tell me what has you feeling so aggressive.”

Jamie regarded her trainer for a moment, debating on whether or not confiding her insecurities to him was worth risking his opinion of her. Finally, craving reassurance, the girl caved and lowered her sword, shoulders slumping as low as her self-esteem. “I’ve been trying to get the trolls to like me for a month and a half now,” she complained softly. “And then, Claire shows up and Vendel think she’s brilliant, Toby stops hanging out with me, you think she’s pretty--!”

“As far as I am concerned,” Blinky interrupted defensively, “human appearances are all _entirely_ unappealing. Fleshy, small, strangely-proportioned creatures…”

The teenager stopped her rant to laugh at the unexpected statement before furrowing her brow as another thought occurred to her. “Then, why did you call Claire ‘fair’?”

“When introducing another human into our world,” Blinky said in his usual teacher-tone, “the comfort of acceptance is paramount—especially regarding a human with such close ties to changelings. And it _rhymed_! How could I resist?”

“The only thing I can think of that rhymes with Jamie is ‘Lamie’,” the Trollhunter muttered bitterly, the sincerity of her tone further fueling her embarrassment.

“‘ _Cockamamie_ ,’” Blinky suggested with a smirk. “But that is _far_ less flattering.”

Again, Jamie could not help but laugh at how flippantly her mentor responded to her qualm, lightening her perspective considerably. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just being a baby. Don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Lady Jamie,” the troll said, smiling fondly at his charge. “And you’re not ‘being a _baby_ ,’ as you put it. Your emotions are valuable indicators of your needs. Listen to them and tell me: what is it you need?”

Jamie paused, attempting to pay careful attention to the feelings roiling inside of her—feelings she so often tried to suppress and ignore. “I think…” she said after a moment of silent struggle. “I think I’m afraid she’ll make me look like a worse Trollhunter than I already do. She’s smarter, prettier, more talented, more graceful…” the girl sighed in frustration. “Even _Vendel_ approves of her!”

“I’ve had centuries to acclimate to Trollmarket’s general disregard for me,” Blinky stated matter-of-factly. “You are so young, so unused to the intense scrutiny with which trolls appraise one another. Claire was lucky enough to be given the tools necessary to win Vendel’s esteem by an incredibly considerate friend, a luxury which you were, unfortunately, denied.” The blue trolls eyes suddenly lowered in his tell-tale expression of shame. “After being underrated for so long, it did not occur to me to grant you such an advantage—I had not considered how vital a basic understanding of our culture would be for a Trollhunter in your unique position.”

“Blink,” Jamie deadpanned, “I go to high school—intense scrutiny and general disregard are basically _all_ I’m used to.” She sighed, rubbed her arms self-soothingly, and tried to refocus their conversation. “I guess I just got used to being the girl, the important one, the center of attention for once. Claire is super popular, way smarter, way better than me in basically every way.” With a final burst of courage, Jamie made her point with a final, succinct statement: “I just don’t get why the amulet, or _anyone_ else, would ever choose me over someone like her.”

Mired in her insecurities, Jamie almost did not notice her mentor’s approach until she felt his stone hand cup her jaw and tilt her face upward, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Of all beings, both human and troll, the amulet chose _you_ ,” he reiterated intensely. “Whatever she has to offer could _never_ be enough to make you seem unworthy of being our protector. And, dare I say it: her looks could not hold a candle to the beauty of your spirit, Trollhunter.”

Tears stung the teen’s eyes, prompting her to rush into her trainer’s already outstretched arms. “You’re just saying that because you think we all look ugly,” Jamie mumbled into the troll’s stone chest as she squeezed him into a fierce, grateful hug.

“ _And_ because you are the loveliest person I’ve ever met,” Blinky teased.

After a moment of lingering in their shared embrace, warmth flooding her being at Blinky’s heartfelt words, Jamie finally withdrew to meet his gaze. “That’s literally the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she said seriously. “Thank you, Blink.”

“Always, Lady Jamie.”

\---

Strickler had been struggling for twenty-four hours with the fact that his enemy had been right all along.

After being nearly murdered by the Bular the Brute for what was possibly the thousandth time, the changeling was forced to concede to the Trollhunter’s logic. Serving a troll who would have killed him for the slightest mistake may not be the best way to earn respect for his kind.

Before he had Barbara and Jamie, it had simply been a question of power. Which master would grant him the greatest status? Obviously, the Gumm-Gumms were at least willing to give changelings a chance, unlike the morally-superior traitors of Trollmarket. Now that the girl he practically considered his daughter was the Trollhunter, he had more important factors to consider.

For the first time in centuries, Strickler felt lost. He’s always had a path, a plan, a mission to guide him. Now, he had a choice to make. Was his power really worth the risk Gunmar’s reign would pose to his people, human and changeling alike?

“Waka chaka!”

Strickler pinched the bridge of his prominent nose as the goblin’s words fully registered in his mind. “What do you _mean_ ‘there’s a missing piece’?” he hissed, fury evident in his tone.

Fragwa chattered desperately, eyes wide, skinny arms flailing, in an attempt to convince the changeling leader of the goblins’ innocence. It was obvious the creature was terrified, especially considered what had happened to his predecessor. Strickler could _use_ that fear to his advantage.

“Bular needn’t know of this,” he said slyly. “Keep looking. Should you find it, report to me. I will continue to spy on the Trollhunter in the hopes that she will reveal its location. Hidden cameras should do the trick.”

The goblin nodded eagerly, obviously willing to withhold any disappointment from the terrifying troll who commanded them. “Ka-cha!”

As Strickler watched the creature scurry away, sudden movement from the shadows caught his eye. His gut twisted. “You can come out, Nomura,” he called, eager to regain control of a spiraling situation. “I _know_ you heard.”

The magenta troll emerged, eyes narrowed and shoulders tensed. “Whatever you’re planning,” she rasped sternly, “it won’t work. Bular’s watching you too closely since you failed to recognize the Trollhunter.”

For a brief moment, Strickler felt his ego flare, tempting him to reveal that he’d known since day one of Jamie’s induction into their world. As that would only serve to make him look _more_ foolish, he refrained. “I can assure you, Nomura,” the changeling drawled instead, “it is in everyone’s best interest that Bular not learn of yet _another_ failure on our parts.”

Nomura scoffed and rolled her glowing eyes. “I’d say I’ve done well remaining in his favor, _especially_ since I managed to procure the fetch,” she crossed her arms and cocked a brow. “What have _you_ done to impress him lately, Stricklander?”

She was right—of _course_ , she was right. As long as she continued to please their master while he suffered in the role of double-agent, his position as her superior was in danger. His _life_ was in danger. The way he saw it, he could rectify the situation in one of two ways: attempt to one-up the competition (impossible, given his currently conflicting interests) or try to bring her down to his level… “Perhaps, I am simply less concerned with impressing our prince than I am with freeing our Underlord,” he snarked, a solution forming in his keen mind.

“If that were true,” Nomura said with a smirk, “you’d tell Bular about the missing piece.”

“And risk my life—risk _everything_ we’ve ever worked for—all because some spoiled prince can’t control his temper?” Strickler hissed, eyes blazing orange. “No. I will not sacrifice all of my efforts toward liberating changelings for the sake of a troll who would kill us on a whim. And should this gamble of serving such a ruler prove unwise in the end, I will not hesitate to rebel.”

The way Nomura glanced around, eyes bright with terror, informed Strickler he’d gone too far. “You speak the words of a traitor,” the changeling hissed, stepping closer to her leader so as not to risk being overheard.

“Oh, come now, Nomura,” he replied dryly. “You and I both serve for the same reason—and it is _not_ our love of Gunmar.”

At the woman’s responding bout of silence, Strickler took a chance and leaned forward. “When the time comes to pick a side, where will you stand: with Gunmar or your fellow changelings?”

“Right now,” the magenta changeling said, features hard, “they are one and the same. To insinuate otherwise is to turn your back on both.”

“I can assure you,” Strickler said, backing toward the exit, “they won’t be for long.”

With that, he took his leave, praying to the Pale Lady his risk would pay off and Nomura would not disappoint him. Should his creator fail to answer his plea, he could always put those hidden cameras to good use…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Douxie!!! Finally!!! ^_^ Jamie gets feels. Blinky helps. The bad guys have a moment—whose side will Nomura choose?  
> Please keep reviewing!!! These conversations are AMAZING! <3 So much love to by beautiful readers!


	13. Surprising

Chapter Thirteen: Surprising

Cheerful singing startled Jamie awake.

In her exhausted stupor, Jamie nearly summoned Daylight before realizing it was her mother and Strickler walking through the door with a plateful of candle-topped pancakes—made out of birthday cake batter and covered in frosting and sprinkles, just the way Jamie liked on her birthday.

_Something_ had to make up for it being the anniversary of her dad bailing on their family.

“Aw,” Jamie said through a yawn, releasing her protective grip on her blanket. “Thanks, you guys!”

“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” Barbara said, giving her a smooch on her messy hair and setting the pancakes down on her lap, “Walt helped me make ‘em this year,” she indicated the pancakes, “so they shouldn’t make you sick again.”

That was the second-worst birthday ever, by Jamie’s account.

“Oh, no,” Jamie said in a falsely joking tone, “I hope they’re not _poisoned_.”

The way Strickler’s mouth tightened was only a _little_ satisfying. “If I’d wanted to poison you, I’d have let your mother make them again,” he said, earning a pillow in the face from Barbara. “Besides, I was rather hoping to gift you your present _before_ any such tragedy strikes.”

“Now, get up and get dressed,” Barbara said, rising from the bed. “It’s _present time_!”

“Oh, Barbara, let the girl eat.”

Jamie allowed her smile to drop as her mother and Strickler left her to her breakfast. She couldn’t believe that _buttsnack_ could pretend everything was all hunky-dory when he was _literally_ plotting to destroy the world! After yet another fruitless attempt to convince the changeling to forgo Bular, her faith in her surrogate-father was finally beginning to waver. Maybe the trolls had been right—maybe changelings just weren’t capable of real love.

The thought made Jamie’s heart clench as she considered how desperately her mother loved the changeling. How could he live with himself when he had to look Barbara in the eye and trick her on a daily basis?

_You mean,_ whispered that traitorous little voice in the back of her mind, _like you do?_

Snarling in disgust at her train of thought, Jamie scooted her partially-eaten pancakes off to one side of her bed and dressed quickly. She needed the centering presence of her friends, now more than ever.

But first, she had to make it through present time.

After braiding her hair, she descended the steps, trying her hardest to school her expression into something other than irritation or bitterness. Judging by the look on her mother’s face, she’d failed.

“Sweetie,” Barbara said in her most nurturing mom-voice, “can I talk with you for a second?”

Jamie sighed but nodded, “Sure, Mom. What’s up?”

Barbara placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and walked her toward a corner. Apparently, a conversation of this nature required privacy. Great.

“I know birthdays aren’t your favorite,” she said. “And I noticed how you seemed a little tense with Walter earlier…”

Jamie _really_ did not want to be having this conversation right now.

“I just wanted to say,” Barbara sighed, “that it’s okay.”

Jamie did a double-take, “Wait. What?”

“I get it,” her mom continued, teal eyes shining with hope. “This is a hard day for you—it used to be hard for me, too. But ever since Walt came into our lives, it’s been better— _so_ much better. I just want you to know that he cares for you. He doesn’t have to replace your father, but when you’re ready to let him in, it may help you to let go of the past.”

The Trollhunter stared, mouth agape, wishing she could just tell her mother the truth so that he couldn’t make her happy anymore and she would be safe…

Except, Jamie wanted her mother to be happy; and Strickler _was_ keeping her safe (in his own, twisted, changeling sort of way).

With a tortured sigh that only a teenager can pull off, Jamie relented, “Okay, Mom. I’ll try.”

Barbara’s smile alone was almost worth it, “That’s my girl,” she said, hugging her daughter tightly to her chest. “C’mon! It’s present time.”

Jamie allowed her mother to lead her into the kitchen where a brand new blender— _OMG, it’s the Food Magic 3000!_ The girl realized with an excessive amount of joy—sat, shiny and unused, upon the counter.

The girl rushed toward her mother and hugged her, “Mom, this is great! It’s _totally_ gonna help me with my baking! Thank you so, so much!”

Jamie caught Strickler’s eye over her mother’s shoulder, who was observing their interaction intensely. She closed her eyes to keep from glaring at the changeling. When Barbara finally released her from her grip, Strickler stepped forward. “I, too, have a present for you, Little Athena,” he said as though coaxing a feral cat from a stubborn hiding spot.

Remembering her mother’s earlier request, Jamie plastered a cordial smile on her face. “Oh?”

The changeling withdrew a small box from his coat pocket and presented it to Jamie. Curiously, the girl opened the box and blinked owlishly at the artifact within. It was a small glowing green pendant, radiating a dark pulsating magic, encased in what appeared to be a stone-fanged mouth on a string. “What is it?” Jamie asked nervously.

“It is known in _some_ cultures as a Grit-Shaka,” Strickler said in his teacher tone. “Legend has it that it is a _magical_ totem used for its ability to banish fear and imbue the wearer with the courage to face any battle.” He gave the girl a pointed look, “I assumed it would be useful for your LARPing activities, though I would not recommend wearing it except under the direst of circumstances.”

The Trollhunter felt her jaw drop in surprise. Strickler, the changeling who wanted to free Gunmar so he could take over the world, had just given her a very helpful, magical totem as a birthday present. Wow.

“Thank you,” she finally managed to say, replacing the piece back into its box for safe keeping. “That means a lot to me.”

Strickler’s mouth gave the smallest of quirks, conveying his fondness for the girl. “Remember, Little Athena,” he said softly. “I will always be on your side, no matter what happens.”

“Jamie! Come quick!”

The moment was interrupted as Toby and Claire raced to the garage at break-neck speed. “There’s an emergency at… the LARP community… c’mon! We gotta hurry!”

“Duty calls, Young Heroes,” Strickler said, standing and pretending to check his watch. “I’m afraid I must also take my leave, Dearest,” he turned to address Barbara, “the committee meeting is due to begin in half an hour.”

“And the cyber-bullying epidemic won’t take care of itself,” Barbara acquiesced graciously, kissing her boyfriend for just a beat longer than was comfortable for Jamie.

“Yeah,” she said, walking backward toward the exit, “thanks for the blender, Mom! Catchya later!”

“Have fun!” Barbara called to the already long-gone teens.

As they approached the entrance to Trollmarket, their run slowed to a jog so they could finally talk.

Claire started, “Whoa, I bet it is _weird_ seeing Strickler with your mom now that you know he’s a changeling.”

“It’s literally the worst,” Jamie bemoaned. “Who does that guy think he is, playing boyfriend for my birthday, all the while helping a mass-murdering monster take over the planet?”

“That’ll be a real mood-killer if your mom ever finds out,” Toby agreed, reaching into his pocket for an energy bar while he jogged.

Jamie threw her head back dramatically, “That’s why I can’t tell her!”

She felt too stressed to keep running. Her heartbeat was racing and her breathing was ragged after just a mile and a half! Slowing to a walk, Jamie placed her hands behind her head and continued speaking, “If I die, he can keep her safe, at least for a while. If I live…” Jamie sighed. “Well, he makes her happy.”

“Will he still make her happy if she knows the truth?” Claire asked. “Don’t you think she deserves to make that choice?”

“But is it our place to tell?” Toby chimed in, walking beside her as he munched. “I mean, if he’s _really_ trying to help us, we don’t want to screw him over, right?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jamie ended the conversation as they reached the canals. “Right now, we have to deal with whatever is going on in Trollmarket. What’s the emergency?”

Toby swallowed the last of his energy bar. “It’s the trolls!” He cried. “They’ve gone crazy-town banana-pants!”

“Don’t listen to him, Jamie,” Claire said flatly, “I already told them not to do it.”

“ _Claire_!” Toby whined and shot her a look of utmost betrayal. “It was supposed to be a _surprise_!”

Jamie was completely confused. “What are you guys talking about?”

The Latina rolled her eyes but smiled slightly as she explained. “Toby got it in his head that it would be hilarious if the trolls pretended they were rabid so they could lure you into the Forge for your surprise party.”

The outrageous statement stunned the Trollhunter into silence as the words slowly sank in. “Toby,” Jamie glowered at the boy as she withdrew the horngazel from her pocket. “ _Why?_ ”

The copper-haired teen shrugged sheepishly, “I figured it would be a good way to introduce the trolls to the concept of surprise parties! They’re weird like that!”

With a final roll of her eyes, Jamie drew the doorway to Trollmarket and slowly descended the glowing staircase with her friends, donning her armor on the way down. Thankfully, once they reached the bottom, there were no insane trolls to be seen.

The Trollhunter released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and forced herself to walk at a leisurely pace in the direction of the Forge. “So far, so good,” she murmured to herself.

Claire slipped a small hand into Jamie’s and gave her friend a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing too crazy,” she soothed. “Just cake and balloons. Nothing that’ll scar you for life.”

“It wouldn’t have scarred her for life,” Toby said vehemently. “Just ‘til graduation. Then, she’d have her entire college career to make her forget about it!”

Jamie didn’t even have time to finish her eye-roll before a thunderous chorus greeted her entry into the Forge. “SURPRISE!”

Balloons and confetti rained down on the human teens. Streamers lined every accessible surface of the arena. The smiling faces of her monstrous friends—and Bagdwella—beamed at her from behind a small, chocolate cake that was the perfect size for the three humans in attendance.

_Where did they even get all this?_ Jamie wondered as her mind worked to recall the socially appropriate response to a not-so-surprising surprise party. “Aw,” she said. “Thanks guys.”

Aaarrrgh, the closest one to her, reached forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. “Jamie’s birthday!”

“Yeeeeah!” Jamie squeaked with the little air left in her lungs, trying (and more than likely failing) to sound enthusiastic, “ _Totally!_ ” _At least there’s chocolate,_ she comforted herself. _And who wouldn’t appreciate these guys?_

While Jamie made her rounds, hugging her friends and chatting amicably before diving into the incredibly chocolaty cake, Blinky frowned and turned toward Toby, “Is Lady Jamie quite alright, Master Tobias?” he asked, concern lacing his voice. “She seems to be… _forcing_ her interactions.”

Toby sighed, stopping his assault of the cake on his plate, “Yeah,” he sighed, wiping the frosting from his lips, “Birthdays tend to be hard on her, so we do what we can to make them better.”

Blinky frowned, uncertain as to how a celebration could _possibly_ be difficult. His initial assumption was that the party had fallen short of her standards—he’d seen the girl’s propensity toward insecurity-induced superficiality on more than one occasion, after all, and he _loved_ to tease her about it—but somehow, the thought of her being so blatantly ungrateful toward her friends did not quite fit. “I was under the impression birthdays—especially the sixteenth—were momentous occasions for human youths,” he said by way of asking for clarification.

“Well, for Jamie,” Toby said, “Birthdays are just a reminder of the day her dad left their family to be a ski-bum in Vermont with his new girlfriend.”

“What do you mean?” the troll asked, appalled by the very notion. “He simply _left_ his _family_?”

“Happens all the time,” Toby asserted as he finished inhaling his dessert. “And it happened to Jamie. Trust me, you don’t want to ask her about it. It’s why she takes such good care of her mom. No one else was there to do it until Strickler showed up—and he turned out to be a changeling in disguise!”

Blinky turned his gaze toward the young Trollhunter. Her smile would never betray the hurt she felt at this well-intentioned, misery-inducing reminder of a celebration, but Blinky knew her well enough to gauge she was one to fake her enjoyment for the benefit of those around her. Selflessness was just her nature. She wouldn’t be the Trollhunter otherwise.

The thought brought to the fore of his mind the memory of their conversation from the day he’d met Claire. How _frightened_ Jamie had been—he’d only seen her more emotional the day she discovered Strickler’s deception—and now the depth of her fear made so much more sense. It wasn’t typical teenage insecurity that made her so afraid; it was her history of being abandoned.

Blinky sighed as he watched the Trollhunter smile tensely while Bagdwella ranted about what made a quality party. “What a horrible tragedy…” he murmured morosely. He had to do something to make up for this grievous error of a gift. He had to show Jamie she was deserving of devotion.

“What’s a stalkling?”

The question drew a gasp from Blinky’s lips as the troll looked up to find the source of the question. Jamie stood beside Draal, holding up her phone with a curious look in her eyes. “Strickler just said that Bular sent a stalkling after me and that I can’t be alone.”

“He is right!” Blinky approached the conversation, his concern evident. “Those unfortunate enough to be caught alone with a stalkling are never to be seen again!”

“Well, that only applies at night, right?” Jamie asked easily, glancing around the room for confirmation. “I mean, if it’s from your world, it can’t follow me during the day…right?”

Draal’s uncertain grunt sent the teen’s heart plummeting to her feet. “Unfortunately, Trollhunter,” he said as he rested a heavy hand upon her shoulder, “the stalkling is one of the only species of troll immune to the effects of sunlight.”

Jamie’s jaw dropped in horror. “What?!” she cried. “I can’t _not_ be alone ever again! I have calls to answer, runs to go on, _girl stuff_ to take care of!”

“I know nothing about this ‘girl stuff’,” Blinky said unhelpfully, “but I do know that you have friends who will stand guard beside you until we can concoct a scheme to rid ourselves of your fearsome shadow.”

“Trust me, Blink,” Toby piped up, leaning an elbow casually against the table, “you don’t wanna know about the girl stuff. This one time, I walked in on JL--!”

_“Shut up, Toby!”_

\---

_“Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name…”_

Claire’s voice echoed around the theater as Jamie entered, still sweaty from having to skip her after-track shower. _Thanks for nothing, stalking_ , the girl grumped bitterly to herself. She slumped unceremoniously into the bleachers to await the end of her friends’ rehearsal, only to gasp in shock as her eyes settled upon the stage.

There, standing with Claire, reciting Romeo’s lines, was Toby.

_Where is Steve…_ Jamie wondered as she watched the two reenact the balcony scene with an unexpected chemistry. _And how can we keep him away until the play is over?_

_“What man art thou that thus bescreen’d in night so stumblest on my counsel?”_ Claire asked from her place upon the ladder that acted as a balcony.

_“By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am,”_ Toby gazed upon the Latina intensely as his words built with passion. _“My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I written it, I would_ tear _the word!”_ Toby’s hand sliced through the air emphatically.

Jamie gasped at the fervor with which her friends acted and the intensity with which they spoke. It was the way they stared—bodies angled toward the audience yet eyes only for one another—that made the scene flourish. She marveled at the thespians’ dedication to their art, especially compared to her declining focus upon her sport.

“How in the _world_ did Mr. Palchuck manage to convince you he was the superior Romeo?” a familiar accented voice drawled from Jamie’s far right.

The teen’s head snapped toward the sound to see Strickler standing beside Ms. Janeth, their gazes affixed to the stage where the two thespians played their parts to perfection. “His audition was well-done,” Ms. Janeth said, eyes unmoving. “And his friendship with Claire made their interactions on-stage so _smooth_ , at first.”

“Apparently,” Strickler drawled, “rehearsing together has created quite the surprising bond between these two.”

_Or, ya know,_ Jamie thought wryly, _Trollhunting together._

_“…and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.”_

Ms. Janeth sighed at Romeo’s romantic pronouncement. “I’m starting to think that Steve’s hospitalization was the best thing that could have happened to this play— _not that I’m glad he’s in the hospital…!_ ”

Jamie gasped as the woman babbled in an effort to rectify the unfortunate Freudian slip and approached the two teachers swiftly. “What? Steve’s hospitalization? What _happened_?”

Strickler frowned upon noticing the Trollhunter’s approach. “Little Athena, _so_ good to see you in such _excellent_ company,” he said, double-meaning apparent and features guarded. “How are you enjoying being sixteen?”

“Bittersweet,” Jamie said honestly before continuing her inquisition. “What happened to Steve?”

Ms. Janeth and Strickler exchanged a fraught glance. “Apparently,” Strickler said slowly, “Mr. Palchuck was involved in an accident.”

“What kind of accident?” Jamie asked worriedly. It didn’t matter that he’d cheated on her or that he was an overall jerk—she didn’t want him hurt…or worse.

“According to Eli,” Ms. Janeth said conspiratorially, “he and Steve were working on a project together…”

“And said project _exploded_.”

“And it sent Steve right through Eli’s bedroom window!”

Jamie frowned. There were a million things wrong with that story—namely the fact that Steve and Eli would _never_ work together unless forced, _especially_ not in Eli’s bedroom, and Eli was _far_ too intelligent to blow anything up… unless he did it on purpose to get back at Steve for being such an asshole all these years. “Is Steve gonna be alright?” Jamie asked instead of voicing her reservations.

“Coach Lawrence said he had a slight concussion—his eighth, I believe,” Strickler said dryly, “but that he should recover within the week.”

The girl released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and smiled in relief. “Good,” she said. “But… does that mean Toby won’t get to be Romeo anymore?”

“Unfortunately,” Ms. Janeth said dramatically, “Steve has the part as long as he’s capable of performing.”

Jamie frowned. “Even if that means the performance won’t be as good?”

“‘Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice,’” Strickler quoted and laid a hand upon his frowning coworker’s shoulder. “Woodrow Wilson. And Ms. Janeth’s loyalty to her troupe is as admirable as it is appropriate.”

Jamie felt her heart drop as the quote reminded her of her first lesson with Draal. Kanjigar had sacrificed his relationship with everyone he ever loved in order to protect them. The Trollhunter understood her time to sacrifice would come as well. Unfortunately, she knew in her heart of hearts that track would be the first sacrifice she would have to make…

The thought of telling coach left a sour taste in her mouth as her stomach churned in resistance. She didn’t want to stop being a kid. She didn’t want to give up the one thing that remained hers and hers alone. Unfortunately, as long as the fate of the world rested upon her armored shoulders, she could not— _would_ not—refuse.

“Ms. Janeth?” Claire’s uncertain voice called from the stage. “We finished the scene.”

“What did you think?” Toby asked with a furrowed brow.

“Marvelous!” Ms. Janeth cried enthusiastically and approached the stage. “ _Simply_ marvelous!”

While Ms. Janeth critiqued her young actors’ rehearsal, Strickler turned toward Jamie. “A word, Little Athena? Here, if you please, and quickly; Bular will kill me if he catches me alone with you.”

Jamie shrugged in resignation. “Sure,” she sighed. “What’s up?”

“It would be in your best interest if you stayed in Trollmarket tonight,” Strickler said quietly. “Bular expects me to forcibly remove you from your home and surrender you to the stalkling myself.”

Jamie’s jaw dropped in horror. “And were you just gonna _do_ it?!”

“Hush,” Strickler glanced around as her voice echoed around the theater. Luckily, the thespians were so engrossed in their critique that they paid their conversation no mind. The changeling relaxed once more. “Of _course_ not!”

“Then why do I have to stay in Trollmarket?!”

“So he doesn’t _kill_ me for disobeying his command!”

“Ugh,” Jamie rolled her eyes and tried hard not to pout. “He wouldn’t kill you if you’d just help us kill him first.”

Strickler rubbed the prominent ridge of his nose tiredly and turned away from his favorite student. “Just try to stay out of trouble, Little Athena,” he sighed in defeat. “Contrary to what you may currently believe, my loyalty to you _does_ extend to self-sacrifice.” He fixed her with a hard look, “I would implore you not test it.”

Jamie watched her father figure depart, feeling stunned by his proclamation. Did that mean there was still hope for him? That maybe he would stop working for the Gumm-Gumms and join her side?

_“Remember, Little Athena,”_ he’d said to her earlier that morning. _“I will always be on your side, no matter what happens.”_ Did that mean Strickler was secretly helping them defeat Bular? Or that, even if Bular won the battle, he would do what he could to keep her safe?

More confused than ever, Jamie settled down to await the end of her friends’ rehearsal and finally get through this crazy day.

\---

After bidding Toby and Claire goodnight (and promising to stay up late for a Gun Robot marathon as soon as the stalkling problem was solved), Jamie descended the glowing staircase to Heartstone Trollmarket. Her conversation with Strickler had left her worried for the changeling and heavy thoughts occupied her tired mind.

Truthfully, Jamie was barely angry with the man anymore. She knew he was only doing what he thought was right (made especially difficult, due to prejudice in both his worlds) and she shouldn’t judge him. It was just so difficult to watch someone she cared about be forced to toe the line between doing what was right and what was safe.

It felt easier just to blame him… until today.

Sighing, Jamie reached the entrance to Blinky’s library to announce her arrival—and found him there waiting for her.

“Lady Jamie,” Blinky said, his lower hands clasped behind his back while the upper two fiddled absently with his suspenders. “I am glad you have returned to us safely.”

No matter how exhausted she was from dealing with stalklings, schoolwork and surprise parties, Jamie would always have enough energy left to smile at this troll. “Hey, Blink,” she said, covering up a yawn soon after.

“I can see that the day’s events have left you exhausted,” Blinky said stepping forward and grabbing her hand, “so, I will make myself quick.”

Curious, Jamie allowed her trainer to lead her to an unfamiliar, intricately carved table that sat in the back corner of the room…

Only to realize that it was not a table, but a piano.

“Aaarrrgh took the liberty of helping me procure it from the library this evening— _temporarily_ , of course,” Blinky said, beckoning her to sit beside him on the seat before the keys. “When I learned about your dislike for birthdays—and especially the reasoning behind said dislike—I wanted to gift you with a memory to replace your less-than-satisfactory experience with your father; to demonstrate the depth of your friends’ appreciation for you.”

Jamie was speechless as Blinky handed her hand-written sheet music on thick, ancient-looking parchment. The title and lyrics were obviously in Trollish and the notes around the stanzas appeared non-human as well, but the work was easily identifiable as music.

And Blinky had written it for her.

“What does it say?” Jamie asked, too stunned to say much else.

“ _‘Vera Elu_ ,’” Blinky said, “which translates roughly to, ‘ _Like the Moon.’”_

The girl smiled up at her friend, clutching the sheet music to her chest appreciatively. “Will you please play it for me?”

Blinky smiled back at her and said, “I would be delighted, My Dear.”

With that, the four-armed troll proceeded to play his beautiful and intricate composition ( _which, he had to have written today,_ Jamie realized with admiration) with his usual level of delight, but an intensity she hadn’t seen in him until tonight.

And then, he _sang_.

The smooth, booming baritone of his voice astounded Jamie as he harmonized with the piano accompaniment. She should have known he could sing just by listening to the power with which he spoke, but hearing him croon in his native tongue was out of this world.

As the work came to an end, all sixteen fingers splayed across the piano in a delightfully open chord, tears burned behind Jamie’s eyes. “Blink…” she murmured, struggling to convey how deeply she appreciated the troll’s gift. Unable to find the words, she simply leaned forward into his four-armed embrace, pushing all the love she felt for him into the hug. “That was amazing! Thank you so much.”

“Please, do not cry, Lady Jamie,” the sky blue troll said, concern consuming his expression as he pulled away. “I did not intend to cause you distress!”

Jamie laughed and finished drying her face with the sleeve of her hoodie, “I’m not distressed, Blink. Sometimes, humans cry when we’re overwhelmed by our emotions.”

“That is so peculiar!” the scholarly troll exclaimed as he brushed the tears from her eyes, curiosity dominating his concern. “I wonder what purpose it serves…”

The girl chuckled at her trainer’s antics and turned her attention back to the pages in her hands, “What do the lyrics mean?”

Blinky smiled, “Perhaps, discerning their translation can be your homework for this week?”

“Okay,” Jamie said through a yawn, too tired to argue. “Where am I sleeping?”

“My guest quarters,” the troll rose to standing, holding a helpful hand out to the exhausted human. “Follow me, Lady Jamie.”

Jamie allowed Blinky to lead her across the library to a door that had remained closed as long as she’d known of Trollmarket’s existence. Now, her host opened it for her, revealing a plain room littered with faintly-glowing bioluminescent stones and sporting a nest of various furs and fabrics. It took all of Jamie’s remaining willpower not to curl up then and there.

“I hope it’s to your satisfaction,” Blinky said politely. “If you need anything, my quarters are just across the library,” he pointed to an often-closed door at the opposite end of the vast room. “Otherwise, I shall see you in the morning.”

Exhausted, but not quite ready to part with her mentor, Jamie opted for one final fierce hug. “Thank you,” she murmured into his stone chest, loving the feeling of all four of his arms embracing her back. Finally, she pulled away. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she promised, casting him one last grateful smile before closing the door.

\---

It was an easy feat to gather the changelings in the twenty-four hour café on the opposite side of the city from the museum, where Bular would never dare to roam. Across the booth from Strickler, Nomura cradled a swaddled NotEnrique in her arms, irritation at the lateness of the hour etched across her delicate features. “What do you want, Stricklander?” she spat, the harshness of her tone lessened by the natural softness of her human voice.

In her arms, NotEnrique whined his concurring disapproval.

Strickler rolled his eyes at the both of them. Somehow, despite having been raised under the crueler half of the Father’s vicious rule, they still managed to behave like such _children_. “I’ve summoned you for the purpose of reviewing the recorded materials from the hidden cameras I attached to the Trollhunter’s school bag a week ago.”

The other changelings stared at him for a long moment, making Strickler hyper-aware of the dully chattering nightshift workers behind the counter across the dining area. With the super-hearing changelings possessed, he should be able to play the audio on the lowest volume, denying any humans the opportunity to bear witness to the hidden world below.

Taking their silence as reluctant acquiescence to their superior, Strickler removed his Smartphone from his jacket pocket and pulled up the audio files he’d arranged specifically for this moment. “Listen closely,” he demanded, “and tell me what you learn…”

Despite their apparent disinterest, Strickler couldn’t help but smile at how the two changelings leaned forward ever-so-slightly, eager as any of them would be to catch a glimpse of the lives they were so cruelly denied by fate. Reveling in the kinship of that shared longing, he pressed play.

_“Any news of the changelings’ plan to take back the Bridge piece?”_ Clare Nunez’s voice echoed from the recording.

_“Not yet,”_ Jamie replied stiffly _“He hasn’t said a word about it.”_

_“It can’t stay in the Vault forever,”_ Tobias Domzalski pipped up. _“Sooner or later, they’re gonna realize it’s missing and try to break in. Then, we’ll have even bigger problems than your public approval ratings, JL.”_

_“Or,”_ the Trollhunter’s tone was indicative of an argument. _“We could just let them in and they wouldn’t need to rebuild the stupid Bridge…”_

Claire’s voice replied, _“You know why we can’t do that, Jamie…”_

_“The trolls would_ never _let you back in if you just welcomed the changelings onto their turf,”_ Toby answered.

_“If we could just get the trolls to see that changelings aren’t bad--!”_

_“Ah, Trollhunter!”_ a booming voice interrupted the conversation. _“You’re just in time--!”_

Strickler cut the recording and began flipping to the next when NotEnrique whispered, still in human form, “I _knew_ it!”

Nomura’s almond-shaped eyes were fixed to the baby in her arms, interest obviously piqued. “What do you mean?”

“He’s the guy they’ve got working on the inside!”

Nomura stared at her superior in disbelief. Strickler cut the young spy off with a glower, “Need I mention that your cover has _also_ been blown?”

At NotEnrique’s self-incriminating silence, Nomura grimaced and rolled her eyes. “I’m surrounded by _idiots_.”

“Shall I continue with the recordings,” the changeling asked, brow cocked knowingly, “or have you heard enough?”

Again, the two remained quiet, hoping to hear more. Strickler paid careful attention to NotEnrique’s facial expressions as he pressed play once more.

_“How have things been with NotEnrique?”_ Jamie’s voice came through slightly muffled as though she were far away from the hidden recording device.

_“Um…”_ Claire replied, uncertainty in her tone. _“Actually, he’s been really great ever since we got over the screaming match that happened earlier this week. He started using the bathroom when Mama and Papa aren’t home_ and _he’s tutoring me in Trollish when you’re busy in Trollmarket!”_

A moment of silence followed this proclamation. _“Wow, Claire,”_ Jamie’s surprise voice piped up. _“That’s totally awesome! So, you have a troll-brother now. Kinda like Toby and Aaarrrgh or me and Draal…”_

_“Yeah!”_ the Latina said, tone smiling. _“Pretty much! I just wish I could have Enrique back, too…”_

Shuffling could be heard in the back ground just before Jamie’s voice appeared much louder than before, as if she’d moved closer to her friend. _“I get it, Claire,”_ she murmured. _“But NotEnrique’s helping us get him back. We’ll get them_ all _back. We just need to take out Bular and then we can come up with a plan to break into the Darklands and free the familiars…”_

Strickler cut the recording off again, staring expectantly at his changeling brethren. He could see from the pained expression upon the youngling’s face that he cared as much about his human sister as she was beginning to care about him. The question was: would that caring be enough to turn the tiny changeling’s loyalties?

“So now there’s proof, on _tape_ , of _both of you_ defecting?” Nomura asked dryly, her shock betrayed only by the way she clenched her jaw between words.

“Not _me_ ,” Strickler denied instantly. “Unfortunately, I am not in a position to argue my way out of what few incriminating phrases exist within these files. Therefore, I’ll be _graciously_ keeping these conversations between the three of us.”

NotEnrique rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yer a real hero, mate…”

“Is that all?” Nomura asked, her affect bored. “I actually have a life _outside_ of taking over the world, you know.”

“Arranging Renaissance-Era pottery by age and listening to _Peer Gynt_ on repeat _hardly_ constitutes as having a life, Ms. Nomura,” Strickler drawled, pressing play before she could retort.

The next recording features the sounds of a children’s film playing in the background. Muffled chattering from the television was quickly drowned out by Jamie’s concerned voice resounding from just beside the recording device. _“Dude, seriously. Are you okay? You’ve been sharpening that same knife for like, an hour and a half.”_

A familiar huff and the clatter of metal flooded the speakers. _“You’ve been weird ever since the museum,”_ the Trollhunter continued. _“Is it about Nomura?”_

The female changeling’s mouth tightened as she realized the identity of the other party in this supposedly private conversation.

_“Drop it, Trollhunter,”_ Draal’s gravelly voice rumbled as the sound of knife-sharpening continued. _“It’s none of your concern.”_

There was a pause in the conversation, allowing for the background film to dominate the recording once again. Jamie could wait only a few moments before barging on, _“You know…”_ she said, _“If you still care about her, maybe all you have to do is tell her, give her another chance?”_

Draal sighed, clearly exasperated. _“It’s not that simple,”_ he said, more softly than before. _“She was not the only one who made a mistake…”_

Strickler watched as Nomura’s eyes widened and grew glossy. _“Claire and I had a falling out once,”_ Jamie admitted over the recording. _“Her mom and some of her friends thought I was a ‘bad influence’… and Claire believed them, even after all the sleepovers, the secrets, the girls’ garage band…”_ her voice was bitter as she confessed this. _“I didn’t react well to her suddenly ignoring me. In fact, I completely lost my mind in front of the whole school and yelled at her—which totally wound up proving everyone’s point…”_

_“Get on with it, Trollhunter,”_ Strickler could practically hear the troll’s eyes roll through the phone.

_“Right,”_ Jamie refocused. _“Anyway, Claire and I didn’t talk for almost a year. It took Claire approaching me, even though we_ both _messed up, because I felt so stupid for ruining our friendship instead of giving her the space she needed.”_ More shuffling resounded through the recording. _“Maybe, if_ you _say you’re sorry for the part_ you _played in the relationship ending, even though you_ both _made mistakes, you can have another chance with her?”_

To the two other changelings, the silence of Nomura holding her breath was louder than any sound they’d heard all night.

_“The next time we see each other will be on the battlefield,”_ Draal said despondently. _“And by then, it’ll be too late.”_

_“It’s never too late to fix things, Draal,”_ Jamie replied, voice smiling.

Strickler stopped the recording, body tingling in the powerful silence the conversations left in their wake. “Well then,” the changeling drawled. “Now that we’re all on the same page, tell me… what did you learn tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Jamie is now officially 16, has a stalkling after her, and is more confused than ever by Strickler. Why ever would Steve and Eli have been hanging out? >:) Please refer to Chapter Eight for your hint… And poor Blinky has no idea what he’s done by writing that song… Which side will the changelings choose? Can’t wait to hear your thoughts! I love and value and appreciate you all! Thank you so much for reading!


	14. Stalkling

Chapter Fourteen: Stalkling

The next morning, Jamie woke with an overwhelming desire for distraction. Her dreams had been rife with mauling and maiming by a variety of vicious creatures, encouraging her to find literally _any_ excuse to stay in Blinky’s guest room for just a little while longer. Her eyes landed upon the music score her mentor had gifted her last night. Working on her translation of ‘ _Vera Elu_ ’ was as good a distraction as any…

Upon completing her task, however, all she could do was stare in shock at the words before her. No matter how many Trollish-English dictionaries she consulted, the results were always the same. It wasn’t until she finally used her amulet’s translation abilities to check her work that she truly believed that Blinky had composed these lyrics for her.

_To me, you are love without fear._

_You light the way in darkness._

_Though gifted from the dreaded sun,_

_Loved One, you are like the moon._

What could she have possibly done to deserve such praise—such _poetry_?

Though Jamie knew the message was entirely platonic, she found herself wishing that a boy (preferably Douxie) had written the song for her—or at least, something close to it. That _anyone_ could see her in such a light—especially a troll, for whom the moon was a guiding force through the darkness and a celestial body of worship—was _beyond_ flattering.

Her mentor truly felt so deeply for her? The thought brought a blush raging up the teenager’s neck, making her skin tingled with pleasure.

Wait, why was it making her _tingle_? _Blinky_ was the composer— _Blinky_ : the blue, giant, ancient, four-armed, nerd with horns and tusks and... yeah. No. _No._

Face aflame, Jamie set her score and dictionaries aside. She definitely needed some air.

The Trollhunter rose and stretched to encourage her blood to drain from her cheeks and took off toward Trollmarket’s plaza. Being cooped up in Blinky’s library was probably just getting to her. Or maybe it was the fact that she _still_ hadn’t gotten to visit Douxie between training for track, Trollhunting, and maintaining her household responsibilities.

It didn’t matter. The lyrics were admirable and flattering but, knowing who’d written them, couldn’t _possibly_ be infatuation-inspiring.

Nope, definitely not—

“Lady Jamie!” the subject of her speculation cried from across the alleyway.

Jamie could not suppress the shiver that ran up her spine at the sound of his smooth, deep baritone. Would it _really_ be so bad if she wanted him to whisper the lyrics he’d composed for her in her native tongue?

Startled by the thought, Jamie whipped around to see Blinky and Vendel milling about the market, a basket full of mystery stones between the two. “Hey, guys,” she said when her heartbeat began to normalize. Her hand fluttered momentarily at her breast as if to speed along the process. “What’s up?”

“Are you alright, Trollhunter?” Blinky asked, gaze trained intently upon her face. “You seem… _excited_.”

How had she never noticed his eyes looked like honey in the light? “Um…” Jamie shook the errant, totally-unwanted observation from her mind and attempted to refocus on his question. “What?”

“Excited,” the Conundrum clarified, concern suddenly present in his tone. “Heart racing, face flushed, adrenaline pumping…”

“Oh!” Jamie gasped as she realized _Blinky_ had been the one to put her in such a state. _What the fuck…_ “Yeah, I was just… studying...” She flinched as the lie immediately laid itself bare. “Very exciting stuff.”

Blinky seemed to accept this explanation—probably because he was the only being on the planet capable of experiencing study-induced excitement. “As it were,” he said with a toothy smile, “I have been researching a rather _exciting_ subject myself!”

Grateful for the change of topic, Jamie kept her eyes glued to Blinky as he delved a secondary hand into his basket of rectangular stones, deftly avoiding Vendel’s scrutinizing gaze. Sometimes she was certain the old goat was capable of reading minds.

“Aha!” her mentor emerged from his rummaging, holding one of the rough rectangles aloft for her observation. “A Beastbreaker!”

Jamie peered at the unpretty stone, wondering why it was so fascinating. Other than the little loops embedded in both ends and the angular Trollish rune carved into one face, it was one of the least exciting discoveries she’d made in her new world.

“What is it?” Jamie finally asked when observation failed her.

“A stone of granite, enchanted with runic magic,” Blinky lectured, “the Beastbreaker can tame any wild creature, magical or otherwise, and cause it to imprint upon the bearer of its partner stone.”

“No way! That’s so cool--,” The girl felt her eyes widen as she realized its intended application, “ _You’re_ gonna tame the _stalkling_?!”

“Goodness gracious, no!” Blinky exclaimed, fixing his six eyes upon her mischievously, “I want _you_ to tame the stalkling!”

Jamie crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest, suddenly doubting the truth of her mentor’s previously riling composition. “And how am I supposed to do that before it _eats_ _me_?”

“It’s simple, of course,” the Conundrum soothed, waving his arms expressively. “First, attach the stone around the creature’s neck and then tap it with your match to establish the bond!”

The girl rolled her eyes in tandem with Vendel. “ _Nothing_ is ever easy with _you_ , is it, Trollhunter?” the Elder drawled.

“Apparently not,” Jamie agreed, glaring at her mentor’s sheepish grin. “But it _is_ the best idea we’ve had so far...”

“Correction!” Blinky demanded. “It’s the _only_ idea we’ve had thus far. And you’re welcome.”

Sighing, the Trollhunter threw her head back dramatically, suddenly stressed enough to put her mentor’s thrilling composition entirely out of her mind while they planned the best method of breaking the stalkling.

\---

“You want me to _what_?!”

Strickler rolled his eyes at Jamie’s intense reaction to his plan. “Use the Grit-Shaka to get close enough to the stalkling that you can slay it. It’s simple, Little Athena,” he drawled.

“Ya know,” Jamie retorted, crossing her arms, “Blinky said the exact same thing about _his_ idea.”

“And, pray tell, what exactly was the foolish Conundrum’s grand plan?” the changeling glowered.

Jamie’s gaze narrowed as her father figure insulted her friend. “Don’t talk about my trainer like that,” she snapped before getting straight to the point. “He gave me a totem, too—a Beastbreaker. He wants me to get close enough to the stalkling that I can tame it, since they’re supposedly impossible to kill.”

“I can assure you,” Strickler stated, “they are _quite_ killable. Unfortunately, you are not equipped with the ideal tools to permanently incapacitate the beast. I suppose, the only choice you have is to combine the powers of your totems and hope for the best.”

Terror constricted the teen’s heart as her options dwindled down to one. Her eyes drifted to her feet in an effort to hide the emotions swirling in their depths. “If I die,” she whispered, unable to meet Strickler’s gaze, “will you tell mom that I love her and that I never meant to leave her?”

A firm hand upon her shoulder drew her eyes to her surrogate father’s. His gaze was soft as he regarded her fondly. “You _will_ survive, Little Athena,” he said reassuringly. “I will be watching from the sidelines. Even if it means I must reveal my true allegiances to save you, I would gladly do so in an instant.”

The words drew a gasp from the teen’s lips as Strickler laid bare the depth of his affection for her. It made her heart swell and constrict all at once as she mourned the time she’d wasted being angry with the changeling instead of enjoying their relationship while she could. “You can’t be discovered,” Jamie whispered. “You have to pretend so that, even if I die, Mom will survive.”

Strickler stared intently at the teen, seeking any waver in her determined countenance. Apparently, he found none, for a moment later he sighed heavily and bowed his head in defeat. “I will do what I can,” he compromised. “For now, you must return to class. The bell is about to ring and--.”

He was interrupted by the very ring of which he spoke, signifying the end of Jamie’s lunch period. Students flooded into the halls where Strickler and Jamie stood, scrambling to their lockers. “Meet me by my car before practice,” he bid her farewell with a meaningful look. “I’ll take you where you need to go.”

Jamie nodded, staring fixatedly at the spot her father figure had just vacated. Why had she wasted so much time being angry? Why hadn’t she ever told him how much he meant to her? On that note, why hadn’t she ever told _anyone_ she loved how much they meant to her? She couldn’t die today without them knowing—she _wouldn’t_.

Inspiration struck as Jamie opened her locker and her eyes landed on the five-sectioned spiral-bound notebook she used for all her classes. Maybe she didn’t _have_ to survive to tell them all how much she loved them. Grabbing the notebook and a mechanical pencil, Jamie turned from her locker to meander toward her next class only to bump into a burly blonde figure.

“Oh!” she exclaimed as she recomposed herself, realizing with whom she’d just collided. “Sorry, Steve. I didn’t even know you were out of the hospital!”

“Oh,” Steve said absently, obviously having noticed her for the first time. “Hey, Jamie,” he greeted, eyes lingering elsewhere.

Jamie followed the jock’s gaze and found Eli Pepperjack, gathering the books he’d just dropped from the floor, holding his glasses to his nose with one finger as he attempted to complete his task. The girl rolled her eyes and made to help only to stop in surprise as Steve beat her to his usual victim with his long-legged stride. “Steve,” Jamie tried to deter the violence that was certain to come, “don’t--!”

“Here,” the blonde’s voice was gentle as he kneeled to help the bespectacled boy with his impossible task. “Let me help you, Pepperjack.”

The girl felt her jaw drop as she watched the scene unfold before her. It seemed an eighth concussion was all it took for Steve to get over his constant urge to bully. She’d been _certain_ the jock would have sought revenge for winding up hospitalized in Eli’s presence!

Eli simply smiled at the larger boy, none of the fear he’d displayed over the years present in his gaze. “Thanks, Steve,” the boy said in his squeaky voice.

It was at that moment Steve looked up and caught Jamie’s stunned expression. His shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed before one of his massive fists collided abruptly with Eli’s tiny shoulder, knocking the books back out of the boy’s hands. “That’s what you _get_ , Pepperjack!” the blonde taunted before bolting away with a decidedly forced cackle.

Jamie raced toward the fallen nerd, extending a hand of help. “What the heck was that all about?” she asked the boy curiously.

“Ah, heh,” Eli laughed nervously as the two retrieved the texts from the floor once more. “Beats me,” he offered unhelpfully before shooting the girl a sincere smile, “Thanks for helping me, Jamie.”

“No problem, Eli,” Jamie said, smiling back. “Sorry he’s such a jerk.”

“He’s actually been a lot better lately,” the tiny teen said with a glance where Steve had just disappeared.

“Better at _bullying_ you?” Jamie asked in confusion.

“Ah, yeah,” Eli said, scratching the back of his neck nervously with his book-free hand. “That’s what I meant.”

Before Jamie could inquire further about the confusing statement, the bell rang, signifying the end of their passing period. They were late for Spanish. Great.

The girl sighed and, instead of heading to class alongside Eli, bid the boy farewell and turned toward the direction of the school’s library. She wasn’t willing to spend what may be her last few hours on this earth trapped with Senior Uhl the Unforgiving. She had letters to write and she needed all of her focus to do it.

\---

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Jamie forced herself to stay present with Toby and Claire as much as possible, but found herself wishing she could see her mother one last time before she had to face the stalkling. Toby noticed her wandering mind every time it drifted without fail and worked in tandem with Claire to refocus the Trollhunter on what mattered most. Overall, it was a success, and Jamie was able to slip the letters into her friends’ bags just before they went their separate ways for rehearsal and track.

 _Two down, five to go,_ Jamie thought with relief.

Instead of making her way to the track field, however, Jamie wandered to the parking lot, where Strickler leaned casually against his classic, awaiting her arrival. “Are you ready, Little Athena?”

Jamie sighed. No, she wasn’t ready. She wished she could go to track one more time without risking exhausting herself before facing the stalkling. Instead, the girl nodded firmly and remained silent as Strickler started the car and drove through the streets of Arcadia. They didn’t stop until they arrived on the outskirts of the woods that surrounded the town.

“This should be far enough,” Strickler said, placing the car in park and reaching between the seats. Jamie stared as the changeling retrieved a rope—no, a lasso—and handed it to the girl. “Put this in your bag. Use it to wrangle the stalkling and establish the bond with the Beastbreaker.” He placed a hand upon her shoulder and offered a small smile. “Now go. You have a quest to complete.”

Jamie smiled back wryly. “In case I don’t make it back,” she said, reaching into her bag and withdrawing the letters. “Can you make sure these get where they need to go?”

Strickler eyed the letters curiously, eyes widening at each name he observed: _Mom, Aaarrrgh, Draal, Blinky, and Dad._ His eyes collided with hers as he read the final letter. “That one’s for you,” she whispered with a smile.

His Adam’s apple bobbed and his hands trembled around the letter until he managed to regain his composure. “I’ll have no need to read this,” he stated firmly, meeting her gaze with resolve, “because you’ll return to us, alive and riding your new steed.”

Jamie chuckled. “Okay,” she said and withdrew the totems from her bag. “I just…?”

“Wear the Grit-Shaka around your neck,” he instructed, “and the Beastbreaker around your wrist. Attach the match to the stalkling’s neck like a collar and press the two stones together.”

“Right, got it,” the girl said with a nervous swallow. “Easy-peasy.”

“Go,” Strickler said. “Before Bular becomes suspicious.”

Jamie nodded and exited the car, carefully avoiding her teacher’s gaze so as not to betray their alliance to any onlookers. She trembled as the vehicle drove away, leaving her alone on the side of the road. With nothing left to do, the girl donned her armor and the totems.

Suddenly, the dark magic that had pulsed from the Grit-Shaka disappeared, dragging Jamie’s fears along with it. What the heck had she been so worried about? She was the muther-effing Trollhunter! Whatever this supposedly too-scary-to-survive stalkling looked like, it had _nothing_ on Jamie Lake!

With a smirk, the girl strode confidently through the forest, skipping between the trees and whistling a merry tune. It was probably the lasso making her feel so confident—she and Toby had spent countless hours playing Cowboys and Indians as kids (and, if she were perfectly honest, she was damn good at it). Jamie wondered idly why they’d ever stopped. It had been so much fun!

“Hoooooooome, home with the straaaaaaange!” The girl belted at the top of her lungs, certain she had the voice of an angel. If anything, that stalkling would come to her because it liked her singing, not because it wanted to kill her. “Where the troooooolls and the chan-ge-lings slaaaaaay!”

The earth trembled as what could only be described as a stone dragon crashed to the ground mere feet in front of Jamie. Its wings spread wide and its jaw opened to release a terrible shriek that would have chilled the blood of any in its path—save for the _Trollhunter_ , of course.

“Ain’t you a beaut?” Jamie drawled with a smirk, twirling her lasso confidently as she circled the stalkling. The creature’s eyes glowed a brilliant scarlet as it snarled at its prey. “Too bad you picked the wrong cowgirl to tussle with!”

As if capable of understanding her, the stalkling lunged, its jagged maw snapping through the air as Jamie rolled out of the way just in time, leaping with a totally-expected amount of confidence upon the back of the winged beast.

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaw!” Jamie hollered, twirling her lasso and flinging it at the stalkling’s horned head. Just as the loop encircled the creature’s neck successfully, the beast spread its magnificent wings and took to the air, dragging Jamie along behind, clutching to the rope for dear life.

She was in for one helluva ride.

\---

Brow furrowed, lips downturned, Blinky paced.

Back and forth he walked, fighting desperately to ignore the nervous churning in his gut, clenching his fists to keep from wringing his hands, worrying incessantly about Jamie. What had he been _thinking_ , sending her tiny, fragile, fleshy body to the surface not only to face the stalkling that sought her, but to _tame_ it?! He should have locked her away beneath the surface for the rest of her natural existence, or at the very least kept her safely hidden away in Trollmarket to train as opposed to concocting another risky scheme that was certain to cut her life short prematurely.

The Beastbreaker had seemed like such a marvelous idea; and Jamie was the only being he knew who could possibly succeed at taming such a creature. Despite her age and race, the Trollhunter had one of the strongest hearts of any he’d ever known—certainly stronger than his—and, as a result, she tended to see the potential strength in others, deserving or otherwise. Consequently, she was willing to place far too much faith in his counsel.

Blinky sighed. Had he just sent his pupil—his _friend_ —off to her untimely demise?

Should she fail and not return, the troll would never forgive himself.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek sliced through the air of Trollmarket. Blinky’s fawn-like ears twitched and his six eyes rose in search of its source, only to see the city’s inhabitants scrambling in a mass panic. Every citizen was running, shouting, or hiding—from what, however, he knew not.

The Conundrum raced toward the Plaza, anxious to discover what all the commotion was about. An enormous shadow drifted over the stone ground and a high-pitched, gnarled shriek resounded across the city. Blinky looked up and gasped.

The stalkling he’d sent Jamie to tame flew over the city.

“Oh, no,” Blinky moaned, heart plummeting…until he saw her.

There, riding on the back of her newly-tamed steed, was the Trollhunter. Her braid whipped through the air behind her as the stalkling circled lower and lower. When she drew closer, Blinky could make out the flush of exhilaration that darkened her cheeks, the sparkle in her wide blue eyes, her armor’s glimmering reflection of the bioluminescent stones that lit Trollmarket.

“ _Yeeeeeee-haw!_ ” the girl let out a fearsome war cry. “Ride ‘em cowgirl!”

Upon her landing, Blinky released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and raced forward to greet her. His smile felt wider than his face and his heart beat excitedly for his pupil. “Lady Jamie!” He exclaimed, pumping all four of his fists in the air, “You’ve done it! Not only have you survived the stalkling’s pursuit, but you’ve managed to _tame_ the vicious creature!”

It wasn’t until Blinky saw Jamie cock a smug brow that he realized something was amiss. The girl dismounted and gave her new steed an affectionate pat, as though the events of the last five minutes were merely par for the course. “All in a day’s work,” she drawled in a southern accent, “This sheriff ain’t gonna leave this town in the hands o’ bandits like Bular.”

“Uh…” Blinky stared at the girl, his six eyes blinking out of sync as he processed exactly what she’d said. “ _What_?”

“That’s right,” Jamie continued to drawl as she slowly approached the incredibly confused troll. “Cowboy up, Blink—we’re gettin’ us a Gumm-Gumm. Arcadia ain’t big enough for the both of us…”

“Lady Jamie,” Blinky finally managed to interrupt the Trollhunter’s insane ramblings through his shock. “I have _no_ idea what is going on, but I’m afraid sending you to tame the stalkling has manifested an undue amount of confidence. You are not yet ready to face Bular the Butcher and _survive_!”

To his further shock and appall, Jamie _spat_ on the streets of Trollmarket. “I ain’t yeller, Blink,” the girl said seriously, turning back toward the stalkling and moving to remount. “And if you won’t go with me, then it looks like it’s just me and Comanche here…”

“You are _not_ naming the stalkling Comanche,” Blinky stated firmly, grabbing her with all four hands before she could successfully climb aboard her new pet. “And you are _not_ going to face Bular alone.”

“Hold yer horses, partner,” her tone turned sly as she eyed the troll over her shoulder, shifting her hips sensually in his stone grasp. “I ain’t exactly ready to ride in yer rodeo just yet...”

The Conundrum froze, eyes widening as Jamie’s words sank in. Still, he did not release her from his grasp for fear that she would continue her pursuit of Bular. “Lady Jamie,” he gasped in shock, “did you just insinuate that… that I would…try to _seduce_ you?!”

“Well, you know what they say,” Jamie turned in Blinky’s embrace and pressed her armored form flush against his stone front before the troll could recover from his shock. “‘The older the violin, the sweeter the music…’”

It was at that moment Blinky’s wide-eyed gaze found the glowing green totem that hung from his charge’s neck. “A Grit-Shaka!” he gasped as realization dawned. “Lady Jamie, you _must_ give me the totem. It’s making you _insane_ \--!”

Despite the troll’s attempts at repelling his possessed pupil, Jamie managed to move her mouth closer to his as he spoke. “I’ll give _you_ something,” she said huskily, so close he could feel her breath on his lips, “when you give _me_ something…”

Inspiration struck as her small, soft hand slinked around his neck and her fingers tangled through his azure locks. Swallowing his trepidation, Blinky mimicked his charge’s actions, allowing one of his upper hands to brush teasingly along her arm until he reached her neck where the totem’s chain rested unassumingly. “I suppose,” he murmured as coyly as he could, given the situation, “if that’s what you truly desire…”

Before his charge could do anything dumber than she already had, Blinky yanked the chain up over her head, severing the totem’s control over her mind, and pulled out of her erotic embrace. He watched the girl’s eyes fluttered as the dark magic’s influence faded and she regained control of her consciousness. “Blink…” she murmured, closing her eyes and bringing a hand up to her forehead. “What ha--?”

Her eyes popped open. Her jaw snapped shut. Her cheeks flushed. “Oh… my…”

“Are you quite alright, Lady Jamie?” Blinky asked, concern overpowering his consternation.

“I am _so_ sorry, Blink!” she apologized as the blush spread from her cheeks down her neck and disappeared beneath her armor. “I have no idea why…that was…” she buried her face in her hands. “I don’t even…”

Blinky smirked and crossed his arms, clutching the Grit-Shaka tightly. “Look on the bright side,” he said smugly. “At least you retained enough of your senses to return to Trollmarket _before_ pursuing Bular…”

Jamie glowered at her smug mentor. “Considering what just happened,” she hissed, “ _that’s not a bright side!_ ”

“Jamie!” Toby’s voice echoed across the crowded streets of Trollmarket. “Jamie! There you are!”

The Conundrum couldn’t contain his laughter as his eyes landed upon Claire and Tobias, who carried in his hand an object that was certainly most unwanted without the Grit-Shaka. “We brought you the cowboy hat you asked for!”

“No!” Jamie howled in embarrassed despair. “No, no, no! Take it back!”

“I am afraid, Master Toby,” Blinky said, somehow managing to regain his composure despite the hilarity of the situation, “that the totem granting Lady Jamie her affinity for cowgirl culture has been summarily removed.”

At her friends’ questioning looks, Jamie sighed and decided if anyone had a right to know, it was these two. “Strickler gave me this totem for my birthday to make me brave,” she glowered at the offending artifact still gripped tightly in Blinky’s hand. “Apparently, it has side effects.”

“Well, of _course_!” the Conundrum cried as though it were perfectly obvious. “It’s Gumm-Gumm magic—some of the darkest magic known to trollkind!”

“And it made you like the Wild West…?” Claire trailed off uncertainly.

Blinky smirked sideways at Jamie, clearly enjoying the way she blushed under his mischievous gaze. “Among other things…”

“Shut up,” Jamie said flatly, turning redder with every second.

“I don’t get it!” Toby exclaimed, placing the cowboy hat upon his head. “You literally fall asleep every single time we try to watch a Western! You don’t even like country music!”

“Our Trollhunter may not like ‘country music’,” Blinky said as he cast the girl another cocky grin. “But she _has_ expressed a preference for the violin...”

As Jamie buried her tomato-red face in her armored hands, Claire finally cracked. “Okay, seriously,” she exclaimed. “What am I missing here? Why are you blushing?”

“Oh, Lady Jamie doesn’t kiss and tell…”

“Who wants to go for a ride on my new stalkling?!” Jamie interrupted the troll before her friends could catch on.

The teens’ eyes lit with excitement at Jamie’s suggestion. “ _Mememememememe--!_ ” Toby cried, anticipation and delight making him bounce in place.

“Yes, please!” Claire only grinned, more adept at containing her emotions than her male counterpart. “Do you have a name picked out yet?”

“I say we let the master do the naming,” Jamie turned to Toby with a smile. “After ‘Gnome Chompsky,’ you have the permanent honor.”

Toby stroked his chin comically as his expression turned contemplative. Suddenly, his eyes lit and his face split into a metallic smile. “I’ve got it!” he cried. “ _Comanche!_ ”

Jamie glowered as Blinky burst into another round of riotous laughter behind her. “Fuck it,” she deadpanned. “Claire, you and I are going for a ride on my _yet unnamed_ stalkling. These two are relegated to the ground.”

“What?!” Toby and Blinky exclaimed in unison, laughter silenced in the wake of Jamie’s disappointing proclamation.

“What did I say wrong?!” the teen burst. “You can’t leave me behind! I’m the one with the cowboy hat!”

“Lady Jamie!” Blinky whined, pressing all four hands together in a nonverbal plea. “It was harmless bantering! I swear, I’ll never tease you again!”

“I dunno, Blink,” Jamie said smugly as she helped Claire mount her new steed. “I don’t think you’re quite ready to ride in this rodeo…”

With that, the girls took to the sky, leaving the two boys to suffer for their tormenting ways.

\---

Something was amiss.

Strickler could see it in the oppressive darkness of the museum, feel it the way he shivered despite the warm evening, hear it in the still silent air. It wasn’t until he entered the Bridge room and flicked on the lights to find Nomura and NotEnrique waiting for him in their troll forms that he realized exactly what was wrong.

He’d been betrayed.

“Sorry, Stricklander,” Nomura’s terse voice contrasted strangely with the smug expression she wore. “We can’t have your sentiments stealing the only chance changelings have at freedom.”

Had his love for humanity really blinded him so completely to the true motivations of his own kin?

“Nothin’ personal,” NotEnrique piped up with a smirk, seeming much less conflicted than his female coconspirator. “It’s just business.”

Strickler knew that, should he dare to turn and flee, he would run right into the Black Prince. The knowledge did not stop him from trying. As he collided with the dark mass of stone and hair, rebounding to the floor, he shifted into his troll form and prepared to fight for his life.

“You’re making a mistake!” Strickler cried to his fellow changelings as he dodged a swipe from Bular’s less-mangled paw. “You _know_ there’s another way! You heard what the Trollhunter is trying to accomplish in Trollmarket!”

“What I heard,” Nomura drawled bitterly as she watched the battle unfold before her, “was a naïve little girl trying to impose her _foolish_ ideals on a world unwilling to listen.”

Strickler leaped aside just in time to escape being crushed by Bular’s massive fist. “They _love_ you!” he shouted. “And I _know_ you love them, too!”

“Ev’n if that _was_ true, which it _ain’t_ ,” NotEnrique crowed from the sidelines. “It ain’t enough to make me wanna risk me own stone fer a couple o’ ‘umans.”

Finally, Bular’s claws managed to collide with the changeling’s body, sending him tumbling to the ground with a cry of pain. He should have known the Gumm-Gumm prince was too powerful to be defeated single-handedly.

“Fear not, impure,” Bular’s gravelly voice rumbled beside Strickler’s ear. “You’ll have the honor of serving my father one last time before I end your miserable existence.”

The changeling barely registered the words through the pain emanating from the claw marks in his chest. As the enormous troll summoned the others to tie up his victim, Strickler realized he’d failed. In his arrogance, he’d underestimated the degree of his kin’s self-preservation and overestimated the power of one human’s care.

Before Strickler could come up with a plan to undo what was undeniably his greatest mistake, Bular delivered one final blow, knocking the changeling out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. UH-OH! Jamie is starting to develop feelings for the LAST person she ever expected (seriously, Blink, you can’t just dump words like THAT on a teenage girl with abandonment issues after months of being one of the only people supporting her unconditionally—doesn’t matter what you look like). Strickler and Jamie finally acknowledge their father-daughter bond to one another. Blinky gets his ego stroked enough to act like a cocky douche and Strickler’s cockiness bites him in the ass.
> 
> What’s Bular planning to do with our favorite changeling traitor? How is Jamie gonna react to realizing her dad has been kidnapped?
> 
> Keep talking to me! I love connecting with you guys! <3 Beautiful nerdy spirits.


	15. Declaring

Chapter Fifteen: Declaring

_“Jamie…”_ Strickler’s voice, rough with pain, resounded from the phone, severing the eerie silence of Blinky’s library. _“Jamie, I’m alive. Bular wants you to bring the Bridge piece and the amulet… It doesn’t matter—they’ll kill me anyway! Don’t--!”_

The sound of a struggle from the other end cut Strickler off mid-warning. _“If you ever want to see your mommy’s boyfriend alive again…”_ Nomura’s condescending voice suddenly emerged. _“Come to the museum at dusk, Trollhunter, and come_ alone _.”_

Jamie sighed as she hit the end button on the message and lifted her eyes to meet Blinky’s six. “I don’t know what to do,” she murmured in despair. “I’ve listened to it a thousand times already… If I want to save him, I _have_ to give Bular what he wants!”

“I’m afraid the risk is too great, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said remorsefully. “If you give into Bular’s demands, it will mean the end of both our worlds.”

Frustration seized the Trollhunter at her mentor’s words. “How can you _say_ that?” Jamie cried. “How can you tell me that I have to answer _every_ call and then expect me to ignore the man who has been more like a dad to me than anyone else, including my own father?!”

Jamie watched the blue troll’s frown deepen and his fists clench. She could tell from the sadness in his gaze that he empathized with her plight, that he hurt for her, but could not see a way to save both the world and Strickler. “Lady Jamie,” he murmured. “You heard what he said in the message: they will kill him anyway, regardless of how you choose to proceed. For all we know, he may already be--!”

“What if he’s _not_?” Jamie interrupted desperately. “I can’t _not_ save him just because he might be--!”

_“And I can’t watch you be torn apart like Unkar!”_

Jamie’s breath caught in her throat at her mentor’s words, at the pleading look in his amber eyes. “I couldn’t bear it, Jamie…” he continued in the softest voice she’d ever heard him use. “Not you.”

How had she never realized how deeply his failed experience as a trainer had affected him? Looking back, it was so obvious in his zealous training and recovery, his over-protective tendencies, his constant presence on their missions. As was their way, the girl approached her mentor, who readily accepted her offering of comfort and connection. “You have been there for me since the beginning, Blink,” Jamie murmured, grabbing his secondary hands in her own. “You’re the only one who had faith in me when the amulet chose me. You’re the one who showed me that I am enough. It’s because of you that I know we can save my dad _and_ save the world. But I need you—I need you now more than ever.”

Her begging only resulted in deepening her mentor’s despondent expression. “How can we _possibly_ save him, Jamie?” he asked, stressed enough to forgo his usual formal address of her. His upper arms flailed expressively. “We were lucky to survive Bular once, but a second time? And when he’s _expecting_ us? It would be a suicide mission—one that could _doom_ humanity!”

Strickler had once said that his loyalty to her extended as far as giving his life. The girl knew that her love for him was equally great, but was she willing to sacrifice others—the _world_ —for the chance she could rescue him?

Resolve overtook Jamie’s countenance and her eyes hardened. “Do you trust me, Blink?” she asked, squeezing his hands tightly in her own, as though afraid letting go would mean losing his confidence. “Do you believe in me?”

Blinky’s six eyes found her two and remained there, searching, contemplating. Jamie could feel her gut twisting as the wait for his affirmation dragged on. She needed this troll’s faith, above anyone else’s, or the plan forming in her mind would never work.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, “As your trainer, I can only advise, not make your decisions for you—though, there have been _countless_ times I’ve wished I could…” Jamie chuckled mirthlessly at his dry statement, eliciting a fond smile from the troll. “And every time you’ve gone against my counsel, you’ve not only surprised me, but _impressed_ me. You’ve befriended gnomes and changelings, changed the minds of the most stubborn of trolls, tamed a stalkling and destroyed the Killahead Bridge a _second_ time.” His upper hands moved to cup her jaw and his gaze bore intensely into hers as he declared, “I believe in you, Lady Jamie, with _all_ that I am. Whatever you decide, I vow to stand beside you, no matter the risks.”

The words made Jamie’s breath catch in her throat and her heartbeat quicken. In that moment, she understood so acutely why the translation of ‘Vera Elu’ had affected her so; it didn’t matter that he was a troll or that he was thousands of years older than she. Jamie never felt so worthy as she did when in his presence—and it made her adore him all the more.

But her dad was in danger and she had to _focus_ , damn it.

“Then, help me,” she begged. “Help me rescue my dad _and_ save the world. Help me get the Bridge piece out of the Vault long enough to get him back _and_ get close enough to Bular to take him down.”

Blinky smiled wryly, “Vendel will be most displeased when he realizes what we’ve done.”

Jamie grinned back. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I know a guy who’s a professional at distracting trolls…”

\---

“Alright,” Jamie said as she slung her backpack over one shoulder. “Does everyone remember the plan?”

The worried faces of Toby, Claire, Draal and Aaarrrgh all stared back at her. From his place on Aaarrrgh’s hairy back, Chompsky chattered his excited affirmation. He had the most fun job, after all.

“Come _on_ , people!” Blinky cried when the room remained silent. “It’s just a combination of various strategies utilized by the Venerable Benehilde—specifically, those from ‘A Brief Recapitulation’, volumes 43—!”

“Hey!” Claire cried, holding her hands up to stop the scholar mid-rant. “No spoilers! I haven’t read that far yet!”

“Guys,” Jamie begged. “ _Focus!_ Does anyone need to go over the plan again?”

Again, the room was silent, save for Claire’s anxious shuffling. “I only rode the stalkling that one time, Jamie,” she said nervously. “How am I supposed to--?”

“You can _do_ this,” Jamie interrupted firmly. “As long as you hold the Beastbreaker, she’ll listen to you.”

At Claire’s continuous downcast expression, Jamie realized the true reason for her friend’s trepidation. “Have you heard back from NotEnrique?” she asked empathetically.

Claire’s eyes became shiny as she shook her head ‘no’. “He climbed out the window as soon as I got home and told me to stay inside today,” she bowed her head sadly. “Guess we know why now.”

Jamie felt her heart break for her friend. The tiny changeling’s demeanor had shifted so drastically in the last few weeks, rendering his betrayal a nasty surprise. Jamie knew exactly what the other girl was feeling, having experienced changeling treachery first-hand, and did not resist the urge to comfort her with a hug.

Over Claire’s shoulder, Jamie could see Draal shift uncomfortably at the emotional display. “Aaarrrgh and I will distract them long enough for you to come through the back,” the troll tried to placate the Latina through his discomfort. “I promise you, Bular _will_ _pay_ for my father’s death!”

Aaarrrgh rumbled nervously. “Won’t hurt,” he said, “will protect.”

“We would never ask you to break your vow, my friend,” Blinky soothed, placing a hand upon the Krubera’s enormous arm. “Only that you draw their attention away from the rescue party.”

Jamie smiled at her friends, feeling confident in their plan. “Okay Blink, Chompsky, Claire; let’s head to Trollmarket through the basement tunnel, get the Bridge piece, and pick up the stalkling. Draal, Aaarrrgh, Toby; you guys get your distraction ready. I’ll see you guys at sunset.”

Toby held a fist out to the tiny gnome and smiled a metallic smile. “Give that grumpy goat hell for me, ‘kay Buddy?” he cheered on Chompsky.

Chompsky fist-bumped the boy enthusiastically and saluted before scurrying off after the rest of his group.

“Alrighty, boys,” Toby said calmly before grinning maniacally at his troll friends, “who’s ready to witness the Gumm-Gumm-crushing power of hard rock?!”

\---

It was a deceptively beautiful evening. Over the rooftops and beyond the trees, the sun set fire to the sky as it burned across the horizon. Amidst the colors and twinkling starlight, the full moon hung like a beacon of hope over the lonely girl standing in the alley across from the museum.

_“Embrace who you already are…”_ Jamie whispered her mentor’s words to herself. _“You are like the moon…”_ Over and over, turning Blinky’s confidence into a meditative mantra and imbuing the phrases with enough power to strengthen her for her enemy’s arrival.

When the moment finally came, however, Jamie’s stomach still knotted with nerves. Nomura appeared in the alleyway, pretty features gnarled by a nasty smirk. “Nomura,” Jamie greeted curtly, raising her chin defiantly. “How’s your leg?”

“Better than _yours_ are about to be,” the beautiful Asian said threateningly. “I’m surprised you actually came alone. You must _really_ care for Stricklander, if you’re willing to give up the world for him…”

“I do care for him,” Jamie said firmly. “And I’m not giving up on the world.”

Suddenly, a sensation like a giant spider skittering up Jamie’s spine made the teen yelp in terrified surprise. She turned her head to see the smooshed face of a green goblin grinning back at her, waving her pick-pocketed amulet in the air victoriously. “Good work, Fragwa,” Nomura said and held her hand out to accept the amulet from the goblin. “Now, the Bridge piece…”

Jamie allowed her backpack to slide from the shoulder upon which it hung and unzipped he largest pocket to reveal the grey stone piece of artifact. Nomura spared it but a momentary glance before sneering, “We’ll see if it’s the real thing. If it’s not, you know what fate awaits your teacher.”

“It’s real,” the girl vowed seriously. “I wouldn’t risk his life like that.”

The changeling’s eyes blinked wide with surprise before she managed to school her features into an expression of disinterest. “Follow me,” she beckoned the teen.

The trek across the street to the museum entrance couldn’t have taken longer. With each step, Jamie’s feet grew heavier and her heartbeat quickened nervously. Her plan _had_ to work or Strickler wouldn’t be the only one to die tonight. Finally, Nomura led her willing captive through the museum entrance, glancing around automatically to ensure they were not followed before closing the door with a bang.

The sour taste of stress assaulted Jamie’s tongue as they reached the Bridge room, swept the curtain aside, and entered without preamble. There stood an unfamiliar female troll as voluptuous as Bagdwella and as toothy as NotEnrique. Seated atop the nearly-completed Bridge, waiting with an anxious expression, was Claire’s changeling brother. Finally, Jamie’s eyes landed upon Strickler, who hung inverted from the ceiling by a rope. Judging by the bruises that covered his stone skin, he’d been beaten severely before being bound.

“Dad!” Jamie cried, dropping her bag and moving toward the trapped changeling. Nomura’s clawed hands stopped her before she could get too far.

“Jamie!” Strickler rasped as loudly as he could. “ _Why_ did you _come_? My life is not worth that of your mother—of the world…”

“‘ _Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice,’_ ” Jamie threw his quote back in his face. On the outskirts of her consciousness, the girl barely registered the way Nomura’s hands tightened around her arms. “You’re my family—I _won’t_ give up on you.”

A dark chuckle from across the room drew her attention away from the changeling. From the shadows, a hulking figure emerged—one she’d hoped to never see again. “A father for a father,” Bular rumbled sinisterly. “Terms even a _fleshling_ could understand.”

“Bular,” Jamie glowered and struggled against Nomura’s grip. “Let him go!”

“Foolish fleshbag!” the Gumm-Gumm prince taunted, “You should know better than to think you could stop my father’s return when your weaknesses are _so_ obvious…”

“Love is not a weakness!” Jamie declared. “Look at what it’s done to your plans so far!”

Again, Bular laughed, his sharp teeth catching the light of the fluorescent museum bulbs. “It’s led you right into my clutches, along with the final pieces that will free my father from his prison and unleash him upon your world!”

As if on cue, Fragwa and two other goblins approached the Black Prince, dragging Jamie’s stone-laded bookbag behind them. The creatures presented the bag and amulet gracelessly to the troll. Bular, in his haste, tore right through the fabric of Jamie’s backpack to retrieve the Bridge piece. He held it aloft victoriously before inserting it into the Killahead Bridge like a 3D puzzle.

Jamie watched with horror as the Bridge began to glow, light radiating from the top of the arch and flooding down to fill the space below like a portal. Beneath the archway, a shadowy figure appeared. “Father,” Bular whispered reverently, kneeling and bowing his head.

_“My son…”_ a voice deeper and more bone-chilling than Bular’s ghosted through the air from the shadowy specter’s lips. _“So many centuries have passed since I’ve seen your face…”_

The sound of a raspy whisper emitting from the portal drew Gunmar’s attention away from his son, his glowing blue eye veering to the right as he listened intently to whomever was speaking from beyond the window’s visibility. _“Have you procured the amulet, my son?”_ Gunmar spoke once more.

“Yes, Father,” Bular said proudly, rising from his knee. “You will finally be free again!”

_“Then, release me,”_ Gunmar demanded his spawn. _“Free me so that we may finally reign over the surface lands and reclaim our destined dominion!”_

Bular seized the amulet from Fragwa, who trembled with anticipation. “It is my honor, father,” the monstrous troll said as he moved to place the amulet into the circular indention at the apex of the Bridge.

Dread flooded Jamie’s heart as she watched helplessly. “C’mon, guys…” she murmured nervously. “Where are you?”

In the nick of time, a thunderous crash echoed throughout the museum as the doors behind Jamie and Nomura suddenly burst open, admitting Toby, Aaarrrgh, and Draal into the room. “Hey, Bular!” Toby crowed as he held his music-player aloft. “Didn’t you know? Every good show needs an opening act!”

Heavy double-pedaled base drums and distorted guitar music flooded the air, mingling perfectly with the sound of Bular’s enraged roar. Jamie took advantage of the diversion to kick Nomura in the shin and race from her stone grasp to join Team Distraction at the room’s entryway.

“Nomura, Groe!” He snarled at the female changelings. “Kill them!”

“With pleasure, my Prince,” the other changeling—Groe?—hissed sadistically as she joined Nomura’s side in preparation to fight.

From the corner of her eye, Jamie saw Toby’s jaw drop. “Wait,” he said slowly. “ _Gladys_ Groe? As in, my dentist’s assistant?!”

The voluptuous changeling cackled. “That’s right, _Tubby_ ,” she snarked. “If I’d known you were the Trollhunter the day you got your tooth fixed, Lake, you _never_ would have left the office…” With that, the changeling charged, slicing two jagged knives at the defenseless humans, which Aaarrrgh expertly blocked.

“Aarghaumont,” Bular growled, eyes narrowed with contempt as he joined the fight alongside the changelings. “My father’s finest general, reduced to a _pet_.”

All eyes turned to Aaarrrgh, whose ashamed gaze remained fixed upon the Gumm-Gumm prince. “Aaarrrgh,” Jamie murmured in shock. “You were…?”

“No wonder you’re a pacifist!” Toby gasped as understanding lit his eyes.

“Too bad for _you_ ,” Gladys hissed and lunged at the boy, knives outstretched once more. “He’s quite the legend among Gumm-Gumms!”

Aaarrrgh growled low in his throat at the vicious changeling’s attack and swiped an enormous arm out, smacking her across the room to land in a heap. Bular seized his opportunity to charge Aaarrrgh with relish, slamming his horns against those of the Krubera’s with unsuppressed rage.

“I _trusted_ you!” the prince roared as his horns clashed violently against Aaarrrgh’s. “I looked up to you—you, who knew my hopes and secrets, who taught me to fight and be strong—you, who _left us_!”

“Gunmar _wrong_!” Aaarrrgh growled right back. “Gunmar _hurt_ people, hurt _trolls_! You don’t have to! I change—you change, too!”

“Never!” Bular cried. “I will _never_ betray my father!”

Suddenly, Bular hooked Aaarrrgh from the right, slamming his fist into the Krubera’s jaw and dropping the enormous troll to the floor. “Wingman!” Toby cried from the sidelines, watching the scene unfold with horror. “No!”

“I suppose, I should thank you…” Bular taunted as Aaarrrgh stirred, struggling to regain consciousness before it was too late. “Your treachery will make your slaying all the more satisfying.”

_“My son!”_ Gunmar’s voice wisped from the portal. _“Behind you!”_

Before Bular could heed his father’s warning, a spiky blue figure slammed into the Gumm-Gumm prince from the side, sending the amulet rolling from his grasp. It landed right at Jamie’s feet. “Yes!” the girl cried, scooping it up and donning her armor in a flash.

Nomura was hot on Draal’s heels, slashing her two curved swords through the air as she pursued her ex-lover vengefully. “What are you even _doing_ here?” the magenta changeling raged against her opponent, slicing more viciously with every blow Draal deflected. “Why won’t you _fight_ me, you coward?”

“I will not harm you, Nomura!” Draal cried, holding his hands out not so much in surrender, but in offering as he dodged yet another attack. “There is something I must say--!”

“ _Spare_ me, Son of Kanjigar,” Nomura hissed, swinging violently at her ex. “I’ve made the mistake of believing your lies before—I’ll _not_ do so _again_!”

“They were not lies!” the blue troll continued. “I meant every word I ever said to you—until the end...” Draal pinned Nomura’s arms by her sides and gazed into her glowing green eyes as he confessed, “I am _so_ sorry I turned on you when you revealed yourself to me. I betrayed you. I should have stood beside you, but I was too angry, too afraid that you were only using me to get to my father and his amulet. When the truth came out, I never even considered you may have truly loved me, too.”

The changeling ceased struggling in her ex’s grip as Draal’s words registered fully in her mind. “You…” she whispered, “You loved me?”

Draal smiled and his gazed softened. “Whether you love me or not, whether you forgive me or not, I beg you return to Trollmarket with us. I will stand beside you and fight for your honor and acceptance—and that of other changelings.” He kneeled and bowed his head, arms extending to his sides in passive surrender. “I owe you that much and more...”

By this time, Bular and Aaarrrgh had both recovered from their respective blows and resumed their battle. Toby and Jamie, however, were struggling against the particularly nasty changeling whose knife-work had turned out to be the stuff of nightmares.

“It will be a shame to lose you as a patient, _Tubby_ ,” Groe snarked as she swiped at the stocky boy and deflected Jamie’s sword simultaneously. “I always looked forward to our bi-weekly sessions of suffering.”

“I hear there’s an opening in hell for torture-happy changelings,” Toby quipped while Jamie hacked at the changeling’s fat head with her sword. “I’d be happy to give you directions!”

Groe snarled and redirected her knives toward the Trollhunter, who struggled against the changeling’s skill. Even _Nomura_ hadn’t been this intimidating!

As though dragged down by the thought, Jamie stumbled and crashed into Toby, knocking them both to the floor. “Say ‘goodbye’, Trollhunter…” Groe smirked victoriously down at the floored humans, aiming her knives at their throats…

Only to be interrupted by the most terrifying shriek in existence: that of a stalkling.

“Yes!” Jamie’s triumphant cry was drowned out by the enormous explosion that blasted a hole in the ceiling of the museum, sending giant bits of debris falling to the floor. Blinky, Claire and Chompsky flew into the room on the back of their stalkling through the slowly-dispersing dust. Groe didn’t have time to turn back to her enemy before Jamie jammed Daylight through her stone back.

Apparently changelings, unlike trolls, turned to dust upon dying, resulting in Jamie and Toby being covered in the powdery remains of Gladys Groe.

“Ugh,” Toby moaned dryly. “This is the _exact opposite_ of awesome sauce.”

“It’s grody flour,” Jamie replied, hacking Groe-dust out of her lungs.

“Hah,” Toby chuckled. “Groe-dy flour.”

Jamie cringed at the tasteless pun and took stock of how her team was doing. Chompsky was busy gnawing through Strickler’s bindings. Blinky was dropping Dwarkstones on goblin groups like a crazy-troll. Claire was guiding her mount around the perimeter in a wide circle, eyes scanning the area for NotEnrique, who was nowhere to be found.

To her surprise, Draal and Nomura were poised for battle, taking on the horde of goblins tasked with defending the Bridge from invaders. Aaarrrgh was still locked in heated combat with Bular.

“I’m going to help Aaarrrgh,” Jamie told Toby. “You help Draal and Nomura with the goblins. And try not to let Blinky hit you with a dork-stone.”

“You got it, JL,” Toby said as he readjusted his football helmet and held his baseball bat aloft, charging the splatter-prone beasties with a Xena-like battle cry.

Jamie took one last steadying breath before joining her Krubera friend in battle against Bular.

Meanwhile, Claire was too busy scanning for her baby brother to notice the goblins chattering in the remaining rafters, poising to attack her from above. “Waka chaka!” they shouted and leaped, spindly arms outstretched for the Latina’s throat.

“Sis!” NotEnrique cried, emerging from the shadows to intervene as quickly as his little legs could carry him. “Look out!”

At the changeling’s command, Claire turned and let out a shriek of surprise as the goblin’s hands wrapped around her throat, cutting her off mid-cry. The stalkling immediately responded to his rider’s distress, thrashing through the air enough to make Blinky stop flinging explosives in favor of holding on.

NotEnrique leaped across the rafters as the stalkling whipped by and collided with the green creature gripping his sister’s throat, sending both him and the goblin falling to the floor. The goblin splattered upon impact while the changeling lied still where he landed.

_“Mi hermanito!”_ Claire cried and forced her mount to land beside her fallen brother. Desperately, the girl reached for NotEnrique and scooped his limp form into her trembling arms. “I’ve got you!”

The tiny green changeling stirred in his sister’s embrace, pain contorting his features into an agonized grimace. “Oi, Sis…” he slurred, betraying the depth of his delirium. “Careful o’ me scruff—I jus’ bushed it this mornin’…”

Claire laughed through the tears welling in her mahogany eyes. “You’re gonna be okay, NotEnrique…”

“’m sorry I tricked ya, Big Eyes,” the changeling murmured as his eyelids grew heavy. “I thought carin’ about ya made me weak. Turns out, I was…” he trailed off, words giving way to groaning.

“Silly baby,” Claire said in a watery voice. “We’ll always be stronger together…”

“Take care o’ Mum ‘n’ Dad fer me…”

_“Claire!”_ the despondent moment was interrupted by a panicked Blinky. _“Look out!”_

The Conundrum barely managed to shield the girl and her brother from the fight ensuing between Jamie, Aaarrrgh, and Bular as the three stumbled around the museum, swinging and slashing as they went.

“Give up, Bular!” Jamie shouted over the sounds of battle. “Everyone on your team has already changed sides or died. It’s all of us against you!”

“I’ll never surrender!” Bular roared as he charged Aaarrrgh, head-butting the Krubera hard enough to ground him once more. “My father needs me!”

Despite the war, Jamie ached with understanding. “I get it!” she cried and dodged a swing from the Gumm-Gumm Prince. “I almost sacrificed the entire world to save my dad tonight.”

All around them, the others were slowing down as the goblin numbers dwindled, whether by death or retreat. Jamie watched Bular’s red eyes scan the area, seeking hope out of a desperate situation. Instead, he found his enemies turning their eyes—and their weapons—his way.

Suddenly, the troll’s hands swooped underneath Jamie’s sword and wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms awkwardly in his grasp. Her companions shouted in alarm and outrage. “Move and she dies!” Bular roared, stopping his enemies in their tracks. In a display of dominance, the Gumm-Gumm gave a sharp squeeze around Jamie’s middle, eliciting a sharp cry of pain as he displaced the air from her lungs.

“Jamie!” Blinky cried desperately from beside Claire’s trembling form, reaching a hopeless hand her way.

“Don’t hurt her!” Toby cried from the other side of the group, dropping his bat in a show of automatic surrender.

Jamie could feel Bular’s vindictive chuckle rumble through the two-fingered hand that squeezed her so tightly. “Your friends are loyal, fleshbag,” he said in an almost respectful manner. “Too bad it won’t save you…”

Again, his grip tightened and Jamie whimpered. She could feel her bones straining under the might of his hands. Her arms contorted awkwardly and Daylight disappeared. Vaguely, she could hear Strickler begging, smooth-talking, saying anything to get the troll to let her go…

Something snapped just before pain flooded Jamie’s torso. Whatever had broken so agonizingly had offered her just enough room to wiggle her arm up and out of the monster’s grip. She refrained. _Steady,_ she clung to the grounding thought. _Wait him out…_

“You are weak, a fleshbag, a _child_!” Bular growled, the warmth of his breath ghosting dangerously across her face. “And it will be the death of you and all you love…”

Jamie clenched her eyes shut and willed her heart to be strong. “I am _not_ a _child_!” she declared with the last of what little air remained in her lungs. “I am a _Trollhunter_!”

With that, she yanked her arm up and summoned Daylight to her free hand just in time to stab Bular through the center of his chest.

_“No!”_ Gunmar’s horrified cry reverberated throughout the demolished museum as he watched his son turn to stone around the victorious Trollhunter. The Gumm-Gumm’s anguish drew Draal’s attention back to the task of destroying the Bridge. Utilizing his signature move, the troll rolled and crashed into the structure, sending it tumbling to the floor in pieces.

Seeing this, Aaarrrgh broke the stone arm that clutched Jamie in an eternal grip. She promptly crumpled like the Bridge had before her.

The battle was won. The world was saved. Strickler was alive.

“NotEnrique!” Claire cried over her changeling brother’s tiny body, rocking and weeping miserably as she cradled him in her arms. “Don’t die! Please…”

Strickler limped to the traitor-turned-hero and inspected him carefully. “He’s alive,” he stated, “but barely so. He needs a healer—now.”

“Toby,” Jamie rasped, clutching her pain-flooded side. The boy was by her in an instant, followed by Blinky, who scooped her into a delicate four-armed embrace. “Take Claire and NotEnrique to Trollmarket on the Stalkling. I’ll go with the others.”

“What about you?” Blinky asked, his eyes flooding with concern. “You’re injured, too.”

“NotEnrique needs help more than me,” Jamie insisted. “I’ll only slow him down.”

Jamie tried to smile as she watched Toby walk away and lead his crush to their waiting stalkling; however, the pain snared her lips into a grimace. Her mentor instantly curled his arms around her more fully and stood. “Let’s get you to Trollmarket, Lady Jamie,” he murmured soothingly.

“I’ll carry her,” Strickler said suddenly, limping toward the girl and troll. “My wings are still uninjured.”

The girl felt her mentor tense through his protective embrace and couldn’t stop the grateful smile that curled the corners of her lips. She rested her good hand reassuringly against the Conundrum’s stone chest. “It’s okay, Blink—I trust my dad to get me there.”

Blinky’s six-eyed stare met hers and his ears flicked downward with displeasure. Obviously unable to find fault with the plan, the troll sighed reluctantly and passed his charge off to Strickler, who accepted the girl gingerly into his arms.

“Alright, people!” Blinky hollered at the remaining trolls and changeling. “Let’s gather up the Bridge and head home before we’re spotted! No time to waste!”

While Toby loaded Claire and NotEnrique onto the stalkling and Blinky bossed around the rest of the team, Strickler spread his magnificent bat-like wings. “Do you remember the day I first called you ‘Little Athena’?” he asked suddenly.

Jamie wracked her tired brain to recall the exact moment and smiled. “Yeah…” she said slowly. “It was the day Steve and I broke up.”

Strickler smiled back, yellow eyes soft as he regarded her fondly. “Though you were always brilliant in my class and strong on the field,” he stated, “ _that_ was the day you emerged from the fire a wise warrior. After what he did to you, you could have gone back to him—to that _situation_ —but you stayed true to who you are, you stood up for what you believed love should be, despite how much it hurt and despite the backlash from your schoolmates.” The changeling smiled fondly at the girl he viewed as his own daughter, “No matter what lies beyond, no matter what the citizens of Trollmarket think of you after tonight, know that I am, and always have been, proud of you.”

Immediately, Jamie reached her uninjured arm around the changeling’s shoulder, pushing all the love she felt for him into her wimpy embrace. “I’m proud of you, too,” she whispered, “no matter _what_.”

She felt his chuckle rumble through his stone chest as he held her only slightly-more tightly than before. “Let’s be off, Trollhunter,” the changeling said. “A new life awaits us!”

Warmth bloomed in Jamie’s chest as she gazed fondly at each of her friends. Claire, Toby, Draal, Nomura, NotEnrique, Strickler, Aaarrrgh, and Blinky—they had shown up today for _her_ , because they loved and believed in her. She couldn’t have asked for a better team, a better family. “Not Trollhunter,” she said with a smile as the group of Bular-slayers took off for Trollmarket. “Troll _hunters_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally—FINALLY—we wrap up the coming-of-age arc so that we can get to the real reason we’re all here without feeling bad about ourselves. >:) For my FanFiction-dot-net readers, it’s time for you to go to AO3 and check out the trigger warnings (if you haven’t yet) because they’re gonna start appearing within this next arc. Yum. Otherwise, if you only like warm-n-fuzzies, enjoy this sweet little story about growing up and STOP.
> 
> There we have it: Bular’s dead; the Bridge is gone; Strickler is Jamie’s troll-dad; Jamie is getting mad-hot for Blinky (who is absolutely oblivious); Toby and Claire are getting closer; Aaarrrgh, Draal, and NotEnrique now have honorary human siblings; Nomura and Draal are on the path to reconciliation… Gunmar watched his son die. :’( No one ever got sucked through the portal—hmm… And the bad guys never discovered that they need the Trollhunter to open the Bridge… Think it’ll change anything? ;)


	16. Celebrating

Chapter Sixteen: Celebrating

“Three cheers for the mighty Trollhunter!” Draal shouted, raising his enormous mug high above his head. “Jamie the Just!”

 _“Ah-oo! Ah-oo! Ah-oo!”_ the residents of Trollmarket exclaimed unanimously, slamming and stomping rhythmically to the chant.

Though the celebration extended all throughout the underground city, the recovering victors took their refuge in the pub, surrounded by friends and fans. One group to their left spontaneously broke into song, their drunken Trollish tune driving the joyful energy of the celebration. From the right, Toby and Aaarrrgh barreled into the pub together, dragging a wagon overflowing with fast-food bags. “Okay, _now_ the party can start,” Toby cried from the entryway, “because the _tacos have arrived_!”

The drunken trolls, though they had no idea what a taco even was, howled with pleasure at the prospect of their introduction to the celebration. Jamie took an incredibly _small_ drink of her own glug to hide her smile as the town swarmed Toby and devoured his haul, bags and all.

Despite Trollmarket’s festive atmosphere, there was a lingering tension that spoke volumes to the reluctance of their unlikely heroes’ acceptance. Jamie didn’t miss the way Draal curled his free arm around Nomura, drawing her protectively closer; nor did she miss how the changeling’s striking green eyes scanned her surroundings for potential threats.

 _At least they’re finally allowed in Trollmarket,_ Jamie soothed herself and took another sip. Apparently, her drink wasn’t small enough to protect her from the brew’s sting, as she found herself coughing as soon as the liquid made contact with her tongue.

“Easy now, Trollhunter,” Nomura snarked sarcastically. “You keep taking swigs that big and Stricklander’s daddy-senses might start tingling.”

Jamie simply rolled her eyes. She was the Bular-Slayer now, and dammit, she was gonna have a drink. As long as Strickler didn’t find out (he was pretty clear about the fact that she was _not_ allowed _any_ alcohol, trollish or otherwise), no harm could come of it.

From beside her, Blinky reclined in his chair and smirked easily. “What Strickler doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” the troll said in an uncharacteristically uncouth manner and clashed his mug against hers. “And, whether or not he approves, Lady Jamie has claimed her place in troll society. By our standards, she is a consenting adult, able to do as she pleases.”

Jamie felt her eyes grow wide at this declaration. “What do you mean?” she asked in surprise.

“You denounced your childhood when you slayed Bular,” Draal stated simply. “Do you not recall doing so?”

Her jaw dropped. “That’s all it takes for you guys?!” she cried in disbelief. “What if some little twerp doesn’t like Mom and Dad telling him to do his chores and decides he wants to be a grown up to get out of it?”

“As I’ve said before,” Blinky explained, “ours is an unforgiving world. That ‘little twerp’ as you’ve so dubbed him would then have to bear _all_ the responsibilities of a fully functioning member of troll society, which are _far_ greater than any household duties assigned by one’s parents.”

“Harsh, dude,” Toby deadpanned as he approached the tail-end of the conversation, finishing his taco in two bites. From beside the boy, Aaarrrgh simply shrugged.

“Speaking of ‘little twerps’,” Nomura smirked, “check out the youngling sucking up all the attention over there.”

All eyes drifted across the bar, where NotEnrique sat propped up in his sister’s lap, covered in bandages and surrounded by troll whelps, who listened to his retelling of the evening’s heroics with wide eyes and keen smiles.

“…an’ there I was, _surrounded_ by goblins, _fightin’ fer me life_ , when I saw me Sis about t’ get _jumped_ by the nasty beasties!” NotEnrique’s silver tongue wove the tale with the skill of a centuries-old storyteller while his enthusiastic arm movements captivated his eager audience. “I wasn’t abou’ to let the only one who’s ev’r loved me get hurt, see, so I _raced_ past ‘em goblins and _leaped_ just as one of ‘em got me Sis ‘round ‘er neck--!”

The little ones gasped in horror. “Did she _die_?!” One of them—a girl with orange pig-tails—asked innocently, her thick Trollish accent making her seem even cuter than before.

NotEnrique scoffed and crossed his arms, prompting Claire to cover his toothy mouth before anything offensive could tumble from it. “No,” she said sweetly, “I am still alive, _Chiquita_ —but it is time for _mi hermanito heroico_ to rest and recover from his injuries.”

“Aw!” the disappointed whelps all chorused in unison.

“Will you bring him back to visit again soon?” a yellow four-eyed boy piped up hopefully.

Claire chuckled and stood, cradling NotEnrique’s sleepy form close to her chest. “Of course,” she promised before locking eyes with Jamie across the pub.

Jamie took this as her cue to rise and bid her friends goodbye but was instantly dragged back into her seat by her agonizing broken rib. Of course, her mentor, who was the closest one to her, noticed her pain immediately and offered his four hands in gentle aid. The girl accepted his proffered arms with a grateful smile and allowed him to lift her upright.

“You okay, Jamie?” Claire asked as soon as she was close enough, concern evident on her features.

“Totally,” the girl replied with a tight smile as she caressed the pain from her cracked rib. “I’m just going to drink until I can’t feel it or it heals—whichever comes first.”

“Tha’s the spirit, James!” NotEnrique crowed annoyingly. “First step to havin’ a good time at any party, I’d say!”

Claire rolled her eyes at her brother’s propensity toward button-pushing and smiled at Jamie. “I’ve gotta get this little monster to bed before Mama and Papa get home from their date. Have fun, guys!” she said before turning toward Toby. “See you at play practice tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Toby said with a smile.

The Latina lingered expectantly in front of the boy for but a moment, brown eyes locked with Toby’s green. Jamie held her breath…

…Why wasn’t Toby _doing_ anything?

With an uncomfortable chuckle, Claire waved a final time and turned away from the group, making her exit awkwardly.

The group stewed momentarily in the painful silence Toby had created in the wake of Claire’s departure. Aaarrrgh gave the boy a sideways glance. “Blew it,” the behemoth muttered as quietly as he could.

“Hey!” Toby exclaimed defensively, whirling on the green troll. “I’m taking it slowly like Jamie suggested! Letting her know I like _her_ for _her_!”

Jamie cocked a brow at her friend. “Bro,” she said flatly. “You guys just won a _war_ together—this was _literally_ the moment!”

“I may not know much about human courting customs,” Blinky piped up, “but even I think you—how did you put it? Ah, yes—‘blew it’.”

“Worry not, fleshbag,” Draal said confidently, smiling sideways at the pretty changeling on his arm. “There is still a way to salvage the night.”

Toby crossed his arms, glowering petulantly as he took a seat on Aaarrrgh’s proffered arm. “Oh, yeah?” he snapped. “Like what?”

“Follow me,” Draal said, standing and beckoning the boy come along, “and prepare to revel like a _real_ troll!”

“Oh, boy,” Nomura deadpanned and stood. “I’m going to go make sure the little fleshbag doesn’t die of alcohol poisoning.”

As the group departed, leaving Jamie alone with Blinky at their table, the Trollhunter shot her mentor a wide-eyed glance. “What the heck is Draal doing?”

Blinky shrugged nonchalantly. “Probably challenging the poor lad to a drinking competition,” he stated. “Draal is quite fond of such games.”

“And that’s gonna help Toby salvage the night?”

“Probably not,” Blinky said flatly. “It _will_ help him forget his embarrassment over his earlier blunder with Claire, however. Glug is _quite_ the effective amnesiac.”

“As long as it’s an effective analgesic, too,” Jamie quipped, raising her mug in a playful salute, “I’ll drink it.”

“You wouldn’t need _glug_ to remedy your ailments,” a cantankerous voice sounded from behind the two, staff clacking as Trollmarket’s Elder approached, “if your gnome hadn’t destroyed half of my shop in his poorly-executed attempt at distraction!”

Blinky rolled his six eyes in exasperation. “I thought you’d be _happy_ we managed to defeat Bular,” the blue troll stated wryly. “Or is that feeling not included in your emotional scope, Vendel?”

“Of course, I’m happy!” Resting his hands upon Blinky and Jamie’s shoulders, Vendel leaned in conspiratorially and said, “ _Especially_ considering the fact that I’ll be reimbursed with _all new wears_ to replace the ones your gnome friend so _generously_ destroyed for me…”

The Trollhunter and her trainer cringed sheepishly at one another. “I’ll pay you back, Vendel,” Jamie promised. “I’ve already got an idea on how I’m gonna do it.”

“And I shall assist,” Blinky reassured his charge. “I would be a substandard trainer if I did not.”

“After tonight,” Vendel stated, turning away with a small smile, “no one can claim you are anything other than worthy, Blinkous Galadrigal.”

Jamie smiled as she watched her mentor’s eyes widen and the corners of his mouth turn up with pride. His eyes met hers, sparkling in the dim glow of the pub. “We did it,” she said, grabbing his hand in her own. “We’ve proven ourselves.”

“Jamie the Just!” Bagdwella appeared out of nowhere and crashed her mug against Jamie’s, sending both drinks sloshing messily over the edge. “I _always_ saw your potential—ever since you saved my shop from that gnome, I just _knew_ we could expect great things from you…”

Jamie and Blinky exchanged an amused glance at the antics of the narcissistic troll, who was _beyond_ drunk judging by her horribly-inaccurate ramblings. Despite this, a twisted sense of validation flooded the Trollhunter’s heart that _Bagdwella,_ of all beings, had finally accepted her. Apparently, all it took was defeating a nigh-undefeatable enemy.

As the trolless swayed away, curves bumping into every passerby unfortunate enough to come too near, Aaarrrgh approached, carrying a disheveled Toby in his arms. The green behemoth set the boy down gently and gave Jamie a friendly pat, causing the girl to wince in pain and spill half of her remaining glug onto the table once more. “Good job, Jamie,” he said in his deep, comforting voice, oblivious to her hurt.

“Easy now, Aaarrrgh,” Blinky said, resting a stone hand upon Jamie’s shoulder. “Lady Jamie still has a few more hours before her rib is fully healed. That bone-knitting potion is not nearly as effective on humans as trolls.”

“Actually,” Jamie said, eyeing her drink appreciatively. “It’s not feeling so bad anymore. I think _this_ stuff really works!”

“Then, why the _heck_ are you still down there?!” Toby slurred, reaching a hand toward his human friend. “Get over here and _dance_ with me!”

Jamie grabbed her friend’s hand and was surprised when he dragged her toward a table at the center of the pub. Disregarding its current occupancy, the two teen heroes climbed aboard, giggling the whole way. “Are we _seriously_ about to drunk-dance on the table right now?” Jamie asked her friend as he scrolled through his phone in search of the perfect song.

“I’m not drunk— _you’re_ drunk!” Toby crowed, obviously intoxicated, before tapping his screen with a victorious smile.

Song after song blared from the phone’s speakers, attracting festive trolls of all shapes and sizes to gather around the table and witness the antics of inebriated humans. Jamie and Toby simply drank and swayed to their own happy beat.

By the time Aaarrrgh offered his hand to help her dismount, Jamie’s head was spinning with the excitement of it all. Consequentially, her landing was clumsy and required her giant, green friend’s support.

“Jamie okay?” Aaarrrgh asked, brows furrowing only slightly.

Jamie scoffed, “Pft! Who, _me_? _‘Course_ I am! _Why wouldn’t I be?_ ” She made to take another drink, only to discover upon tilting her mug upside down over her face that she’d run out. “Dammit…”

Intent on refilling her cup, the girl turned only to stumble into Blinky’s already outstretched arms. “If only glug made walking as easy as it made dancing,” he teased mischievously. “Aren’t you still on your first glass?”

Jamie turned her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were glassy and her braid was falling apart around her face. “Aren’t too, you?”

“Okay, you’re done,” Blinky determined, scooping her half-limp form into his arms. “You may be the Bular-Slayer, but you are still no match for Trollmarket’s finest alcohol. Aaarrrgh, would you mind escorting Master Toby back to his abode? I’ll take Lady Jamie to my guest quarters for the night…”

As he carried her down the streets of the chaotic troll city, Jamie watched the lights swim around her, reveling in the peace she felt. She’d saved her home. She’d made her people so happy. Sighing contently she nuzzled her face into her friend’s neck, too drunk to notice him tense at her little movement.

“Blinky,” a familiar voice, so distant sounding, appeared to Jamie’s left. “Is the Trollhunter alright?”

“She’s fine, Draal,” Blinky’s throat hummed against Jamie’s cheek as he spoke. “Just had a few sips too many.”

“Wasn’t that her first drink?”

“Hey,” Jamie said indignantly, forcing her half-open eyes to focus on the blue brute. “I had like, _five_ whole drinks.”

“Sips, My Dear,” Blinky reminded her gently, “which is why it would be dishonorable for Draal to even _consider_ challenging you to a drinking competition at this time,” he finished, tone firm, continuing on before Jamie could make the challenge herself.

As they finally made their way out of the jovial crowd, Blinky felt Jamie’s fingers somehow wind their way through his long, blue hair, playing with the tendrils absentmindedly. At least she wasn’t nuzzling him anymore. His friends would not react pleasantly if they caught her scent on his neck.

“I love your ears,” Jamie’s voice, husky with drink, broke through the ramblings of his mind. “They’re like fawn ears.”

She emphasized this by moving her touch from his hair to stroke along the length of his sensitive ears. He gasped at the jolt it sent through his body, but opted to remain silent about it, knowing they were almost to the library. If they could just _get to the library_ …

“What’s your favorite part of a human?” Jamie asked as she continued to fondle his ears.

It was so difficult to think while she touched him like that. “Um… I’d have to say… uh…”

Her hand suddenly moved down his ears to rest upon his neck, granting him reprieve from the overwhelming sensation until she began to move her fingers in a steady circular motion. He stopped mid-stride.

What was she _doing_ to him?

“Lady Jamie,” He said, bringing his upper right hand up to his neck to stop her fiddling. “I must ask that you take care where you touch on a troll--.”

“Whad’you mean?” Jamie slurred. “You touch me all the time!”

Blinky frowned and continued his trek, considering her words. How many times had he rested a comforting hand upon her shoulder? Brushed her hair to one side so that it didn’t fall into her face while she read? Massaged her after a particularly grueling training session? “That is true,” he conceded finally. “But it has nowhere _near_ the effect on humans that it has on trolls!”

Jamie’s glassy eyes met his, “Doesn’t it?”

They reached the library. _Thank Deya_.

“Let’s get you to bed, Trollhunter,” Blinky said, forcing his tone to stay light while still half-racing to the guest room. “I’m sure you’re tired after…today.”

Jamie hummed and nuzzled back into his neck. This time, the troll couldn’t stifle his gasp. Resisting the urge to throw her onto the bed and bolt from the room, Blinky gently lowered her to the sheets. He tried to ignore the way she clung to his shoulders in her fight against gravity, the way it felt to hover over her, so close to her, breathing in her scent…

Or, more specifically, the scent of her _arousal_.

Something deep within the troll tightened as his snout flared instinctively, driven by some primal urge to devour the luscious aroma. Shocked by the unprecedented impulse, Blinky recoiled only to drag Jamie’s clinging form up with him.

“Jamie,” he whispered, surprised by how rough his voice sounded to his own ears. “You must let go.”

Eyes still closed, she moaned her displeasure at the thought and tightened her hold, “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Blinky shook his head fervently, refusing to acknowledge the warmth spreading through his chest at the mere thought. “Nope—no, uh… you sleep alone, Jamie.”

“But I want _you_ to sleep with me,” Jamie whispered, finally opening her ice-blue eyes. “Just for tonight...”

The words made Blinky’s breath hitch. He could not tear his gaze from hers as he hovered uncertainly over her, overwhelmed by her smell, her touch, her striking gaze…

Would it _really_ be so treacherous if he stayed? Blinky caressed her wild hairs out of her soft face as he contemplated the implications of such a decision. It had been _so_ long since he’d shared intimacy with another—at this point, the fact that she was human was positively inconsequential. The temptation of her warm embrace, her delectable scent, became harder to refuse the longer she held him.

Suddenly, those overwhelmingly blue eyes flickered closed in unconsciousness, bequeathing the troll back his senses. Shame and disappointment warred within him as he took into account her intoxicated state. Though she had claimed her right to consent, she was in absolutely no position to utilize it. To take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state would be the _worst_ sort of betrayal—one he would never commit, especially not against _her_.

Before she could tempt him further, the troll extracted himself from her limp grasp and fled from the bedroom, intent on drinking until he forgot her presence in his guest quarters.

\---

Upon waking, Jamie cursed glug. And the troll who’d invented it. And the troll who’d served it to her last night.

The space between her eyes and her brain felt like it was about to explode and opening her eyes yielded nothing but pain. And boy, was she _sore_.

“What the heck,” Jamie muttered, feeling around the tangled blankets for the exit. She let out a sharp cry as she tumbled off the side of the nest in her effort to escape.

Rapid footsteps thudded outside her door. “Lady Jamie?”

_Blinky. Thank God._

“Come in,” Jamie called back, wincing at the hurt her own voice caused her head.

The door opened immediately and the blue troll froze upon seeing her in a messy heap of blankets on the floor, squinting through the dim glow of the room beyond. Then, he began to chuckle.

Jamie shook her head. “No laughing,” she said, covering her forehead with a hand. “It hurts.”

“Aw, poor Trollhunter,” Blinky teased moving as if to help her up, but stopping short and standing there awkwardly instead.

There was a pause. Jamie knew she would have been blushing if she wasn’t in so much pain. She probably looked like _such_ a mess. _Ugh,_ she bemoaned silently. _Not in front of_ him _!_

“So…” she blushed and focused all of her attention on untangling herself from the blankets. “What happened last night?”

Blinky’s mouth dropped. “You had five sips!” He cried incredulously. “How could that _possibly_ be enough to make you forget?”

“I remember most of it!” Jamie defended herself. “The party... I mean, things get a little blurry there for a second. I think you brought be back to the library? I’m pretty sure I passed out on the way.”

Blinky froze. “That’s it? I mean, that _is_ it. You remember all of it. Great job.”

Finally, Jamie got herself untangled and rose from her place on the floor. “I need water,” she moaned. “Like, yesterday.”

As the two emerged from the guest bedroom to procure Jamie’s water, Aaarrrgh and Claire entered the library from the Trollmarket entrance, carrying Toby and NotEnrique upon their respective shoulders.

“Hey, guys!” Claire said, smiling mischievously at Jamie. “How was the celebration last night?”

“It hurts too much to try to remember,” Jamie replied dryly, rubbing her temples and squeezing her eyes shut.

NotEnrique burst into laughter, eliciting pained winces from both Jamie and Toby. “ _You_ ‘ave a hangover, too?!” the changeling guffawed so hard he nearly fell off his sister’s shoulder. “Oh, man! Stricklander’s gonna be _pissed_ when ‘e finds out!”

Jamie refrained from defending herself, choosing instead to spend what precious little energy she had on obtaining water. Toby, on the other hand, simply buried his bleary eyes deeper into Aaarrrgh’s green fur, muttering something about murdering Draal and never drinking again.

Before she could worsen her headache by laughing at Toby’s expense, Blinky approached, bearing two glasses of the coveted elixir. Jamie cast the troll a grateful smile and drank deeply. The fact that he refused to meet her gaze did not escape her.

“Ugh, I _so_ wish I didn’t have to miss it,” Claire bemoaned her misfortune, “but Mama and Papa almost beat me home! If I’d have stayed any longer, I’d be _murdered_ right now.”

“Eh,” NotEnrique piped up, crawling down from his sister’s shoulder to hug her arm koala-style. “They wouldn’ta _killed_ ya—least, not ‘til after Mum’s election.”

“Speaking of parents,” Jamie said as she finished her water. “Did anyone manage to get ahold of Strickler? He said he had a few loose ends to tie up...”

“I dunno,” Toby deadpanned, retrieving a Nougat Nummy from his pocket. “I almost wish he had been there so last night didn’t happen.”

“And what exactly transpired last night to incur your regret, Mr. Domzalski?”

Jamie moaned and turned toward the doorway where Strickler awaited them, dressed in his usual professional attire. “Hey…” she greeted uncertainly, fiddling with her glass as though it contained the alcohol she wasn’t supposed to have consumed last night. “What’s up, Strickler?”

“I had simply hoped to have a word with you before offering you three a ride to school this morning,” the changeling said slyly. “I wouldn’t want yesterday’s _festivities_ interfering with your education, after all.”

“Give ‘em a break, Stricklander,” NotEnrique crowed unhelpfully. “They ain’t even recovered from their hangovers enough to get dressed!”

Jamie face-palmed and immediately regretted it for the headache that followed.

“Not cool, Bro,” Toby piped up from his place atop Aaarrrgh’s hairy back. “You can _totally_ tell I got ready before coming here!”

Strickler’s eyes bulged comically before he managed to regain his composure enough to steel the Trollhunter with a parental glare. “Is this true, Little Athena?” he began sternly. “Has defeating Bular truly made you so lax in your duties as protector?”

Affronted by the implication, Jamie scoffed and crossed her arms. Blinky, however, beat her to her own defense. “Our Trollhunter is _anything_ but lax in her duties,” the Conundrum said, crossing his arms defiantly. “As _you_ should know well, after what transpired yesterday…”

Jamie cast her mentor another appreciative smile as his words made her feel more confident; however, the fact that, once again, he would not meet her eyes rescinded her bravery. “We were just _celebrating_ ,” she said curtly, turning back to her father-figure. “You should try it some time.”

“I’ll take it under advisement,” the changeling deadpanned. “For now, we have much to discuss, such as my plan to keep the Janus Order off our trail while we prepare to infiltrate the Darklands.”

From beside her, Claire let out a tiny gasp of joyful surprise, “We’re going to rescue Enrique?”

“Think _bigger_ , Ms. Nunez,” Strickler said, eyes glowing orange with excitement. “We’re going to rescue _all_ of the changeling familiars.”

Jamie felt her jaw drop at the words, “You mean you’re actually _okay_ with our plan?”

“It’s the only way to neutralize the Janus Order’s influence on the rest of the world,” her father-figure said matter-of-factly. “We’ll be killing two birds with one stone, if we play our cards right.”

“Not to mention,” NotEnrique drawled, “it’ll distract the Order from killin’ him, since he’s ousted himself as a traitor.”

“What about you guys, though?” Claire asked. “Won’t you both be stuck in your changeling forms forever, too?”

Strickler smirked, “I have ways of getting around that _minor inconvenience_.”

In her peripherals, Jamie saw Blinky cross his four arms and narrow his six eyes suspiciously. “You cannot _honestly_ be planning what I think you are,” he said incredulously. “The risk it would pose to our world is _far_ too great!”

Jamie cast a curious glance at her blue mentor. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Before Blinky could reply, Strickler cut in. “I’ll have you know that I’ve had _centuries_ of practice utilizing glamour masks,” the changeling retorted. “The likelihood of my exposure is _infinitesimal_ compared to that of an inexperienced wearer.”

“What’s a glamour mask?” Claire asked, curious as ever.

“It is an enchanted mask that allows the wearer to assume the form of another being, human or troll,” Blinky explained in his teacher voice. “Strickler is planning on utilizing one to maintain his human visage beyond his familiar’s rescue, _despite_ the fact that his discovery would expose the existence of our world!”

Jamie interrupted the argument before it could get any louder. “We’ll cross that bridge once we get to it,” she stated firmly. “For now, we need to figure out how we’re going to break into the Darklands and defeat Gunmar.”

“What plan?” Aaarrrgh asked, crossing his legs and transferring Toby’s floppy form to his lap.

“I’ll need to make a business trip to retrieve an _ally_ of sorts,” Strickler checked his phone as he spoke, “I’ll be telling your mother there was a death in the family overseas and that I simply _must_ be there in person to get all the legal affairs in order—around Christmas break, I should say, to avoid any interference with work. I trust you will take care of your mother while I complete my mission?”

“Duh,” Jamie said smiling. “Who are you getting to help us?”

She watched with trepidation as the changeling glanced around, cautious to the point of paranoid, and leaned in to whisper to their little group. “You must keep this between us—it is of the utmost importance that this information remains strictly confidential.”

“You got it, Boss Man,” NotEnrique piped up from atop Claire’s shoulder. “Who’s the unlucky guy?”

After a tense pause, Strickler finally divulged, “ _Angor Rot._ ”

While the humans stared blankly at the changeling’s grand revelation, Blinky gasped in horror. “You _cannot_ be serious!” he exclaimed. “Enlisting the help of one sworn to destroy Merlin’s champions? It’s _preposterous_!”

“Uh, who is this guy exactly?” Toby asked apprehensively.

“A powerful undead assassin and faithful servant of the Pale Lady,” the changeling gave a pained sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “The Conundrum is correct—he was recruited centuries ago by Morgana to slay Merlin’s champions. There _is_ a way to control him, but we must reach him before any of our enemies think to do so, or we will lose the advantage.”

Claire frowned. “What do you mean, ‘control him’?”

Strickler reached into the front pocket of his suit jacket and withdrew a black, jagged ring inlaid with a faintly-glowing green gem. Jamie started slightly at the way the energy of the room instantly darkened as the ring was held aloft between the inhabitants. “This,” the changeling proclaimed dramatically, “is the Inferna Copula, the host of Angor Rot’s very soul. Whomever holds the ring controls the will of the assassin.” His eyes darkened and a strange grin spread across his face. “I intend to be the one to do so.”

A horrified gasp sliced through the dark atmosphere. “That is literally the _worst_ thing I’ve ever heard you say!” Jamie cried. “And I’ve heard you say you’d destroy the world before!”

With an aggravated sigh, Strickler rolled his eyes and replaced the ring in his pocket. “Little Athena,” though his face was pinched, his voice was soft, “this troll was created solely to destroy Trollhunters—i.e.: _you_ —and I will _not_ adhere to some archaic sense of morality that could cost you your _life_. Until I can be certain he will not harm you, he will remain under my control.”

“That’s not some archaic sense of morality!” Jamie combated passionately. “That’s literally the guy’s soul! You’re stealing his free will!”

“I agree with the Trollhunter,” Blinky said, stepping forward to stand alongside her. “To utilize the ring would render us just as abhorrent as our enemies.”

“I believe, in this case, the end justifies the means,” Strickler retorted, glowering fiercely at the blue troll.

“Maybe Strickler’s right, Jamie,” Toby said slowly. “Maybe it’s safer to control him until we know for sure he won’t hurt you.”

“If we give him back his soul,” Jamie argued, “maybe he’ll be more willing to—oh, I dunno— _let us live or something_?”

A soft hand upon her shoulder drew Jamie’s attention to her right where her eyes met with Claire’s. “But if we give him back his soul and he _doesn’t_ want to let us live,” the Latina said, “we could _all_ be in danger…”

“And I did _not_ risk my life against Bular just so you could get us killed by some zombie-witch!” NotEnrique crowed from atop his sister’s shoulder.

“It really is the only way, Little Athena,” Strickler stated matter-of-factly. “And having Angor Rot under my— _on our side_ will ensure the Janus Order does not make any attempts upon your life until we can rescue the familiars.”

One by one, Jamie met the gaze of every person in the room. From a tactical perspective, it really made a lot of sense; however, every fiber of her bleeding heart was screaming for her to fight against the injustice they were about to commit against this unknown troll. When her eyes met Blinky’s, her beloved mentor held all four hands out to her in a motion of deference. “The choice lies with you, Trollhunter,” he said softly. “You are our guardian—you are the only one capable of making such a decision.”

The words made Jamie sigh in defeat. Blinky was right: _she_ was their guardian, which meant it would be her fault if the Janus Order hurt her loved ones in an effort to get to her. How could she protect all of them on her own? Toby and Claire couldn’t even fight! _That seriously needs to change_ , Jamie thought to herself as she made her decision. “Do _not_ use the ring unless you absolutely have to,” she ordered Strickler severely. “I want him to know he doesn’t have to be against us—that this is just temporary until we know he won’t hurt us.”

“Agreed,” Strickler said, eyes glowing faintly from the excitement of this minor victory. “For now, I’ll leave you with these…”

Strickler reached into his pants pockets and retrieved two large burner phones. “We’ll need the ability to communicate with our team in Trollmarket should anything go wrong in either world.”

Blinky’s six eyes widened as he accepted the device from the changeling. “That is most generous of you, Strickler,” he said sincerely. “Thank you.”

“Cool,” Aaarrrgh rumbled, grabbing his own delicately between two fingers. “Phones fun.”

“We’ll continue this conversation after school,” Strickler said suddenly. “For now, we best be off, lest we be late.”

Toby groaned and followed Strickler through the library’s exit. “Why does school have to be so bright and loud?”

Jamie turned to bid her mentor farewell before following her group back to the surface, only to find him turning away from her for the umpteenth time that morning. Her heart dropped. “Did I do something wrong, Blink?”

She watched the troll’s shoulder girdles tense at her softly-spoken query. Slowly, he turned and regarded her with a look that could only be described as cautious. “Of course not, Trollhunter,” Blinky said stiffly. “Why ever would you think that?”

Before Jamie could answer, NotEnrique piped up from the doorway. “I dunno, _Trollhunter_ ,” he snarked pointedly. “Why _would_ you think that?”

It was then Jamie realized exactly what was so bothersome about her mentor’s behavior that morning: Blinky hadn’t called her by her name once. In her peripherals, she watched the tiny changeling’s eyes narrow as he scrutinized the blue troll suspiciously.

Blinky, on the other hand, merely frowned. Jamie found herself unable to stand the guarded look in his eye—especially as it was directed at _her_ —and was just about to retreat when the troll reached out a primary hand to stop her. “I…” he began, uncertain as she’d ever seen him. “I apologize, Lady Jamie. You are not at fault for my current disposition. I’m afraid I may have _overindulged_ myself last night—in more ways than one...”

Relief flooded the girl as her mentor absolved her of any wrongdoing. She placed a hand over the blue one upon her shoulder and cast the troll a sweet smile. “Want me to teach you about phones after school today?” she offered as an olive branch. “We can practice a bit with it tonight, if you like?”

Finally, Blinky smiled at her, eyes sparkling with their usual fondness for her. “That sounds most agreeable, Lady Jamie,” he said amiably. “But first, I’m taking you three to the blacksmith—I’m not the only one on the receiving end of surprise gifts today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Here we go! Start of Arc Two! Gotta integrate the changelings into Trollmarket, Blinky finally uses his six eyeballs to see the desire in Jamie’s ice-blue eyes, and Strickler has a plan that MAY or MAY NOT involve a massive power-grab!
> 
> While we’re at the beginning of this romantic-tension-laden arc, I wanna know what my lovely readers what to see from me: How can I serve you? Any sweet and hilarious scenarios come to mind? Any thoughts on how Beauty and the Bookworm might get together? Make your requests and I shall endeavor to fulfill them within the confines of the main story (lots of wiggle room to be had here while we push some main plot-points along)!


	17. Soothscrying

Chapter Seventeen: Soothscrying

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Toby asked as he dragged a thirty-gallon bucket of sweaty socks down the empty halls of Arcadia Oaks High.

“We’re paying Vendel back for trashing his workshop,” Jamie said simply. “And we’re making my quitting Track easier for Coach to handle.”

“I don’t think starting a fake laundry service called ‘Fresh Socks for Jocks’ is going to make teachers worry about you _less_ , JL,” Toby deadpanned between heavy pants. “In fact, I think it might get them on the Jamie-Needs-Counseling bandwagon with your mom.”

Jamie ceased dragging her own bucket of pungent laundry and fixed her friend with a flat look. “Do _you_ have any better ideas on how to discretely accumulate massive amounts of nasty, human-scented cloth?”

“The dump?” Toby quipped before resuming dragging the buckets down the hall. “The Dark Web? The Black Market? Literally _anything_ else?”

“Hey, guys— _whoa_ , what the _heck_ is that smell?!” Claire gasped and stopped her approach abruptly to plug her nose with a dainty hand, features contorting in disgust.

Jamie wrinkled her nose as she regarded the bucket of grossness. “Barter for Trollmarket,” she explained. “Gotta pay Vendel back for everything Chompsky broke.”

“It’s like our own dollars-to-trollars currency exchange!” Toby said with a metallic grin. “Still think the dump would have been easier, though.”

“Have you quit Track yet?” Claire asked Jamie suddenly. “I just passed Coach on my way here and he looked pretty crushed.”

“Yeah,” Jamie sighed, lowering her gaze to hide the profound sense of loss she felt at having done so. It took remembering how much she’d let the team down—how much she’d let _Trollmarket_ down—just by struggling to balance all her responsibilities, to muster up the strength to do the deed. “The worst part was that Coach said he’d been _expecting_ it!”

Toby’s horrified gasp perfectly captured the way Jamie felt. “Dude,” he said, “if only he knew…”

“It’s better this way,” Claire said with a supportive smile as she placed a comforting hand upon her friend’s shoulder. “You knew you needed to do it.”

Jamie sighed. “I know,” she said sadly. “I just didn’t _want_ to have to do it. I never asked for any of this…”

“But it’s yours,” the Latina continued as she grabbed a handle on each of her friends’ buckets of socks and proceeded to help them drag. “And I know you wouldn’t give it up for anything.”

Jamie smiled at her friend, gratitude evident on her features. “You’re right,” she agreed. “Being the Trollhunter means more to me than sports. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna give up my morning runs, though.”

“Ugh,” Toby groused. “ _Crap!_ ”

The girls shared a look and laughed, only to be interrupted by the last person Jamie wanted to see. “Seriously, C-Bomb?” Mary’s nasally voice cut through their giggles. “You’re ditching me and Darc to hang out with _these_ losers? They _literally_ smell like sweaty socks!”

Jamie eyed her friend with trepidation as Claire froze, irritation radiating off of her in droves. “I’m not _ditching_ you, Mare,” the Latina said in a tone that was too tense to be soothing. “I’m just hanging out with people who aren’t you for a change.”

“And _we_ don’t smell like sweaty socks,” Toby interjected. “The _sweaty socks_ smell like sweaty socks!”

“What do you think the word ‘ditching’ _means_ , Claire?!” Mary cried, mercifully ignoring Toby. “I thought you were my friend!”

Claire bared her teeth in a pained grimace, mahogany gaze flicking back and forth between Jamie and Mary as her mind worked to resolve the conflict peacefully. Jamie knew her friend would never give up on her now that they were bound by the world of trolls. The question remained: was she willing to declare that to the rest of the school and risk losing her other friends in the process?

Finally, the Latina’s features hardened as she made her decision. “Real friends don’t make you stop hanging out with other people, Mare,” Claire said defiantly. “If you’re gonna make me choose, then I can’t choose you.”

From behind Mary, Darci gasped, clearly not expecting this turn of events. “Mare,” she said softly, placing a hand on her Asian friend’s shoulder. “Don’t--!”

“If you wouldn’t choose _us_ , your _best friends_ ,” Mary interrupted Darci in favor of retaliating. “Then we might as well not be friends _at all_!”

“Fine,” Claire said, crossing her arms. “Be that way.”

Jamie could only watch, heart torn between swelling and breaking for her friend, as the other girls stalked away. “And you are _so_ not invited to my Halloween party this weekend!” Mary called out as an afterthought.

Obviously embarrassed, Darci placed a hand in Mary’s, shooting an apologetic glance back at Claire over her shoulder, and dragged the other girl out of the hall.

After a tense moment, Jamie approached her girl friend, who sighed heavily as soon as the other girls were out of sight. “Claire…” Jamie breathed and embraced her friend in a grateful hug. “You chose _me_!”

Claire chuckled into the girl’s shoulder and hugged her back. “I should have chosen you the first time,” she said, voice muffled in Jamie’s shirt.

Toby joined the hug, wrapping his arms around both girls’ waists. “We make a better Trio anyway,” he said simply. “Who else is gonna save the world?”

“Wait! Claire!”

The three parted at the sound of Eli’s squeaky voice, calling out from the other end of the hallway. Jamie couldn’t help but notice that the dark-haired boy’s eyes were panicky behind his taped spectacles. As his gaze locked with her curious blue, his face turned ashen. “I…uh…”

“You okay, Eli?” Jamie asked, brows furrowing in concern.

Her scrutiny seemed to snap the Eli out of his worked-up state, as he shook his head and refocused his attention on Claire a moment later. “I _really_ need to talk to you,” he told her in a near-whisper, “in _private_!”

“Uh,” Claire shot Toby and Jamie an uncertain look before turning back to the scrawny boy. “Okay?”

As the Latina followed Eli around the corner into the perpendicular hallway, Toby whirled on Jamie. “ _What was that?!_ ”

The girl frowned at her friend. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“He’s totally making a move on my girl!” the red-head boy burst frantically. “And he’s _skinny_! Skinny guys _always_ get the girl!”

Jamie had to stifle her affectionate giggle behind a hand. “Tobes,” she placated. “It’s _Eli Pepperjack_ we’re talking about. He probably just wants to talk to Claire about play practice or something!”

The boy harrumphed adorably and crossed his arms. “Or something.”

 _“You know what, Steve?”_ Claire’s furious voice resounded from around the corner, drawing her friends’ attention immediately. _“I don’t care_ what _you think about Jamie!_ You _cheated on_ her _, remember?_ With Mary! _Why should I hang out with someone who would do that?!”_

“Uh oh,” Jamie said and bolted alongside Toby toward their enraged friend. They rounded the corner to find Claire’s face flushed with fury, her ire flattening Steve and Eli’s terrified forms against the wall.

“Claire!” Toby exclaimed, placing a soothing hand upon her shoulder. “Calm down—your voice is doing that angry-at-NotEnrique squeaky thing again!”

Steve exchanged a nervous look with Eli before meeting Jamie’s confused gaze. “You, ah… didn’t hear any of that, didja Jamie?”

“Um, yeah,” Jamie said, glowering darkly and crossing her arms. “Good thing I don’t care what you think about me anymore.”

“We’re sorry! Please, don’t kill us!” Eli cried, cowering behind the blonde bully.

Jamie started at the unexpected plea. “Eli,” she said, eyes wide. “What the _heck_?”

In her peripherals, the girl saw Toby and Claire exchange a shocked glance. “Why do you think Jamie would kill you?” Claire asked slowly, eyeing the boys suspiciously.

Steve’s brow broke out in a visible sweat. Eli trembled. Finally, it was Steve who made the first move, grabbing the smaller boy unexpectedly by the hand and making a break for it, dragging his companion behind.

In the wake of their absence, Jamie turned toward Claire. “What the fuck,” she asked. “What did Eli _say_ to you?”

“He said I should go apologize to Mary and Darci instead of hanging out with you,” she said with a worried expression. “Then, when I told him it wasn’t any of his business, _Steve_ showed up and said they could protect me if I was too scared to leave you!”

Jamie felt her jaw practically hit the floor. Since when had she ever been anything other than nice to Eli? If anything, _she_ was the one who always protected him from _Steve_! Now, he felt the need to turn to _Steve_ for protection from _her_?!

“I thought Eli liked you!” Toby exclaimed, shock evident upon his features. “He’s usually your lab partner whenever I played sick to get out of gym!”

“Do you think maybe they saw you in your armor?” Claire asked apprehensively. “Anything magic might seem pretty freaky to someone who doesn’t know what’s going on…”

Toby scoffed. “If they’d seen her in her armor,” he said. “We’d have bigger problems than teenage drama.”

The mere thought of her secret getting out made Jamie’s guts churn with anxiety. Still, Toby had a point—if they’d even caught a glimpse of the magical world that permeated Arcadia Oaks, Steve and Eli would be doing more than trying to split up their friendship.

Maybe after the Trio finished dragging their stinky haul back to Trollmarket, they could find time to investigate and make sure the two boys didn’t do anything stupid. For now, though, they had more important things on which to focus: specifically, coming up with a way to rescue the changeling familiars from the Darklands.

“Okay,” Toby finally ceased tugging his bucket, bending over and panting dramatically. “We’ve gotta figure out an easier way to get these to Trollmarket…”

“Stalkling?” Claire suggested with a shrug.

Jamie frowned. “I think he’ll eat the socks before we can get them to Vendel.”

After a moment’s pause, the three teens shared a look and grinned. “Strickler has a car…” Toby suggested sinisterly.

What better way for him to pay them back for saving his life than to lend them his car?

\---

“I’m _telling_ you—it _is_ a conspiracy!”

Jamie chuckled as she and her friends entered Vendel’s workshop to find Blinky flailing his four arms and shouting desperately at Vendel, who looked as unamused as ever by the scholar’s antics.

“Blinkous Galadrigal,” he said dryly. “I _cannot_ stress this enough: the human world is _not_ being taken over by changelings in disguise!”

“It’s all written right here! We should be emulating these so-called ‘preppers’ if we are to survive the inevitable!”

“Oh, crap,” Toby bemoaned just as Strickler entered the room, dragging the stinking buckets of laundry. “Blinky found the Internet!”

Finally registering their entrance, Blinky affixed his six eyes upon his charge and raced toward her, waving his phone excitedly. “Lady Jamie!” the troll exclaimed. “I have made a highly disconcerting discovery! We must act at _once_ if we are to prevent the apocalypse!”

“No,” Vendel said with a clack of his staff. “No, we must not.”

“I have been researching non-stop for _hours_!” the scholar stated, turning his attention back to the device in his hand. “And I have discovered a secret about the human world that is of the _utmost_ concern!”

Jamie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at how cute he was in this state. “What did you find, Blink?”

The troll either didn’t notice or didn’t care that she was on the brink of completely losing her composure and barreled on. “According to my research, the world’s elite is _actually_ comprised of ancient changelings who are working toward the ultimate enslavement and depopulation of human kind—or, as we know it: the return of the Gumm-Gumms! They are referred to here as ‘Satanists’ by ignorant humans and have been accused of trafficking children—who are _obviously_ younger changelings being transferred to their new stations by the Janus Order—for presumed nefarious purposes, upon which we shall _not_ elaborate in present company…”

“Blink,” Jamie said soothingly, resting a hand upon his upper shoulder. “Those are _conspiracy theories_ —that’s _totally_ not how our government works.”

“Actually,” Strickler drawled, leaning casually against the buckets. “That’s _exactly_ how it works.”

Claire, Toby and Jamie all exchanged looks of shock and confusion. “Wait,” the boy said slowly. “Which part?”

“All of it,” the changeling stated seriously. “Changelings have been infiltrating governmental systems across the world for centuries. The United States hasn’t had a human president since the beginning of the American Civil War.”

“What?!” Toby exclaimed. “Abe Lincoln?! You can _not_ be serious.”

Strickler scoffed at the difficulty the human teens had believing him. “Just wait until you realize what UN Agenda 21 is _really_ all about.”

“Finally!” Blinky exclaimed, eyes manic with glee. “I get to experience the taste of sweet, sweet validation!”

“Ohmigosh!” Toby exclaimed. “Who are we supposed to vote for if all of them are changelings who wanna take over the world?”

“Apparently, voting doesn’t make a difference,” Blinky stated, affixing his six eyes to the glowing screen once again. “The 2012 vote was an absolute swindle— _this_ one is bound to be, too.”

“Well,” Toby deadpanned. “Guess I can rest easy since it doesn’t actually _matter_ that my Nana’s voting for Trump.”

“This may surprise you,” Strickler stated. “But Trump is _not_ a changeling. That’s why he’s _definitely_ not going to win.”

This statement elicited an unladylike snort from Nomura as she and Draal entered the workshop. “I still can’t believe he survived that last assassination attempt—I’ve never seen Otto so mad.”

“And with Bular’s throne so recently vacated,” the other changeling continued, “the Janus Order will be doing everything in their power to ensure one of their own remains head of the nation. This year’s election will determine the future of the world—assuming the Conundrum is wrong and the election is not, as he put it, a ‘swindle’.”

“What happens if Hilary gets into office?” Claire asked, brows furrowed with concern.

Nomura shot Blinky a wicked smirk. “Probably, the apocalypse.”

“Quit it,” Jamie demanded flatly. “You’ll rile him up.”

“Seriously, though,” Toby asked timidly. “What’s gonna happen?”

“They will probably expedite any plans they have to retrieve the Bridge from Trollmarket so they can reassemble it and free Gunmar,” Strickler said. “The only reason we have yet to grind the blasted portal to dust is that we need it to save the familiars.”

Jamie gasped. “You mean,” she said breathily, “ _we_ are gonna rebuild it?”

“I’m afraid there is no other way into the Darklands, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said, placing a hand upon his pupil’s shoulder. “If we are to rescue Claire’s brother, along with the other human babes, it is a risk we _must_ be prepared to take.”

Jamie smiled up at her mentor and rested her hand upon his blue one. She couldn’t believe she’d been so close to laughing in his face about all of his research—especially when he’d been _right_! “I should have known better than to doubt you after everything. You’re amazing, you know that?”

Blinky smiled at the girl. “You flatter me, Lady Jamie,” he said coyly.

“No more than you deserve,” Jamie stated sincerely. His evasiveness earlier that morning had seriously rattled her, but resuming their usual banter had reinstated her confidence.

“Now,” Blinky turned toward the other humans, excitement sparkling in his eyes, “I believe I mentioned a trip to the blacksmith this morning. Master Toby, Lady Claire—are you ready to learn how to fight?”

Toby’s eyes widened. “Are you saying…? Today’s the day?!”

Claire gave the boy a questioning look. “Why are you so excited, T.P.?”

“Today’s the day we get our armor!” He cried, eyes as sparkly as the metal that adorned his teeth.

“Sweet!” Claire’s smile lit up the room. “I am _so_ ready!”

As Toby and Claire raced from Vendel’s workshop, Strickler rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I suppose, it would be best if I lingered a while longer,” he drawled, “lest the children injure themselves…”

Jamie cast her father figure a knowing smirk. “You just like hanging out in Trollmarket with us,” she teased.

“Certainly not,” the changeling scoffed as they followed after the excited teens. “I am just not looking forward to scrubbing the lingering stench of sweaty sock from my upholstery.”

\---

“So cool! So cool! _So cool!_ ”

Toby hopped up and down enthusiastically as he waved his practice hammer wildly about, nearly colliding its head with Aaarrrgh’s face in his excitement.

“It is not a _toy_ , Mr. Domzalski,” Strickler snapped at the teen, glowering from the sidelines. “And should you find yourself unable to handle your weapon with respect, I can assure you, you shall not hold it for long.”

“Come now, Strickler,” Blinky placated teasingly, worlds apart from the over-protectiveness he himself exhibited when Jamie first began her training. “It is his first weapon—and it’s not even the real thing yet! Let the boy have a little fun.”

Across the room, Claire was immersed in her own practice, throwing her spear through the air with expert precision. As it hit the intended target’s bull’s-eye for the sixth time in a row, Jamie had to stifle the wave of jealousy that flooded her heart. _How the heck is Claire so freaking good at everything?_

“I threw javelin in middle school for Track and Field,” Claire explained with a shrug upon seeing the room’s curious stares. “Guess I’ve still got it.”

 _Of course,_ Jamie fought the urge to roll her eyes. If Claire had stayed in Track beyond middle school, Jamie probably wouldn’t have stood a chance at becoming Coach’s favorite.

The sensation of being watched made the hairs on the back of Jamie’s neck stand suddenly at attention. She scanned the room only to find Blinky’s six-eyed stare upon her, a smirk quirking the corners of his mouth. “And how is _your_ training coming along, Lady Jamie?” the troll asked knowingly, eyes glittering with wicked glee.

Flushing, Jamie quickly glanced away. He knew _exactly_ what she was thinking… _Dammit._

Desperate to prove him wrong, Jamie clenched her jaw and lifted her sword. “I’m actually in the mood for a challenge,” she said determinedly.

Blinky quirked a brow ridge at her playfully and approached the control mechanism of the Forge. “Oh, really?” he teased. “Ready to ‘up the ante’, as some humans would say?”

“Absolutely,” Jamie dared.

The troll smirked and fiddled with the controls for a moment before turning back to the young warriors. “Everyone, stand back!” he cried maniacally and pressed the button in the center of the panel.

Immediately, the floor of the Forge parted to reveal the lava pools flowing beneath the arena, axes swung down from the ceiling and knives flew threateningly from one wall to the other. Pride swelled in Jamie’s chest as she realized he’d activated the Forge’s most difficult setting. _He really believes in me…_ she thought with delight.

“What in the world is _this_?!”

Strickler’s horrified exclamation drew a burst of laughter from Jamie as she was reminded of her first time seeing the fully-activated Forge. His wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression spoke volumes of his concern for her. “Don’t worry, Dad,” Jamie said with a smile. “I’m ready for this.”

“No! I _expressly_ forbid— _Where are you going?!_ Jamie! Get _back_ here!”

His command came too late. Jamie had already flipped her way into the throes of the treacherous training ground and was hacking at arrow-slinging training dummies whilst dodging deadly booby-traps.

After a while of rocking the training ground, the Trollhunter dismounted from the nearest block of shifting floor and approached her friends with an exhilarated smile. “Wow, JL,” Toby said. “You can totally tell you’re still high from defeating Bular.”

“That was amazing!” Claire cried, leaning heavily against her spear. “When do _we_ get to use the Forge, Blinky?”

“In due time, perhaps,” the troll said with a sly little smile. “Now, I think we should all turn in for the evening. You cannot train safely without your armor and--”

“Yes,” Strickler hissed, eyes flashing orange as he turned toward the exit. “Before the Conundrum uses his death-trap to _murder us all_ …”

As the group laughingly made for the exit, a sudden grinding noise prompted Jamie to turn back toward the center of the Forge, where the Soothscryer was steadily rising up from the floor.

“Uh, Blink?” Jamie called back over her shoulder, suddenly unable to remove her gaze from the phenomenon before her. “Something’s ha--!”

Then, she vanished.

\---

As Jamie’s brain registered her new surroundings, she realized she was still in the Forge... or, at least, a version of it. The eternal statues of the fallen Trollhunters still surrounded her and the patterns on the floor were still the same, but somehow, the ceiling had disappeared to reveal a plethora of sparkling constellations. All around her, a cloud of electric blue wisps shifted as though they were somehow alive.

_“Unworthy…”_

The whisper startled Jamie into a battle stance. Daylight glimmered ethereally in the strange light that surrounded her.

_“Fleshbag…”_

Her heart beat a rapid tattoo within her chest and her breathing quickened. “Who’s there?” she called out timidly.

_“Weak…”_

_“Leave this place!”_

_“Too young! Too_ fragile _!”_

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. “Come out and face me, cowards!” she cried, hacking at a wisps as they raced past her almost tauntingly.

Finally, a figure emerged from the blue cloud, standing tall and proud. _“You_ dare _to call those who came before you_ cowards _?”_ a smooth tenor roared angrily as the troll raised a weapon high above his horned head.

Jamie narrowed her eyes and blocked his attack expertly. “Who are you?” she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. “Where am I?”

The unknown troll disappeared as swiftly as he’d arrived, shifting into one of the wispy spirits flying furiously about the Forge.

Jamie whipped her head back and forth, hoping to find the mysterious warrior before he could surprise her. _“You are in the Void between worlds…”_ his voice said from disconcertingly close behind her. Jamie whirled around to face him and stopped short, gasping at the sense of familiarity she felt when she looked upon him.

“You’re…” she whispered, lowering her sword. “You’re Kanjigar the Courageous!” _Oops,_ Jamie thought wryly, _literally, the exact opposite of a coward._

 _“Yes,”_ his eyes narrowed with disgust. _“And you are Jamie Lake, the first human Trollhunter.”_

_“Scum!”_

_“A mistake has been made!”_

_“She is unfit to wield the Sword of Daylight!”_

“Okay, okay!” the girl cried, cringing at the way their words twisted her heart. “Layin’ it on a bit thick, don’t ya think?”

 _“It is our responsibility as the Council of Elder Trollhunters to make sure you understand the folly you and your friends are about to commit!”_ Kanjigar roared furiously once again.

“Council of Elder Trollhunters?” Jamie asked. “Does that make you guys like, ghostly guidance counselors? Wait a minute,” the girl gulped and felt herself flush in her effort to deceive. “What folly? I don’t have any idea what you’re talking abou--!”

 _“There are no secrets here, Trollhunter!”_ her predecessor stated slyly, beckoning her attention toward the swirling blue cloud. Upon closer inspection, Jamie could see an image forming within the mist. _“We’ve seen your triumphs…”_ the image cleared to reveal a replay of Bular’s defeat, complete with his father’s horrified cry echoing throughout the ghostly forge. _“As well as your failures…”_

The image changed to show her begging Blinky to help her save Strickler from Bular. She couldn’t stop her blush from ravaging her cheeks as she watched her mentor cup her face while she pleaded for his support. _Omigosh,_ she thought as mortification set in. _Please tell me I didn’t actually look that needy…_

“Wait a minute,” she said as a thought occurred to her. “That wasn’t a _failure_ —I actually defeated Bular _and_ rescued my dad!”

 _“You endangered the lives of_ everyone _in_ both _our worlds!”_ Kanjigar roared. _“A Trollhunter’s failure if there ever was one!”_

“But we _saved_ him!” Jamie cried. “We answered the call, just like a Trollhunter is supposed to, and we—!”

 _“‘We?’ A Trollhunter is_ supposed _to work_ alone _,”_ Kanjigar said firmly. _“To be a Trollhunter is to make sacrifices. I was forced to distance myself from my only son so that_ he _would not fall where_ I _was meant to stand!”_

Jamie snorted in the spirit’s face, “And look at where that got him,” she pointed out. “He was _desperate_ for your approval! Everything he did was for you!”

 _“And where has_ your _approval gotten him?”_ Kanjigaar deflected. _“In battle against Bular,_ flirting _with that traitorous impure who broke his heart--!”_

“They are not _impure_!” Jamie cried indignantly. “They are your _people_! Taken and turned into child soldiers for an evil maniac! It’s not _their_ fault _you_ can’t handle their pain!”

_“Traitor!”_

_“Blasphemer!”_

_“Defiler of culture!”_

_“We know what you plan to do, young Trollhunter…”_ Once again, the troll redirected her attention toward the swirling images in the mist, which formed the memory of her discussion with her friends about rescuing the familiars from the Darklands. Kanjigar fixed the human with a hard look, _“To enter the Darklands willingly—to drag those you care about in alongside you—is to court a fate worse than death.”_

“We won’t go until we’re ready,” Jamie promised. “We’re training every day, we’re working with changelings who’ve been in the Darklands and know what to expect--!”

_“Such arrogance!”_

_“She won’t listen!”_

_“Let her perish for her insolence!”_

_“We will not stop you, Jamie Lake,” Kanjigar murmured resigned. “But know this: if you and your friends enter into the Darklands, you will not return home unless Gunmar falls. Should you fail to kill him, the blood of the world will be on_ your _hands...”_

All around her, the twinkling blue lights of the fallen Trollhunters faded and the surrounding darkness gave way to light. Jamie was promptly ejected out of the magical spirit realm and back into Trollmarket, her butt taking the brunt of her landing.

“Jamie!” her friends cried as they swarmed her grounded form. “Jamie, are you okay?”

“Are you unharmed?” Strickler asked, kneeling beside the girl with a worried look.

“The spirits!” Blinky exclaimed. “What did they say?”

Overwhelmed by the onslaught of concern, Jamie squeezed her eyes shut to block out at least _some_ of the stimuli so she could think. “I’m okay…” she said slowly. “But what’s up with the dead Trollhunters being complete and total--?”

“Don’t. Even.” Draal cut in with a glower.

Jamie gulped. “Right. Um…” she shook her head to get herself back on track. “They said they wouldn’t stop us from going into the Darklands to rescue the familiars,” she explained. “But if we want to survive, we have to find a way to kill Gunmar or the whole world’s going to end!”

“Impossible,” Strickler said sharply. “There’s only one way to kill Gunmar and the keys to doing so have been lost for centuries!”

Out of the side of her eye, Jamie saw Blinky’s brow furrow in confusion before understanding dawned and he gasped. “You can’t mean…?”

“The Triumbric Stones?” the changeling shot the troll a dry look. “Yes, I do. Their location hasn’t been known for nearly a thousand years. If what you say is true, Little Athena, we _cannot_ risk entering the Darklands without them!”

“But what about my baby brother?!” Claire cried in dismay. “He’ll be trapped in there forever!”

Instantly, Jamie and Toby each reached a hand out to grasp one of Claire’s reassuringly. “We _will_ get him back, Claire,” Jamie said firmly. “Because we know the one person in the world capable of tracking down the stones…”

“Who?” Claire asked as her large, watery eyes met Jamie’s hopefully.

Jamie smiled and turned her gaze toward Blinky, who seemed to startle under her attention. _“Me?”_ he asked, genuinely surprised, six eyes blinking out of sync.

“Of course!” the girl exclaimed. “You’ve had your phone for barely twelve hours and you already uncovered the changelings’ plot to take over the world just by messing around on the Internet for the first time ever. If anyone can figure out where the Triumbric Stones disappeared to, it’s _you_.”

The Conundrum stared at her for a long while, seemingly at a loss for words, before a broad smile overtook his features. “I shall not fail you, Trollhunter,” he said determinedly. “Those stones are as good as yours!”

Warmth flooded her heart at the grateful look in his eyes. This troll had been willing to follow her to the ends of the earth to save her father—she wouldn’t dishonor that loyalty with her doubt. “I know,” she murmured sincerely.

\---

It wasn’t until Jamie had changed that flickering light bulb in the basement, swapped and folded the laundry, put away the clean dishes, and made her bed for the first time that week that her mind finally began to relax. She plopped into bed and instantly went for her phone, smiling at the test-text that awaited her from Blinky.

 _‘So…’_ Jamie decided to reply. ‘ _Some day, huh? :)’_

Almost immediately, her phone pinged as Blinky responded: ‘ _It always is with you, Lady Jamie. :::)’_

The girl giggled, face smiling and heart fluttering. If she wasn’t crushing on the troll before, she _definitely_ was after seeing that smiley. _‘What are we doing tomorrow?’_

_‘Trying on armor and training at the Forge, if everything goes according to plan.’_

_‘When does it ever?’_ Jamie replied, cocking an eyebrow at the screen.

 _‘Never,’_ Blinky replied. ‘ _And I wouldn’t have it any other way.’_

Jamie rolled her eyes but found herself smiling anyway. ‘ _I’d rather it DID, actually.’_

 _‘If it did, then you wouldn’t be the Trollhunter,’_ Blinky texted back. ‘ _And we would never have met. :::(‘_

“Aw,” Jamie’s fingers flew in an effort to rectify the unconscionably sad Conundrum-frowny face. ‘ _You win,’_ she replied. ‘ _Life can stay a surprise party.’_

A series of Birthday emoji’s filled her screen as Blinky played with his new phone, eliciting a laugh from Jamie. She could totally get used to texting this troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happening in this transitional chapter! Little more flirting between our main ship; Strickler gets a taste of how the Trollhunter trains; Jamie meets her bitchy guidance counselors; the team gets on the Triumbric Stone-hunting track. As always, I would love to hear what you think! Hope you all laughed as much reading this as I did writing it. :P <3


	18. Trick 'r Treating

Chapter Eighteen: Trick ’r Treating

“There!” Jamie exclaimed victoriously as she applied the final brush of makeup to her Halloween costume. “All done!”

Through the mirror, Claire appraised her friend. “I gotta admit,” she said before resuming polishing her Sally-Go-Back space helmet. “When you said you wanted to dress up as a troll, I had _no_ idea how that was gonna work, but you _seriously_ pulled it off.”

Jamie smiled and fiddled with her long, Celtic-style braids as she scrutinized her reflection one final time. Her blue-painted face was accented by darker blue swirls to represent carvings—ones found within her troll lore books, well-researched to ensure she didn’t embarrass herself. The fawn ears and horns had been the only difficult pieces of attire to procure—thank goodness for the Internet—but everything else was just makeup and well-styled hair to cover up the attachment sites.

She thought it turned out pretty well, all things considered—especially since it covered up the dark circles that currently rimmed her sleepless eyes.

“Maybe I’m like, a half-troll or something,” Jamie said with a little smile. “Yeah, we’ll go with that if anyone in Trollmarket says I don’t look enough like a _real_ troll.”

“Bagdwella,” Claire inferred, rolling her eyes but smiling fondly.

“Racist bastards,” Toby joked flatly as he adjusted the metallic mask of his Gun Robot costume. “On that note, you’d better hope you dressing up like a troll isn’t Trollmarket’s equivalent of Black-face.”

Claire and Jamie exchanged wide-eyed looks of horror at the mere thought. “Toby!” Jamie cried. “Why didn’t you mention that _before_ I finished my costume?!”

“I figured you already thought about it!” the boy cried. “You’re a Cali-girl! You’re _supposed_ to think about these things, JL!”

 _Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!_ Jamie panicked internally. She was gonna make an ass of herself and undo all of the good she did for her reputation when she slayed Bular, she just _knew_ it! If Toby was right, all her research into cultural carvings wasn’t gonna keep her from looking like an idiot!

“It’s okay, Jamie!” Claire placated, placing a soothing hand upon her friend’s shoulder. “If it is, we’ll just come back to the surface and find something fun to do—or throw a glamour mask on really quick! It’ll be an easy fix.”

“Besides,” Toby said nonchalantly, “it’s too late to change your costume now!”

At that moment, Barbara entered the room with a soft smile, which disappeared the moment she caught sight of Jamie’s armor. “You’d better not be LARPING again,” she said instantly. “I told you, you’re not allowed back until you see the school counselor.”

Before she could come up with a lie to cover up her pre-existing lie, Toby rescued her. “ _Course_ not, Dr. L!” he fibbed expertly. “It would just be _such_ a shame to let a good suit of armor go to waste!”

Jamie sighed tiredly at her mother’s automatic suspicion. Ever since she quit Track, her mom had been an absolute wreck, wondering what was wrong with her daughter and why she wasn’t opening up enough. The worst part was that there was nothing Jamie could do to assuage her fears… And the nightmares that had her waking up screaming in the middle of the night certainly didn’t help matters.

Her mother glowered and crossed her arms. “Where are you going?” she asked firmly. “You didn’t say anything about having plans for Halloween.”

“A friend of ours is having a party, Dr. Lake!” Claire interjected swiftly, eyes crinkling under the stress of her deception. “It’s just up the road—Jamie will be home by 10:30, for sure!”

Nodding, Jamie cast her mother an innocent smile. “Don’t worry, Mom,” she attempted to placate. “I’ve got my friends with me—nothing bad will happen.”

To her dismay, Barbara merely sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. “All I do is worry, Kiddo,” she made to leave, but stopped to turn back briefly. “If you’d talk to someone about what’s going on, I could rest a little easier…”

Jamie frowned and fought back the tears of frustration that she had, once again, hurt her mother just by being the Trollhunter. “Dammit,” she murmured furiously after Barbara disappeared. “I am _not_ going to Trollmarket with tear-streaked makeup.”

“No way,” Toby said as he slung an arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “Then you’d look like white-trash Black-face and that would _really_ wreck your street-cred.”

\---

By the time they arrived in Trollmarket, Toby and Claire’s playful banter had done wonders for Jamie’s spirits. She smiled and laughed the entire way to Blinky’s library, even going so far as to ignore the peculiar stares of the trolls they passed. Still, she could not help the way her heart thudded wildly within her breast as she caught sight of her mentor, arched studiously over his table where a variety of tomes lay open before him.

“’Ey! Look who finally joined the party!” NotEnrique hollered joyously from one of the enormous chairs beside the hearth. The tiny changeling gave his sister a wave before scrambling up to inspect her costume.

“What are you doing here?!” Claire hissed upon seeing her out-of-place baby brother. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Mama and Papa?”

“Eh, they already put me down fer the night. No need to check up on me if I ain’t there to make noise…” NotEnrique said dismissively. “Nice getup, Sis—Sally’s a good look on ya!”

“Thanks!” Claire said, bending down to retrieve her brother from the floor. “It was Toby’s idea.”

“Lady Jamie!” Blinky greeted without looking up from his studies. “I was just cross-referencing the research on…”

His eyes locked with hers and he froze, ears pricked up at attention. Jamie watched with horror as the troll’s jaw clenched and his gaze sharpened upon her. Whatever he was feeling, it was intense… and Jamie feared it wasn’t good.

“Lady Jamie,” Blinky spoke again, his voice much rougher than before. “You look…”

“Omigosh, you _are_ offended!” Jamie cried in despair, burying her face in her hands. “I am _so_ sorry, I didn’t even _think_ about how culturally insensitive it could be! People dress up as non-humans for Halloween all the time! I swear, I’ll never--!”

“What?” Blinky’s shocked voice interrupted her ramblings, drawing her gaze back up to meet his. “Lady Jamie, that’s not… I mean…”

“He _means_ you’re lookin’ like a straight snack, Girly!” NotEnrique crowed obnoxiously as he dismounted from Claire’s shoulder to sit upon one of the open books, grinning like the rotten little shit he was.

The Conundrum bared his teeth menacingly and chucked the book in his hands at the twerpy changeling. Though NotEnrique managed to dodge, Blinky’s point was made.

Loud footsteps resounded from the doorway, attracting the attention of everyone present. “Wingman!” Aaarrrgh greeted his human buddy with a fist-bump. “Claire and Jamie look nice!” he rumbled, a pleasant smile upon his face.

“Yes!” Blink cried. “Yes, that’s _all_ I was going to say. You look… very, very nice.”

Her heart fluttered. “So, you’re _not_ offended?”

His six eyes raked over her made-up face. Ordinarily, such intense scrutiny would be enough to make her blush, but when it was _his_ scrutiny, her body practically burst into flames. She couldn’t help but feel grateful for the dark blue makeup hiding her natural skin-tone.

“I can assure you, Lady Jamie,” he said finally. “I am _anything_ but offended.”

“All right, all right, enough o’ that,” NotEnrique strolled toward the exit. “It’s Halloween, ain’t it? An’ I hear there’s a monster dealer in town! I say we pay ‘im a visit in honor o’ the holiday. Whatdya say, Sis?”

“I am _so_ down!” Claire said, pumping a fist in the air.

Though Toby’s gasp of delight was muffled by his GunRobot mask, Jamie could practically _hear_ the excited grin splitting his face. “ _Monster_ dealer?” he cried. “Does that mean I could get a pet stalkling, too?!”

“Mervin does not deal with such dangerous creatures,” Blinky said, folding all four of his arms disapprovingly. “He specializes in smaller game—luminaires, shadow mephits, and other beasts of similar ilk.”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” The boy cried. “Let’s gooooo!”

“No, no, wait--! _Ugh_ , Aaarrrgh,” Blinky sighed in exasperation as Toby, Claire, and NotEnrique bolted from the room. “Would you mind looking after them while I show Jamie to the Forge? I want her to understand the history behind this sacred holiday.”

Aaarrrgh rumbled his acceptance and turned to leave while Jamie simply cocked a brow at her mentor. “Sacred holiday?”

“Yes,” Blinky stated. “Humans who still practice the Ways of Old refer to it as ‘Samhain,’ although, in our tongue, it is called Helknott—the Sacred Night.”

“Whoa,” Jamie gasped. “Humans still practice…?”

“Our influence upon crossing from our realm into yours spread rapidly and remained for centuries to come, even after the Pact was formed between our people,” the Conundrum explained. “This celebration in particular commemorates the day we traversed through the portal that once separated our worlds. It is the day in which the veils between _all_ worlds are thinnest and when the voices of the deceased are at their loudest. Therefore, it is a night of quiet reflection among our people.”

“Oof,” Jamie moaned as they walked. “No wonder we were getting so many weird looks earlier—we’re noisy teenagers! I thought it was just the costumes!”

Blinky chuckled as quietly as his booming voice allowed. “And that is exactly why I wished to speak with you _before_ unleashing you three upon Trollmarket,” his expression soured. “Unfortunately, Claire’s changeling brother beat me to the punch.”

Jamie giggled until a thought suddenly occurred to her. “Have you ever heard the voice of your brother on Helknott?”

The way his ears flicked downward and his eyes grew sad made Jamie instantly regret prying. “I have not,” he said forlornly. “I like to believe that it is because he lived such a full and happy life that he felt no need to linger on the outskirts of this world.”

Jamie paused her stride just as they reached the entrance of the Forge. Grasping one of Blinky’s hands tightly in her own, she forced him to meet her smiling gaze. “Maybe you’ll hear him tonight?” she attempted to cheer him up.

Though he smiled back, a pain lingered in his eyes, one that no small amount of hope could heal. “Your presence in my life is enough to make up for the absence of his voice, Lady Jamie,” he murmured.

Jamie’s heart had yet to start back up when they finally continued their trek into the Forge. In the center of the arena, Draal sat with his spiky back to them, moving only as much as breathing required.

“Ssh,” Blinky warned her softly. “This is Draal’s first Helknott without his father. I expect he will sit in silence the remainder of this hallowed eve.”

The girl’s heart broke for her troll brother. Her first meeting with Kanjigar in the Void, while anything other than pleasant, had given her great insight into Draal’s relationship with his father and why he always seemed so desperate to live up to his legacy.

Moving as stealthily as was possible in her clunky armor, Jamie approached the seated spiky troll and settled down beside him, leaning her back comfortingly against his massive arm. Draal tensed ever-so-slightly, the only indicator he had noticed her sudden presence, before relaxing against her form.

Without his constant presence in the basement, her house had felt empty all week. Even in Trollmarket, she almost never saw him, as he was too busy standing guard over Nomura while the trolls adjusted to the presence of changelings in their city. This was the first time they’d taken time to just be in the other’s presence since the battle at the museum. Jamie sighed, content to connect with her brother-in-arms…

And _that_ was when the screaming started.

\---

As Jamie, Blinky and Draal raced toward the market place, where trolls were running amok, the source of the city’s panicked frenzy soon became apparent. Monsters—horrible, grotesque monsters—skittered, leaped, and flew about the underground realm, causing chaos everywhere they tread.

“There can only be one source of this brand of mischief,” Blinky growled, all six eyes narrowed with irritation. _“Mervin!”_

“Hmm,” Jamie hummed faux-thoughtfully. “I was gonna guess NotEnrique.”

Suddenly, Aaarrrgh barreled across the street toward the three confused beings, a look of worry on his usually serene features. “Need help!” he barked. “Accident at monster dealer’s!”

 _“Clearly!”_ Blinky exclaimed animatedly. “Where are the others?”

“Chasing umber imps!” Aaarrrgh said. “Find fire monsters or city _burns_!”

 _Not good,_ Jamie groused internally. “Draal,” she said to the spiky troll to her left. “Can you roll up the walls and catch the flying monsters while Blinky and I figure out what to do about the others?”

“Consider it done, Trollhunter!” Draal stated determinedly, eyes narrowing as he scanned the skies for his intended prey.

“What sorts of fire monsters are these, Aaarrrgh?” Blinky asked, falling into step alongside his giant friend as he set off in search of the others.

“Cats,” Aaarrrgh stated. “But not tasty kind…”

Jamie would have laughed were the situation not so dire. “That wouldn’t happen to be one of them, would it?” Jamie asked, indicating the ball of fire yowling and careening itself wildly around the streets.

From beside her, Blinky gasped. “It’s worse than I feared…” he breathed, backing away from the fear-inspiring flaming creature. “Infernal hellheetis!”

“Don’t worry, Blink,” Jamie steeled herself, raising her sword. “I’ve got this!”

“No, Lady Jamie!” the troll cried, extending both right arms in a silent plea for her to stop. “You mustn’t--!”

It was too late. Jamie launched herself at the fiery beast and slashed her sword in a wide arc, splitting the monstrous feline in two. What she _didn’t_ expect to happen, however, was for the two pieces of said beast to morph into two separate hellheetis.

“That is _exactly_ what I was trying to warn you about, Trollhunter!” Blinky called from the sidelines, irritation evident in his tone. “Hellheetis multiply on impact! Their only weakness is _water_!”

“Uh-oh,” Jamie didn’t have time to be embarrassed—she was too busy dodging the fire-cats yowling and slashing at her with their flaming claws.

“Aaarrrgh!” Toby’s voice cut through the commotion. “The shadow-wolf-things literally just _dove_ through the walls! I think they’re heading for the surface!”

 _How much worse could this possibly get?!_ Jamie thought to herself as she tried to remain focused on the current task at hand.

She should have known better than to ask, as the answer came in the form of a gruff voice shouting at her from a not-so-safe distance. “You’d better not kill any o’ my creatures, Trollhunter!” a green troll—who was presumably Mervin the Monster Dealer—cried aggressively. “Or you’ll be _payin’_ fer ‘em!”

 _Great,_ Jamie groused internally. _Now that we can’t_ kill _them..._ “ _How are we supposed to catch them?!_ ” she hollered back.

“You’ll need a host stone—specifically, volcanic slag!” Blinky cried. “Mervin! If you would be so kind as to actually _help_ us?!”

As Jamie dodged another swipe from one of the hellheetis, she faintly heard the monster-dealing troll grumble about how there ‘shouldn’t even be a mess to clean up’ before he pulled a shiny piece of dark stone from his pocket and tossed it between the two yowling fire-cats. _“Presion!”_ Mervin hissed commandingly.

In a flash, the flaming felines began to glow before they were sucked into the stone. “Whoa, Dude!” Toby exclaimed from the side-lines. “Trolls have _Pokémon_!”

“Yeah, cool, but what are we going to do about the shadow ones you said went to the surface?” Jamie asked quickly. “We let _monsters_ loose in Arcadia on _Halloween_ , Tobes!”

“This is _so_ bad!” Claire cried. “I only have an hour and a half before I have to be home with ‘Enrique’ or my parents will _kill_ me!”

At that moment, Draal rolled right past the three teens and up the wall after another flying creature, reminding them of how little time they had to actually panic. “Then, we must begin our search immediately,” Blinky stated firmly. “Mervin, exactly what sort of shadow creatures made it to the surface?”

“How many mandibles did she have?”Mervin asked, stroking his patchy orange beard thoughtfully.

“Um, you mean chins?” Toby asked. “I dunno, seemed pretty fit to me…”

“One, then,” Blinky said flatly, “which means your job just got a _thousand_ times more difficult, Trollhunter.”

Jamie frowned as her gut twisted nervously. “What do you mean?”

“Unlike shadow mephits,” the scholar explained, “umber imps do not travel in packs, but they can be _incredibly_ territorial and will fight over the pettiest of resources…”

Aaarrrgh rumbled and furrowed his brow. “Eat light,” he said softly. “Not good.”

“Did you say _they eat light_?” Toby exclaimed. “How is that even _possible_?!”

“And it’s _Halloween_!” Claire moaned. “That means every house in Arcadia with Halloween decorations is at risk!”

Jamie gave her braid a nervous tug as she tried to think of a way to tackle this mess when she felt the weight of a familiar hand upon her shoulder. She turned and met the resolute gaze of her mentor. “You, Tobias and Claire take the surface,” he suggested. “The rest of us will work to put out the fires in Trollmarket.”

Despite the stress of the situation, the girl placed a hand atop that of the troll and gave him a soft smile. “What would I do without you, Blink?” she asked her mentor affectionately.

Blinky’s return smile didn’t have time to last long. “Aaarrrgh,” he turned to his friend. “Fetch some water and start putting out the fires. I’ll handle the hellheetis. NotEnrique, clean this mess up because I _know,_ beyond a shadow of a doubt, this is _your_ fault.”

“You said you wouldn’t tell ‘im oo’s fault it was!” NotEnrique turned to Toby with an accusatory glower.

“He didn’t have to,” the Conundrum replied for the boy before holding all four hands out to the monster dealer beside him. “Mervin, the host stones, if you please.”

Mervin gave all the trolls suspicious looks before acquiescing to Blinky’s request. “You idiots better not harm the merchandise!” he said threateningly.

Jamie, Toby, and Claire each grabbed one of the dark grey stones that were supposed to host the umber imps specifically. “C’mon, guys,” the Trollhunter said, turning toward her friends. “Let’s catch these things before they cause too much trouble.”

\---

The surface was eerily quiet and _definitely_ darker than when the three teens exited Trollmarket.

“It’s all good,” Toby said, more to himself than the girls. “People are probably just turning in early for the night…”

“Right,” Claire’s voice quivered as she spoke, “because Halloween is _totally_ the night to go to bed at 8:30 pm.”

Jamie scanned the area as she and her friends emerged from the canals and merged onto the sidewalk beside the highway, trudging nervously through the darkness. “Has anyone ever noticed before that this town has like, zero roadkill?” Toby asked off-handedly.

Rustling from the forest made the three teens jump. “What was that?!” Claire whispered.

Instinctively, Jamie summoned Daylight into her grasp and held the sword aloft in silent threat. From the bushes nearby, two shiny, yellow eyes reflected the glow of the amulet back at the teens. “What the--?!”

Jamie didn’t have time to finish her exclamation when a black, serpentine creature leaped out from the shadows. Its massive jaw was stretched wide, aimed right at the Trollhunter’s sword. “Whoa!” she cried as she barely managed to dodge the feral monster, dismissing her sword in a flash so that she didn’t accidentally hurt the beast. “Found one!”

“Stone! Stone!” Toby hollered, reaching desperately into his pockets for one of the host stones. “What was the magic word again?!”

Again, the creature lunged toward Jamie, this time right for the center of her breast where her amulet pulsated wildly. There was no time to retrieve her own host stone before she was dodging once more. _“Throw the fucking rock!”_ the girl demanded furiously, feeling vulnerable without her weapon.

“Aha!” Toby cried as he held the host stone aloft victoriously. _“Presto!”_

Claire gasped, suddenly remembering the magic word. _“Presjon!”_ she cried. “Toby! The word is _‘presjon’_!”

The boy threw the stone and yelled the incantation at the top of his lungs. As expected, the creature fizzled out of existence, the remaining light of its presence flowing magically into the dark rock on the grassy earth.

From her place upon the ground, Jamie panted heavily and tried to slow her rapidly drumming heart. “One down…” she said breathily. “Two to go.”

Suddenly, a distorted growl rumbled from further back in the forest, followed by rapid shuffling.

“I think the other one’s running away,” Claire moaned in exasperation. “They probably saw us get the other one and freaked!”

“We’ve gotta catch up to it before we lose it!” Toby cried, instantly bolting into the woods after the fleeing beast.

Jamie scrambled to her feet and gave chase, struggling to maintain a speed that would keep her on the creature’s tail without leaving her friends in the dust. As brightly flashing lights became visible through the spaces between the trees and the sound of a heavy base flooded the air, the girl felt her heart plummet. Just beyond the trees was Mary Wang’s house.

Claire gasped audibly. “Oh, no!” she groaned. “Mary’s Halloween party!”

“It’s practically an umber imp’s buffet!” Toby cried, eyeing the gaudy décor despairingly.

“We’ve gotta catch it before it crashes the party!” Jamie said firmly. “Let’s go!”

As the three teens crept out of the forest and through the back yard, it suddenly occurred to Jamie how incredibly unfair it was that her first ever high school party would be spent saving her arch nemesis from the forces of darkness— _and_ that she hadn’t even been _invited_!

Toby opened the back door easily, forgoing his stealthy posture in favor of a relaxed partying façade. “Gotta blend in,” he said with a shrug before gasping loudly, “Is that _guacamole_ I smell?”

“Focus!” Jamie practically snarled. “We’ve gotta find the--!”

“What do you think _you’re_ doing here, Lake?” a familiar voice from the right exclaimed in surprise, prompting the girl to turn.

The face she saw was not the one she’d been expecting. Steve’s glower would have made anyone _not_ wearing magical armor tremble with terror, despite the fact that he was dressed in all black and sporting a bicycle helmet for his costume.

“Oh, _hi_ , Steve!” Toby piped up sarcastically. “Didn’t you hear? Jamie and Mary decided to settle their differences and we got invited last minute. How cool is that?”

“You haven’t seen anything…ah, _strange_ going on here, have you?” Jamie interrupted the bully’s train of thought before he could punch her friend in the face. “We um, heard a dog got loose, or something…and—.”

“And that the city’s having weird power shortages, so…” Claire cut in, “we just wanted to make sure the party was going okay.”

Toby cocked a brow at the poorly-concocted story. “Uh-huh,” he agreed dryly.

“I got you punch, Steve!” Eli’s squeaky voice suddenly piped up from behind the blonde, drawing the attention of the other teens as he approached the group, red solo-cup in hand. To Jamie’s surprise, Eli was wearing a costume that matched his bully’s to a tee. “But it tastes kinda funny for some reason…”

It was then that the bespectacled boy noticed the Trollhunters’ presence. “What are _you_ three doing here?” he asked with more force than Jamie had ever heard him use before.

Claire glowered fiercely at the boy’s automatic rudeness. “Chill out, Eli,” she said defensively. “We were just stopping by--.”

“Are you two here…” Toby, who’d been staring at the two boys quizzically since Eli’s arrival, interrupted his friend suddenly. “ _Together?_ ”

“For the last time,” Eli hollered at the top of his squeaky lungs. “We are _not_ _dating_!”

A tense moment in which none of the teens spoke followed this seemingly random proclamation. Steve, bold as he usually was, couldn’t even meet the others’ eyes. “Whatever, _buttsnacks_!” the blonde exploded suddenly when no one dared to respond. “Just don’t go messing up Mary’s party or you’ll have to answer to _me_!”

 _Yes,_ Jamie refrained from voicing her thoughts aloud as the odd couple scampered away. _The boys in safety helmets against the girl in magic armor. I’m shaking in my metal boots._

“C’mon, guys,” Claire said suddenly, lips pursed with irritation. “We’ve gotta find that umber imp!”

As if on cue, the glowing décor in the front yard began to flicker before fading completely. “Just follow the vanishing lights,” Toby piped up, voice laden with forced-positivity. “Not terrifying at all.”

The three meandered through the crowd of stumbling, dancing, shouting, costumed teenagers, all carrying red solo-cups of mystery-punch. Music with a heavy bass permeated the household, making Jamie marvel at the lenience of Mary Wang’s neighbors. The front door was in sight. The girl nervously fingered her host stone as she approached the exit…

“I’m serious, Mare!” Darci’s voice suddenly invaded the outskirts of Jamie’s consciousness as she passed two conversing figures. “My dad said that there’s no way two people could just go missing the same night of a terrorist attack without being involved!”

The other figure, Mary dressed as a fairy, snorted derisively at her friend’s concern. “Please, Darc,” she dismissed her Cat-Woman-costume-clad friend. “There’s no way Nomura had anything to do with the attack on the museum. She wouldn’t risk hurting the artwork!”

“Then why did she just dip?!” Darci retorted. “What if she was _threatened_? What if the terrorists _used_ her to get into the museum and now they’re holding her hostage?!”

“You are _totes_ paranoid,” Mary drawled. As the Asian girl turned away from her friend, her gaze instantly met that of the eaves-dropping Jamie. _Oh, crap._

“What do you think _you’re_ doing here, Lamie Lake?!” Mary shrieked over the blaring bass. “Haven’t you ruined enough of my life?”

“Sorry, Mary,” Claire said, voice tense and eyes guarded. “We were just looking for a lost dog.”

“A big one,” Toby piped up. “Four legs, teeth, claws…”

The Asian girl growled, trembling to the point that the panty-hose fairy wings on her back practically fluttered. “I know what a _dog_ is, Tubby!” she hissed. “I told you that you weren’t invited to my party, Claire. I want you three out of here—now!”

That was when the porch lights began to flicker.

“Oh, crap!” Claire’s voice quivered. “They’ve reached the house!”

“We’ve gotta move,” Jamie hissed.

“Sorry we crashed your party!” Toby cried as the three teens bolted out the front door, careful not to spill his plate of chips and guacamole as he went. “Enjoy the jungle juice!”

The team of Trollhunters burst through the front door onto the suddenly shadowy porch. All they could see were the lights of distant houses. Their loud, nervous breathing mingled with the pounding of their hearts in their ears.

Suddenly, a large black paw stepped out of the darkness and into the light shining through the living room windows. “There!” Jamie cried, tossing her host stone in the creature’s general direction. _“Presjon!”_

To Jamie’s surprise and horror, a high-pitched yelp followed by an aggressive bark sounded from the creature as the host stone collided with its furry form. It scampered into the light of the window, revealing itself to be a large Labrador, before taking off around the corner of Mary’s house.

“That was definitely _not_ an umber imp, JL,” Toby stated the obvious between mouthfuls of chips and guac.

“Thanks,” the girl replied flatly as she stooped to retrieve the host stone from the wooden floor. “Ugh, we lost our lead…”

Another series of high-pitched yelps resounded from around the corner where the dog had just disappeared. “Oh, no,” Claire moaned, eyes wide with terror for the pup. “I think we found our lead.”

Two black, four-legged figures suddenly raced across the front yard from around the house, umber imp growling and Black Lab yipping as they sprinted into the woods. Immediately, the three teens bolted after the territorial creature, hoping they could catch it before it got the dog.

They ran until they burst through the forest, following nothing more than intuition and the distant sounds of the yelping Lab. “Why the _heck_ didn’t we use the stalkling for this?” Toby complained between panting breaths. “It _literally_ stalks creatures you want to find!”

“It sounds like they went into the city,” Jamie whined, tugging on her hair stressfully. “How are we supposed to catch this thing before it hurts anyone?”

“I’m gonna kill NotEnrique when this is all over,” Claire vowed, eyes blazing.

The sudden sensation of being watched prickled the hairs on the back of Jamie’s neck. Whipping her head back toward the forest from which they’d just run, her blue eyes scanned the area in search of any observers.

“What are we waiting for?!” Toby exploded. “We’ve gotta go now!”

 _I’ve_ got _to start sleeping,_ Jamie thought, shaking off the fear of being seen. _I’m getting all paranoid…_

As the Trollhunters made their way into the city, following the string of darkened streetlights, keeping their eyes and ears open, their pace slowed to a stealthy stroll. It wasn’t until the lights on the video store’s sign flickered and died that the three realized how close they were. “There!” Toby cried as one of the umber imps slinked into the alley beside the store. “Let’s go!”

They rounded the corner to find the two imps battling for dominance in the shadows of the alley. _“Presjon!”_ Claire cried, tossing her stone between the two creatures.

Of course, Claire’s first attempt worked perfectly, drawing the largest of the imps into the host stone in a silvery stream of light. The other imp, however, turned its furious gaze upon the human intruders and growled menacingly. Snout flaring, teeth bared, the creature charged.

Jamie didn’t have time to sling the unused stone before she was forced to duck, narrowly avoiding the leaping imp. As if it knew the only thing that could make the situation any worse, the beast charged across the street and burst through the window of the video store. “Aw, snap,” Jamie groaned, scrambling to her feet and taking off after the beast. Once this was all over, she would _definitely_ be thanking her trainer for all the high-intensity interval training.

As she reached the shattered window of the video store, a strange light suddenly flickered to life in the previously darkened room. At least two isles had been toppled by the rampaging imp, scattering DVDs across the glass-covered floor. Jamie nervously entered the room, gripping the final host stone tightly in her armored hand. “Where are you, you little…?”

She found it in the back corner of the room, levitating in a glowing ball of magic. Her jaw dropped.

There, holding his hands defensively between himself and the magically-trapped umber imp, was Douxie.

The boy whirled at the sound of Jamie’s feet crunching through the broken glass upon the floor. His eyes collided with hers and widened comically. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Jamie deadpanned.

“Oh, fuzzbuckets,” he moaned.

Suddenly, Toby and Claire ran into the video store behind Jamie, redirecting the girl’s focus to the task at hand. _“Presjon!”_ she cried and tossed the host stone at the struggling creature. It was with great satisfaction that the teens watched the final umber imp disappear into the rock upon the floor.

Toby sighed with obvious relief. “Great!” he said between pants. “Now that _that’s_ all over— _who the heck is_ this _guy?!_ ”

Either Douxie hadn’t heard the boy or opted to ignore him, his focus entirely consumed by the troll-costumed Trollhunter before him. “Jamie?” he whispered in awe. “You’re the _Trollhunter_? But you’re a _human_! How is this even--?!”

“How the _actual fuck_ do you know what a Trollhunter is?” Jamie seethed, summoning her sword and aiming the tip at the barista, who was obviously more than he portrayed.

“I’ve still got that Gaggletack in my backpack,” Toby threatened, reaching into his cardboard GunRobot costume awkwardly.

Again, Douxie seemed not to hear as a broad smile split his face. “This is amazing! A human Trollhunter!” he cried, more excited than anything. “That practically makes us brother and sister!”

Jamie cringed, suddenly painfully aware of her lingering, under-nurtured crush. The awkward silence that ensued at this pronouncement made the boy stop and catch himself. “Wait, ah…”

“How do _you_ know anything about Trollhunters,” Claire asked suspiciously, “let alone, magic?”

“Well,” Douxie said, crossing his arms and smiling smugly at the Latina, “while I happened to be quite young when my master created the Amulet of Daylight, I _still_ remember it like it was yesterday.”

All three teens gasped at this pronouncement. “Merlin was…” Jamie trailed off, eyeing the boy in much the same fashion he did her.

Sirens shattered the moment. “Omigosh!” Toby cried. “This shop probably has security alarms like crazy!”

“Time to go,” Douxie piped up, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist until it glowed. “Meet me at the bookstore tomorrow evening. I’ll explain everything!”

With that, the boy vanished, leaving the three teens to run from the rapidly approaching red and blue police lights.

 _Oh, no…_ There wasn’t any time to bolt. The cops were _way_ too close! “Take the stones to Trollmarket,” Jamie ordered her friends as she handed them her monster-catching rock. “I’ll lead the cops away.”

“What?!” Toby cried. “Jamie! You can’t go to _jail_! You’re the _Trollhunter_!”

“I’m the fastest runner—they probably won’t catch me,” Jamie argued, shoving her friends through the back door. “Tell Blinky I’ll meet him in Trollmarket later to help clean up. _Go!_ ”

Dismissing her armor so that it didn’t weigh her down, the girl turned back toward the shattered window and waited until the cop cars had rounded the corner before taking off running in the opposite direction of Trollmarket. _“Freeze!”_ a voice said over the police vehicle’s intercom. _“This is the police! Put your hands in the—aw, heck…”_

The sound of the car door opening followed by footsteps pounding the pavement infiltrated Jamie’s senses. Her heart raced as she struggled to outrun the sprinting cop behind her. Chancing a glance back over her shoulder sent a shiver of fear down her spine—the cop was gaining on her with seemingly superhuman speed.

 _Am I trying to outrun RoboCop or something?_ Jamie barely had time to think before the long-legged, African-American police officer pounced, sending the girl crashing into the pavement.

It took a moment for her to come to her senses. In that moment, a million things happened…

 _“Fleshbag…”_ Bular’s horrifying voice whispered beside Jamie’s ear. _“My father shall avenge me…”_ She could practically feel the deceased troll’s breath rake across her flesh as he communed with her from beyond.

 _“It is the day in which the veils between all worlds are thinnest and when the voices of the deceased are at their loudest…”_ Blinky’s lesson replayed in Jamie’s mind just long enough to startle her screaming back to consciousness.

She was quickly silenced by the cop giving her a solid shake. “I said _freeze_ ,” he shouted in her face, huffing as he wrangled Jamie’s trembling hands behind her back. “You are under arrest for breaking and entering and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent…”

As the police officer led the Trollhunter back to his flashing car, Jamie had to marvel at how poetic it was, hearing the voice of the troll she’d slain after having a week’s worth of nightmares about the moment in which she’d stolen his life. _‘Jamie the Just’,_ she thought wryly, sliding awkwardly into the back seat of the cop car. _More like ‘Jamie the Judge, Jury, and Executioner’…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with some guilt about your first kill, Lady Jamie? >:) NotEnrique hardcore notices the feels between Jamie and Blinky—think anyone’ll take it seriously? Poor Barbara’s gotta deal with her delinquent baby girl. :’( Tell me, Dearest Readers: How would YOU explain to Jamie that it’s okay for her to kill bad guys? IS IT okay for her to kill bad guys? Tell me your thoughts… <3


	19. Texting

Chapter Nineteen: Texting

November 1, 2016

 _‘Blink! Help!’_ Jamie’s fingers flew across the keyboard of her phone at rapid speed as panic settled in her stomach. _‘Mom’s about to call you! Pretend to be my school counselor!’_

 _‘WHAT?!’_ The reply pinged just as Barbara’s phone emitted a tinny ring over its speaker.

Blinky’s deep voice, laced with terror, answered the call just before it would have gone to voice mail. _“Ah, er… Hello?”_

“Dr. Galadrigal?” Barbara said into the microphone. Though her tone was cool and professional, her eyes seared into Jamie’s soul with laser-like scrutiny. “This is Dr. Barbara Lake. I am calling in regards to my daughter, Jamie Lake. She’s a sophomore at Arcadia Oaks High…”

 _“Ah! Yes, of course!”_ the troll cried theatrically. _“Lovely young woman—er, girl—_ lady _! Yes, that is to say… How can I help you?”_

Jamie would have face-palmed then and there, but she had an act to maintain. It was only by sheer luck that Barbara was too busy glowering at her daughter to notice there was anything peculiar about the school’s counselor. “I’d _really_ like to set up an appointment for the two of you to speak. She’s been acting very strange lately and I think talking to a professional could benefit her state of mind.”

 _“Really?”_ Blinky drawled with forced calm. _“Can you describe to me some of the behaviors that have provoked your concern?”_

“Well, for one, I had to leave work early to bail her out of _jail_ last night,” the caustic tone of displeasure burned through Jamie’s guilty heart like acid. “She’s been staying out late, sometimes until 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning! She quit the Track team, unexpectedly; she’s been having nightmares—waking up _screaming_ …”

Jamie cringed, knowing exactly what was coming next. _“Oh,_ really _?”_ her mentor’s attention was undeniably piqued. _“Please, tell me more…”_

As the girl listened to her mother rant about all of the suspicious behavior that finally led to her arrest, she began to mull over the immense stupidity of her idea to make Blinky pose as her counselor.

At first, it seemed like a fool-proof plan (especially as it had been a stress-induced, limited-time only, spur-of-the-moment sort of decision). It would placate her mother without rousing the suspicion of someone outside the magical world of trolls. Now, however, Jamie finally had a second to play through the potential disasters of having a troll pretend to be her school counselor _and_ the coworker of Barbara’s secretly-a-changeling boyfriend…

Specifically: What if her mother wanted to have a face-to-face meeting with him? What if she noticed his counsel was ineffective and decided to file a complaint to the school, only to discover there wasn’t even a “Dr. Galadrigal” on staff? Oh, God! What if…?

 _“—and rest assured, Jamie will have every service available to her. My phone is always on, should either of you have need of my council, I am_ always _happy to help.”_

“Thank you, Dr. Galadrigal,” Jamie’s mother said sincerely into the phone. “I look forward to hearing about your first meeting with Jamie. 3:30 pm tomorrow at your office, right?” she confirmed, shooting her daughter a pointed look.

Jamie gave a double-thumbs-up sign just as Blinky replied, _“Yes, looking forward to it. Have a lovely day, Dr. Lake!”_

Barbara hung up, crossed her arms, and focused her intense mom-look upon her daughter. “If I find out you skipped that meeting tomorrow, I’m gonna have to take more drastic measures to ensure you’re okay, do you understand me?”

Jamie nodded mutely, casting her eyes downward in an effort to conceal her hurt. How had her relationship with her mother suffered so severely? How was it expected to endure much more and _survive_?

Good mother that she was, Barbara noticed her daughter’s distress and knelt to meet her seated gaze. “Sweetie,” she murmured softly. “You know I’m only doing this because I _care_ about you, right? I don’t want another night like last night if we can avoid it. _Arrested_ for _breaking and entering_? That’s not like you! That’s not the Jamie I know…”

Gut twisting, the girl sighed. “I know, Mom,” she said tiredly. “I didn’t mean to disappoint you. There’s just… _so_ much that I can’t talk about right now…” Seeing her mother’s worried look, Jamie took the woman’s smaller hand into her own calloused one. “I think seeing the counselor will be a big help.”

Barbara’s lips parted from shock. “I sure hope so, kiddo,” she said simply.

The moment was broken when Jamie’s phone pinged again alerting her to a new text from Blinky. “I’ve gotta get to work,” Barbara said, taking this as her cue to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sweetie.”

Jamie smiled and nodded at her mother, struggling to keep her focus grounded in the present (and not on her phone) until her mother’s departure. “See you tomorrow, Mom.”

As Barbara took her leave, Jamie dived for her phone. _‘Nightmares?’_ Blinky’s simple, somehow-accusatory text read. Another text hit her inbox before she could respond. _‘Why didn’t you tell me?’_

The girl frowned, feeling her mentor’s concern through the phone. _‘I didn’t want to worry you,’_ she replied. _‘It’s not a big deal.’_

After a few moments, during which time Jamie had to get up and start on her chores so that she did not sit and squirm, Blinky replied, _‘I cannot force you to confide in me. Just know that I am here for you, Lady Jamie. You are never alone. When you are ready to talk about these nightmares, I am always willing to listen.’_

 _How is he so perfect?_ Jamie smiled as she texted back, _‘I know, Blink. You’ve ALWAYS been there for me. :)’_

She hoped that was enough to let him know that yes, she valued him, but no, she was not ready to talk about it. She didn’t even understand the dreams herself. She couldn’t _possibly_ be feeling guilty about taking out a mass-murdering, human-hating psychopath… could she?

Cringing, she shut down the answer swelling in her psyche and went back to doing her chores. She couldn’t think about all that just yet—she needed to make sure her mom was taken care of before taking off for her meeting with Douxie.

\---

After forcing Douxie to suffer through the use of a Gaggletack and an hour of questioning more akin to an inquisition than an interview, the three Trollhunting teens agreed that it would be safe to bring the boy down to Trollmarket.

What they had yet to agree upon, however, was whether or not to inform Vendel of _another_ human’s presence in the world of trolls.

“He’s gonna eat you if you tell him,” Toby stated flatly as the four humans meandered brazenly through the underground city, not even bothering to hide Douxie’s presence. “You _still_ haven’t racked up enough stinky socks to pay him back for the workshop-destroying distraction.”

“Claire can tell him,” Jamie said. “Vendel _loves_ Claire.”

The Latina rolled her big eyes. “I think he loves you now, too—you _are_ the Bular-slayer, after all.”

 _“What?!”_ Douxie asked, shocked by the news. “I had _no_ _idea_ the Gumm-Gumm prince had fallen!”

“Wizards don’t just automatically know stuff like that?” Toby asked curiously. “Like, no crystal ball that keeps you informed of all the breaking news in the magical world?”

Before Douxie could finish his eye-roll, three enormous figures approached the group. “Wingman!” Toby cried happily, racing to greet his troll-brother. “You should have _seen_ it! The bookshop had flying books and potions and skulls and a picture of Cthulhu in a suit! It was _totally awesome_ , Dude!”

Claire and Jamie exchanged an amused glance at their friend’s excitement. As Douxie placed an arm around each of the girls by his side—presumably in a demonstration of good-will—Jamie met her mentor’s gaze. Her heartbeat skyrocketed. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I _mean_ it, Trollhunter,” Vendel snarled, crotchety as ever. “I will _ensure_ the amulet finds a new champion, sooner rather than later, if you do not cease exposing our kind unnecessarily to the rest of humanity!”

“It’s been a long time, Master Vendel,” Douxie said smoothly, approaching the Troll Elder and bowing respectfully. “Nine centuries, to be precise. And _Blinkous Galadrigal_! What an _honor_ to see you again!” Douxie rose and turned toward Blinky’s wide-eyed form, only to pause with a look of confusion upon his face. “One, two, three, four…” the boy hummed. “That’s funny. I could have _sworn_ you only had…”

Vendel’s misty eyes widened a fraction of a second before narrowing upon the wizard youth. “Hisirdoux Casperan,” the troll elder drawled, leaning heavily upon his Heartstone staff. “If that really _is_ you, then it certainly _has_ been a long time…”

To everyone’s surprise, the Elder extended a hand out to Douxie before pulling him upright and tilting his goat-like head in a respectful mini-bow. “Your sacrifices for Trollkind were great and many—we thank you for your service at the Battle of Killahead.”

It was Douxie’s turn to look surprised by this accolade. “I appreciate that, Master Vendel,” the boy said slowly. “But I am not quite sure what you mean…”

Suddenly, a tiny black mouse scurried out of Douxie’s jacket pocket to rest upon the boy’s shoulder. “ _This_ has ‘Time-Travel Paradox’ written _all_ over it,” the critter drawled in a surprisingly sophisticated tone of voice. “Unless you’ve gone and cast too many sleeping spells on yourself and forgotten your own history— _again_.”

“Ooh…” Douxie said sheepishly. “Sleeping spells cause memory loss?”

“Gah!” Toby exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger at the tiny rodent. “A talking rat!”

“I prefer _cat_ , usually,” the mouse said as he shifted and grew until he was the size and shape of a slender, black feline. “The name is Archie.”

“Mmm, cat!” Aaarrrgh rumbled, reaching for Archie, only to receive a scratch on his massive stone paw. The gentle giant howled with pain and recoiled, obviously having learned his lesson the hard way.

Blinky laid a comforting hand upon his injured friend. “Not cat, Aaarrrgh,” the scholar stated matter-of-factly. “Familiar—wizard associate!”

It was then that Jamie realized Blinky’s wrist was encased in a familiar stone totem. “You’re wearing the Beastbreaker!” she exclaimed in surprise, stepping forward and grabbing Blinky’s lower left wrist to inspect the magical adornment. “Where’s the stalkling?”

Blinky rolled his six tired eyes and explained, “We needed him to capture the rest of the flying creatures last night after you left. The stalkling is currently confined in my guest quarters, as he cannot be trusted to linger long among the books in my library...”

“Chews,” Aaarrrgh said with undisguised amusement, a merry twinkle in his big eyes. Noticing said twinkle, the Conundrum scowled.

Jamie frowned. “I _really_ don’t like the idea of keeping him locked up in Trollmarket,” she said quietly. “It’s bad enough we’re controlling him with magic. I don’t want to _cage_ him, too!”

“If we keep him in Trollmarket, we won’t have another disaster-night like last night,” Toby piped up. “Like, _how_ many times did we wish we had the stalkling while we were chasing those umber imps all over the surface?”

“And it’s not like he can safely roam the forest of Arcadia Oaks,” Claire piped up. “What if a human stumbles into his nest? They’ll be his next chew-toy!”

“Better than my books…” Blinky grumbled under his breath, crossing all four of his arms. Jamie smiled and gave the troll a playful shove, altering his countenance just enough that he smiled back. “If it would put your mind at ease, we have just enough time to pay him a visit before we begin today’s training. What say you, Lady Jamie?”

At Jamie’s enthusiastic agreement, the group strode purposefully into the library to find it a mess of scattered bits of shredded paper. “Whoa,” Jamie bemoaned. “I hope none of your brother’s books got destroyed…”

Blinky sighed, ears drooping. “There were a few casualties,” he confessed, “but none which I had not already memorized. I am currently in the process of transcribing them into new tomes, though I hope it will not interfere too greatly in our search for...” he coughed awkwardly, eyeing Douxie and Vendel cautiously out of the corner of his eyes, “you know.”

“Great,” Vendel rolled his eyes, already making for the exit. “Secrets. As long as they _stay_ secrets, I need not interfere with whatever idiotic scheme you all have concocted.”

As the elder departed, Douxie turned back to the group with a cocked brow. “Is he _always_ that charming?”

“Indubitably,” Blinky replied before opening the door of his guest quarters to reveal the stalkling, who was curled up in a quiet ball upon the nest, snoozing adorably.

“Aw!” Toby gushed. “Who knew troll-a-dactyls could be _cute_?”

“Looks like he’s already chewed up half the guest room,” Claire observed, peeking her head of colorful hair through the doorway. “He’s practically a Chupacabra!”

All at once the room stilled, its occupants exchanging Eureka-filled expressions. “Chewy the Stalkling,” Jamie smiled.

“Catchy,” Aaarrrgh said.

“Oh, we are _so_ coming back here soon, Arch,” Douxie stated approvingly, scratching his familiar behind his ears.

November 2, 2016

Slinking tiredly into the library of Trollmarket, Jamie slumped heavily into one of the cushy, oversized armchairs that furnished the usually-quiet reading space. Once again, her night had been filled with nightmares of the Black Prince’s final moments. Her latest had featured his father begging her to spare his son’s life. Of course, it was too late and Daylight turned Bular to stone before Jamie could shift her weapon’s course.

Blinky had yet to arrive to their scheduled meeting, but she just _knew_ he would manage to wrest a dream-confessional from her. He always knew _exactly_ what to say to get her to open up to him…

The moment the troll entered the library from his usually closed-off personal quarters, Jamie felt something in her body shift undeniably—a tightening in her lower belly, a burning in her chest, a whetting of her tongue…

“Lady Jamie,” Blinky greeted cordially, gaze hard and energy distant. “How lovely to see you...”

And just like that, her body’s excitement fizzled as Jamie realized the troll was _displeased_ with her. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. _“What?”_ she snapped confrontationally.

Blinky stilled, tension overcoming his previously blank features. Jamie’s stomach flipped nervously as she watched her mentor’s jaw tick and eyes blaze. “Did you not _hear_ me, Trollhunter?”

 _Oh, not_ this _again!_ “Seriously, Blink,” Jamie crossed her arms, feeling bold in the face of his barely-restrained frustration. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he replied flatly as all four of his fists clenched. “Absolutely _nothing_.”

Jamie snorted. “I never thought I’d find someone worse at lying than I am,” she snarked, leaning back into the squishy armchair with feigned relaxation.

Blinky’s snout gave a furious little flare as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from her. His steely silence was enough to break the human’s composure, softening her into submission. “If you need to talk about it…” she attempted to soothe the troll. “I’m here.”

At her words, the Conundrum’s six eyes opened, their previous fire dampened by the girl’s sweetness. He sighed, “I apologize. I’ve not been sleeping well these past few days.”

Jamie frowned, suddenly concerned. “Why not?”

Again, his jaw ticked and he looked away. “You are not the only one plagued with disruptive dreams, Lady Jamie.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you having second thoughts about killing Bular, too?” Jamie asked.

To her surprise, and ultimately to her horror, Blinky’s eyes widened as well. “Is _that_ what your nightmares have been about?”

The girl felt the heat of a blush bloom across her chest and cheeks. “I…” she glanced away as shame swelled within her. “He was trying to save his dad—just like me. I get that he was a sadistic, speciesist, evil murderer, but...I can’t help but think: would he have changed if we’d given him the chance? It was _my_ _choice_ to kill him—that makes it _my fault_ he’s dead…”

Jamie still had yet to look up when the feeling of Blinky’s hands grasping hers demanded her attention. “War is a terrible waste, Lady Jamie,” the Conundrum said lowly. “A sport in which there are no victors, a permanent scar that mars all involved. My entire race was almost wiped from existence by the War for the Surface Lands. As a result, I am the last of the Galadrigal line. Gunmar’s greed and treachery stole so much from not just me, but from _all_ of us—human and troll alike…” the blue troll sighed, his ears flicking down in sorrow. “This world still exists due to the brave, selfless, _just_ spirits like yours. _You_ are the scales upon which our fates balance, Lady Jamie. _You_ are Lady Justice incarnate.”

Blinky’s stone thumb brushed the guilty tears spilling from the girl’s blue eyes. “It is a terrible burden for one as kind and gentle as you to bear; but only those _like_ you are worthy of making such decisions. You knew, even if Bular would have changed his ways eventually, he would have killed more who did _not_ deserve to die so that he could survive. You made the right choice, Lady Jamie, and I _thank you_ for saving us.”

Her arms were around the troll before she could stop them, embracing him gratefully. Blinky, of course, hugged her back. Somehow, this ordinary response felt closer and more meaningful than ever.

“What are _your_ dreams about?” Jamie asked once her watery eyes could finally focus upon her mentor.

The troll inhaled sharply, hardly daring to move as he stood arrested in Jamie’s curious gaze. One of his hands cupped her cheek; his thumb caressed a stray tear from the contours of her face. “Another time, perhaps,” he murmured softly.

Blinky’s cell-phone ringing broke the moment, prompting them to separate just enough that he could answer his incoming call. “Dr. Galadrigal,” he said professionally into the microphone, already anticipating the identity of the caller.

 _“Hi!”_ Barbara’s voice sounded from the speaker. _“This is Dr. Barbara Lake. I’m calling to confirm that my daughter, Jamie Lake, made it to her scheduled appointment on time?”_

“Yes, she did,” Blinky said, smiling at the girl still clutched appreciatively in his right two arms. “We just finished.”

 _“Great!”_ Jamie’s mother sounded happy, _surprised_ (a fact that made Jamie cringe). _“Can I ask how it went?”_

The Conundrum’s eyes met those of the girl in his arms. “Perfectly,” he said simply. “Jamie is a brilliant, kind, respectful young lady with more heart than anyone else her age. I am grateful for the opportunity to serve her.”

As Blinky wrapped up his conversation with Barbara, Jamie smiled expectantly at her mentor. “I hope you know, I meant what I said to your mother,” the troll said sincerely. “You are always welcome to reach out to me, should you ever have need. I am always available to help you.”

Jamie had every intention of taking advantage of his generous offer.

November 3, 2016

_‘Okay, how old are you, anyway?’_

_‘2134 years, give or take a few decades.’_

_‘O.O WHAT?!’_

_‘What number were you expecting?’_

_‘I don’t know! Like, 600 maybe?’_

_‘Flattery will get you EVERYTHING, Lady Jamie.’_

Jamie cackled at the troll’s wry wit. They’d been texting almost non-stop for nearly twenty-four hours about anything and everything. It would appear that neither had any intention of stopping. _‘How are you not married? I mean, you’ve been alive for so long…’_ the girl paused and briefly reconsidered her text before deciding age was probably a virtue to the nigh-immortal being and plowing forth. _‘Did you ever have a family?’_

 _‘Alas,’_ Blinky replied, _‘it would seem that my destiny is to remain a bachelor. Troll kind’s admiration of scholarship is not as prominent as their respect for physical prowess.’_

 _‘But you’ve accomplished so much! You’re brilliant and funny and kind…’ Shut up, Jamie,_ the girl commanded herself firmly, _or he’ll think you’re applying for the job. ‘You deserve family.’_

_‘I already have a family, Lady Jamie. :::) One I would never trade for the world.’_

She smiled at his response, for she knew without a doubt that he meant her and their shared friends. _‘I always thought I would start a family when I grew up,’_ the girl confessed off-handedly.

_‘You wanted children?’_

For the first time, it occurred to Jamie that yes, she _had_ wanted children—she _still_ did—but Trollhunting had unquestionably denied her that coveted dream. The profound sense of loss she felt at this realization stalled her thumbs from typing her heart-wrenching reply.

Apparently, a response was unnecessary, for another text hit her inbox before she could gather herself enough to type. _‘You would have made an amazing mother.’_

Jamie choked back a gasping sob as she realized just how much she’d wanted it. Heart aching, she typed a simple reply, _‘Thanks, Blink.’_

November 5, 2016

Jamie glanced at her phone as it buzzed on the table early that morning. She ignored the way her heart skipped a beat as she opened the text from her mentor. ‘ _I can’t wait for you to try our new endurance training regiment tonight! You are going to HATE me!’_

She chuckled, feeling pleased he would deign to text her over something so trivial. ‘ _That brutal, huh?’_

_‘You won’t be able to walk straight after I’m through with you. >:::)’_

The reply made Jamie choke on her pre-workout pumpkin spice latte. Logically, she knew he had no idea about the double-meaning behind what he’d just said. That knowledge did not stop the secret part of her that longed anyway. _‘Looking forward to it. :)’_ she replied honestly.

 _Great,_ she thought dryly. _Now I’m all hot and bothered before my run with Toby._

Jamie _still_ couldn’t fathom how the hell a _troll_ had managed to capture her attention so completely. He was, and had always been, a giant blue rock. No brain, no heart, no soul could _possibly_ be so attractive as to overcome that sort of physiology!

Despite these rationalizations, which were far over-used by this point in her infatuation with the troll, that ache in her lower belly persisted. She had to wonder… how hard could that big blue rock _get_?

“Gah!” Jamie clenched her eyes shut and tried to dispel the most-unwelcome image of her naked monster mentor that flashed behind her eyelids. What the hell was _wrong_ with her?

One thing was certain, today’s run was gonna be hard and fast… and Toby was probably gonna murder her for it.

November 9, 2016

 _‘How did Strickler take the failure of the Changeling uprising?’_ Blinky’s text appeared early in the morning, radiating mischief and sadism.

 _‘Um,’_ Jamie replied with a smirk before returning to her task of preparing breakfast. _‘I think he’s having mixed feelings about the subject. And don’t you DARE make a pun. I feel it coming…’_

She could practically hear the troll’s belly laughter through the text. _‘I wouldn’t dare risk cutting our lovely conversation short by intimidating you with my intrepid wit, Trollhunter. ;;;)’_

 _‘“Intrepid” is one word for it…’_ Jamie replied dryly. _‘I’m guessing you don’t have any emotional attachment to the outcome of humanity’s political dramas?’_

As usual, Blinky’s response surprised her. _‘Of course, I do! I care about you; therefore, I care about pertinent developments in your society’s governing system that could potentially affect you.”_

 _Aaaaawwww!_ Jamie smiled as she replied. _‘Now I wanna know what your political affiliation would be if you were human…’_

 _‘I’m curious: What you THINK it would be?’_ the troll teased.

Jamie hummed, contemplating her response while she sprinkled some hemp hearts over her triple-berry oatmeal bowl. With a wicked smirk, the girl texted back, _‘Anarchist. Definitely Anarchist.’_

The length of time his reply required meant he was definitely laughing at her. _‘Green Party with a Laissez-Faire economic system, according to one online quiz.’_

 _That is so accurate,_ Jamie realized as she considered the values of said party. Peace-mongering, Earth-worshiping, open-minded… _‘Why a Laissez-Faire economic system?’_ she asked.

 _‘Just consider how bountiful Trollmarket’s economy is under such a system!’_ The troll argued. _‘With wears a thousand times more deadly than the highest-powered automatic weapon, such rare incidences of product-related deaths lend to a bias toward a free-market economy.’_

He’d said it with such confidence, such seriousness, Jamie could not help but laugh as she typed her rebuttal. Every moment with this troll was a chance to learn—a chance to grow! She could only hope that he felt as high from their world-view-changing discourse as she.

November 14, 2016

 _‘What was the Troll Lore assignment again?’_ Jamie texted her mentor once she had completed her high-school homework for the day.

As usual, Blinky replied instantly. _‘2 page written report on pages 1-50 of ABR: vol 26.’_

She knew that. She just needed an excuse to keep their daily texting conversations going. _‘Why does it have to be hand-written again?’_ she texted back playfully. _‘Why can’t I just type it?’_

_‘It builds character, Lady Jamie!’_

Jamie grinned. _‘I’ll show YOU character…’_

The troll’s candid response made Jamie’s heart leap into her throat. _‘Please, do.’_ She could practically _hear_ the daring growl through the words on the screen.

 _Hmm…_ Her idea may not have been the most professional, but she’d be damned if she allowed their easy, playful conversation to stall simply because he might realize she was flirting. Donning her armor, Jamie summoned Daylight into her hand and posed, holding her phone at one of those awkward, up-high, selfie-taking angles before snapping her picture.

Upon inspecting the image, Jamie had a series of rapid realizations, one being that no image of her would _ever_ be good enough to send to this troll ( _OMG, does my hair_ really _look like that right now?_ ). In contrast, she also discovered that any photo taken of her wearing magical glowing armor would never _not_ look cool.

Before the length of time between texts could become awkward or suspicious, Jamie silenced her nit-picky brain, sent the picture and waited.

Of course, his reply was perfect—sweet enough to make her swoon, yet reserved enough that she still couldn’t be sure if he was flirting. _‘My favorite character. :::)’_

 _‘Really?’_ Jamie smirked as she typed. _‘I think I prefer them blue and bookish. ;)’_

November 17, 2016

Jamie stared at the clothes in her closet, feeling at a complete loss as to what she should wear to the school play’s opening night performance. Between Trollhunter training, researching the whereabouts of the Triumbric Stones, and suppressing her feelings for Blinky, it wasn’t like she’d had much time to consider what she would wear once the production finally rolled around. She considered texting Claire to see what she thought when a better idea crossed her mind. ‘ _I want to look pretty tonight,’_ she messaged the only person whose opinion actually mattered in this regard. _‘What should I wear?’_

 _‘Blue,’_ his reply was automatic. _‘It makes your eyes look like aquamarines.’_

Jamie couldn’t suppress the gasp of delight that burst from her lips. He noticed things like that all the time! It shouldn’t give her hope—she knew it was only because he was an ancient, six-eyed genius and not because he harbored secret feelings for a silly teenager, but damn… ‘ _:) Thanks, Blink. :)’_

_‘Oh, I get double smiles today? :::)’_

The girl grinned at the message. ‘ _You get all the smiles you want. :)’_

_‘I want them all. :::)’_

Laughing, Jamie reached into the back of her closet and withdrew the ocean blue knee-length dress she’d forgotten she owned. Upon dressing, she took a quick selfie, angling herself just right so that the sunlight caught her hair the way she knew he liked, and sent him the picture. His reply sent shivers down her spine. ‘ _You don’t look pretty, Lady Jamie—you look perfect.’_

She sighed, fingers flying across the touchscreen keyboard at an excited pace. ‘ _I wish you could be there,’_ she texted. ‘ _Everything’s better when you’re around.’_

 _‘Alas,’_ he bemoaned through the phone _, ‘I’m certain your friends would not appreciate a monster frightening away their audience.’_

 _‘I bet we could work something out,’_ Jamie teased. ‘ _You still have that glamour mask, right?’_

 _‘No, Lady Jamie.’_ Wow. He shut her down quickly that time. ‘ _It’s too risky!’_

_‘:( Please? Just for tonight?’_

Jamie smirked. She could practically feel his indecision warring across the distance between them—was disappointing her really worth it?

 _‘Perhaps, instead,’_ he replied after a moment, _‘I could meet you after the performance and we could take Chewy for a ride?’_

 _I’ll take what I can get,_ Jamie acquiesced happily. _‘:) You make me so happy.’_

_‘:::)’_

November 24, 2016

Thanksgiving hadn’t completely sucked this year.

Most years, Barbara took advantage of the extra work hours available to make a stellar paycheck, boosted by holiday pay. However, this year, at “Dr. Galadrigal’s” behest, the woman had taken off for the first half of the day in favor of spending lunch with her daughter. Jamie couldn’t have been more grateful for such a precious snippet of time with her overtaxed mother and had taken the liberty of preparing a marvelous Thanksgiving feast for her mother, Strickler, and herself.

She _may_ have also made a little something for her loved-ones in Trollmarket.

_‘Thank you again, Lady Jamie, for the lovely feast you prepared for us. I hope you know how grateful I am to consider you my friend.’_

For whatever reason, the thought that he considered her a friend— _only_ a friend—made Jamie’s insides squirm uncomfortably. It didn’t matter that he would never see her as anything more than his human pupil, let alone that she wouldn’t even know the first thing about making something more work. _It’s just a stupid crush—it’ll go away. Just like your crush on Douxie…_ she soothed herself silently before typing her reply, _‘You’re welcome, Blink! Thanks for helping me perfect my troll-friendly food prep. :)’_

 _‘It was my pleasure,’_ Blinky responded. _‘You are quite the masterful chef, my Dear.’_

 _‘I know for a fact you didn’t think so at the beginning…’_ the girl smirked at the memory of his first time trying one of her for-humans confections. Apparently, chocolate chip muffins were revolting to trolls. Who knew?

_‘We all have to start somewhere.’ Ooh, tact. Sexy. ‘But, yes, that first attempt at sharing your gift was wretched.’_

December 2, 2016

_‘What troubles you, My Lady?’_

Jamie smiled mirthlessly at the concerned text from her trainer who, at the moment, stood mere feet away from her. In the center of the arena, Toby and Claire took their turn sparring Nomura, two against one. Needless to say, it was not going well for the young humans.

The girl spared Blinky a curious glance. His six-eyed gaze was fixated intently upon his two other charges. “Keep your core tight, Master Toby! Yes! _Excellent!_ —Claire, don’t turn your back on the enemy; that second could have cost you…”

“Easier said than done, Blink!” Claire cried as Nomura flipped over the young warrior. “Nomura is _super_ fast!”

Jamie turned back to the message in her hand and realized she did not have long left to reply before it was her turn to enter the ring once again. _‘Strickler left right before I came to Trollmarket. He said the mission would be completed in about three weeks.’_

It only took a moment before, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blinky reach into his pocket and check his phone. The corners of his lips curved down ever-so-slightly as he scanned the text. Then, his thumbs were flying— _Fuck, his fingers are_ fast _…_ Jamie cringed at her train of thought. _Shut. Up. Brain. Now._

Her phone pinged just after her blush had completely consumed her visible flesh. _‘He will return before you know it,’_ read the troll’s comforting reply. _‘And you know you can always come to me when you’re feeling alone.’_

Jamie looked up from the screen to find Blinky gazing at her fondly. She smiled back…

_“Blinky!”_

The troll started at his name, obviously not paying any attention to the long-surrendered spar. “Ah…” the rest of the team stared expectantly at him, save Jamie, who was turning an even darker shade of pink for her effort to not laugh. _“Yes?”_

“Woo-hoo!” the humans shouted, entirely unaware of Blinky’s lack of context, before sprinting out of the Forge, weapons drawn.

Nomura, however, stared at the troll like he was an absolute idiot. “ _Why_ would you agree to let them challenge _Bagdwella_ to a _spar_?”

All six of Blinky’s eyes fluttered out of sync. “I have _no_ idea,” he stated honestly.

And just like that, Jamie’s sadness was forgotten.

December 7, 2016

Jamie’s phone buzzed just as the last school bell of the day finally rang. Pausing by her locker, the girl opened the text to find a picture of a crystalline geode teeming with color and reflecting light as though it had been cleaved by magic. ‘ _Saw this and thought of you. :::)’_

 _‘OMG, Blink!’_ Jamie replied, smiling at the fact that he wanted to share the sight with her. _‘It’s beautiful!’_

_‘I know. :::)’_

Wow. How was she supposed to respond to _that_? It’s beautiful and it made him think of her… It’s beautiful and it made him think of her… It’s beautiful and it… made him think of her…

“Hey, JL!” Toby’s voice tore the girl from her romantic rationalizations. “We’re gonna go visit Douxie at his shop. You coming with?”

Dazed, Jamie just shook her head and turned back to her phone, smiling like an idiot. “No, thanks,” she said. “I’ve gotta study with Blink.”

Her friend bounced nervously before glancing around, ensuring Claire was not within earshot. “ _C’mon,_ Jamie! I _really_ need you to be there! If Claire’s the only girl, Douxie will be all over her _again_! _I can’t compete with a magical immortal model!_ ”

Jamie snorted and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Tobes,” she said comfortingly. “If that girl sees anything in Douxie, it’s _nothing_ you don’t already have—except for height,” at Toby’s expected punch in the arm, the girl continued her pep-talk, “but if Claire’s the sort of girl who’s gonna leave you because of something like _that_ —well, let’s just say, you can do better.”

Toby sighed heavily, but still smiled gratefully at his long-time friend. “Thanks, JL,” he paused. “That’s a _‘yes’_ on you coming with us, _right_?”

Laughing, Jamie slung her backpack over her shoulder. “Sure, Tobes,” she agreed, only _slightly_ reluctantly. “Anything for you.”

December 12, 2016

_“Emotional…”_

_“Weak…”_

_“Unfocused…”_

“Haven’t you ever heard of Positive Reinforcement?” Jamie snarked at the judgmental spirits flying furiously around the Void. “Seriously, I’m not doing _that_ badly.”

 _“You are a_ human _,”_ Kanjigar hissed as he appeared just outside of Jamie’s peripheral vision, swinging his shadow-version of Daylight. _“And you’re falling in love with a_ troll _!”_

The blatant accusation halted Jamie mid-swing, resulting in her predecessor’s blade pointing victoriously at her throat. “What?” she gasped. “No, I’m not--!”

 _“We’ve told you once before, Trollhunter,”_ the spirit gestured toward the swirling blue cloud as an image formed within the misty depths. _“There are no secrets here…”_

“Look,” Jamie stalled as she tried to temper her noisy heart. The image turned to one of Blinky caressing her hair out of her eyes. “I’m not falling…” Another image flickered to life, featuring him repairing one of the many internal mechanisms within the Forge, all four of his hands busy before him. “I mean, I _love_ him, but not like…” She watched as he smiled crookedly at her from over one of his tomes, catching her watching him when she was supposed to be studying. “Look, _fuck_ you and get me out of here, _alright_?”

 _“Your emotions will distract you,”_ Kanjigar stated coldly. _“Your love will blind you, tempt you to abandon your post and shirk your duties. There is no place for love, for family, in the life of a Trollhunter.”_

Jamie snarled, suddenly done listening to some dead guy tell her what she could and could not have. “You think I don’t already know that it can’t happen?” she cried. “You think I haven’t already realized that I’ll _never_ get married, _never_ have children, _never_ have a normal life? Of _course_ , I know! I have to tell myself every day so that I don’t get carried away and do something stupid like _tell_ him how I feel!”

 _“Whether you tell him or not,”_ Kanjigar’s features were impassive as he spoke. _“You will lead him, and all you love, to ruin if you try to enter the Darklands…”_

_“Gunmar cannot be defeated!”_

_“It’s impossible!”_

_“None have ever succeeded!”_

_“You will die trying,”_ Kanjigar stated. _“And you will take your friends down with you. Your duty is to Trollmarket—_ not _the lost familiars!”_

“Jamie!” Aaarrrgh’s voice permeated the whispers of the Void. “Jamie! Need you!”

“Gotta go,” the girl glowered at her ghostly predecessor. “ _Duty_ calls…”

The last thing she saw before being ejected from the spectral realm was Kanjigar’s displeased glower fading into nothingness before her.

Instantly, Jamie turned toward her giant friend, who skidded to a halt at her appearance. “What’s going on?”

“Blinky!” the Krubera rumbled, concern evident on his features. “Something wrong!”

Without another word, the Trollhunter followed her friend. Her gut twisted as she ran, hoping whatever was wrong was neither permanent nor life-threatening.

They arrived at the library minutes later to find him pacing back and forth, a textbook in each of his four hands. “… _But_ if I consult Kringold’s Grimoir, cross-reference it with Axle’s Forbidden Almanac— _of course!_ It’s _there_! It’s true! _Ha!_ ”

“Blink!” Jamie attempted to snap her mentor out of his manic funk. “How much coffee have you been _drinking_?”

All six of the troll’s eyes, wild with excitement, fixed upon his student as she entered. “A _lot_. And the crash will be well worth it, if my suspicions are correct!”

“ _What_ suspicions?” Jamie asked with a nervous grimace.

“According to legend, only one scholar, the Dishonorable Bodus, uncovered a method of wounding Gunmar…” Blinky declared as he replaced the various open tomes back to their appropriate shelves. “Swiftly thereafter, Gunmar had Bodus and his students hunted down and _dispatched!_ ”

Jamie frowned. “But the Council of Elder Trollhunters _literally just_ told me that there’s no way to kill Gunmar…”

“ _Naysayers_ , the lot of them!” the manic Conundrum cried as he held aloft the last of the ancient-looking texts. “ _This_ book, _The Final Testament of Bodus_ — _this_ is the last surviving copy of his work! _This is the key!”_

Somehow, Jamie just _knew_ what he was gonna do before he even reached into his pocket to withdraw the lighter. The girl rushed her sleep-deprived mentor. “Blink!” she gasped, placing a hand upon the arm that held the flame. “What--?!”

His amber eyes flickered in the light. “Lady Jamie,” he gasped despondently. “ _You_ doubt me—after _everything_?”

Jamie’s breath caught in her throat at the accusation in his tone, the hurt in his eyes. Her hand tightened instinctively around his wrist. “Are you sure?” she asked, heedless of the quiver in her voice.

“Would I desecrate such a rare and ancient work of literature were I not?” the troll asked, cocking a brow pointedly.

Chuckling, the girl found she had to look away. Of course, he wouldn’t. Of course, he was sure. Her eyes met his as humility and affection swirled within her. “Burn it,” she murmured.

Aaarrrgh face-palmed. “Should _sleep_ first...”

Ignoring his friend, Blinky’s eyes lit up as the book in his hands caught fire. _“Burn, baby, burn!”_

The three watched the key to the world’s salvation incinerate upon the surprisingly hearty table, Aaarrrgh pacing awkwardly, Jamie nibbling her lower lip nervously, and Blinky struggling to suppress his maniacal cackle. Finally, when all that remained of the tome was ash, Blinky blew the remains away…

Jamie gasped. What remained was a singed inscription upon the table. _“In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane,”_ Blinky translated the Ancient Trollish for the girl, _“the Myrddin Wylt obscured a Shadow’s bane. Three forces Elemental thou must seek, in marshlands, caverns deep and mountain’s peak. Where worthy perish, ye’ll prevail in night, and Eclipse all who quarry with thy might.”_

The Conundrum exchanged a glance with Jamie, relief evident upon his features. “Oh, I am _so_ glad that worked!”

Jamie’s brows almost hit her hairline. “Oh, I am _so_ going to murder you for doing that without being sure...”

December 16, 2016

Jamie groaned, exhausted but still awake. Rolling over to check the time, the girl let out another moan upon seeing the clock. 12:34 am. _Why_ couldn’t she _sleep_?

“Shut up,” she commanded her brain before it could answer. She knew very well why she couldn’t sleep and if she had to be up because of him, then he was going to entertain her, dammit.

 _‘I can’t sleep,’_ she texted Blinky. _‘Talk to me?’_

 _‘What should I say?’_ He replied a moment later.

 _‘Whatever you want.’_ She was too desperate to be picky.

It took about thirty seconds longer than usual for his reply to reach her phone, but the wait proved well worth it when a picture of her beloved pet stalkling accompanied the following message: ‘ _Chewy misses you. I don’t think stone hands are quite the same when it comes to belly rubs.’_

Jamie smiled in delight and sent her reply, ‘ _You found your camera!’_

 _‘It is quite entertaining,’_ read the next message. He proceeded to then bombard Jamie’s phone with a series of pictures he’d taken of various scenes within Trollmarket. One photo in particular captivated all of Jamie’s attention.

_‘OMG! Is this your first selfie?!’_

_‘If it is what I think it is,’_ she could practically hear his dry reply through the phone, _‘then yes.’_

Jamie smirked and her fingers went flying, ‘ _Blink. This is absolutely blackmail material.’_

_‘I demand you delete it this instant!’_

She sent him a smiling face with a tongue, teasing him as well as was possible via text.

 _‘Expect retaliation, Trollhunter,’_ the Conundrum replied sinisterly. _‘I shall not be defeated easily.’_

_‘Game on. ;)’_

\---

The next day, as the three human teenagers crossed the magical barrier from the glowing staircase into Trollmarket, Jamie was promptly lifted up off the floor by two sets of stone blue hands.

“Blink!” she cried in surprise as the troll spun her around laughingly before placing her feet back upon the ground. “What are you--?”

She didn’t have time to recover from the twirl-induced dizziness before she was promptly blinded by a flash of light from the troll’s phone. “Aha!” he cried victoriously. “I’ve got you now!”

“Hey, no fair!” Jamie replied with a playful push against his upper arm. “I just got here!”

“What better time to strike than when your opponent least expects it?” Blinky countered, quirking one of his prominent brow ridges smugly.

Toby and Claire watched the scene unfold before them with twin expressions of confusion upon their faces. “Uh,” Toby began uncertainly. “What’s going on here?”

 _“Nooooo!”_ Jamie cried as she caught sight of the image on Blinky’s screen. “I look like I’m _drunk_!”

“I can assure you, Lady Jamie,” Blinky teased with a smirk. “Your drunk face is _far_ more impressive.”

Claire, seeing that Jamie and Blinky were too consumed by their banter to register the other humans’ existences, replied to Toby, “I have _no_ idea.”

“Jamie and Blinky text,” Aaarrrgh’s voice rumbled from the teens’ right. “Jamie laugh at picture. Blinky get even.”

“Ah!” Toby said, finally understanding. “The classic anti-blackmail insurance card!”

Claire smiled as she watched the troll and Trollhunter interact, Jamie trying to take Blinky’s phone and Blinky holding her off with his over-long right arms. “Consider yourself _completely_ at my mercy, Trollhunter,” Blinky smirked down at his pupil, who was now standing on her tippy-toes in an effort to snatch the phone that hovered just outside her reach.

“I can think of a few ways to bring you down,” Jamie teased back, redirecting her hands toward her trainer’s exposed tickle-spots. Immediately, the stone creature snapped his secondary hands out like a viper, capturing her wrists in his unyielding grasp.

“You have sorely misjudged your opponent’s weaknesses, Lady Jamie. _Trolls_ are not ticklish…” the troll taunted smugly, lips hovering centimeters from her ear as though about to whisper a secret. “But _humans_ are…”

With that, Blinky pinned her arms above her head in one hand and proceeded to mercilessly tickle her sensitive ribs. Jamie’s shock, delight, and anguish manifested in the form of a desperate squeal. “No, no, no!” she cried between giggles. “Please, stop! I yield!”

The Conundrum gripped Jamie’s hips savagely in his secondary hands to still her from squirming out of his grasp. “You admit defeat, Trollhunter?” he growled, watching her face intensely. “You declare me the victor and surrender unto me the spoils of our spar?”

The way his warm breath caressed the flesh of her throat, the way his eyes seared through her carefully constructed just-friends façade, made Jamie’s chest flush an incriminating pink. “And what spoils do you desire?” the words tumbled from her lips before she had time to process them.

She gasped as the hands upon her hips tightened their hold. His thumbs caressed the bony protrusions suggestively. “The picture, of course,” he murmured huskily.

 _Oh, I’ll give you a picture…_ Jamie felt her blush spread to her cheeks at the thought.

 _“You can’t eat that, Toby!”_ Claire’s warning cry reverberated through the air, severing the connection between the troll and Trollhunter instantly. Jamie watched morosely as her trainer’s face shuttered away all emotion and he dismissed his four hands to rest inoffensively behind his back.

 _Playtime’s over_. The troll and Trollhunter stood awkwardly beside one another, watching Claire chase after Toby, whose attention was completely captivated by a platter of pungent trollish delicacies. Jamie chanced a sideways glance at her mentor, who seemed determined to avoid her gaze. “We should begin today’s training,” Blinky finally spoke, “lest Master Toby cause permanent harm to his inside by attempting to ingest food intended for trolls.”

The image made Jamie burst into laughter. “Tobes!” she hollered to her food-fixated friend. “It’s Warhammer-time!”

“Awesome sauce!” the boy cried and turned immediately toward the Forge, dragging Claire in tow. Crisis averted.

“You know,” Jamie confessed as she and Blinky trailed after the other two teens at a more leisurely pace. “I think they’re getting better faster than I did.”

Blinky held a hand up at this in a silent command. “Before your insecurities get the best of you,” he said only half-playfully. “Know that it’s only because they have _Draal and Nomura_ as sparring partners, whereas _you_ were stuck with avoiding projectiles for the first six weeks of your training.”

Jamie rolled her eyes at her mentor’s defense of her and smiled. He knew her brain so well.

December 19, 2016

_‘As you’ve fallen asleep during yet another of our riveting late-night discourses, I’ll leave this for you to read upon rising: Good morning, My Lady. I pray that you have woken with a smile upon your lovely face from a night filled with pleasant dreams. I look forward to the precious moments you’ll grant me today.’_

Jamie’s heart shattered as she read the stunning, saccharine good-morning text. She felt like a fly stuck in a sticky trap as she lied there in bed, unable to move for the weight of her heavy heart.

Kanjigar had been absolutely right.

As she read and reread the text over and over, the girl realized that, somewhere along the course of their friendship, blue had become her favorite color, her coffee budget had doubled to accommodate their shared love of the drink, Trollish took precedence over any of her other schoolwork in hopes of impressing him, she’d taken to wearing lip-gloss and mascara…

And absolutely none of it mattered. It didn’t matter that she no longer saw his gnarled teeth for his full lower lip, his unnatural number of eyes for the amber pools within, his coarse outer shell for the artistic carvings upon it. His gorgeous blue, his dexterous hands, his mesmeric voice, his wicked wit, his booming laughter, his silky tresses, his curling horns, the way his body undulated as he paced in thought, the way he made her feel—so valued, so understood, so worthy…

None of it mattered. She was just a young human, his student, probably destined to die before she hit forty. She had nothing to offer a creature such as him…

She did not cry. She simply stared at the message on the screen, wondering how best to reply so she could remain in his life—because if that was the best she could ever hope for, then she was gonna do it, the Council be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated TrollhuntersAnniversaryDay! Here's a double-sized chapter to make up for the lateness. ^_^
> 
> Okay, lil' bit of foreshadowing there in the Douxie scene (Douxie and Vendel never had a chance to interact before Wizards! They totally would have recognized one another!)... Jamie's falling and is too oblivious to see that he is, too... On the road to finding the Triumbric Stones! ^_^
> 
> Tell me what you think, what you want, etc... <3 Love you guys.


	20. Trolling

Chapter Twenty: Trolling

It never snowed in Arcadia Oaks, California. It just wasn’t that kind of place. Therefore, to Jamie, Christmas always had a somewhat fake feel to it. Fake snow, fake evergreens, fake cold, flakey father, working mother, one or two presents and then the whole fake-holiday was over.

_“…Troll the ancient Yuletide carol! Fa, la, la, la, la…”_

Jamie rolled her eyes at the carolers, bitter as ever during this time of year.

“Bah hum bug,” Toby quipped as they strolled down the street toward Trollmarket. “What’s wrong, Scrooge? Too much holiday cheer?”

“Whatever,” the girl’s dismissal had none of its intended snap, so fed up was she with the holiday palooza. “It’s their time—they can waste it however they want.”

“How _gracious_ of you to allow others happiness on Christmas,” her friend deadpanned. “Does this newfound sense of seasonal generosity mean I can finally expect a gift from you this year?”

Jamie stopped in her tracks and glared at the boy. “I give you a present _every year_ , Tobes!”

“And you hate every second of it,” Toby smirked as they entered the canals. “It’s okay! I get it—your mom’s _always_ working and everyone else has family stuff on the Big Day. It sucks to be alone.”

“Salt,” Jamie snarked, drawing the portal to Trollmarket with the horngazel. “Meet Wound.”

The two friends descended the crystal staircase—one skipping, the other trudging. “Where is Claire, anyway?” Jamie asked, finally ceasing her pessimistic internal musings in favor of considering others. “I thought she was coming with you?”

“Her family had a last-minute Christmas photo-shoot,” Toby said with a care-free shrug. “She said she’ll be by later with NotEnrique.”

“I figured you’d be a little more put-out by her absence,” Jamie commented.

“It’s Christmas time!” the boy exclaimed. “What’s there to be upset about? _Don’t_ answer that.”

Jamie made to roll her eyes, but found her gaze drawn toward the crowd gathered at the entrance of Trollmarket’s Plaza. Excited Trollish murmurs filled the air as the two humans made their way forth to inspect the phenomenon. “What’s going on?” Jamie asked.

“No idea,” Toby said, helping the Trollhunter push her way toward the center of the crowd.

What Jamie saw there made her heart drop into her feet and shatter. “I’m only going to say this _one more time,_ ” Barbara Lake growled, pointing a threatening finger at Draal. “Tell me where my daughter is, or I will use every Krav Maga move I know on you until you’re _begging_ me to take her back from you!”

Jamie gasped in horror. _“Mom?!”_

The red-headed woman whipped around at the sound of her daughter’s voice. “Jamie Lynn Lake!” Barbara exclaimed, sapphire eyes fixed furiously upon her daughter as she stomped through the crowd of colorful trolls. “When were you planning on _telling_ me you’ve been fighting monsters for the past three months?!”

“I am sorry, Trollhunter!” Draal exclaimed from behind the girl’s mother, red eyes wide with panic. “I could not hide from her quickly enough! She _forced_ me to bring her to you!”

“What are you _doing_ here?” Jamie cried, knees beginning to shake from stress.

“Oh,” Barbara glowered and crossed her arms. “Is _that_ all you have to say? No apology? No explanation?!”

Jamie heaved a heavy sigh. _Okay, looks like this is really happening right now,_ she thought resigned. “I’m sorry, Mom. You have to understand, I _couldn’t_ tell you! You would have been in _danger_!”

That, apparently, was _not_ the right answer. “So you decided to tell a couple of _teenagers_ and put _them_ in danger?!”

Before Jamie could try to explain her way out of the disaster unfolding before her, Toby placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hang on a sec,” he said suspiciously. “How did _you_ know she told more teenagers than just me?”

At this, Barbara smirked slyly, an expression Jamie had never before seen upon her mother’s face. “Oh, you’re good, kid,” the woman said before removing a suddenly-visible glamour mask to reveal Nomura in her human form.

Jamie’s jaw dropped. “Whoa!” Toby exclaimed, equally stunned. “ _What_ and _why_?!”

“Happy Solstice, Trollhunter!” Draal exclaimed, stone face splitting into a toothy grin before all the surrounding trolls burst into raucous laughter.

Jamie and Toby simply stood there, still recovering from the shock of the entire experience. “Did you two just _prank_ me?” the girl asked stunned.

“Of course!” Draal stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s tradition to make as much fun as possible on the longest night of the year!”

“Seriously?” Toby said dryly. “You guys celebrate April Fool’s Day on Christmas?”

Nomura snorted. “Guess so,” she said, shifting back to her magenta troll form. “I figured you would have made some lame joke about trolls trolling each other or how it’s ‘Trollstice’ instead of ‘Solstice’.”

Genuinely disappointed by the missed opportunity, Toby cursed under his breath. _“How did I not think of that?!”_

Ignoring him, Nomura turned toward the blue spiky troll beside her and wrapped her long arms around his neck. “You didn’t shudder when I shifted that time,” she murmured, green eyes boring intently into his.

“It’s not as weird as it used to be,” Draal said with a soft smile, placing his enormous hands upon her hips.

“Hey, guys!” a happy voice interrupted the moment.

Jamie and Toby turned in tandem to find Claire, wearing the prettiest wine-red dress Jamie had ever seen, approaching with NotEnrique bundled up in her arms, surprisingly still in human form. “What did we miss?”

“Jamie just got _had_!” Toby exclaimed. “It was _totally_ _epic_!”

The teen rolled her eyes. “Apparently, it’s April Troll’s Day. Just keep an eye out so you don’t get messed with, okay?”

“Sounds like my kinda ‘oliday!” NotEnrique piped up suddenly, his gravelly voice sounding strange coming from his fleshy human baby form. “Where do I sign up fer this shindig?”

Instead of answering, Toby leveled the tiny changeling with a stern look. “Okay, seriously dude,” he said flatly. “Why are you still a baby right now? It’s making me uncomfortable.”

At NotEnrique’s responding glower, Claire cackled. “We didn’t have time to change our clothes after the photo-shoot,” she explained with a smirk. “He’s too embarrassed to be seen in his Christmas tux.”

“Aw, I see tha’ look in yer eye, Sis,” the changeling said with a warning tone of voice. “Don’ even _think_ abou--!”

It was too late. Claire yanked the baby blanket off her little brother to reveal his mini-tuxedo, complete with a green clip-on Christmas bowtie.

 _“Awww!”_ Jamie gushed overdramatically, if only to get back at the changeling for all the teasing he’d been doing about her secret feelings for Blinky. “You look so _handsome_!”

“Better than _you_ look, _fleshy_ ,” NotEnrique retorted caustically before smirking pointedly at her. “Although, I can think of _one_ troll who would disagree…”

Jamie leveled the changeling with a flat look. Of course, he would manage to twist her payback into a jibe about Blinky.

Before the girl could refute his claim, Nomura cut in, “Just wait until you see what Aaarrrgh has planned for the Conundrum,” she smirked wickedly.

“What is it?” Toby asked, curiosity peaked at the mention of his wingman.

“Let’s just say, after hearing Aaarrrgh’s plan for the scholar,” Draal said, wrapping an arm around his woman’s waist, “I can finally see Gunmar’s influence on the troll…”

Smirking, the mischievous NotEnrique drawled, “I guess _some_ things are worth lettin’ you all see me in me monkey suit…” With that, he shifted into his troll-form, filling out his tux only slightly more than in his baby-form, and scurried out of his sister’s arms.

“Where are you going?!” Claire hollered after her brother.

“T’ get a front row seat to the show!” NotEnrique shouted back over his shoulder, never stopping his stride toward the library.

“Oh, God…” Jamie took off at a light jog after the changeling. “This is gonna be bad.”

The group arrived at their intended destination in a scattered string of trolls, humans, and changelings. Unfortunately, the troll they sought was nowhere in sight. “Blink?” Jamie called, scanning the cluttered library for her mentor. She could hear the thundering footsteps of her rapidly approaching friends…

The clatter of something hard hitting stone caused the group to stop in their tracks. Jamie gasped as she watched hundreds of square ice cubes rain down upon Draal’s spiky head just as he crossed through the doorway of Trollmarket’s library. In the stunned silence that followed, all that could be heard was Draal’s furious growl and Blinky’s riotous laughter.

Her heart leaped at the sound of his happiness. Smiling, Jamie looked around to find Blinky hiding behind a chair near the entrance, holding a rope that connected to a five-gallon bucket that was tilted over the front of the doorway. “Happy Solstice!” the Conundrum managed to greet between chuckles.

“Holy crap,” Toby said. “You told us you were gonna do it _months_ ago! I didn’t think you actually _would_!”

“Timing is _everything_ , Master Toby,” Blinky replied, abandoning the rope to greet his friends. “And I am relatively certain Draal would have killed me had I upheld my vow on any other night.”

From his stationary place in the doorway, Draal pouted. “You’re lucky our prank on the Trollhunter lifted my spirits so high, Blinky,” the troll said, tone surly. “Otherwise, I would take my revenge!”

“Ah, so I take it she responded well?” Blinky drawled, cocking a playful eyebrow at Jamie. “I apologize for keeping such a secret from you, My Lady, but the hoax was _far_ too clever to spoil.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, but could not stave off her blush at having been so thoroughly duped. She redirected the conversation, “Didn’t you text me earlier about wanting to show me something?”

“Yes!” his instant enthusiastic response had her grinning fondly once more. “I’ve been researching endlessly about Bodus’s clues to the whereabouts of the Triumbric Stones,” he explained, reaching for one of the textbooks on his table. “I believe I’ve discerned the hidden meaning behind— _What in Deya’s name?!_ ”

Blinky’s six eyes blinked out of sync as he stared incredulously at the blank textbook in his hands. “I- I don’t understand!” he cried in dismay. “What happened to--?”

Book after book, the troll opened only to discover that all of them had been mysteriously wiped clean of all content. “This is a _catastrophe_! _How_ are we to continue our search if we are without the guidance of knowledge?!”

“Oh, _no_!” Jamie’s over-exaggerated gasp did not deter her mentor from his mission to locate an unaltered tome. “What- _ever_ shall we do?”

The Conundrum glowered at her. “Where are the words?”

“Gee,” she replied, smirking mischievously as she silently considered Aaarrrgh’s brilliance. “Beats me.”

 _“Ha!”_ A booming voice emerged from just beyond the stairwell. _“You’ve been as fooled at Farrik the Ferocious in the Invasion of Asterly when he fell for the Queen’s offer of surrender should he marry her. If only he’d done his research! Asterlian females eat the heads of their mates! Hahaha!”_

As Aaarrrgh emerged from behind the spiraling staircase, cackling maniacally at his own morbid joke, the room gave a collective gasp. Jamie’s mouth formed a surprised little “o” shape as her wide eyes met Toby’s. “What _happened_ to you, Wingman?!”

 _“Knowledge really_ is _power!”_ the Krubera howled as though possessed. _“Thanks to the Elixlore we used to trick Blinkous in honor of this inconsequential holiday, I am akin to a_ god _!”_

 _Okay,_ Jamie mused internally. _Maybe a little_ too _brilliant…_

“Aaarrrgh,” Blinky said, brows furrowed, eyes glimmering with fright. “Exactly how _much_ of that Elixlore did you consume?”

 _“The entire bottle, of course!”_ Demon-Knowledge-God-Aaarrrgh exclaimed delightedly. _“Had I deigned to follow the instructions, I would_ never _have consumed the contents of your library with the voracity necessary to discern the true meaning of existence!”_

“Blinky!” Toby cried. “How do we cure my Wingman?!”

“At _least_ let him tell us the true meaning of existence _first_!” The Conundrum retorted.

 _“Isn’t it obvious?!”_ Aaarrrgh mocked the rest of the mere mortals in the room. _“The true meaning of existence is--!”_

And then, the giant troll promptly vomited all the knowledge he’d consumed all over the library.

Awkwardly, the group stood, watching the disastrous prank come undone before their very eyes. All the Trollish script pouring from Aaarrrgh’s tusked maw skittered away from the mess he was making and journeyed magically back toward the tomes from whence they were devoured.

“Nope,” Nomura snapped, grabbing Draal’s enormous hand in her own and turning toward the exit. “We have better things to do than help clean up this mess.”

“No!” Blinky cried in despair as the secret of life vanished in a messy pile upon the floor. “I was _this_ _close_ \--!

“Vengeance is mine!” Draal cried victoriously as he allowed Nomura to lead him away, leaving the mess to the others.

Finally, as Aaarrrgh finished emptying his body of all the knowledge upon which his friend so depended, the Krubera shot the Conundrum a sheepish smile. “Happy Solstice?” he rumbled awkwardly.

“Ooooohhhh eeeeeeemmmmmm geeeeeee!” NotEnrique howled between bouts of raucous laughter, rolling around his perch upon a shelf. “Tha’ was _wicked_ , Aaarrrgh! More-Eyes-‘n-Brains o’er here ‘bout had a heart attack!”

“This is my penance for letting them trick you, Lady Jamie,” the four-armed troll moaned into his hands. “I am _certain_ of it.”

Jamie giggled at his repentance. “It’s almost too kind that the words cleaned themselves up.”

“Heartless woman!” Blinky cried dramatically with a sly grin. “You would truly condemn me to an _eternity_ of punishment?”

Something tightened in Jamie’s lower belly at the look in his eye. “Depends on the punishment, I guess…” she could not quite bring the intended smirk to her face, frozen as she felt under the intensity of his stare.

“Aw, bloody--!” NotEnrique cursed, slamming his little clawed fist into the table upon which he stood, interrupting their moment abruptly. “I thought for _sure_ she’d hold out for a little while longer!”

Terror gripped Jamie’s heart as, for a brief instant, she thought NotEnrique was talking about _her_. Upon seeing the direction of the tiny changeling’s gaze, however, she found Draal and Nomura locked in a heated embrace just outside the library…doing…something. Nuzzling?

“Draal good with ladies,” Aaarrrgh smirked and extended a massive hand out toward the tiny changeling expectantly. “Pay up.”

Grumbling, NotEnrique reached into the jacket pocket of his baby-tuxedo and pulled out an argyle sock, placing it in his friend’s grasp with a little huff.

Jamie turned to the only being in existence willing to tell her what the heck was happening. “What are they doing?” she whispered just loudly enough that only he could hear.

“Tracing,” Blinky stated. “Or, perhaps, ‘contouring’ would be a more appropriate translation. It is the trollish equivalent of a human kiss.”

“Oh!” Jamie gasped and turned back toward the scene, torn between watching curiously and respecting their privacy. The way Draal’s eyes flickered closed as his forehead explored the curves of Nomura’s skull, the way his horns caught and tugged messily at her long dark hair, made Jamie feel like she had accidentally stumbled upon a porno. “It looks so…” she said in a breathy voice. “Intimate.”

Blinky laughed. “More intimate than the lip-smashing, tongue-dancing, face-sucking kisses humans share?” he quipped, cocking a brow at her.

Jamie gnawed on her lip as she contemplated both acts. “I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “I think I’d have to try it so I can compare.”

She did not miss the way his ears flicked excitedly, nor did she miss the lavender tint that blushed across his cheeks. If only it meant what she _wished_ it meant. “Well,” he coughed awkwardly. “As we are on the subject of ‘kissing’, Vendel has asked that I assist him with preparing the mistletoe for this evening’s Solstice ritual.”

Jamie blinked in surprise. “You guys use _mistletoe_?”

“Not for _kissing_ , of course,” Blinky explained enthusiastically. “It is one of the most powerful protection agents known to troll _or_ man. Solstice, being the night troll magic is at its strongest, is the perfect time to restore the wards around Trollmarket to ensure our continued safety and secrecy from the rest of the world.”

“That sounds _way_ cooler than the Santa Claus crap I grew up with,” Jamie muttered bitterly.

Her mentor laughed. “I quite like the fantastic holiday tales your culture tells,” he said warmly. “They inspire hope, even in trolls raised in a world of magic!”

Jamie snorted. “They inspire kids all over the world to get their hopes _dashed_. I had to learn that Santa wasn’t real when my mom forgot to put presents under the tree after getting called in to work! I’ve never even seen _real_ snow—and I’m pretty sure even _that_ wouldn’t be enough to make mom stay home for the holidays.”

The Conundrum’s ears flicked downward at Jamie’s angst-ridden tirade, rendering the girl instantly guilty for ruining his happy mood. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, cringing. “I sound like such an ungrateful little…”

“Follow me,” Blinky interrupted her in a hushed voice. “Don’t let _anyone_ see you, lest you’re called to clean up some gag gone awry.”

Before Jamie could ask what he meant, one of his stone hands slipped into hers and pulled her along behind him. She knew from the way his hand trembled with excitement that, whatever her mentor had in mind, she was in for an adventure.

Jamie allowed the excited blue troll to lead her to the farthest point in Trollmarket from the surface where a large open wall stopped them in their tracks.

“Uh…” Jamie struggled to find the words as Blinky rummaged in his pockets. “Is _this_ where we’re going?”

“Yes, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said dryly, never ceasing his searching. “I’ve taken you to the edge of Trollmarket. Merry Christmas.”

Rolling her eyes, Jamie conceded to his sarcastic point. “Then why are we standing in front of this wall?”

“You can be quite cantankerous during times of celebration,” Blinky teased, finally retrieving a horngazel from his pocket. “The only exception I can recall is your Thanksgiving feast!”

“I never had much to celebrate before you guys,” the girl murmured as she watched her friend draw a giant arching doorway into the wall.

Blinky eyed her out of the corners of his right three eyes as he smacked the magical door open, admitting them into a dark, dank space where a giant metal sphere awaited their arrival. “That is why I wanted to bring you here,” he said, reaching one of his lower hands out for her to take.

Jamie smiled and accepted the troll’s outstretched offering, allowing him to drag her forth once more toward the mysterious machine. The closer they got to it, the more details the teen could make out, including the chairs, joysticks, and the fact that the entire outer shell of the sphere was an enormous wheel.

“This _marvelous_ contraption is known as the Gyre,” Blinky explained before Jamie could muster up the courage to ask. “It has the ability to travel anywhere in the world in mere seconds!”

“Wow,” Jamie said, moving closer to get a better look at tonight’s mode of transport. “Where are we going?”

“That, Lady Jamie, is the surprise,” Blinky said with a mischievous smile.

The two climbed aboard by means of a rickety ladder that should not have been capable of supporting the two-thousand plus pounds Blinky probably weighed. Jamie didn’t even question the anomaly, having become so used to the mysterious magic that innately bound the world of trolls together.

“Are you ready?” Blinky’s eyes glittered wickedly.

“Uh,” the girl didn’t have time to formulate a coherent response before her friend had pressed forward on the controls, sending the Gyre careening through the tunnels at the speed of sound. Jamie felt her back press against Blinky’s stone chest as her form fell victim to the centrifugal force of the flying vehicle. All the air promptly left her lungs as Jamie shrieked in terror, the sound of her cries drowned out by the maniacal laughter emanating from Blinky. Just when she thought she would pass out, the Gyre jerked to an abrupt halt. The only thing saving her from smashing her face on the control panel was Blinky’s firm grip around her torso.

“Oh my…” Jamie slumped in her friend’s embrace. “I hate you.”

Blinky only laughed and scooped up the shaken Trollhunter, supporting her as she dismounted from the contemptible contraption. It was only after Jamie had fully regained her bearings that she took the time to look up and notice where they had traveled. They were surrounded by a gorgeous expanse of snow-covered forest, sheltered under a sparkling midnight sky, painted with the rippling colors of the Aurora Borealis.

“Whoa…” Jamie gasped as her eyes hungrily drank in the gorgeous scene. “Where _are_ we?”

“Northern Canada,” Blinky stated, stealing one of her hands into his own. “You said you’ve never seen snow. I wanted to rectify that.”

The girl shifted her feet through the powdery precipitation, loving how soft and crisp it felt beneath her tennis shoes. Her breath escaped her in visible bursts of fog, testifying to the chill of the air. She reached her free hand toward the sparkling sky, straining to capture the gently falling snow mid-descent.

“Blink,” she whispered. “This isn’t just snow—this is… this is _everything_!” Her blue eyes met his six in an appreciative gaze, “Thank you.”

The troll smiled softly in return before leading her away from the Gyre toward the evergreen forest. Jamie’s metallic boots left a trail of footprints in the powdery snow, akin to a scar upon the glittering, pristine land.

“Look,” Blinky breathed suddenly, pointing with one of his primary hands.

Jamie’s gaze followed the direction of his finger and gasped. Across the icy mirror-like lake stood a family of elk, appearing majestic and powerful against the gentle snowfall.

“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful,” she confessed, each breathy word a visible puff in the chilly atmosphere. Her hands began to tremble from the cold.

Feeling her shiver in his grasp, Blinky’s eyes widened. “You’re _freezing_!” he exclaimed despondently, drawing her close to his warm, bare chest. “ _How_ could I have forgotten to accommodate such a basic aspect of your physiology?”

It was only to be expected that Jamie, wrapped snugly in his four-armed embrace, pressed so intimately against his broad bare torso, found it impossible to share in his disappointment. “How dare you?” she murmured playfully, lips grazing carvings on his secondary pectorals as she nuzzled in closer.

She felt him tense around her, heard his breath catch in his throat. Amidst the fear of him discovering her steadily-mounting desire, Jamie forced herself to stay relaxed.

“Turn around,” Blinky commanded suddenly, voice rough.

“What?” Jamie asked anxiously, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Silently, Blinky turned the girl with all four hands, a wry smile on his lips. “Let me keep you warm.”

She knew he felt her shiver against his chest as he wrapped his secondary arms around her lower belly. His upper hands extended outward, fingers splayed wide. _“Klu roch teroth!”_

A blast of warm air sent Jamie’s hair flying back as a ball of flame materialized in the space between Blinky’s stone hands. “Oh my God,” the girl murmured. “You can do _magic_!”

“Merely the most rudimentary of spells, Lady Jamie,” the troll said tightly, obviously focused on his spell. “My brother and I used to dabble in the Arcane Arts during our spare time. Caused more trouble than it was worth, if I’m perfectly honest.”

Jamie giggled and rested her hands upon his two outstretched arms. They trembled. “I apologize, My Lady,” Blinky gritted out after a moment. “I cannot hold the spell for long…”

“That’s okay.” Heart racing, the girl turned until her eyes met her mentor’s. “I’m feeling much warmer now.”

With her promise, the troll allowed the flame to disperse and brought his still-toasty hands to rest upon her bare arms. “We should return,” he murmured forlornly. “I’ll not be responsible for you falling ill.”

“Just _one_ more minute?” Jamie begged, letting her hands come to rest upon his chest to warm her frozen digits. “I’m not ready for this to end.”

Blinky offered her a crooked smile and caressed her upper arms gently. “How could I refuse when the Aurora Borealis looks so lovely reflected in your eyes?”

The words sent a shiver of delight through the girl, prompting the troll to draw her closer to keep her warm. Jamie couldn’t remember a time she’d felt happier. She knew the Council would _rail_ on her the moment they called her back to the Void, but experiencing the comfort, the intimacy, of this embrace made their disapproval seem endurable. “No one has ever treated me the way you do, Blink,” she said sincerely. “Not even…”

 _Steve._ She paused suddenly reluctant to share such a heavy mistake with one she so admired. Would he see her differently if she told him?

 _No,_ she realized. The reason she wanted to open up to him, to connect with him, was because she _knew_ without a doubt that he would always hold her in high esteem. She was safe; she was _loved_.

“There’s a boy at my school. When I first saw him, I thought he was gorgeous—tall, athletic, great hair, perfect smile. I thought he cared about me. He was so good at making me feel _special_ … But, when I finally…” Jamie swallowed to stifle the feeling of bitter embarrassment before she continued, “When I finally gave myself to him _completely_ , he decided that I wasn’t so special after all. I walked in on him a week later with another girl in the locker room at one of his football games.”

Though he said nothing, Jamie could feel Blinky’s righteous indignation in the way he tensed around her, hear it in the steadying breath he took in an effort to remain calm.

“It taught me that what’s on the outside doesn’t matter,” she said humbly. “Looks, bodies—they mean nothing; they hold no value. Not like…”

Her gaze did not leave his as she considered the being before her, who in no way embodied the ideal beauty standard of Western American males—so what was it about him that she adored? “Not like loyalty,” she continued, answering her own question. “Passion, honesty, humor…”

The touch of Blinky’s stone hand upon her cheek stalled her description. “Kindness and bravery…” he murmured, amber eyes searing into hers.

Jamie swallowed nervously as a magnetic force suddenly drew her nearer. “Brilliance, determination…”

“Goodness and compassion…” he was so close, she could feel the brush of his breath against her cheek. His eyes, heady and half-lidded, flicked down to her lips for the briefest of moments. “That boy was a damn fool,” he murmured roughly.

Jamie giggled from the shock of hearing the troll curse for the first time ever. “You’re supposed to say that,” she demurred with a smile. “You’re my trainer.”

His ears flicked down and his eyes crinkled sadly. With a mirthless chuckle, the troll replied, “That is only one of _many_ reasons why I should _not_ say such things, Lady Jamie.”

In direct contradiction to his own words, Blinky brought one of his primary hands up to cup her jaw, pressing his temple fast against hers. “Why I should not dream…” his secondary hands wound around her waist. “Why I dare not act…”

Hope flooded Jamie’s heart as the troll she loved whispered his subtle confession. Could he really feel for her the way she felt for him? Her arms slinked over his shoulders; her fingers found his long, azure locks. “Blink…”

Suddenly, something shifted in the air around the two friends. Out of the corner of her eye, Jamie saw the source: a swirling black portal appeared mere feet to their right. “Look out!” Jamie cried, donning her armor and taking a defensive position between the troll and the threatening shadow.

Two glowing yellow eyes appeared as an ivory troll—smaller, yet more terrifying than Draal could ever hope to be—stepped into the light of Jamie’s amulet. His curling horns framed a sinister smirk and his hands gripped a long, crooked staff.

“Who are you?” Jamie demanded, holding Daylight aloft defensively.

The unknown troll chuckled darkly. “I’m the last face you’ll ever see,” his gravelly voice sent a shiver of fear down Jamie’s spine.

“Blink, run!” the Trollhunter cried, charging her enemy before he could hurt her friend. Sword clashed against staff, creating a clatter across the tundra that sent the elk herd scattering.

Suddenly, a snowball collided with the ivory troll’s head, sending white powder flying everywhere. “That’ _s no w_ ay to treat a _lady_!” Blinky quipped, stooping to scoop another snowball from the sparkling ground before chucking it straight at the approaching foreigner.

“No!” she cried desperately as the troll charged her mentor.

“Lucky for you,” the strange assailant smirked and aimed his staff at the Conundrum. “I am under strict orders to not harm either of you… _yet_.”

Another swirling black portal suddenly appeared behind Binky. Jamie raced as fast as she could through the snow, only to fall short by moments as the unknown troll kicked her mentor into the portal. It disappeared.

Furious and desperately afraid, Jamie whirled on her enemy. “Where _is_ he?!” she roared, stalking menacingly toward the troll, Daylight aimed at his chest. “What did you _do_ to him?!”

“Patience, human hunter,” the troll soothed mockingly, his voice hot and rumbly like an old furnace. “You shall soon be reunited with your troll…”

Jamie slashed at her enemy, only to receive a kick in her exposed side. She tumbled through the portal that suddenly appeared behind her.

The next thing she knew, she was warm. The room in which she’d landed was bright and familiar—full of cooking utensils and pictures from her childhood.

“My kitchen?” she murmured stupidly, standing in an attempt to regain her bearings.

Movement from her peripherals drew her gaze to an equally dazed, far more furious figure to her right. “Blink!” Jamie stumbled eagerly toward the troll and threw herself into his arms. “You’re okay!”

“You’re alright!” he cried back in relief, accepting her into his embrace. “I was so worried…”

“Little Athena,” a familiar drawl sounded from behind the girl. “ _So_ good of you to finally join us…”

Jamie whirled around to see Strickler seated at her dining room table, along with Toby, Claire, Douxie, Nomura, NotEnrique, and Archie. As happy as she was to see her father figure again after so long apart, she was still too stunned to respond appropriately to the suddenness of the situation.

“Why are you covered in _snow_?” Douxie asked suddenly, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Better question,” Toby piped up. “ _How_ are you covered in snow?”

At that moment, Jamie’s phone erupted into a symphony of buzzing and pinging, alerting her to the flood of missed texts, calls, and voicemails she’d received while she was removed from cell service. “Uh…” she opted for a sheepish grin. “Hi, Dad! How was the trip?”

Before the changeling could reply with whatever sarcastic retort he’d prepared, another portal appeared in a corner, admitting the strange troll who’d attacked Jamie and Blinky earlier into the room.

“He’s back,” Jamie hissed, raising her sword aloft once more. “Guys, _run_!”

“ _Wait_ , Lady Jamie!” Blinky commanded, snatching the girl by her waist before she could charge the unknown enemy. “I believe I know who he is and why he is here…”

“You were given _explicit_ instructions to deliver them to me _unharmed_ ,” Strickler’s eyes glowed a furious orange as he turned his accusatory gaze upon the ivory troll.

“They _are_ unharmed, _impure_ ,” the troll stated hotly, knuckles tightening around his crooked staff. “The ring ensured it.”

Jamie gasped as understanding dawned. “Angor Rot!”

His responding growl confirmed her suspicions.

“Where _were_ you?” Strickler snapped, turning his ire-filled gaze back toward Jamie. “We’ve been trying to reach you for fifteen minutes!”

Jamie and Blinky exchanged a nervous glance. “Northern Canada,” the Conundrum answered. “We were simply…”

“No way!” Toby exclaimed. “How is that even possible? We literally _just_ saw you thirty minutes ago!”

Blinky’s six eyes suddenly widened in horror. “Great Gronka Morka!” he exclaimed despondently. “We left the Gyre in another _country_! Vendel is going to make a _statue_ of me when he discovers--! Oh no, _Vendel_! The _ritual_ \--!”

“You let her ride in one of those abominable contraptions?!” Strickler roared, rising to stand so he could glower more effectively at the Conundrum. “What were you _thinking_?! Of all the reckless, _dangerous_ \--!”

“I can assure you, _impure_ ,” Angor Rot’s gravelly voice interrupted from the corner where he sat, sharpening a blade upon his own arm. “If what transpired in the Tundra is any indicator of his loyalty, the Trollhunter’s mate will protect her against all odds.”

The room was thrown into stunned silence at this seemingly inconsequential declaration. “ _Nope,_ ” Blinky denied vehemently. “No, no, no, no, _no_! Not mates! I would _never_ \--!”

“Oh my God,” Jamie moaned and buried her blushing face into her armored hands. “ _Why_ would you think--?!” _Why would you think he would_ ever _want you, Jamie?_

“— _highly_ inappropriate! A _gross_ misuse of trust--!” _But what about Canada? What was_ that _all about?_

“— _thousands_ of years older than me--!” _You just totally misread the situation—you saw what you wanted to see. Let it go…_

“Oh, _man_!” NotEnrique interrupted their rambling refutations from his sister’s lap, still dressed in his tiny Christmas tux. “Even Tall-White-and-Scary thinks there’s somethin’ goin’ on between— _Oi!_ Tha’ really _hurt_ , Sis!” the changeling cried as Claire silenced him with a swift smack to the back of the head.

After a moment of squirming under Strickler’s intense scrutiny, Jamie released a sigh of relief when her father figure finally turned to Angor Rot. “You,” he commanded, pointing toward the enslaved troll assassin with his ring-adorned hand. “Take the Conundrum and fetch the Gyre. Return to me upon completing your task.”

Jamie’s heart clenched as she watched Angor’s spine stiffen as the magic of the ring took hold of his free will. “Dad, _no_!” she cried, stilling the room with her surprising command. “We _agreed_ we wouldn’t use his soul against him unless he tries to _hurt_ one of us! It’s _wrong_!”

Obviously still irritated by the evening’s surprising turn of events, Strickler turned toward his favorite student and frowned. “How _else_ are we to retrieve that infernal machine from wherever _you_ left it, Little Athena?” he asked rhetorically. “ _Ask_ him for help?”

Jamie cocked her hip and gave the changeling a stern look. “Um, yeah,” she snarked. “That’s how free will works.”

Expecting to prove a point, Strickler extended a hand out in offering of the floor. Jamie turned toward the assassin, whose yellow stare unnerved her enough that she hesitated, but not enough that she surrendered. “Angor Rot,” she said firmly. “Will you please make a portal to the Gyre so we can--?”

“No.”

Jamie blinked. Strickler snorted. Angor simply crossed his arms in a silent challenge and smirked.

 _Okay,_ Jamie groused internally. That _didn’t work out quite the way I wanted it to._ Still, she had to stay true to her values, despite suddenly wanting to punch the assassin in his stone face for exercising his rights as a sentient being. “ _Doooo_ -uxie!” Jamie drawled hopefully, turning toward the wizard apprentice with wide eyes. “Would _you_ please help us, if you have a way of traveling across the country really, _really_ quickly?”

The boy cringed. “Of _course_ , I have a way!” he said, voice rife with false cheer. “I’d be _happy_ to help a friend in need, seeing as she asked me _so_ nicely!”

“See?” the girl whirled on her father figure, silently promising to pay back Douxie for playing along. “There’s _always_ a solution that doesn’t involve enslaving people!”

Douxie scoffed from behind her, completely nullifying the effect she was going for. “Taking advantage of friends who love you, however— _that’s_ the unavoidable bit…” Despite his wry attitude, he continued to fiddle with his charm bracelet until he found the spell necessary to transport himself and Blinky to the Gyre. “C’mon, Arch. We might as well help Vendel and Blinky with the Solstice ritual in Trollmarket while we’re at it…”

As an enormous blue portal appeared in the middle of the abode, Blinky and Jamie shared one final exhausted farewell smile before the troll followed Douxie out of the room.

There was a pause.

“Soooooo,” Toby broke the awkward silence. “Now what?”

“Judging by the looks of utter exhaustion on your usually bright faces,” Strickler drawled. “I’d say it’s time to turn in for the evening. We’ll discuss our plans moving forward tomorrow as our schedules allow.”

Claire snorted. “Also, it’s ten o’clock,” she said, checking her phone. “My parents will never let me out of the house again if they find out I took NotEnrique with me.”

Jamie frowned, mentally wired yet physically wiped. Being alone was probably exactly what she needed. “I’m going to bed,” she turned toward the exit and paused. The temptation to act like a totally angst-ridden teenager was strong, but her desire to hug her Dad was stronger. Without a second thought, she made her way toward Strickler and embraced him firmly. “I’m _so_ glad you’re home.”

It took only a moment for Strickler to embrace her back. “I am, too, Little Athena,” he murmured fondly.

As Jamie released him and made her way toward her room, her gaze locked with that of the troll in the corner. His sharp yellow eyes bore curiously into her own, as though she were a puzzle to decipher. With an awkward little wave, the girl resumed her journey and collapsed into her bed upon reaching it.

She spent the rest of the night replaying her time with Blinky, wondering how she could have been so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that also-belated Christmas chapter I wanted to have done on the 25th for obvious reasons. Apparently, I’m great at keeping the spirit of our celebratory dates alive. ;D *optimist*  
> Okay, time for our main-pair to *flirtflirtflirt*! Troll!Dad’s back with everyone’s favorite undead assassin-witch in tow. How much trouble is Jamie gonna get in with this guy? ^_^  
> I want to know what you guys think about some reallifeissues… Is age REALLY just a number? How far apart is TOO far apart? I know some of my early commenters were concerned about the age difference between Jamie and Blinky and recommended Jamie and Draal would be better… but HOW MANY THOUSANDS OF YEARS is okay here? Apply this to the human experience and tell me your thoughts (or just think about it, do some research, don’t let fanfiction set the standard of your healthy relationships, etc…).  
> <3


	21. Withholding

Chapter Twenty-One: Withholding

_Blinky had never wanted someone in his entire life more than he wanted her in that moment._

_He could not remember anything before stumbling upon her, sprawled across his bed of furs, touching her naked body in the most intimate of ways. Every moment before this one was dark, hazy, an inconsequential blur. Now, as he beheld her in the act of pleasuring herself, he realized she was clarity incarnate._

_Boldly, desperately, he approached her, straining to keep his heavy flatfooted steps as stealthy as possible. A testament to his failure, her crystal eyes fluttered open before he even reached her._ “There you are…” _she murmured in Trollish, voice sultry. Her legs parted invitingly and one of her fingers, glossy with her sweetness, beckoned him forth._

_Blinky could not contain his rumble of satisfaction at her instant acceptance of him. Consumed by carnal desire, the troll mounted the bed, crawling spider-like across the length of her bare body._

_All four hands pinned the girl’s delicate limbs against his bed of furs in an eager display of dominance. She did not resist as he ground his hard sex against hers, pawed lecherously at her soft curves, and lapped at the pale slope of her neck with his massive tongue._ This _was what they both wanted—this_ claiming _of her as his own._

“Mine,” _he growled against her neck, squeezing her tight ass in his lower two hands._ “You are _mine_ , and I will take you however I please.”

“Please…” _she moaned, nuzzling sensually along his jaw prominent jaw._

_In one swift motion, the Conundrum flipped the girl onto her belly and seized her hips savagely, drawing her back against his sex with animalistic zeal. He reveled in the quickening of his partner’s breath, the intensifying of her lusty scent, the sound of her mewling anticipation as he grazed his snout along the expanse of her flesh, steadily moving down…_

_With a wicked smirk, the troll gave his partner’s wetness a lingering lick, earning her squeal of delight._

“Oh, wow!” _she moaned, reaching her hips back toward his face as he lapped her from clit to taint, sucking her weeping essence right from her slit. “_ Don’t stop, Blink, it’s so good!”

_All four of his hands descended upon her, molesting her curves possessively as he consumed her core, fucking and sucking her with his large, rough tongue. He only ceased his ministrations once she was dripping with readiness._

_Her delirious whimpers finally stoked his internal fire beyond his personal melting point. Positioning himself at her sopping slit, the troll grabbed hold of the girl’s long dark hair and staked his claim with one swift thrust._ “Mine,” _He growled into her ear. The low rumble of his voice reverberated against her back as he shoved himself deeper into her core, heedless of her pained whine._ “Take it.”

“Yes, Blink,” _she moaned as he proceeded to pound her roughly, growling and huffing as he fucked her the way he wanted._ “I’ll take whatever you give me…”

 _He tightened his grip on her hair, forcing her back to arch, opening her pussy further for him._ “Good girl,” _he rumbled against her ear as he quickened his pace._ “I’ve trained you well.”

 _He reveled in the effect he had upon her, the way her pussy clamped down around his cock, squirting all over his hips and legs as he fucked her relentlessly._ “My sweet little human whore,” _he murmured, squeezing her breasts and her hips simultaneously._ “So easy to please, so ready for me…”

“Always, my Love,” _she vowed breathily between moans._ “Whenever you want me, however you want me, I am yours.”

_With a satisfied growl, Blinky withdrew his member from her tiny slit, leaving the girl mewling for him mid-peak. The troll hoisted her up and slammed her back against the wall above his bed, pinning her arms and legs against the cold hard stone. His cock spasmed in anticipation of reentering her warmth as he towered dominantly over her vulnerable form, splayed open for him, so deliciously exposed._

“Swear it,” _he commanded, gazing into her eyes intensely as he positioned himself at her slick entrance._ “Swear to me that you are _mine_!”

“I swear,” _she gasped, straining her hips wantonly toward him._ “I swear I am yours!”

 _With her vow, he plunged into her, eyes glowing white, teeth bared menacingly._ “Yes, Jamie…”

\---

Blinky awoke with his student’s name upon his lips— _again_.

Unleashing a string of expletives that would have made even _Draal_ blush, the troll slammed all four fists upon his bed of furs in a fit of frustration. Another morning that would be wasted taming his cock back into submission—a problem with which he’d not dealt so frequently since he was a youngling!

When Blinky spied the amulet in its moment of choosing her, developing romantic feelings for his charge was the _absolute, very least_ of his concerns. She was young— _too_ young—inexperienced, inclined toward athleticism over academia, and insecure beyond belief. There was no discernible foundation upon which an honest attraction could appear; no inclination that she would consume him completely before her tenure as Trollhunter was through.

Even in his dreams, there were _so_ many facets of her form he should _never_ find attractive: her fleshy, squishy body in no way met his usual standard for fantasy; her strange mammalian nipples, bestowing a bestiality quality upon his devilish dreams; the wetness of her sex— _why_ was it even _wet_?! _How_ could that _possibly_ lend to the level of friction required for achieving climax in a troll?

And yet, here he was, waking to a raging erection and a restless spirit that was primed to bond with the one being in the universe he could never have.

Not that wanting the impossible was _unusual_ for the troll…

Sighing, Blinky focused what remained of his conscious attention upon softening his sex, reigning in his lust so he might be capable of actually functioning after such salacious dreams. Deep breathing, recanting scriptures from _‘A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore’_ verbatim, and a sudden knock on his door all worked in tandem to eliminate any carnal desires that remained in the troll.

With a despondent groan, Blinky called forth reluctantly, “Who is it?”

“Aaarrrgh.” _Of course._ “Blinky okay?”

Blinky felt his brow furrow in confusion. “Yes, of course,” he replied as evenly as possible. “Why would I not be?”

“Blinky sleep for three hours,” Aaarrrgh stated, concern evident in his tone.

The Conundrum’s eyes widened as shock propelled him from his bed. “Three hours?!” he cried. “Are you quite certain, my friend?”

Without awaiting a reply, Blinky checked his phone. Surely enough, the clock read 3:00 pm. It was almost unheard of for a troll to sleep so long unless sleep-deprived or recovering from a major illness. The fact that he had done so was an indicator of how ardently he had been avoiding dreaming of his charge. As a result, he had less than an hour until his meeting with Team Trollhunters to discuss the retrieval of the Triumbric Stones.

And Jamie _still_ had yet to reply to his last text, an anomaly which hadn’t occurred in months.

Opening the door, Blinky found his most faithful friend awaiting his emergence, large eyes creased with worry. “Sure Blinky okay?” he asked once more.

 _No._ He needed a stiff drink. “Yes, yes. I am quite certain,” Blinky placated his friend with a pat upon his massive forearm. “I believe a trip to the tavern is in order before our upcoming assembly.”

Aaarrrgh raised one of his prominent brow ridges doubtfully but said nothing, opting instead to follow behind his more verbose friend. Usually, Blinky reveled in the Krubera’s quiet, viewing it as an opportunity to not only speak but to be _heard_ ; however, unable to conceive of no topic outside that of his beloved pupil, the silence was an oppressive threat to his most precious secret.

After the trolls arrived at the tavern and placed their orders, the Conundrum slumped into his seat and plopped his head against the table unceremoniously. He knew his response to the dreams was less than ideal. Aaarrrgh’s concerned stare was enough of a reminder that refusing to sleep was _not_ the best coping mechanism.

 _And neither is dreaming,_ supplied that little voice in the back of his mind.

Unfortunately, talking about this particular problem was absolutely out of the question—neither Vendel nor Aaarrrgh could _possibly_ understand his feelings for his charge, nor would they condone said feelings. Therefore, he was forced to internalize and suppress his unwanted desires the only way left.

 _Bottoms up,_ he thought wryly, nearly choking on his drink as the image of one _bottom_ in particular assaulted his mind’s eye.

“I can’t escape,” he bemoaned, coughing and sputtering as Aaarrrgh patted his back unhelpfully. “There’s no way out! I’m _doomed_!”

“Blinky need help?” Aaarrrgh asked, large eyes crinkled in concern, a frown marring his gentle features.

 _After what transpired last night? Absolutely._ Blinky sighed despondently and pushed his mug aside. “No, Aaarrrgh,” the blue troll said softly. “It’s nothing that can be helped.”

The two sat in a heavy silence for a moment, Aaarrrgh shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Blinky absently fingered the cracks in his clay mug. He checked his phone again—still nothing.

How could he have allowed his rendezvous with Jamie to devolve into a romantic outing so easily? He’d even done _magic_ for her— _magic_! He hadn’t practiced the Arcane Arts since his brother’s passing! The fact that she’d inspired him to do so once again did not bode well for his stolen heart…

It was only by divine grace that Angor Rot had interrupted him before he could ruin his relationship with Jamie by acting upon his unwanted feelings for her. It mattered not that his affection was obviously requited—her ever-responsive scent was proof enough, if not the frequent touching and connective conversation—his position of power over her as her mentor, as her elder, as a member of an entirely different species rendered anything more impossible.

Finally, the blue troll broke the silence, throwing his head back dramatically as he complained, “I’m so _exhausted_!”

Aaarrrgh’s frown deepened impossibly. “Blinky slept for three hours last night,” he said. “That’s long…”

“You don’t understand!” Blinky cried, waving his four arms emphatically. “I’m not _sleeping_ when I sleep! I’m doing _horrible_ things I should _not_ be doing!” the Conundrum dropped his head against the table with a resounding thwack. “I just want to sleep…”

“Maybe,” the Krubera mumbled slowly, “you should see Vendel…”

“But if I see Vendel,” Blinky said, tugging frantically at his blue hair, “he’ll fix the problem—and I don’t _want_ to fix the problem!”

“Um…”Aaarrrgh looked lost.

 _Poor fellow._ Unlike Conundrums, who established spiritual unions via intercourse, the Krubera were one of many races who did not participate in carnal bonding rituals. Their entire race was innately connected through a shared essence, endowing them all with a hive-like awareness of one another. Of course, Aaarrrgh would have little to no understanding of Blinky’s plight.

The Conundrum rested a reassuring blue hand upon the Krubera’s massive grey arm. “I apologize, my friend,” Blinky murmured. “I should not have unleashed my burdens upon you.”

“What burdens could you _possibly_ have accrued in such a short time since Bular’s slaying, Blinkous?” Vendel’s cantankerous voice crowed from the entryway of the pub.

Once again, Blinky’s forehead collided with the hard wood table. “None whatsoever, Master Vendel,” the troll groused before lifting his gaze to meet that of his Elder. “How can I help you?”

“You can start,” Vendel drawled, “by helping me ward my new stock of potions. The Trollhunter managed to _finally_ repay me in full for all the damages she committed against my workshop and I’ll ensure such an offence _cannot_ transpire again.”

Blinky sighed. Recently, the Elder had been pestering him persistently for no apparent reason, having him assist with rituals, healing sessions, argument resolutions… The Conundrum couldn’t understand this sudden surge of requests for his presence and found it rather annoying, as it interfered with his duties as mentor to the Trollhunter. However, Blinky found he hadn’t the heart to refuse the old troll anything. Vendel was, and had always been, there for him—keeping his secrets, making his excuses, indulging his whimsical suspicions (even the more outlandish and embarrassingly incorrect ones).

“Fine,” Blinky conceded, rising from his seat and downing his glug. “I’ll see you at the meeting, Aaarrrgh.”

The Krubera offered him a little wave, eyes still crinkled with concern, before turning back to his own drink.

The two trolls had only walked a few feet beyond the exit of the pub when Vendel suddenly commanded, “Speak.”

Blinky cocked a brow at his friend. “What am I to say?”

“You know _exactly_ what you are to say,” the Elder shot the Conundrum a sideways glare. “So _say_ it.”

Fighting the urge to cross his arms like a petulant child, Blinky stated, “You cannot force me—I shall not comply.” _Jamie was right—I_ am _an Anarchist._

“You’re right,” Vendel said, affect aloof. “I cannot force you to do anything. But I _can_ encourage you heavily to care for yourself—lest you fail your Trollhunter…”

Blinky rolled his eyes. “I can assure you, Master Vendel,” the troll stated flatly. “She is the _last_ being on this earth I would dare to disappoint.”

“In _that_ case,” Vendel stated pointedly as they arrived at his workshop, “you can occupy yourself by strengthening your magical core, helping me in my workshop so you can aid the Trollhunter more effectively on the battlefield.”

“On the--?!” Blinky sputtered, six eyes wide with disbelief. Had he misheard the old troll? “My place is not in _battle_ —I am a scholar! How could I _possibly_ hope to help? If anything, I’d only serve to distract the Trollhunter from success.”

Vendel grumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Since meeting the Trollhunter,” the Elder stated as he occupied himself with gathering tools for their warding spell, “you’ve been in no fewer than three altercations with the enemy. Quite frankly, with your combat skills being what they are, the fact that you are _both_ still alive is a testament to your expertise as a trainer!”

Blinky didn’t know whether to be proud or offended. Still, the old goat had a point. “Fine,” he said, crossing both sets of arms in defeat. “I’ll start training in my free time—but I’m certain nothing will come of it.”

Vendel simply rolled his eyes. “Let’s get on with the warding ritual so I can finally have some peace.”

Blinky highly doubted the Elder’s efforts would ever grant him peace, but obeyed anyway, eager to be done so he could get to the meeting and see Jamie.

\---

Upon completing his service to Vendel and retreating to the library where the meeting was set to commence, Blinky found that the entourage of human teens had already arrived and were being entertained by Aaarrrgh and NotEnrique. The troll’s stone heart nearly stopped when he caught sight of his charge.

 _Oh, no._ She was wearing those long socks again—the ones that went up over her knees; the ones that made his eyes travel further upward against his will.

“Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!!” Jamie cried excitedly as she ran toward him, skirt flouncing just enough to reveal the tops of those long socks, along with _just enough_ of her pale flesh to leave him wanting more. “You’re never going to _believe_ what just happened! _I_ can’t believe what just happened!”

Forcing his eyes away from her endless legs, Blinky plastered a smile upon his face. “Oh?” he asked cordially. Upon registering the joyous glimmer in her crystalline eyes, the troll felt his taut smile turn genuine.

Her hands found his. “Strickler proposed to my mom!” He forced himself not to glance at any wayward observers to gauge their reactions to such ordinary touch. “He’s _really_ going to be my dad!”

Suspicion instantly flared within the troll at this unexpected news. What in the _world_ could Strickler be _thinking_ , putting Jamie and her mother in such a vulnerable position? With the Janus Order still after him, there couldn’t have been a worse time to ask Barbara to be his mate, let alone invite her into their secret world! It could only mean the changeling was hiding something…

Through his mistrustful internal musings, Blinky forced himself to respond. “Really?” he said nonchalantly as possible. “I imagine Barbara took the news of his true nature well, then?”

Jamie’s smile froze upon her face. “Well…” she trailed off. “He hasn’t exactly _told_ her yet—but he’s _going_ to! Before the wedding. He’d _better_ , anyway…”

“Of course,” Blinky placated, resting a hand upon the girl’s shoulder. “I have the utmost faith that your father figure will always act in the best interest of your family unit…” _He’d_ better _anyway,_ Blinky found himself sharing the girl’s sentiments. _Or he’ll have to answer to_ me _._

At that moment, a swirling blue portal appeared in the middle of the library, admitting a frazzled looking Douxie wearing an apron into the room along with his nonchalant familiar. “Quick! Start the meeting!” the young wizard cried. “I have five minutes ‘til my next work shift!”

Claire giggled. “Doux, we’re not anywhere _near_ ready to start,” she said lightly. “Strickler isn’t even here yet!”

The indigo-haired boy threw his head back dramatically, “Seriously?! It’s the 21st century! _Why_ are we not recording these meetings?!”

“Why don’chya just get Puss-in-Dragon-Hyde-Boots t’ do it for ya?” NotEnrique snarked with a sideways smirk at the wizard’s familiar, who was currently engrossed in a thorough full-body tongue-bath.

Archie deigned to spare a glance away from his self-important grooming at the changeling’s lack of respect. “I’ll have you know that’s _very_ demeaning on a _multitude_ of levels!”

“Draal!” Jamie exclaimed suddenly, rushing her blue brother-in-arms as he and his magenta girlfriend entered the library. “Guess what?!”

Blinky couldn’t suppress his smile as he watched her chatter animatedly about her mother’s newfound engagement, bouncing boisterously on her toes and flouncing her skirt about excitedly. Her happiness, no matter how naïve, was deliciously infectious.

Judging by the twin expressions of surprise that encompassed Draal and Nomura’s harsh features, they were as blindsided by the news of Strickler’s proposal as Blinky. The Conundrum looked around in an effort to gauge the responses of the other humans in the room. Douxie seemed positively oblivious, locked in a heated debate with Archie and NotEnrique about the politically correct way to tease a dragon. When his eyes landed on Claire and Toby, however, his heart dropped.

Toby’s arm was wrapped easily around Claire’s waist, eyes bright and smile content. Claire, on the other hand, had her arms folded defensively across her chest, toes pointed toward the conversation beside her, eyes anywhere but on her companion.

Blinky’s heart broke for the boy. After years of facing rejection himself and watching his brother do the same, the Conundrum knew her stance, their dynamic, better than he would have liked. The elation in the boy’s eyes was doomed to be short-lived.

“Finally!” NotEnrique’s voice broke the troll from his pitiful thoughts. “Took ya long enough t’ show up!”

Blinky’s gaze followed the changeling’s to see Strickler striding confidently into the library from the Trollmarket entrance, nose high and eyes hard. “Are we ready?” the changeling asked without preamble, as if he were not the one holding up their meeting.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man’s bravado, Blinky stated cordially (entirely for Jamie’s benefit), “Ready when you are, my good man!”

Strickler seemed to accept this as his cue to summon his assassin. The changeling held the ring aloft and closed his eyes until a dark portal appeared in the corner of the library to allow Angor Rot entry.

“Hey, Angor,” Jamie greeted as easily as possible in the dark troll’s presence. Her eyes were bright but overly-wide, an instant giveaway to all who knew her that she was still uneasy in the troll’s presence. Blinky commended the girl’s intuition silently—he’d known too many Trollhunters who’d lost their souls to the Pale Lady’s champion assassin. Hers would _not_ be among them.

The ivory troll simply scowled, mistrustful of the girl’s automatic kindness. Jamie shifted uncomfortably under his golden glare. _That I could go to you; protect you; bring you comfort…_ Suddenly, Vendel’s advice to begin training his magic seemed wiser than before.

“Let us begin,” Strickler interrupted Blinky’s musings as he took a seat around the library table. “We all know why we are here: to commence our search for the Triumbric Stones so that we may enter the Darklands and rescue the changeling familiars with a _chance_ of killing Gunmar, or at least surviving long enough to escape without setting him free. It is known among the Janus Order’s elite members that the stones are connected in some way to Gunmar’s life force, but I have discerned that they are specifically his Birthstone; a stone from his first kill, also known as ‘the Killstone’; and the eye he lost when conquering Orlagk the Oppressor, also known as ‘the Eyestone’.” The changeling turned toward Blinky with an expectant look. “Have you managed to uncover the location of any of the three Stones?”

Blinky stood and opened the tome he’d chosen to use as his reference material. “I believe I have uncovered the location of…” he trailed off as Jamie took a seat and crossed her legs, sending the fabric of her skirt sliding up toward her hips. The troll had to force his eyes away from the teasing glimpse of her milky thighs. “…The first Stone—at least, one of the stones...”

Before he could become distracted again, he retrieved his phone from his pocket and pulled up the image of the _‘Final Testament of Bodus.’_

 _“In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane,”_ Blinky translated the Ancient Trollish inscription aloud, _“the Myrddin Wylt obscured a Shadow’s bane. Three forces Elemental thou must seek, in marshlands, caverns deep and mountain’s peak. Where worthy perish, ye’ll prevail in night, and Eclipse all who quarry with thy might.”_

After a moment of silence, during which time Blinky allowed the rest of the group to absorb the words of the Final Testament, the troll continued, “The key to deciphering the whereabouts of the Triumbric Stones lies in the second verse: ‘Three forces Elemental thou must seek in marshlands, caverns deep and mountain’s peak.’” He indicated the book he’d chosen as reference material, which was currently open to a picture of a sentient mountain surrounded by various artifacts. “I believe, one of the stones is located within a mountain in the realm of the Volcanic Trolls—specifically, Gatto’s Keep!”

Angor Rot’s dark chuckle detracted severely from the triumphant mood Blinky had been attempting to set. “I am familiar with this troll,” the assassin rumbled. “Few who encounter Gatto survive to tell the tale. The likelihood of your return should you enter his domain is low…”

“Seeing as you are already _familiar_ with this troll,” Strickler turned toward the undead assassin. “You will go with them to Gatto’s Keep and ensure no harm comes to them.”

“If you _want_ to,” Jamie interjected, crossing her arms defiantly. “Otherwise, we would appreciate some tips on how to get out of there alive before we go in…”

Angor’s golden eyes bore intensely into the young human, scrutinizing her with an interest that made Blinky’s spine stiffen defensively. “Why have you summoned me,” he spat, never once shifting his gaze from Jamie, “if not to serve you completely?”

“We would _never_ make a slave of you, Angor,” Jamie stated firmly, compassion shining in her crystal stare. “And I’m _so_ sorry that your soul was _ever_ stolen from you in the first place. We only found you and brought you here so that you would scare away the Janus Order from threatening our team. As long as you’re here, we promise not to use your soul against you. And if we can find a way to give it back to you, we will.”

Blinky did not miss the way Strickler’s eyes widened marginally at this declaration; nor did he miss the way Angor’s gaze raked over Jamie’s slender form, devouring every inch of her with his stare. Despite knowing that Jamie was the epitome of unattractiveness in troll culture, he could not help but wonder how beautiful her mercy seemed to a troll without his soul.

Finally, the assassin’s eyes collided with the scholar’s, making Blinky painfully aware of his incensed expression. It could have been his imagination—but was that a _knowing smirk_ quirking the corner of Angor’s mouth?

“Besides,” Jamie, oblivious as ever, interrupted the silent standoff between the two trolls and turned toward her father figure, “we can always take the stalkling to Gatto’s, if we need to.”

“You have a stalkling?” Angor interjected, surprise evident in his gravelly voice.

The Trollhunter beamed at his interest. “Yeah, but…” her shoulders slumped and her eyes fell to the floor in shame as she confessed, “we had to use a Beastbreaker on him.”

Blinky did not take his eyes off the undead assassin while he scrutinized the chagrined girl before him. Finally, Angor broke the steely silence he’d created in the wake of the girl’s confession. “My people were known for taming and raising stalklings,” he stated in his flat, gravelly tone. “I could show you how to tame him without redacting his freedom…”

Jamie’s response lit the room in a way Blinky hadn’t known was possible. “Really?” she gasped in delight. “We could _free_ him?!”

“Show me the beast,” Angor said, “and I will begin his training.”

Immediately, Jamie grabbed the undead troll’s hand, fissuring Blinky’s usually-unshakable ego, and dragged Angor across the library to the guest room where Chewy resided. “This is where we keep him,” she said sheepishly, “so he doesn’t eat anyone… or any _thing_.”

If a sound could embody fiery embers, Angor’s laughter would be it. “He must be restless,” he murmured, opening the door to expose the dangerous beast beyond.

Of course, Chewy was asleep. The beast’s snout flared ever-so-slightly with each snore, his wings fluttered with each noisy exhalation. “The beast is female,” Angor stated suddenly, drawing the curious, surprised stares of everyone in the room.

“How can you tell?” Claire asked inquisitively, eyeing the creature with her mahogany gaze.

“Look at her wings,” he stated factually. “They lack the opalescent sheen that attracts mates.”

“Stalklings peacock?” Toby piped up. “Who woulda thought!”

“She is also rather small for a stalkling; males are much larger than she,” Angor continued his assessment, approaching the creature with a comfort born of frequent practice. “Most trolls, especially females, prefer larger stronger mates who can protect them...”

Possessiveness roared to life within the Conundrum as Angor sent another intense look Jamie’s way. This time, however, Jamie noticed the assassin’s scrutiny, causing a pretty pink blush to flush across her chest and neck.

Blinky, fists clenched and jaw tight, couldn’t tear his blazing eyes away from the scene unfolding before him. If Jamie could developing feelings for a troll like _himself_ , then Angor Rot—a worthy warrior with an affinity for magic and an appreciation for justice—was _more_ than capable of winning her affection. For the first time in forever, fear and envy bloomed simultaneously in the blue troll’s chest.

“Then it’s settled,” Strickler stated, eyes glowing orange with satisfaction. “We’ll commence our retrieval of the Birthstone this Wednesday between holidays. Pack your bags, everyone…”

Toby gasped and snatched up a hand from both Claire and Jamie. Bouncing excitedly, the boy exclaimed, “We’re going on a _quest_! Yes!”

The girls giggled at their friend’s enthusiasm, only to be interrupted by Douxie. “Okay, I _really_ have to get back to work,” the boy piped up, voice squeaking slightly from stress as he fiddled with his charm bracelet. “Arch, keep me posted, okay? I’ll see you tonight, Claire!”

Claire blushed slightly and refused to meet her friends’ eyes, opting instead to watch the wizard disappear through his swirling blue portal. From beside her friend, Jamie shot Blinky a look, one that silently communicated his thoughts exactly: _Uh-oh._

“What’s happening tonight?” Toby asked, instantly on alert.

The Latina shot the boy a tight-lipped smile. “He was just gonna show me a magic thing,” she said flippantly. “No big deal.”

It was obviously a big deal, if the way Toby’s brows shot up into his hairline was a reliable indicator. “Okay,” he said, voice strained in an attempt to seem aloof. “I’ll just play videogames with Aaarrrgh… or something.”

“Sounds fun,” Claire placated as she bent down to retrieve her changeling brother from the floor before he could return to teasing Archie. “I’ll see you guys later!”

“See ya…” Jamie trailed off uncertainly as she and Toby watched Claire and NotEnrique take their exit. Blinky could still hear the tiny changeling’s complaints about leaving so soon well after the two had departed.

As Toby took off to chat with his Krubera roommate, Blinky took the opportunity to speak alone with his charge. “How are you today, Lady Jamie?” he asked cautiously.

Her eyes sparkled eagerly in the light as she watched his approach. “I didn’t get much sleep last night,” she confessed with a tight smile that instantly reminded him of Claire’s earlier distance with Toby. “How are you?”

How was he? _Confused; desperate; obsessed; terrified…_

“I am well, thank you for asking,” he said simply. As he watched her watch him, his attempt at detachment failed spectacularly in the face of her desperately searching gaze. He found his hands had scooped hers into a gentle embrace. His eyes, fraught with concern, bore into hers as he asked, “Are you quite certain you are safe with a troll with his reputation residing so close to you, Lady Jamie?”

“I’ll be _fine_ , Blink,” she replied with a tight smile. “Strickler won’t let him hurt me. And I’m pretty sure Angor sleeps outside—at least, I think he did last night...”

The thought brought Blinky no comfort. As long as the sworn slayer of Merlin’s champions was around, Blinky knew nothing short of standing guard over her while she slept would put his mind at ease. “You always have a safe place to retreat, should you have need,” the troll said, squeezing her hands firmly in his own. “My quarters are always open for you, Lady Jamie.”

Eyes downcast, a sad smile overtook her soft features. “I know, Blink,” she murmured, turning away. Her fingertips brushed against his as she removed her hands from his needy clutches.

As he watched the girl he adored depart, he wondered how their meeting would have transpired had he not refuted Angor’s misconception of their relationship so fervently. Would she be able to meet his gaze? Would her countenance be brighter? Would he still feel so forlorn?

In that moment, Blinky realized he had never regretted doing the right thing so much in his entire life.

\---

As Strickler watched his future-step-daughter part from the longing Conundrum, his eyes narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed.

Until last night, he’d taken NotEnrique’s annoying taunting of their closeness as a petty attempt at riling up anyone within earshot. However, after witnessing Angor Rot’s assumption that the Trollhunter’s relationship with her mentor was more than that of teacher-student, Strickler had become hyperaware of the little nuances in their interactions. The frequent touches, the lingering gazes, the natural accommodations they made for one another…

How had he not seen it before? And less importantly, how had NotEnrique noticed it before him?!

“Watch them,” Strickler commanded the enslaved assassin, so quietly that no one else in the room could possibly hear. “Should the Conundrum attempt to deepen their relationship in the slightest, inform me immediately.”

Angor only smiled that knowing, faintly-amused smile he wore too often for comfort. “As you command, _Impure_.”

With a dark chuckle, the troll summoned a black portal and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked; I delivered. Blinky POV with a smutty dream sequence. *You’re Welcome* What do you guys think is going on in Angor Rot’s brain while Blinky is busy freaking out? XD Poor troll.  
> Love you guys. Thanks for reading. <3


	22. Melting

Chapter Twenty-Two: Melting

Jamie had never felt as relieved in her entire life as she did when she entered Trollmarket’s library to find Blinky waiting for her. His six eyes collided with hers and a hopeful smile quirked the corners of his large mouth. His primary hands gripped two cups of steaming coffee—one black, the other pale with sweetener and cream. That he carried her signature drink meant he was _finally_ making time to connect with her outside of their recent awkward training and tutoring sessions.

“Lady Jamie,” he said and extended one cup out for her to take. “I was hoping I could trouble you for a moment of your time before we commence our search for the Stone.”

“Thank _God_ ,” the girl exclaimed dramatically, accepting the proffered drink. “I was gonna say the exact same thing.”

Blinky chuckled and took a seat at the table where Jamie’s Trollish studies sat in wait for her review. Somehow, the girl knew their discussion would be far removed from scholarship.

To put it mildly, the last few days had been absolutely torturous for her. Every day they didn’t speak steadily became the next worst day of her life. A selfish, immature part of her hoped he felt the same.

Finally, the troll took a steadying breath and fixed his intense, six-eyed stare upon her. “I miss you, Jamie,” he said simply. The lack of his respectful address made the statement feel more intimate than usual. “I miss talking with you, laughing with you, being in your presence. The lack of your companionship has made these last few days some of the most unbearable of my existence.” He stole her hands into his own secondary two, caressing her palms gently with his thumbs. “I regret every part I played in estranging us in such a way and I would do _anything_ to be close to you again.”

Jamie had to force herself to inhale through the shock of his breathtaking attempt at reconciliation. Though her wildest teenage fantasies featured him professing his secret undying love and begging her to be with him, this simple intimate admission of despondence was somehow more satisfying. If anything, _she_ was the one who should have been apologizing. She was the one who’d been avoiding him in an attempt to diminish her obviously unrequited desire.

However, as she sat arrested in his longing gaze, the obvious nature of that unrequited desire was suddenly called into question for the first time since Yule. “Blink, I…”

Suddenly, a small bloody carcass _thudded_ upon the table, propelling the two apart in under an instant.

“What the--?!” the girl squealed in revulsion at the skinless, lifeless being, bleeding gorily, so mangled she couldn’t even tell what it had been in life. Her eyes flicked to the troll who’d deposited the gruesome item before her. “What are you _doing_ , Angor?!”

“You must retain your strength,” the troll rumbled as he assumed a perch upon the table beside them. “Or you will perish in Gatto’s Keep.”

“You want me to--?” she gagged a little, unable to maintain her incredulous stare for her disgust at the sight, the scent, the _thought_. “You want me to _eat_ this?”

Angor cocked an unimpressed brow at the close-to-retching Trollhunter. “Yes.”

Uncertainly, the girl turned toward her mentor for direction, only to gasp in shock at the expression of fury contorting his monstrous features. Ears flattened, eyes narrowed into glowing slits, teeth bared in a silent threat; even if Jamie didn’t know him well enough to love him, she would have recognized his hideous rage for exactly what it was: _possessiveness_.

Angor smirked nastily at the troll. “I hope my _hunt_ hasn’t interfered with your training of the Trollhunter, Conundrum,” the assassin snarked pointedly, voice roiling with smug satisfaction.

The blue troll bared his teeth in a menacing snarl as he spoke, “Stay _away_ from my Trollhunter.”

“ _Your_ Trollhunter?” Angor taunted, finally dismounting from the table to stalk portentously toward the Conundrum. “You’ve _claimed_ her, then?”

As Jamie watched Blinky’s secondary hands tighten into fists, it suddenly occurred to her that Angor _may_ have gone through the trouble of slaughtering that tiny mystery-mammal for the sole purpose of pissing off her mentor. Maybe there _was_ a little truth to her teenage fantasies…

To her surprise, a low growl rumbled from Blinky’s chest and his free arms drew her closer to his form. “Of course not,” he ground out through clenched teeth, his words conflicting with his actions. “I would never.”

“Perhaps you should,” the assassin cocked a pretentious brow at the troll before turning his golden gaze toward Jamie, searing her into blushing with the intensity of his stare, “before someone _else_ decides to do it.”

Before Blinky could respond, the missing members of Team Trollhunters swarmed into the library in preparation for their upcoming mission, propelling the two friends apart instinctively. “Waddup, my homies!” Toby said playfully. His entire countenance shifted the moment his eyes landed upon the weeping carcass oozing upon the library table. “Whoa, what the _heck_ is that?!”

“That would be Angor’s mess,” Blinky stated, crossing all four of his arms in an expression of indignation.

“Why on earth would Angor deposit a dead creature in the middle of a library?” Strickler inquired smoothly, cocking a brow at the Conundrum.

Intent on keeping the peace (and demonstrating enough good will toward the assassin that he would not attempt to murder them the moment he reclaimed his soul), Jamie interjected, “He was just trying to help.” She eyed her mentor meaningfully, hoping he would understand her motives. “He wanted to make sure we were fed and ready to go before we infiltrated Gatto’s Keep.”

“His intent is _undeniably_ ill,” Blinky stated vehemently, tearing his furious gaze away from the assassin in favor of meeting Jamie’s eyes. “I do not trust him. I do not want him near you.”

“Strickler won’t let him hurt me, Blink,” Jamie attempted to soothe the agitated troll, placing a comforting hand against his upper arm. “And I know you won’t either.”

“Don’t worry so much, Blink! Jamie can take care of herself,” Toby piped up unhelpfully. “She doesn’t need _two_ dads!”

The look with which Blinky leveled the oblivious boy could have flattened a mountain. “Thank you for that _sobering_ reminder, Master Toby,” he managed to grit out through clenched teeth.

“If we are quite through debating the safety of our assassin sorcerer,” Strickler interrupted, “I’ll inform you now: there’s been a slight change of plan.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie asked, already certain bad news would follow such a proclamation.

“Your mother has decided that counseling isn’t helping and wants to set up a meeting with ‘Dr. Galadrigal’ before the start of term,” the changeling stated bluntly, oozing irritation at their newfound obstacle to overcome. “I’ve agreed to arrange a meeting as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I had to dose her tea with a heavy sedative, as she was unwilling to allow you to participate in today’s ‘camping trip’ without first speaking to your counselor.”

“Oh, my God,” Jamie murmured, burying her face into her hands to hide her visceral reaction to hearing her mother was just drugged by her own fiancé. “What is wrong with our family?”

“I’m not even human and even I know that’s messed up,” Nomura piped up.

Strickler ignored them both, instead opting to check his watch with a self-important air. “This means we are now on a strict time schedule,” he stated. “We now have fewer than six hours to retrieve the stone or the secret of our world will be in serious jeopardy.”

“Holy sheeshkabob,” Claire bemoaned. “Are we even ready? Do we even have a _plan_?”

“Angor has informed me that Gatto collects powerful artifacts in an attempt to lure trolls into his fortress as a means of survival—and no, Little Athena, it is not his _only_ means,” the changeling interrupted his daughter figure before she could utilize her metaphorical scales of justice. “Therefore, I’ve surmised that our best chance of finding the Stone lies with my plan…”

\---

The heat that assaulted the team upon entering the realm of the Volcanic Trolls was atrocious. Neither the scent of burning sulfur nor hiking the twelve flights of troll-sized steps preceding Gatto’s throne helped to tame their discomfort.

From beside her, Jamie could hear Toby panting as they steadily climbed the monstrous steps that led to the keeper of the Birthstone. Revulsion swept through the girl as his sweaty arm brushed against hers.

“I’m from southern California,” the boy stated between heavy breaths, “and even _I_ think this is too hot.”

“We are almost there, Tobes,” Draal said as soothingly as was possible for the gruff warrior, offering an arm to help tug the boy to the next step. “Do not give up just yet.”

“I just hope the others are having an easier time than we are,” Jamie interjected. When Strickler had first suggested splitting up into two separate teams, everyone had instantly revolted. It was only the fact that the team tasked with finding the Keep and procuring the Stone would be under a powerful invisibility charm that soothed Jamie into acquiescing to the changeling’s plan. Her friends would not fall when she wasn’t there to protect them.

 _Her_ team, however, was to distract Gatto and, if everything went well, ascertain the location of the Stone and escape before anything could go wrong. That she and Toby had Draal and Aaarrrgh to protect them from their enemy’s ire was comfort enough for her.

Suddenly, Aaarrrgh stepped up to Toby and scooped the panting human onto his hairy back. “Gotchyoo, Wingman,” the gargantuan said, smiling peacefully.

“Thanks, dude!” Toby cried and buried himself into the green fur with a grateful sigh.

“Hey, Draal…” Jamie started playfully, casting a wily smirk toward her troll-brother.

“Absolutely _not_ , Trollhunter,” the spiky troll stated flatly, continuing his climb up the mountain. “Even if you were my sister in stone, I would not carry your able body up these steps!”

The girl pouted. “Aw,” she moaned. “Aaarrrgh likes Toby more than you like me!”

“Deal with it, sister,” Toby snarked from his hairy throne.

The group laughed easily, comforted by each other’s company. Their sense of connectivity to one another didn’t fade until they reached the landing at the top of the enormous staircase to find _nothing_ waiting for them.

“Aw, man!” Toby cried, looking around the platform. “That guard said Gatto would be here!”

 _“Who dares wander into my domain?”_ a booming voice broke through the group’s confusion, making them whirl around in search of whomever had spoken.

Jamie gasped as she realized the mountain was _blinking_! Two glowing orange eyes gaped out of the mountain face and a broad slit near the bottom snarled into a domineering sneer, revealing a mouth filled with knobby rocky teeth. Gatto wasn’t _in_ the mountain—Gatto _was_ the mountain!

“A human Trollhunter?” the mountain-troll continued, cackling at their awe-stricken faces. “How interesting. How…” his tone turned sinister and his eyes narrowed. _“Unique!”_

Jamie shivered, suddenly uncomfortable under his greedy stare. “Oh, my…” she trailed off as her shock dissipated and her mission took command of her focus. Kneeling respectfully as Blinky had taught her was customary before troll royalty, the Trollhunter got straight to the point. “We’ve come to ask for your help!”

“Help?” the mountain laughed snidely. “And why should _I_ help _you_?”

Before she could even begin to answer the question, one of the various Volcanic Trolls patrolling the area strolled between the Trollhunter and the Volcanic King. Jamie watched in horror as Gatto’s long tongue curled around his subject and snatched him into the mouth of the mountain, enormous rocky teeth crumbling the troll’s stone body into debris.

Shocked, the girl propelled herself back toward her friends as quickly as she possibly could. “Did you just _eat_ one of your _people_?” she cried in stunned outrage.

The mountain only cackled. “Oh, come now,” he drawled. “A mountain has to _eat_ , you know!”

Every fiber of Jamie’s being tensed in preparation of exacting justice upon the tyrannical volcano. Even through the touch of a giant stone hand upon her shoulder, the girl could not soothe herself enough to refocus upon the mission at hand. She stepped forward, flushing from fury as much as heat. “How _dare_ you?” she cried as the amulet pulsated wildly upon her chest. “It’s bad enough that you collect powerful artifacts to lure people to their deaths, but eating your own subjects—the ones who _care_ for you? You’re a sick, _selfish_ \--!”

“If you are _aware_ of my methods,” the mountain interrupted, eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Why have you risked coming here yourselves?”

 _Oops,_ Jamie’s eyes widened and her jaw snapped shut as she realized her slip up. She _really_ needed to work on her acting skills…

To her greater horror, the face of the mountain seemed to lean forward, making his scrutiny all the more intense. “ _Unless_ ,” he rumbled. “You didn’t come _alone_ …”

 _“Let go of me!”_ Claire’s voice cried from the right, drawing everyone’s attention toward the band of captured, struggling Trollhunters tasked with finding the stone. Seven Volcanic Trolls gripped the limbs of Douxie, Claire, Nomura, and…

“Blink!” Jamie cried in dismay as her eyes landed on the besieged bookworm. “Don’t hurt them!”

Gatto simply laughed, sloshing lava out of the top of his head. “You _dare_ steal into my domain, demand my assistance, ridicule my methods of survival, and then order me to let you live?” the mountain sneered. “Impertinent fleshbag! I will _relish_ the grinding of your bones between my teeth!”

As if on cue, the Volcanic Trolls proceeded to drag Jamie’s friends, kicking and screaming, toward the mouth of their leader. There was no time left to think—the girl charged the guards, sword brandished high. The troll gripping Claire was the first to release his captive in favor of drawing his own weapon.

Claire ducked and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being stabbed by the guard holding Douxie. This gave the wizard enough wiggle room to fiddle with his charm bracelet. _“Elemen-zath!”_ he cried, creating a magical burst of energy strong enough to knock back both his captor _and_ Claire.

While Jamie struggled to hold off the enormous trolls keeping her human friends, Blinky and Nomura continued to fight against the guards dragging them toward Gatto’s gaping maw. _“Yes,”_ the mountain purred, voice rumbling with anticipation of his upcoming meal. “Your fear smells _delectable_!”

Draal’s rage-filled roar halted the trolls in their tracks. “Nomura!” he cried before rolling into the three guards currently holding his girlfriend hostage.

Two collapsed under the power of the deadly troll’s attack, leaving the third to fall under the serrated claws of Nomura’s free hand. “Idiots,” the changeling hissed as the guard crumbled under the impact of her three-fingered attack.

“How did they even catch you?” Draal asked in between punches.

“The wizard lost control of the invisibility spell when the girl nearly fell from the cliffside,” the changeling explained, taking out another troll with a well-placed kick. “We didn’t get anywhere _close_ to finding the Keep.”

“Claire!” Toby cried as the Latina dropped, unable to avoid a solid hit to her temple. _“No!”_

Jamie turned to the wizard long enough to command. “Doux, get everyone out of here. We’ll regroup at home.” Her gaze turned toward Blinky, who’d managed to shake one of the guards and conjure a fireball in his now-free left hands. She’d thought Aaarrrgh would have freed the scholar by now, but the Krubera was too busy holding off the horde of Volcanic Trolls flooding in from the barracks to the right. “I’ve gotta save Blinky!”

“I’m on it!” the boy cried, sifting through the glowing letters upon his charm bracelet until he found the correct setting to portal out of the sweltering realm.

Jamie turned, trusting Douxie to work his magic and save the team long enough that she could rescue her mentor from his impending doom. As the troll cast his conjured fireball directly into the face of his captor, the guard he’d floored earlier rose up from behind and propelled the Conundrum directly into Gatto’s open mouth.

“No!” Jamie’s cry seemed distant to her own ears. She could not tell where her body ended and air began as her breathing grew ragged, her arms pumped frantically by her sides, her legs propelled her at lightning speed toward the closing maw that sought to keep her from the troll she loved. Without a thought, she dived between the mountain’s teeth just before they could clamp down behind her.

It was dark and stinky in the mouth of the mountain, but what really got Jamie’s brain working again was the wriggling tongue steadily sloping beneath her, rendering her completely at gravity’s mercy and sending her sliding whole down Gatto’s esophagus.

After screaming the whole way down, Jamie came to a lurching halt in a boiling hot room with a rock-hard floor. Random trinkets, sparkling jewels, and glittering riches surrounded her. In the center of the room, a bubbling pool of lava seemed to rise, sloshing toward her feet ominously.

“Lady Jamie!” Blinky’s voice drew her attention to the right, where the troll stood, brushing off his pants and staring at her with a horrified expression. “Not you, too!”

“I’m here to rescue you!” Jamie stated firmly, accepting his offered hand and allowing him to pull her up to standing. “We’re getting out of here— _together_.”

Blinky smiled fondly, gratefully. “We always do,” he said simply before glancing curiously around the sweltering room. “The question remains: where is ‘here’?”

Understanding dawned as Jamie’s eyes landed upon a pile of glowing stones, emitting various levels of powerful energy. “Oh, my gosh,” she gasped. “We found Gatto’s Keep!”

“Text the others,” Blinky commanded, moving swiftly toward the pile of gems. “Let them know we’re alive and we’ve found it. I’ll search for the Birthstone.”

As he approached, however, the two watched in horror as the pool of lava steadily rising from the center reached the edge of the mound of treasure, eviscerating the coins and jewels into liquid and steam.

“Never mind,” the scholar turned and grabbed the girl’s hand, dragging her back toward the mountain’s throat. “There’s no time. We have to escape!”

At that moment, a familiar voice echoed down from the top of the tunnel leading into Gatto’s mouth, growing steadily louder as the source of the cry careened down the pipe and into the stomach. Draal tumbled to a halt before the two prisoners, blinking in a dazed fashion.

“Draal!” Jamie exclaimed, rushing to aid her brother-in-arms. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“They almost got Nomura,” the spiky troll explained, standing and shaking the dust off his limbs. “I pushed her out of the way, only to be pushed in myself. I just hope that wizard saves her before she’s overpowered.”

Jamie couldn’t suppress the sweet smile that overtook her features at her troll-brother’s retelling of his romantic self-sacrifice. “Aaaaawwwww!”

Draal snorted in mock disgust, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment. “Don’t make it weird,” he pleaded gruffly.

“We don’t have _time_ to ‘make it weird,’” Blinky stated, panic entering his voice as he eyed the steadily-rising lava. “We have to escape _now_ or face being digested!”

Instinctively, the three scurried toward the esophageal tunnel only to realize quickly that it was too high up for any of them to reach. “We need a boost!” Jamie realized, glancing desperately around the room. She could feel the stress of the situation slowly shutting down her brain’s reasoning abilities, especially as her focus was entirely consumed by the stomach-lava creeping toward her feet.

“There!” Blinky cried triumphantly, pointing both left hands at a shelf stocked full of various colorful potions. “We can use it as a ladder!”

“Ha!” Draal exclaimed. “Having a scholar around _is_ good for something!”

The Conundrum leveled the warrior troll with a flat look. “Because your validation has _always_ been my highest priority, Draal,” he snarked, but followed to assist anyway.

Jamie bounced in place as she watched the two larger beings struggle to shift the shelving unit closer toward the opening that was to be their escape route. “Keep it steady!” Blinky ordered from the back.

“You need to push harder!” Draal stated impatiently. “Start training with your charges and build up some strength!”

Before the proud scholar could retort, the shelf caught on a small rock, tipping the potions into the pool of lava and causing an explosion that sent both trolls careening into the stone wall of the cave-like stomach.

“Guys!” the girl cried in alarm, rushing toward her fallen friends. “Are you okay?!”

“Fine!” Blinky squeaked between coughs. “I’m okay!”

Jamie giggled inappropriately at the foreign frequency of her trainer’s voice. “Why do you sound like a chipmunk?”

“It sounds like one of the potions was helium-based!”

“Tell _anyone_ about this, Trollhunter,” Draal threatened, his equally-squeaky voice steadily lowering as he spoke. “And I will _personally_ disembowel you!”

“Oh no,” Blinky moaned, back to baritone, as he watched the shelves that were to be their salvation sink and melt in the lava before them. “Our getaway just got digested!”

Draal sighed and glanced around for another source of inspiration. “What now?”

Jamie’s eyes roamed the cave. Fear constricted her heart as the treacherous pools swelled higher, leaving but a few feet between her toes and her demise. Her gaze found Blinky, whose stare was already upon her, eyes crinkled in premature mourning. “Oh, Jamie…” he murmured forlornly, seemingly at a loss of what to do next.

 _She_ , however, knew _exactly_ what to do. In that moment, what she knew was to be one of her last few in this world, there was only one path forward—and he was it.

Without sparing a glance at her brother-in-arms, the girl raced toward the troll she loved. His four arms extended out in acceptance of her embrace, drawing her flush against his stone form. Automatically, Jamie buried her face in the crook of Blinky’s neck. He responded by nuzzling his cheek against the crown of her head. “If these are to be our last moments in this world,” he whispered against her wild hair, “I would be honored to spend them with you, my Darling.”

For a minute, Jamie simply held the troll more tightly, pouring all the love she felt for him into her touch, before leaning back to meet his gaze. His amber eyes glinted strangely in the glow of the ever-shifting lava; his hand rose to caress the curve of her face with a reverence reserved for but a few precious moments in their entire relationship. Her fingertips brushed along the edge of his jaw, coaxing him closer. “I love you, Blink,” she confessed before closing the distance between their lips.

 _“What.”_ Draal’s shocked utterance barely registered through the smooth texture of Blinky’s large stone lips, the feeling of his four stone hands tightening their hold on her smaller softer body, the sound of his rumbling sigh of relief as he melted into every point of contact she offered him.

One of his many hands found her hair, stone fingers winding eagerly through wild tresses. “I love you, Jamie,” he murmured against her mouth between heated closed-mouth kisses. “I’m sorry—I wish I could have told you before.”

She mewled delightedly into their kiss, relishing the way it evolved from its original chaste expression of affection into a heated act of mutual adoration. Lips massaged, breaths mingled, noses brushed and brows contoured—a sensual blend of their cultures’ declarations of desire. It mattered not that the entire experience was awkward and messy, that neither their mouths nor their brows quite fit for either act; it was their first, last, and only admission.

If they were gonna melt slowly from the feet up, this was the only acceptable way to do it.

Suddenly, the troll broke their kiss and pressed his brow against hers. His six eyes sharpened with determination as he devoured her features with his gaze. “Forgive me, my Love,” he whispered, leaving just enough time for Jamie’s heart to drop before he turned his gaze toward the warrior troll shuffling uncomfortably beside them. “Draal, get her out of here.”

“What?!” Jamie cried in appall, instinctively clinging ever-tighter to the troll in her arms. To her horror, a pair of enormous stone hands gripped her arms just above her elbows, yanking her from Blinky’s grasp. _“No! Let me go!”_

Kicking and screaming, the Trollhunter fought her brother-in-arms as he dragged her along the little strip of lava-free stone that remained in the mountain’s stomach, careful to keep the girl from flailing into the angrily bubbling liquid. “Blink, _please_! Don’t _do_ this!”

“I _refuse_ to let you die,” he stated fiercely, following closely behind her as they approached the opening of the esophageal escape route.

“And I won’t watch _you_ die!” Jamie cried desperately as Draal hoisted her into the air and aimed her feet at the tunnel. Stubbornly, she curled her body around the troll’s wrist, preventing Draal from throwing her through. “There has to be another way!” she turned her gaze toward her troll-brother. “Draal! Lift Blinky up and do the rolly thing!”

“There is no room left for me to roll up, Trollhunter,” Draal stated, voice devoid of its usual fire. “The lava is too close.”

“Then, we’ll pull you up!” Jamie cried desperately. Her eyes found Blinky’s. “We can do this _together_! _Please!_ ”

Before anyone else could argue, a swirling black portal open up to their right, admitting Angor Rot into Gatto’s Keep. The three prisoners stilled, frozen from the shock of their sudden hope. The assassin took in the sight of the upside down Trollhunter—koala-hugging the spiky troll’s arm, hair falling toward the floor—and cocked a brow at the scene. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked dryly.

“Nothing of import,” Blinky said simply before making a mad dash for the portal. “C’mon, people! Let’s blow this joint!”

Draal didn’t even bother setting the Trollhunter upright and instead carried her through the portal into the library of Trollmarket, where the faces of their battered friends greeted them. Claire clutched an icepack to the side of her head, eyes downcast, but seemed otherwise fine. Toby, on the other hand, sported a gnarly black eye and had his right arm in a sling. Apparently, he’d fought like a madman in the defense of his crush after she’d been knocked unconscious.

“Jamie!” Strickler exclaimed rising from his seat, relief evident on his features. “Thank goodness, you survived!”

Jamie didn’t bother acknowledging her father-figure. Instead, the moment she was on her feet, she turned toward her trainer and roared, “You _bastard_!”

The room gasped as the girl lunged at Blinky like some sort of deranged jungle cat. The troll yelped but did not manage to dodge her violent hug before he was thrown onto his back by her assault. “I can’t _believe_ you were going to make me watch you _die_!” she cried, voice muffled by his chest as she clung to his stone form. “I swear to God, if you _ever_ do that to me again, I will _kill_ you!”

Blinky, to his credit, merely laughed, the movement of his belly shaking Jamie in their unexpectedly reclining embrace. “I’ll bear that in mind the next time we are eaten with no escape.”

Holding her tightly to his chest with his upper arms, Blinky used his secondary hands to rise from the floor. He deposited his human companion into a cushy oversized chair beside Douxie, who was was fast asleep, his snores mingling adorably with Archie’s contented purring. It was obvious that, between having to open so many portals and casting so much battle-magic, the boy had completely depleted his manna.

“Did you find the stone?” Strickler’s question broke through Jamie’s post-adrenaline dump haze.

Blinky’s ears flicked down as he cast a questioning look at Jamie, a disappointed frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “No, but…”

“I did.”

The entire room turned to where Draal encircled Nomura with his free arm, the other hand holding the glowing violet Birthstone aloft for all to see. “When did you manage to find it?” Blinky cried in surprise.

Draal cleared his throat awkwardly. “You and Jamie were busy,” he said pointedly, “searching for an escape route.”

“Oh…” Jamie blush made her feel hotter than she did when she was in the hellish pit that was Gatto’s Keep. She didn’t dare glance at Blinky. “ _Anyway!_ Glad that all worked out.”

“And what of Gatto?” Strickler continued, apparently oblivious to the trio’s awkwardness. “How did he respond to the heist?”

Toby snorted. “He was _not_ happy that we managed to escape,” the boy said wryly. “I thought that volcano was gonna _blow_!”

As though he’d flipped a switch with his words, a light bulb lit in Jamie’s brain. “Blink,” Jamie turned toward her trainer. “Do you have any dork-stones on you?”

The troll snorted as though she’d said something offensive. “Of course,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh,” Jamie hummed, turning her mischievous gaze toward Angor. “I just thought of a way we could ensure Gatto never eats another troll again…”

The troll smirked. “I assume you have need of my magic?”

“Only if you want to help us blow up a troll-eating tyrant,” the girl said with a shrug. “Your call.”

Angor’s smirk curled further, revealing his smaller jagged tusks that sent a shiver up Jamie’s spine. “I’ve never been fond of kings who enslave their subjects,” he rumbled approvingly and held his staff aloft. After a moment of waiting for anyone to object, the portal appeared.

“I hate to repeat myself, but it might be apropos,” Blinky said, retrieving the explosives from his pockets with all four hands. A manic grin split his face as he threw them through the portal. “Let’s blow this joint!”

The portal disappeared as soon as the Dwarkstones had passed through, denying the team the opportunity to bear witness to the mountain troll’s destruction. Angor smirked anyway. “I’ll check in on the Volcanic Trolls later,” the assassin said. “I’m curious to see what becomes of his people now that they are not forced to serve a tyrant.”

“Well, I say, this calls for a _celebration_!” Toby exclaimed, metallic smile gleaming delightedly as he rose from his chair. “Wingman! It’s _taco time_!”

“You all go on ahead,” Draal said, shooting a sharp look at Jamie. “I need to have a word with the Trollhunter and her trainer.”

Jamie spared a nervous glance at her mentor, whose sad gaze remained fixed upon the spiky troll, as if he knew exactly what was to expect from the impending conversation. None of the other members of the team seemed too concerned, however, as everyone departed with easy smiles upon their faces, still high from their victorious quest. 

Once alone, the warrior turned toward his friends. “We never have to acknowledge what occurred in Gatto’s Keep,” he stated firmly, fixing the two with a hard stare. “As long as you both swear to _never_ let it happen again.”

Ire welled in Jamie’s breast at the troll’s self-sanctimonious ultimatum. “How can you tell us we can’t be together just because we’re different?” she hissed indignantly, struggling to keep her voice soft and their conversation private. “ _You’re_ with a _changeling_!”

“At least she is half-troll—she _belongs_ in our world!” Draal’s frustrated response did nothing to quell Jamie’s fury. “If you two chose to mate, _both_ our worlds would fall!”

The human scoffed and crossed her arms. “That is such a load of--!”

“He’s right, Jamie.”

Stunned, Jamie turned to find Blinky gazing at her with sad eyes. “ _What?_ Blink, how can you say--?”

“I’ll give you a moment to say your goodbyes,” Draal’s gracious allowance fell on deaf ears as he made his exit, bequeathing the two their privacy.

The moment they were alone, Jamie ran into the Conundrum’s arms. His refusal _had_ been an act, a ruse to fool Draal into keeping their secret. “Please, tell me you don’t mean it,” she begged as she clung to his stone form. “Please, tell me you still want me.”

“Oh, Jamie,” the troll murmured into her hair, stroking her back soothingly as he spoke. “Our world’s survival has been dependent upon a strict separation between humans and trolls for a millennium...” he leaned back to meet her gaze, drawing her jaw into his upper two hands. “So many died in the war for the surface lands; both of our kind suffered desperately for our inability to reconcile our differences. Were you and I to be together the way we _both_ wish,” his grip on her waist tightened, conveying the depth of his desire as well as he could in that moment, “the resulting unrest could mean the end of The Pact.”

“But I’m _already_ a part of your world!” Jamie argued. “I’m already _here_! Why should we let others’ fear force us to be apart?”

The troll leaned in and connected his brow to hers in a gentle trollish kiss, caressing her cheekbones with his stone thumbs. “ _Fear_ is the precursor to _war_ , my Darling,” he murmured sadly. “It is your duty, your destiny, to keep the peace. I shall not allow my selfish desires interfere with that sacred obligation.”

“What about Strickler and my mom?” Jamie argued. “When we free the familiars, she’ll _have_ to become part of our world!”

Blinky stiffened in her embrace. “I do not know how that scenario will play out,” the troll confessed, tightening his grip on her in an unconscious display of hope. “But Strickler is not Merlin’s chosen defender of the realms. The fate of trollkind does not rest with his choices.”

Denial surged through the girl. “No,” she whispered, head shaking of its own volition. She’d finally confessed! He loved her back! They could have had it _all_! “No, I don’t care. We’ll make them see, our worlds don’t have to be separate anymore!”

“But until then, the ensuing deaths will be on _our hands_ , Jamie,” he rebutted. “I know your heart—your beautiful, kind, selfless heart. You would _never_ forgive yourself if our love cost innocents their lives.”

“Then, be my secret,” the girl pleaded and pressed her lips against his to silence his reply.

The troll froze, then sighed in surrender, clinging even tighter to the girl in his arms. No hope swelled in Jamie’s heart. Every element of his touch spoke to the end of their brief reverie.

Before she was ready, Blinky broke their kiss. “I love you, Jamie,” he murmured against her lips, clenching his eyes tightly shut. “I’ll always be there for you.”

There was no need for her reply. With a final brush of their foreheads, the Conundrum released her from his four-armed embrace and took his leave without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This one took an entire week to prepare for you all. <3 Had to delete and rearrange lots of awesome sub-plots.  
> Okay, so... They can't be together because of the Pact--how tempted do you think they're gonna be after next chapter? ;)  
> ALSO DRAAAAAAL! And they blew up Gatto. No kairosect. How do you think they're gonna have to solve certain future problems?
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3 As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts, hopes, and ideas.


	23. Calamitous Urges

Chapter Twenty-Three: Calamitous Urges

Heartbeat pounding in her ears, drowning out the sound of footsteps beating the pavement, Jamie ran.

She’d had no intention of getting out of bed ever again until she’d received Blinky’s panicked call informing her that the impossible had occurred. Had it been _anyone_ else about _anything_ else, she would have simply rolled over and surrendered to her heartbreak-induced depression. But it was him, and he needed her—now, more than ever.

Therefore, she ran until she’d reached the canals, ran until she’d reached Trollmarket, ran until she’d reached _him_.

And there, waiting for her in his room with wide panicked eyes, was a strange naked man.

“Jamie,” he whispered desperately, holding up his hands in surrender. Thank goodness, his lower half was hidden by the large nest of furs upon which Blinky slept. “Help me!”

Her vision adjusted to the light to see his eyes, familiar pools of amber, gazing vulnerably into her own. “It’s true…” Jamie trailed off as words failed her, unable to tear her gaze away from his conventionally unpretty new form. Thinning brown locks crowned his head, a large nose and ears distracted from his otherwise agreeable features, and his stocky body was lush with thick straight hair. “You’re human… and _naked_ …”

_And absolutely perfect._

“Yes,” his baritone was breathy with wonder and fear. His eyes drank in her hopeful expression, making her blush under his scrutiny.

“But how…?” The sight of his bare body completely derailed her train of thought. Curiosity propelled her eyes down along the trail of hair that disappeared behind the bed of furs. Catching herself, she flushed and met his eyes once more. “Did you… Did _you_ do this?”

“No.” She watched his Adam’s apple bob nervously and realized, gut clenching with momentary disappointment, that he _hadn’t_ magically changed species so they could be together. He was just as shocked as she—and probably more terrified than hopeful. “And I have no idea if it’s permanent or…”

“Oh.”

They stared at one another long enough that Jamie considered leaping into his arms, kissing him senseless, and reveling together in their ridiculous luck as long as it lasted. Unfortunately, Toby’s voice calling frantically from outside Blinky’s private quarters deterred her before she could act.

“Blink!” the boy’s voice was muffled by the stone walls that separated them. “Blink! You’ve gotta come help! We’ve gotta call Jamie! Draal is— _holyomigosh,_ not you, too!”

“What do you _mean_ , ‘not you, too’?!” Blinky cried in appall, shrinking further back behind his bed.

“I _mean_ ,” Toby cried, tugging at his red mop of hair. “Draal is human, _too_!”

Jamie and Blinky exchanged a horrified glance. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Draal would grossly misunderstand the situation, overreact, and out their secret love in the process. “We need to get you clothes and figure this out _now_.”

“Blanket!” Toby interjected triumphantly.

While Toby got to work clothing Blinky in a make-shift toga, Jamie mulled over the day’s spectacular events. How was she _supposed_ to feel in this situation? Grateful for the opportunity? Hopeful for the future? Pleasantly surprised?

Mostly, she just felt afraid—afraid that he’d never change back, afraid that he still didn’t want her, afraid that everything would be different, afraid that _nothing_ would be different, _afraid, afraid, afraid…_

_Blinky needs you,_ her brain interrupted her toxic thoughts. _Focus for him._

“Okay,” she said once the boys had finished their task. “Let’s go find Draal and the others and figure out what the _actual heck_ is going on.”

“Vendel’s on his way there right now,” Toby explained as they walked. “Douxie went off to find clothes that might possibly fit Human-Draal—the dude is _jacked_!”

Of _course._

As the three fast-walked down the streets of Trollmarket, all eyes were automatically drawn to the strange human clothed in nothing but a blanket. Jamie cast a concerned glance at her trainer to find him swaying awkwardly as he walked. “How ya holdin’ up, Blink?” she asked.

“I don’t understand...” the man trailed off as he veered suddenly to the right, almost tripping over the ends of his blanket. “How humans can function with only two eyes…” he overcorrected to the left. “Or balance with only two arms.”

“Don’t worry, Blink!” Toby said, placing a steadying hand on the man’s back. “We’ll have you back to normal in no time!”

The thought triggered a surge of resistance within Jamie. Though she longed for his sky-blue, four-armed, towering troll body, _this_ was the only form in which they stood a chance at being together without ending the world. Her gaze met Blinky’s to find him watching her with anxious eyes as he plodded along awkwardly. She wondered how his thoughts compared to her own. Was he just as terrified—and terrifyingly _hopeful_ —as she?

Finally, their journey ended before the double doorway of Draal’s Cave. Amidst the stress of the situation, Jamie hadn’t the wherewithal to knock and simply barged in. There, she found Vendel, Aaarrrgh and Douxie standing uneasily by while Nomura fawned delightedly over the rippling musculature of a partially-clothed man, who was possibly one of the most beautiful people Jamie had ever laid eyes upon. Tall and dark-skinned with eyes so rich they looked maroon, Draal’s human form was absolutely Adonis.

Sure, Jamie could appreciate the way Draal’s long raven hair complemented his caramel skin and the way his hairless brawny body reminded her of an underwear model, but there was just something more irritating than arousing about the stark contrast between her brother-figure’s body and that of the man she loved. “Bro,” she deadpanned. “You’re gonna poke someone’s eye out if you don’t cover up.”

“What does it _look_ like I’m trying to do, Trollhunter?” the human bit out in Draal’s gruff voice, irritation evident as he pointed aggressively at the button-down dress shirt currently straining under the size of his arm muscles. There was no way he could wear it comfortably closed.

Nomura cackled, reveling in the irony that her previously-prejudiced boyfriend had suddenly become that which he once so despised. “Just wait ‘til you see his--!”

“Nomura,” Draal interrupted, a pained look upon his face, “please, just… don’t.”

“Let’s just say,” the magenta changeling carried on anyway, “he’s _all_ Native American!”

Blinky frowned, confusion evident on his soft human features. “And of what is that indicative, exactly?”

“Ha,” Toby chuckled. “In- _dick_ -ative.”

Jamie cringed at the teenage-boy humor. “Okay, okay! We got it! Jeez…” She did _not_ need that picture in her head.

“Who’s that?” Douxie asked, pointing toward Blinky’s blanketed form.

Aaarrrgh’s eyes widened as realization dawned. “Blinky human, too!” the giant exclaimed, approaching the transformed troll and giving him a solid poke in his cheek.

“I _knew_ this had something to do with you, Blinkous!” Vendel fumed, approaching the man with an undeniably curious glower. “It--!”

“— _always does_ , yes, yes, I know,” Blinky rolled his eyes and huddled more tightly into his blanket. “Just tell us how to fix it!”

The Elder huffed and withdrew a troll-sized rudimentary magnifying glass from one of his many belt pouches. “In order to do _that_ , I would need to know how you transformed in the first place.”

Jamie’s eyes automatically found Draal, whose gaze was fixated furiously upon Blinky. She thanked every god, trollish or otherwise, for her brother-in-arm’s tactical approach, as he remained silent while Vendel concluded his inspection.

“I am at a complete and total loss,” the Elder turned toward the wide-eyed wizard expectantly, replacing his magnifying glass back into his plethora of pouches. “Hisirdoux, have you any experience with such mysterious transformations?”

“I’m afraid not, Elder Vendel,” Douxie glanced back and forth between the humanized trolls. “I’m not even sure if this is the work of light or dark magic, a spell or a potion, a--”

“The potions!” Blinky and Draal cried in unison as realization widened their eyes.

“ _What_ potions?” Vendel asked. “ _Please_ tell me you haven’t been experimenting on yourself again, Blinkous!”

Jamie didn’t have time to wonder at the story behind that accusation. “Of course not!” Blinky replied defensively. “We were doused in a plethora of potions during our stint in Gatto’s Keep!”

Vendel gaped openly. _“What were you doing in Gatto’s Keep?!”_

The room was so quiet that anyone present would have heard a pin drop.

“Can we please dress and _then_ tell you about it?” Blinky asked, voice strained with discomfort.

Douxie cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Right,” he transitioned easily away from the Team-incriminating line of conversation. “Blink, pretty sure these’ll fit you,” he handed the blanketed man a blue shirt and brown suit. “And as for _Draal_ …” his eyes turned sly. “I _swear_ , I looked _everywhere_ for larger clothes, just in case those didn’t fit, but all I could find was…”

Nomura burst into raucous laughter as the wizard held aloft a XXX-large flower-patterned pink sundress for all to see. “ _So_ sorry, but I’m pretty sure that’s _the only outfit_ left in Trollmarket that will fit you.”

To the room’s greater amusement, Draal seemed not to understand the problem. “Is this not human clothing?” the troll-turned-man asked, confusion evident in his tone.

“Oh, _honey_ ,” Toby said pointedly. “You’ll look _fabulous_!”

Vendel rolled his eyes. “Simpletons, the lot of you.”

\---

Sunlight…

His entire existence, Blinky had been taught to fear the very rays which had bestowed life upon a barren earth. Now, his so-called friends expected him to just stroll out of the safety of the shade and into the statuesque fate that certainly awaited him.

“Don’t worry,” a dainty hand slipped into his. His eyes met those of his most beloved companion. A reassuring smile creased the corners of her luminous blue orbs, as though she knew exactly what troubled him. She always did. “It won’t hurt you.”

“Seriously!” Nomura crowed from behind them, her enthusiastic impatience reminding the man very much of NotEnrique. “Go!”

Blinky cast his charge a dry glance, blatantly refusing to return her amused grin before facing Aaarrrgh with regret-filled eyes. “I’m sorry that you are unable to join me on this adventure, my friend,” he said sincerely to the green giant.

Aaarrrgh smiled encouragingly from the shadows, “Go.”

With that, Blinky took one last steadying breath and burst out from underneath the bridge and into the sunlight.

Gasping in wonder, the man could not take his eyes off the clear, blue sky, staring straight into the sun. “It’s so… _bright_!”

Jamie laughed as he rubbed frantically at his now watering eyes. “Don’t stare!” she reprimanded between giggles. “You’ll hurt your eyes!”

_“I want to see more!”_

“We’ll have time for that later, Blinkous!” Draal insisted, stepping into the light much more confidently than Blinky, despite his ridiculous attire. “For now, we must find Strickler and his assassin.”

Blinky barely heard him, too consumed by the possibilities his humanity presented. After all, how many times in his long life had he desired to traipse about in the sun like the humans he so admired? The scholarly aspect of his identity writhed with curiosity.

Speaking of writhing—the part of him that loved Jamie ached to seize some of the more taboo opportunities his transformation offered. He spared a furtive glance in his beloved’s direction to find her silvery-blue eyes affixed to her feet, refusing to meet his gaze. Was it possible she did not want him in this form? The thought made his insides clench in despair.

“Let’s take the forest route to Jamie’s place,” Toby interrupted his internal musings. “If Angor’s working with Chewy, we’ll find him on the way there. If not, we’ll ask Strickler when we get there.”

“Good thinking, Kid,” Nomura said, eyes smiling. “And that way, we won’t run into anyone who will recognize me while I come up with a suitable disguise.”

“Oh yeah, everyone still thinks you blew up the museum,” Jamie mused aloud. “You wanted criminal you.”

As they walked, Blinky’s eagerness led him well-ahead of the rest of the group, who meandered leisurely, somehow less affected by the beauty that surrounded them. He couldn’t fathom how, after centuries of darkness, they remained immune. At least he had Jamie to share this with him, for she’d yet to leave his side.

“Just look at the way the sunlight filters through the leaves!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Look at how vibrant the colors of the flowers are! Oh, if only I had my other four eyes!”

Jamie giggled, her sweet smile sending a wave of relief through him. “You’re acting the way I felt during my first visit to Trollmarket,” she said.

“I’ve seen the surface many times,” he continued, reaching to connect with a particularly colorful butterfly that fluttered through the air. “But never like _this_!”

“There’s a lot you don’t get to see at night,” the girl agreed, taking the lead in their lazy search for Angor. “Butterflies, sunsets, rainbows…”

And then, she stepped into a sunlit grove and turned back to face him. Her tresses lit with brilliant hues of burgundy, auburn and gold. Her eyes sparkled. Blinky found himself arrested, _captivated_ by the sight.

“You,” he murmured softly. “Your hair in the sunlight…”

She smiled, chest pinkening with delight. Her tantalizing blush made Blinky wonder: Did he have time to run his fingers through those vibrant locks? To steal another kiss from those pert little lips? To tell her that, should this transformation be permanent, he would remain faithful to her until the end of his days?

Before he could act on his deviant desires, a shadow encased the clearing, casting them into darkness.

Jamie looked up and gasped, “There they are!”

Blinky turned his eyes upward to find Chewy diving toward the earth. Angor steered her with expert ease, guiding her into a graceful landing just beside the two humans below.

**_“Trollhunters,”_** the assassin greeted them, dismounting the stalkling and retreating to the tree line.

Despite how greatly he resented the troll (and especially the warmth with which Jamie smiled at him), Blinky could not help but watch, fascinated, as Angor held his crooked staff aloft and dismissed the shade that had shielded him from the sunlight’s fatal rays.

“So cool! So cool! So cool!” Toby chanted excitedly as he, Draal and Nomura approached just in time to catch the magical act.

“Basic umbermancy,” Blinky huffed.

“How did you recognize us for who we are?” Draal asked, suspicion evident in his tone.

**_“Though your physical forms are drastically different,”_** Angor rumbled simply, tossing the body of a small furry creature at Chewy like a dog treat, **_“your auras remain the same.”_**

“You think?” Nomura snarked.

Jamie stepped forward before tensions could rise too high. “Have you ever seen anything like this, Angor?” she asked earnestly. “Do you know what could have caused it or how to change them back?”

The troll took a moment to fiddle with the make-shift reigns currently adorning the stalkling’s neck in place of the Beastbreaker. Blinky had to admit, Angor had made surprisingly quick work of taming the creature, at least enough to keep her calm without magical influence. **_“I have seen such magics,”_** he admitted finally, thickening the atmosphere with hope, **_“though, not for centuries, and the effects were never permanent.”_**

“So…” Jamie trailed off, features contorting with barely-restrained disappointment. “They won’t stay this way forever?”

**_“No,”_** Angor stated simply. His glowing one-eyed stare bore intensely into the Trollhunter’s sad orbs. Blinky hated the way her pain softened the calloused assassin. **_“Such transformations are too drastic to last long without destabilizing one’s original form.”_**

Nomura’s eyes widened. “You mean, the same way modern changelings were created?”

Angor’s gaze shifted to the changeling. **_“I am unfamiliar with the process of your creation,”_** he stated. **_“I only know the methods utilized on ancient changelings by the Pale Lady.”_**

Blinky wanted desperately to know. He just wasn’t willing to ask Angor. _Anyone but him._

“What are we supposed to do in the mean time?” Draal asked, tan skin flushing red with fury.

**_“Perhaps,”_** Angor rumbled, turning his intense one-eyed stare upon Blinky, **_“you should take advantage of the opportunities your humanity permits while you have the chance…”_**

A shiver wracked Blinky’s spine as the assassin’s words hit a little too close to home. Briefly, his eyes flickered toward the woman who embodied every opportunity he wished to seize. Their gazes collided awkwardly, as her eyes were already upon him.

“Angor’s right,” Toby piped up, breaking through Blinky’s musings. “What have you guys always wanted to try but couldn’t because you had to be human?”

Jamie cleared her throat before either of them could answer. “We’ll figure that out later,” she insisted. “For now, we need to get them clean and clothed. And we need to tell Claire and Strickler.”

**_“I will inform the_ Impure _,”_** Angor intoned begrudgingly, **_“once I’ve returned the stalkling to her den.”_**

Toby piped up, “I’ll teach these guys how to be men.” He cast a teasing smirk at the ladies present. “No girls allowed.”

Said girls rolled their eyes. “Fine,” Jamie allowed flatly. “We’ll grab Claire and meet you at your place.”

As the Trollhunters split off into their respective teams, Blinky tried to catch Jamie’s eyes once more, hoping to glimpse a sign, _any_ sign, that Angor’s words had affected her the same way they had him.

She didn’t even look at him.

\---

Jamie and Nomura rang the doorbell of the Nunez household and waited anxiously, praying that neither of Claire’s parents were home to answer the door.

Apparently, luck was on their side, as the door opened moments later to reveal a disheveled Claire, clad in her pajamas, eyes puffy and red.

“ _Whoa_ , girl!” Jamie exclaimed as concern commandeered her attention. “What _happened_?”

“Nothing,” Claire said flatly, opening the door wider to allow her guests entry.

Silently, Jamie and Nomura exchanged glances of worried disbelief before following the Latina into her abode. Claire led them into the living room, where the TV played some cheesy romantic comedy and a box of tissues sat conspicuously beside a large bowl of guacamole.

“Trouble in paradise?” Nomura attempted to joke. Jamie cringed. She _really_ needed to teach her changeling buddies some human social-skills.

Claire scoffed, “ _What_ paradise?”

Ah, crap. Jamie had known for some time now that her BFFs were not achieving the romantic bliss everyone wanted for them. “So, this _is_ about Toby?” she asked anxiously.

“No. Yes. Maybe. _I don’t know!_ ” Claire cried. “Just… _yesterday_!”

For a moment, Jamie feared that Claire had somehow overheard her heartbreaking conversation with Blinky and was upset about _that_. When Nomura’s eyes widened with realization, however, her trepidation was assuaged. “You mean when you totally botched the mission?”

_Ugh!_ Jamie face-palmed as Claire burst into tears.

“Oh, crap,” the changeling groused. “I broke her.”

_“What didja do t’ me sis?!”_ NotEnrique’s enraged growl echoed from the staircase.

“Nothing!” Nomura denied. “I just asked her if she was upset because she totally screwed up the mission yesterday!”

Claire cried harder. Jamie ran to her side. “Hey, hey! It’s okay, girl!” she attempted to soothe, holding her sobbing friend close to her chest. “It was just not a great night for us girls, alright? Even _Nomura_ had to be saved _twice_ by her man! And if Angor hadn’t saved me, I’d be troll-poo right now!”

“Yeah, sis!” NotEnrique piped up. “It all worked out in the end!”

_“You weren’t even there!”_ The Latina bawled at her brother. “I got my friends _eaten_!”

Jamie sighed, “Even if you hadn’t almost fallen, you would never have found the Keep. You didn’t botch the mission, Claire. You _needed_ to get captured so that Gatto would eat us and we could find the Stone!”

Claire sniffled, finally lifting her teary gaze to meet her friend’s. “I’m gonna get you guys killed.”

“This Team isn’t a team without you!” Jamie insisted earnestly. “We _need_ you, Claire! _I_ need you! I need you to push me to be better!”

“She needs you to kick her ass in the Forge!” Nomura piped up, actually helpful for once.

Silently, Jamie agreed, but was still too jealous of Claire to admit it. “I need to know that you have my back on missions,” she opted to say instead, rubbing soothing circled over her friend’s shoulders. “Come back to us, please?”

The girl’s large mahogany eyes looked positively pathetic, watery and sad as they were. “So…” she began uncertainly, “you really _don’t_ think I’m a total screw up?”

“Not a big enough screw-up that we’re gonna exclude you from our latest mission,” Nomura stated flatly.

Instantly, the pouty girl perked up. “Did you guys figure out where the next stone is?” she asked eagerly.

“No,” Jamie said. “But Blinky and Draal are human now, so…”

“The search for the stones is kind of on hold.”

Claire and NotEnrique gaped. _“What?!”_ they both cried simultaneously.

“Aw, man!” the tiny changeling grinned wickedly. “This, I gotta see…”

Jamie glowered as Claire’s brother instantly whipped out his phone and began typing furiously. “Who are you texting?”

“I’m callin’ the boys,” NotEnrique stated. “We ain’t missin’ out on this fer _nothin’_!”

"Hey, Claire..." Nomura drawled suddenly. "Before we go, do you have a scarf I can borrow? I have an idea for a disguise..."

Upon seeing the familiar mischievous gleam in the changeling woman's eyes, Jamie just _knew_ she was going to look back on this moment with remorse.

\---

“Okay, my dudes,” Toby said as he, Draal, and Blinky reached the downstairs restroom of the Domzalski Residence. “Here’s what you need to know about being human…”

As the teen opened the mirrored cabinet over the sink and withdrew a series of mystery items, Blinky and Draal exchanged a glance rife with trepidation. “Rule number one: Always wear less cologne than you think you need.”

The word registered as familiar, but not so much that Blinky was unwilling to forgo his pride in favor of learning something new. Swallowing the bitter taste of not-knowing, the scholar asked reluctantly, “What is ‘cologne’?”

In answer, Toby grabbed one of the clear spray bottles of dark liquid and gave two little sprays to Blinky’s chest. A musky blend of amber and wood scents lit up his less-sensitive nose. He couldn’t help but wonder how well the fragrance would mix with Jamie’s hard-earned vanilla-and-baked-goods aroma.

“I don’t think I need _any_ ,” Draal said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he picked up the scent.

“Trust me,” Toby stated, handing each man a scent from the collection on the counter. “It’s not about what _you_ think. Try this.”

Before he could back away, the boy spritzed Draal with spicy-scented cologne that made him sneeze abruptly. “ _Why_ , humans?” he moaned, rubbing dramatically at his face. Blinky couldn’t help but silently agree.

“In a word,” Toby smirked. _“Women.”_

Blinky glowered, knowing that, despite the lad’s assertions, there was only _one_ woman worth impressing and she was as untouchable as it was possible to be. “In case you’ve forgotten,” he groused bitterly, “we can’t afford to attract _mates_ in our current state!”

“Women care more about smells than you might think!” the teen assured the confused men-trolls. “Oral hygiene is _majorly_ important, deodorant is a _must_ and cologne can be too much if you’re not careful.”

“Why do _we_ care what human females think of us?” Draal continued to argue as though he wasn’t concerned with pleasing his own changeling girlfriend 99% of the time.

“Because women run the world, whether we like it or not,” Toby stated matter-of-factly. “Which brings us to rule number two: Boners are a part of life. Embarrassing? Yes. Concealable? _Also_ , yes.”

At their blank stares, Toby’s jaw dropped. “You know, boners? Hard-ons? Stiffies?”

The blank stares lived on. Toby rolled his eyes. “Erections?”

Horror contorted Blinky’s features as the direness of his new situation fully registered. “Oh, _no!_ Humans don’t have control over…?” He spared a despairing glance at his crotch, as though it were _its_ fault he was in this predicament. “I can _not_ afford to have one of those!”

“You _really_ can’t,” Draal said pointedly, eliciting another glower from the reluctant human.

“Neither can _you_ , dude!” Toby rebuffed. “If Nomura catches you hard while you happen to be looking at some random human, she’ll go on a killing spree! Perfect segue into rule number three: Don’t fight _anyone_ —you _will_ go to jail.”

Satisfaction swelled within the scholar at the fact that he wasn’t the _only_ one with calamitous urges in need of controlling. “But what if someone threatens my honor?!” Draal whined like a disappointed whelp.

“Live with it. Now,” with a wicked grin, the red-head held aloft two plastic sticks with bristly tufts on one end. “Who’s ready to practice brushing teeth?”

By the time they’d learned how to properly maintain their physical hygiene in their new forms, the overwhelming blend of pungent scents and powerful flavors rendered Blinky feeling like even more of an alien in his own body than he already did. Judging by the glassy look that had overtaken Draal’s maroon eyes, Blinky was not alone in his discomfort.

And, of course, that was when the doorbell rang, alerting the three men that the girls had arrived to help them procure appropriate human attire.

“Is it possible to _not_ participate in the purchasing of one’s own clothes?” Blinky complained rhetorically.

“Not when you don’t even know what size you are,” Toby quipped. “C’mon, guys! We can’t keep the ladies waiting!”

Draal rolled his eyes. “Who knows what torture would await me once Nomura finally broke in?”

The three trudged downstairs to greet the rest of the team, Chompsky hot on their heels, chattering all the way. Opening the door revealed more teammates than originally expected—and Nomura in a Niqab.

“Who are these two?” Archie asked from beside Jamie’s feet.

“The stud…” NotEnrique smirked vindictively, opting to remain in his baby-form. “And the muffin!”

Chompsky chattered excitedly, pitch higher and pace faster than usual.

“You said it, Chompsky,” the tiny changeling crowed.

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Archie agreed, licking his hind legs indifferently.

Jamie glowered at the tiny trio currently tormenting her friends. “Hey!” she barked. “Leave them alone! How would you feel if _you_ suddenly changed species with zero warning and had no idea if it was even possible to change back?”

“Been there,” NotEnrique drawled. “Done that, got the diaper…”

“Ignore them, Lady Jamie,” Blinky said flatly, experienced at coping with such cruel commentary. “Their remarks do me no harm.”

“No way!” she refused vehemently. “I won’t let _anyone_ treat you like that!”

The man’s heart warmed at her steadfast defense of his honor. Though he’d shattered both of their hearts mere hours ago, she remained ever-faithful to their friendship. _This is why I love you,_ Blinky projected to her silently.

Before NotEnrique could turn his sass on Jamie, Draal took the liberty of addressing his barely-visible girlfriend. “What are you even wearing?”

“A traditional Islamic face-veil,” she stated nonchalantly. “Congratulations, you’ve made a modest woman of me. Now, are we gonna do this or what?”

Draal frowned. “Do _what_ , exactly?” he asked nervously, eyeing the wicked glint in his girlfriend’s eyes.

The three girls exchanged equally wily grins and squealed, _“Shopping!”_

Blinky heaved a pained sigh. At least Jamie didn’t look so unhappy at the prospect. He could do this—for _her_. “But _you three_ aren’t coming,” he demanded of the terrible trio. “We can’t afford to draw any more attention than we’re already bound to.”

“We expected you would say as much…” Archie said ominously.

“Which is why we planned a lil’ party of our own,” NotEnrique supplied. “Boys! _To the bedroom!_ ”

As the gnome, changeling, and dragon disappeared up the staircase, Toby cringed. “I don’t have the capacity to deal with whatever they’re doing right now,” he determined before turning back to the group. “Trollhunters! _To the mall!_ ”

\---

“Does he _have_ to wear a shirt?” Nomura asked wryly as the group approached the mall. “I’m pretty sure no one will complain if he walks around half-naked.”

“I’ll complain,” Toby declared loudly.

The changeling’s almond-shaped eyes narrowed dangerously between thin opening of her _hijab_. “Then, I’ll _blind_ you and you won’t _have_ to complain!”

“Gah!” the boy scooted to Jamie’s other side as far away from Nomura as was possible before rebutting, “Rule number three of being human!”

Blinky and Draal laughed boisterously, eliciting a questioning glance from Jamie. “Rule number three: no fighting,” her mentor clarified.

“Oh,” the girl felt her brow wrinkle as curiosity swelled within her. “What are the other two rules?”

“Er,” Jamie’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched Blinky’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. “Another time, perhaps.”

Though she longed to pry, she was forced to let the conversation drop as twin looks of panic consumed the new humans’ faces upon entering the mall. Apparently, the combination of distracting lights, impertinent advertisements and unfamiliar wares was enough to completely derail their train of thought. And Jamie thought _Trollmarket_ was overwhelming!

It didn’t take long for the practiced humans to locate a store that suited the needs of both men, though the trek there was rife with curious stares from passersby, especially directed at Draal the Devastatingly-Handsome Cross-Dresser.

Immediately, Jamie dragged Blinky toward the outlet’s selection of professional attire, bearing in mind that he was expected to meet up with her mother at some point as Dr. Galadrigal to appease the woman. “What do you think of this?” she asked with a smile, holding up a pair of suspenders and a matching bowtie. “Does this say ‘school counselor’ or what?”

“I suppose, but…” he eyed the lean mannequins, dressed to the nines in fancy suits. She watched mournfully as insecurity flickered across his features. “I’m not certain this is particularly my…”

Suddenly, Nomura’s excited voice drifted from the next isle over, _“Here, try this—ooh! And this! Here, how about this…”_

_“Whatever you say, Love,”_ Draal acquiesced tiredly.

Jamie and Blinky shared an amused glance. “Would you prefer I _not_ ask for your opinion?” she smirked pointedly.

Her heart fluttered as he reached a hand out to caress her cheek adoringly. “I would prefer to dress however pleases you most,” he whispered just loudly enough that only she could hear.

“Then, let’s get you in the dressing room,” she replied, tingling under his touch, “because you’ll look great in anything.” _Or nothing,_ she added silently.

After selecting enough clothes to cover him for a week, Blinky emerged from the dressing room wearing the dark jeans, blue shirt and black suit jacket, a look of discomfort etched plainly across his features. “Lady Jamie,” he began apologetically. “I am uncertain as to whether it’s my lack of familiarity with this body or if it’s these particular articles of clothing, but I am still not…” he sighed and allowed the complaint to remain incomplete. “Nothing feels _right_.”

Instantly, the girl approached her mentor and got to work adjusting the suspenders under his casual suit jacket. “I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you,” she murmured, hands trembling from his intoxicating proximity as she flattened his shirt back into place and straightened his bowtie. “But I’m here for you, Blink. I always will be.”

She couldn’t help the way her hands lingered against his broad chest, conveying how tempted she was by his humanity. “Thank you, Lady Jamie,” he murmured, reaching up and capturing her wrists in his large, warm grasp, locking her touch into place. “I know this cannot be easy for you either, after…” his grip tightened. “ _Everything_.”

With a sad smile, Jamie tore her gaze from his. “I know _why_ this doesn’t change anything,” she said softly, fighting the urge to lean into his embrace. “I know it’s not permanent. That it’ll just hurt more if we…”

“Knowing does nothing to curb the desire,” he agreed simply. “On either end.”

She nodded and caressed his chest longingly. “Right.”

They remained still for a long moment, eyes closed, breathing deeply into the space between their bodies. The warm current of energy that flowed through their shared points of contact kindled that familiar fire in Jamie’s lower belly. She felt her chest warm, her skin tingle, her inspiration shallow as infernal desire consumed her will to suppress her affections.

“You guys ready to check out?” Toby’s voice called from the doorway of the dressing room, rocketing the friends apart in under an instant.

“Y-yeah, we’re ready,” Jamie replied shakily, casting Blinky a longing glance as she forced herself to turn away from his desirous gaze. _Damn the Pact…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Happy Mercury Direct. ^_^ Who else had a helluva retrograde?
> 
> Okay, here we go: all the feels, Claire's a mess and is going to handle it the only way she knows how--any guesses? :) Jamie and Blinky WANT IT but are being such good responsible babes. Meanwhile, Draal is resigned to his fate and Nomura is having a blast. What do you think our tiny trio is up to? I want THEORIES, people!
> 
> Also, I am sure you've noticed, a few things are different from the usual standard (I am going back and changing them... one day--next mercury retrograde, maybe?). Namely, ANGOR'S VOICE will, henceforth, be bolded and italicized, because I cannot STAND reading it any other way. It has to look how it sounds. In addition, I will no longer be using -ing words/verbs for chapter titles (I definitely failed-forward when I chose to stick with that, because I LOVE puns and have wanted to use so many up to this point, and I just CANNOT KEEP coming up with varied and pertinent -ing titles, so screw it).
> 
> As always, tell me what you think, what you want, what you love and what I could do better. I will always listen, adjust accordingly, and strive to serve y'all. <3 It's good to be back, people.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is: I'm 300 pages in and still going strong. :) I just had to get something out there. Heads up: this is _not_ just a retelling of Trollhunters with a chick. It's an entirely new story. Expect extreme differences in story progression. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
